Song to the Siren
by ecm84
Summary: Selene finds herself caught out & taken down, yet not by the Death dealers or Lycans that hunt her, but a natural disaster. The most unlikely person discovers her, but will they help her before sunrise.R rated; language, violence & Sexual scenes. FINISHED
1. Siren

**IT ALL HAPPENED IN MOMENTS. The sound was horrendous. It stung her ears, as she clung onto a cold metal bar of a seat, for her life, unable to cover her ears. **

**The roar of the moving earthquake, that seemed to relentlessly try and shake off the pestering city upon its skin. **

**It mixed with the screech of the sparking metal of the bus Selene was on, that now was upon its side slowly coming to a stop as it slid along the ground after hitting a parked vehicle. **

**For the first time in her life, she admitting to herself she was afraid, for her and her unborn child. **

**She opened her eyes briefly to see out the front window five rows away, an intersection where a truck had stopped, and with the bus still travelling at some speed form the weight of the bus she knew there was no hope in the bus coming to a stop, nor was the option jumping from the moving bus. There was the chance of being hit by falling debris or moving obstacles was to high, let alone land on a moving ground. **

**Her pregnancy had made things more difficult, she was now six months. **

**She was weaker, it was harder to manoeuvre and run, she had managed to escape Death dealers and Lycans time and time again but this was the last thing she would have thought to take her down.**

**Bracing the seat to soften the impact, she slammed her eyes shut just as the front of the bus collided with the truck, she was flung harder into the seat as it was ripped out of place sending her flinging forward, along with everyone else, she never even knew what she hit, just heard the sound of crumpling metal, roar of the ground and screams of her fellow passengers. **

**It was the last thing she heard. **

**The rest went black. **


	2. Aftershocks

**Selene awoke to silence. **

**She had no idea how long she had been unconscious, but she knew it can not have been for long since it was still nightfall. Slowly fluttering open her eyes, she saw seats above her she was still in the bus. **

**She gasped in pain her back ached and her head spun yet instinctively she immediately lifted her head and placed her hands over her swollen belly checking for any injury. To her relief there was no injury or sign that her baby was harmed in anyway she had landed on her back and from what her aching shoulder told her it what was took most the blow. **

**It was then she felt a familiar kick it was just what she needed to feel, a soothing feeling of reassurance.**

**Still drowsy she let her head fell back but onto a soft surface, below her head was a rolled jump jacket someone had placed there and may have gone to fetch help. **

**She sighed in annoyance at the thought of a mere mortal trying to help her a strong immortal like herself did not need help, not like this. **

**She slowly sat up noticing she couldn't move her legs, they where pinned under a sheet of metal which was held down by what was left of a street light that had fallen though the bus.**

"**Shit!" she snapped in annoyance and in horror to how far from her belly the pole was. She was well and truly stuck and with sunrise a few hours away...**

**She cursed at herself then remembered and looked at her watch. 6:03am the sun would be up in under an hour now panic was settling in. **

**Desperately taking hold of the metal she tried to pull it away but it was no use, there was no way she could move the pole or pull her legs out. **

"**Ahhhh!!!" she yelled in frustration and fear. Yes her mind told her, you are afraid the great warrior afraid. Powerless and afraid, she had no other option but to wait, so it seems she would need the mortals help after all. **

**She lay back alone. Being a large intersection she would have thought there would have been more people around but only the lingering silence remained, all there was was the soft kicks from within to keep her company. Suddenly there was another roar and the buss began to shake violently again but only for a few seconds then stopped. The aftershocks where starting. **

**Her dark heart pounded hard, your wrong she told herself, your not afraid. Tears rolled down her cheeks. **

**First it's her family. **

**Then the Viktor issue. **

**Then Michael. **

**Now fate wants her child. **

**Her child, 'their child' before Michael was killed saving them it's the last thing she has, the only family possible the only happiness other than Michael that she has in her Vampyric life. An anger that mixed with her fear dwelled within she could not and cannot let them take her baby. **

**She sat up and took to the metal again punching it screaming at the top of her lungs, angry yelling again and again, pushing and pulling, more tears poured down her cheeks until she couldn't punch much more. The metal had dented and her fists bleed **

"**You are right" she told herself**

"**You are not afraid" she said pausing. **

"**I'm terrified" she said aloud seeing her watch. **

**6:27am.**

**It felt like an eternity before she heard footsteps. As a natural reaction she slid her hand under her hip to reach for her berretta only to find it was missing from its usual resting place. **

"**Shit" she cursed quickly glancing from side to side looking for her weapon. **

**There were only two possibilities it had either flung out on impact or some bastard took it. **

**Instead she took a sharp piece of the jagged metal and held it tightly, it was pathetic but she never goes down without a fight, it's not in her nature it's not Selene. **

**The steps came close they had turned into a jog and to her relief the scent was human. Over the window a young man's head popped up looking into what was left of the bus. **

**He had short scruffy brown hair and a grin that seemed to stretch from ear to ear, upon his forehead where a few cuts and grazes she had seen him before, he had been sitting at the back of the bus.**

"**Ha! Great, you're awake" he said bright his accent was thick and Scottish. **

**She frowned at him surprised by his warm smile and friendliness, considering the given situation they where in. Still she said nothing just stared. **

"**My name is Duncan, sorry I left I had to fetch help" he said climbing slowly down though the window toward her. **

"**Selene" she said responding barely enough for him to hear. **

**He didn't pose any threat. She tried to sit up again but he grabbed her shoulders to stop her, in reflex she swiped grabbing his wrist tightly pulling his arm away and quickly let go as he yanked it away from her falling back. He yelped in pain and clutched his wrist **

"**Steady on lass, I'm just trying to help, you shouldn't move that's all" he said quieter almost whimpering like a scorned puppy. **

**She sat back, her face still expressionless she sighed loudly and rubbed her temple. **

**There was a moments silence before he moved. **

"**That's quite a grip ya have" he said trying to smile breaking the silence still rubbing his throbbing wrist. He got no smile out of her he had put her edginess to hormones or shock of the accident. **

"**I don't think I'll be taking the bus again" he said but still no response. He waited then to her own surprise she answered. **

"**This was my first bus ride" she said with no emotion. **

"**Oh" he said chuckling **

"**And I suppose it will be ya last?" **

**She didn't answer just stared at the window above her. His face dropped. **

**To her last response he decided to move forward anyway, slowly edging forward trying to be as non-threatening as possible. Her head and icy expression remained still, yet her eyes fell to the side landing on him. **

**He was grinning again and lifted his eyebrows high as he noticed her looking. **

"**I just want to help Selene" he said his expression now worried, she noticed his eyes flick to her belly and back. She sighed what could she do? If he wanted to help he would have to understand she was a vampire and the sun would be up soon, how was he to help her from the sun? **

"**You can't" she almost hissed. **

"**Well I can stay with you at least" he was still so cheerful. **

**She was about to respond when she saw the handle of her berretta in his coat pocket, it was well out of her reach. She glared at him he noticed it instantly her look was like a sharp knife cutting though him. **

"**What?" he asked then realised as she glimpsed at the gun again. **

"**Oh" he said putting his hand into his pocket and onto the weapon. **

"**I'll take that back" she ordered holding out her hand. **

**He sighed dropping his shoulders **

"**Look I only took it in case you got any idea's, people can do strange things in accidents" he tried to explain.**

**Her eyes widened she was furious the he had even thought that she would kill herself and the baby.**

**She was pissed off and he could clearly see it in her face **

"**Like I would shoot myself!" she snarled but then her face dropped her eyes where even wider than before. In her desperate measure to retrieve her weapon and the strong smell of blood everywhere she had not noticed the two scents of the both approaching Vampire and Lycan. **

"**Give me the gun" she said waving her hand in the air**

"**Yeah all rightly" he said finally pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to her. She took it up and turned it on him. He jumped back in shock at her speed and motion at him **

"**Hey, wait, I only wanted to help you put it down!" he pleaded hands out in front of him panicking. **

"**If you want to help get out and run" her words where ice cold.**

"**What! I cant leave you here your wounded and pregnant, I cant do that!" **

"**Yes you will" she shouted at him and cocked the gun. He paused not believing what he was seeing. **

"**Now!" she screamed at him, in moments he scrambled up and out of the window then ran off down the street. She could hear both his fast pace running foot steps and his heartbeat in a similar rhythm. **

**Alone once again she noticed there was something else in the air a familiar yet distant scent, she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her Stomach turned as strong presence and power neared her, she held the gun tightly pointing at the hole the other hand still protectively over her belly. **

**There was heavy footsteps approaching along the top of the bus from behind her and due to the seat above her she could not see out the windows above or behind. **

**Her heart almost stopped as the footsteps stopped right above her yet she saw no-one though the hole. It was silent for almost a minute when in an instant, almost at the speed of light an arm swooped down knocking the gun out of her hand sending it flying to the back of the bus. There a metre away stood a tall figure watching her **

"**Hello Selene" his voice powerful and deep.**

"**Marcus..." she barely spat out his name...**


	3. Powerless

**Marcus stood over Selene he was as frozen as she was both their eyes locked on each others. The stillness was picture like, even as he spoke coldly **

"**I have been looking for you for a very long time" His tone flat and demanding. She slowly slid her hand down by her side to retrieve the splintered metal she possessed earlier. **

**He lifted his head ignoring her slight movement and silent stare then sniffed the air looking toward the sky, it was becoming lighter. What was he doing? She thought, he had not attacked her immediately which was unusual although he may have wanted to see her burn in the lights rays. **

**His nose twitched at the air as she gripped the metal harder ready to dive it into his leg, she was about to swing when without him even looking at her he spoke **

"**Don't even think about it" he snapped. **

**She didn't know why she stopped but her gut knew it was due to her still lingering obedience to the elders. But he was not an elder anymore he was hybrid even she knew this. **

**He snatched the splinter out of her hand before she could flinch and threw it out the hole. **

"**How does it feel to be so powerless, unable to protect your unborn child?" he taunted her **

"**How does it feel to be hunted by the coven who once served you?" she snarled back, her ice blue eyes stared and bared her fangs defensively. His face filled with anger, his eyes becoming black, she felt her heart pound but made no move so show any other emotion than the already ice look she wore most her life. **

**He grunted and flicked his head like flicking off her response **

"**The sun will rise soon" he said eyes falling upon the pole that pinned her in place, her eyes followed his. **

**He stepped closer to the pole she could only watch but her head was hard to keep up, she felt dizzy and ill, the shock of the accident was taking it's toll or her legs where bleeding. She had not feed since yesterday, everything was certain to fight against her and end her life story. Marcus noticed this immediately and to her shocking surprise he took hold of the pole in one hand and lifted it up without effort. The metal screeched and moaned as the pole was pulled free and pushed toward the back of the bus freeing her. She flinched as her legs freed, they weren't broken, they where shattered it would take days before they held properly even for a Vampyre, unless she had fresh human blood that would heal them in under an hour. **

**Her eyes forced themselves rolling to the back of her head and the looming darkness threatened to swallow her again, she fought to stay awake but all she could handle was a drowsy state. Now free she desperately tried to move away from Marcus, but her limbs felt like they where uncased in concrete, she hand no energy as Marcus approached her. **

**As gentle as he could, he wove one arm under her back and the other under her legs lifting her into his arms, she sharply gasped in pain and tried to push away in her last efforts, but she lost her battle to keep conscious and passed out in his arms, he watched her as her body fell limp.**

**Sparing no time knowing the sun would be up in minutes and the looming treat of predators, he leapt right out of the bus into the street using his hybrid abilities. He ran her into a near by ally knowing of a near by shelter for the day that he had used when he was thrown out of the coven even though his skin was tolerant to light it was the whole fact of getting used to it. Darting around the corners down deeper into a labyrinth of dark alleyways, his nose told him he was being followed. Holding her closer he slowed his pace to a walk and browsed his surroundings then took another whiff of air. **

**Lycans. **

**Four of them just as he suspected one leaped down from a mangled fire escape that had collapsed across in the quake. **

"**Hand her over and you may go free" The Lycan demanded threatening to change form and attack. Marcus huffed amused at the Lycans ignorance and smirked at him**

"**You want her, come and take her… if you can" He snapped back, his eyes changing black.**


	4. Inflame

**The Lycan stepped forward Baring his changing teeth, his eyes shrouding in blue as did the tree other Lycans, they could sense his power but did not care, they had taken down a hybrid before. **

**Marcus stood sideways toward the ally wall well aware of all their ware bouts; the large forming leader was in front, a smaller younger Lycan behind him, another sill up on the toppled fire escape and the other behind. He had no other option but to fight them and he did not have much time before the sun would be fully up. **

**He gently lowered Selene down against the wall, removing his long coat placed it over her to keep any peeping light from hitting her. Topless he flared up his bare tattooed chest standing over her in somewhat of a very protective manner and began to change form. **

**Marcus's form was different to what Michael's had been, he was Vampyre first not Lycan he had a more of a dark sleek form, unlike Lycans and Vampyre's, each Hybrid where unique and all looked different. **

**Marcus was a deep dark blue that almost glimmered deep purple, which reflected the tribal like tattoo across his upper body and back. His structure grew, but his chest did not expand yet his back arched curving his spine like a Lycan. His hands became claws a set of two large black bone claws replacing the four figures and a smaller thumb claw, on each hand. His face was still alike yet his ears grew in length becoming pointed. And his eyes, as the one main Hybrid trait where glassy black to the point the Lycans could almost see their own reflection in them. **

**They where thrown off a little by his appearance, but he was still hybrid despite his looks. **

**The main large Lycan bared their teeth at him letting out a thunderous growl, Marcus smirked and bared his own set of silver razor teeth back at them. The large Lycan leapt at him and in the blink of an eye in one swing Marcus sent two long deep cuts up his abdomen before catching his ribcage and flinging him up into the fire escape toppling the escape fully, knocking off the crouching Lycan from above. The bodily remains of the Lycans and the twisted metal came down at such a force upon the about to pounce Lycan behind it, impaling him in several places. **

**The forth Lycan snarled after witnessing his brethren taken down in an instant, he knew he would have to watch his moves. **

**Marcus cracked his head from side to side cockily then rolling his shoulders, dark eyes fixed upon the young Lycan. Well what he thought was a young Lycan. Hesitantly but confidant he moved away from Selene and advanced toward the Lycan who it turned out to be one of the oldest and strongest of Lycans, his small structure and youthful looks where deceiving, he was more of a challenge then Marcus had predicted. **

**Locked in combat they duelled creating a mess of the alleyway walls which cracked and shattered at their forceful blows. There fight caused a the attention of a following being who had found himself lost in the maze of passages, to head their way. **

**Duncan freaked when he saw the naked twisted bodies entangled in the rusty metal like dumped string puppets. **

"**Owah! That's nasty…" he told himself putting his sleeve over his mouth in his disgust.**

**He had seen the stranger carry Selene down the into allies but lost track of them, no matter what she had said or literately pulled on him he wasn't going to give up on her it was not him, she was pregnant and all alone maybe in trouble and needed his help. So he thought. He winced at the thought she had gotten caught up in this mess, how she even got out off the bus or how the stranger got her out was beyond him. He was about to leave when he heard a moan, not a male moan, it was most defiantly feminine and of course Duncan's curiosity always got the better of him. Trying to glimpse through the metal and body parts without getting to close he saw a figure lying against the wall covered by a coat and a familiar pregnant shape with black raven hair showing out the edge. He stepped closer to the metal and tried find a way though without getting covered in blood. Moving to a dumpster he slowly climbed over though the metal and down onto the other side then over to Selene who was beginning to moan louder. **

**He raised the coat off her to see her skin becoming red and inflamed. She was still unconscious but the burning pain was pulling her in and out of the ocean of slumber causing her eyes to change blue. The sky was light but in the shadow of the building was stopping her from coming fully alight.**

"**Selene!" he said trying to wake her **

"**Selene what's wrong, wake up!" he said lifting her to cradle her upper body against his chest, innocently he was unaware it was the light causing the pain. She groaned more **

"**No, my baby" she managed to speak before slipping back again. **

"**It's alright, I'll help ya" he said looking for a way forward, he could not get her thought the metal. He put his arms under her, struggling he barely lifted her up into his arms like Marcus had done. **

**He struggled badly with her weight he was only human and was not the fittest or strongest of people, his friends had always told him is bright personality had made up for it. **

**It was then he clicked onto the sound in the ally of like a dog fight, he heard a dog like yelping and a sudden stop to the noise he hesitated. **

"**You! Give her to me!" a voice came from behind Duncan. He turned to see one of the men had come around and was unharmed, he had been the Lycan thrown from the fire escape. **

**The blond Lycan smiled when he saw Selene moan as her skin becoming red, slowly burning.**

**Before Duncan could react the Lycan lunged at him beginning to change form. Duncan froze not sure if the shock was of a naked guy jumping at him or the fact he was changing into to some sort of creature. Before the Lycan got within a hair length of Selene's head Marcus appeared in the way punching the Lycan into the wall with the blink of an eye scaring Duncan who dropped Selene who was quickly caught by Marcus. He handed her back to Duncan and took the coat off the ground and covered her again **

"**It's the light" Marcus explained showing Duncan when he looked under the coat the skin had stopped burning and Selene's moans slowed a little. **

"**But this still will not be enough when the sun is fully up it will kill her, get her into the dark in one of these buildings, I will come for the both of you soon" Marcus ordered him, he could sense Duncan had no intention of harming her and would do as he asked. Worried Duncan took all the strength he had to carry her off though the ally, until he found an old rotten door. **

**Marcus took care of the remaining Lycan with a piece of rusty pipe which soon ended up lodged in the Lycans throat.**

**Duncan busted the door in with his fifth attempt of kicking the door in which Selene could have handled in one light hit with her fist. Running into the building it appeared to be an old mill nice and dark but still with cracks of light showing. **

"**There has to be a basement" he told himself looking for any sign of stairs, all he could see was to the next level up. **

**Desperately he searched until after backtracking he saw his footsteps on the floor, they had cleared a thick layer of dust exposing a hatch. He looped his foot into the handle and flung the trap door open exposing a staircase into a pitch black basement. Carefully submerging into the black making sure not to slip he made sure there was no light and sure enough it was pitch black all around. **

**He felt the floor level out, cautiously he walked forward when clear of the hole he laid her down on the dusty floor and reached for his Zippo lighter. With a quick flick he lit the small basement storage room, that was full of empty crates and piles of empty sacks lying everywhere, no windows to be seen, not one, it appeared no one had been here in years. The layer of dust was thick, thick enough to double as carpet. A soft moan followed by a gasp came from beneath Marcus's thick black trench coat. **

"**Selene!" he realised he had not uncovered her. **

**Placing the Zippo on the floor he pulled back the coat, her skin was red and blistered, she was trembling badly her chest convulsing as she seem to gasp for air. She was still semi-conscious. **

"**It's alright now Selene, no light here just breathe" he said soothing stroking her hair not wanting to touch her skin in case it hurt. He quickly left her side to gather all the empty sacks in the room and piled them into a bed like mound then covered them with Marcus's coat. He gently placed Selene upon them to make her more comfortable. She was hot to touch but her gasping had eased. **

**Marcus left the ally way and walked out into the street, even after the quake there was much damage and people running about fixing and looking for loved ones, no one even looked at him once. He had to make a quick visit, then return to Selene she will need his help.**

**Duncan had found a few old candles and a rag in which he soaked with cool water from a drain outside to drip onto her hot skin. Marcus had been longer than Duncan had expected and still had not arrived. Maybe he knew her, he thought watching the now sleeping Selene it was natural for her body to sleep at this time as it is for a mortal at night. Duncan didn't have the heart to wake her anyway, the swelling on her skin was going down and he was happy just to dab her skin. **

**Why he was so compelled to be with her of help her he was unsure, he just seemed to have a gut feeling something he never felt before, he couldn't even take his eyes off her. There was a loud thud from above he heard footsteps walk along wood floorboards above him echoing though the room. Marcus sniffed the air he could tell exactly where they where. **

"**It's only me" he said not to frighten Duncan, he knew Selene was asleep by the sound of her breathing pattern and heartbeat, he could sense her blood loss she was weak, on the verge of a Vampyric comatose state. **

**Duncan eased as he heard Marcus voice. Marcus stepped down into the room closing the hatch behind him, Duncan could see something in his hand but wasn't quite sure of what it was. **

**Marcus knelt by Selene's side and examined her closely **

"**Any longer and she would be charcoal and ashes that was too close" he said not giving Duncan any eye contact.  
"Are you her husband or boyfriend?" Duncan asked curious.**

"**Neither" Marcus sharply replied unbuttoning the bottom of Selene's shirt to expose her bare swollen belly it was bright red. Duncan watched as Marcus gently examined her belly feeling for any damage checking how bad the burns where and if the child was even moving. He sighed with relief **

"**The baby's fine, Selene however…" he said looking to her face. **

**Duncan watched his movements **

"**Yours?" he asked quickly. **

**Marcus frowned **

"**Sorry?" **

"**The baby, is it yours? Are you the father?"**

"**No" He blatantly replied reaching for the jar next to him. He opened the lid and took a mouthful. holding the substance in his mouth Duncan watched as Marcus gently sat Selene up and lent her against his crouched leg then balanced her head on his shoulder. **

**Tipping her head back his face was at most inch from hers, he opened her mouth with his thumb and let the thick red liquid drip in. She immediately began to greedily swallow the liquid slowly pulling her out of slumber. Marcus took another mouthful of blood and began to drip more into her mouth again, while Duncan watched on in horror, not sure of what to say or do, his eyes where as wide as golf balls. Marcus was closer than last time, he was just focused on not getting blood over her face, careful not to waste any. Then she woke their mouths where barely apart when Selene thought Marcus was Michael upon awakening and joined the lips kissing him deeply. She began weaving her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, Marcus was in shock for a moment but couldn't help fall into the kiss, Selene finally opened her Vampyric blue eyes and realised who she was kissing.**


	5. Duncan's stand

**Selene jumped to attention and quickly pulled away shocked at her own actions. She had been dreaming of Michael and how he used to creep up on her and steel a kiss when she was asleep.**

**Marcus being a decent of Corvinus like Michael, his facial structure and his scent even as hybrid was similar and easily be confused when half asleep. She glared her ice face at him sending a low hiss only he could hear as a warning for Marcus to back off. He gritted his teeth and did so immediately letting her push herself away off the make do bed and onto the floor. **

**Marcus was very patient and could control his anger unlike Viktor or Amelia, who would have hit a Vampyre that dare hiss at them in the blink of an eye even a pregnant Vampyre. Even Selene had quickly noticed this and was confused by his strange actions even more than his actions, what was his intention? She thought, her eyes did not move off him. He was the first moral not to try and kill her on sight or hunt her down.**

**Calmly Marcus got to his feet. Selene flinched and tried to climb to her feet, but she was weak and badly needed to feed her legs where still broken. Duncan snapped out of his daydreaming shock and realised she was trying to move away from Marcus. **

"**Oi!" he yelled almost leaping to Selene's side helping her. **

**She coldly and quite harsh pulled away from Duncan's grip then glared again at Marcus, who took a deep breath then slowly stepped toward her. In response she slid herself back eyes still upon him, he took another step as she again slid herself back. Duncan was unsure of what to do Marcus then walked forward at a steady pace calling her name **

"**Selene, listen" his voice calm.**

**She painfully dragged herself back with her hands until she hit the wall near the corner she was defenceless and didn't like this game of his. **

"**What do you want with me?"**

"**I want you to drink the blood you need it"**

**Duncan screwed his nose up knowing the liquid was blood, he had had enough of this and dared to step between the two. **

"**Keep her out of ya little colt" Duncan said pointing his finger at Marcus almost poking him in the nose. Marcus snorted in disgust at the mortals actions. **

"**Out of the way" he growled changing his eyes black to frighten Duncan. Selene watched the change and crouched into the corner with her belly toward the wall protectively. Duncan had frozen still with his pointing finger still in the air pointing at Marcus. **

"**Oh" he raised his eyebrows seeing Marcus frown and slightly opened mouth showing his row of silver teeth. Duncan swallowed hard and stepped back then finally responded **

"**No" he said his heart pounding with fear and he threw his fits up like a boxer ready for him. He jumped up and down on the spot **

"**I can do freaky face to eh!" he yelled rolling his eyes back until only the whites of his eyes could be seen, then rolled in his lips to show gums and this teeth, then tried to make a growling sound that sounded more like a drowning cat. **

**Marcus's face dropped, never has a moral confronted him like this let alone make a face to try and mimic him. Marcus suddenly let out a roar of laughter causing Duncan to roll his eyes back to see him. **

**Selene jumped at the sound frowning with confusion as she looked up then saw why. **

**Marcus stopped laughing after a few moments, **

"**You have guts, but she will want that sooner or later with the baby she needs to feed" he said pointing to the jar still on the floor then walked over to the stairs and sat down. He closed his eyes almost if he was mediating. Selene knew for a fact as she watched his every move, it meant he was not going to allow either of them to leave. **

**Duncan looked at Selene who sat in the corner and approached her slowly, his chest puffed a little thinking Marcus had backed away from him. Her eyes fell upon him as he sat close but not to close to invade her personal space. **

**It was silent. Marcus listened to all their heart beats, most of all Selene's and the baby's. **

**He was fascinated how his hybrid ability could pick up the baby's heart and some of the movements it was almost soothing. He knew Duncan was watching him in the dim candle light that in an hour or so would burn out. Even though Selene's black raven hair covered her face Marcus knew she was looking at the jar. Duncan soon realised also, as he saw a little of the blue thought the lose stands. Duncan got up to fetch the jar, he was curious to if Selene would drink it or not, he was starting to wonder about the rumours of real Vampyre's where true, the sun burning her was a strong point but this would satisfy his curiosity completely and he kind of knew she wanted it anyway. Sitting back down he placed the jar within arms reach of Selene and said nothing. **

**He was watching to see if Marcus was watching but his eyes where still closed. Marcus was indeed watching but with his ears, he was almost glad Duncan was there, Selene was letting him close to her and then with a hint of satisfaction he heard Selene take the jar of off the floor and begin to greedily drink. **

**Duncan's mouth almost hit the floor **

"**You're a Vampyre?" he asked quietly, she heard him but was to hungrily swallowing to answer. The blood was sweet, and fresh, unlike the stale animal or cloned blood she had drank before it was moral humans blood, she didn't hesitate just drank she needed it badly, so did her child the new human blood would heal her legs enough to walk in at least an hour. She finished the jar and gazed at Duncan her mouth open a little breathing deep she guzzled it so fast, she never stopped to take a breath. He could see fangs lifting his own lips as to show he wanted to see hers he rolled his tongue over his small incisors. Almost as a response to his curiosity she lifted her upper lip showing him her fangs they where smeared with blood and slowly retracted a little as her eyes became their natural coco brown. **

"**I thought your eye's where different and that's why you panicked in the bus, the sun was rising" he whispered. She nodded ever so slightly and lowered her eyes. **

"**How did you get out?" she looked up at him then leading with her eyes looked over to Marcus. **

"**Oh, so he is one also"**

"**Part" **

**Duncan nodded understanding. **

"**You should really sit on the bed I made for ya, not good for you to be sitting on the hard floor"**

**She looked over at Marcus again. The bed was close to the stairs in which he sat. Before Duncan got up he heard a groan, not from Selene's voice but her stomach. Duncan raised his brows as Selene lowered her head almost in embarrassment. Without a word Duncan reached into his other pocket and pulled out a Cadburys caramello chocolate bar and placed it down where he placed the jar. Selene hesitated at the shiny purple wrapped bar staring at it. She had never eaten one before, only seen a comrade death dealer eat one from time to time. **

**Duncan didn't wait and hopped to his feet and fetched the bed quietly pulling it along the ground over towards the corner in which they sat that was the corner the furthest from the stairs. He reached Selene to see the chocolate bar was now a empty wrapper and Selene appeared to be tiring to lick off the sticky sweet caramel that got stuck to her fangs, it was not the type of sweetness the blood had had but she could now see why the Death dealers ate the bars, even though food had no nutritional purpose to a Vampyre. Duncan smirked to himself at the speed she had eaten the bar, as he slid the bed against the wall next to her. He sat down next to the make shift bed waiting to let her get onto the bed in her own good time. **

"**I'll watch him while you sleep" He whispered indicating that she sleep on the bed. She hesitated and waited, her stubborn half powering her but then her back overpowered her stubborn side by aching. Slowly moving she shuffled herself onto the bed, Duncan put his hand out to help but she didn't take it. **

**Lying on her side she dosed in such a way when she opened her eyes she could see Marcus. She continuously opened her eyes trying not to sleep looking at Marcus each time, every time she opened them he was sitting eyes closed, with a small strand of his short dark brown hair hanging over his forehead. And of course Duncan who was still awake flicking his feet back and forth and nodding his head to a tune in his mind, eyes fixed on Marcus. **

**Duncan noticed when she finally fell asleep and smiled to himself. A Vampyre. He nodded his head in disbelief but there she was, a Vampyre in the flesh and a half Vampyre half... thing he thought. Was the other half of man he saw sitting on the steps human? He never thought about it till now. Or was he something else, now there was a possibility there was other creatures that where true if the Vampyre's existed. **

**It was the last thought Duncan had as he fell asleep. **

**Hours past and the candle went out Marcus sat awake the whole time, listening to their breaths and movements in the pitch black. With his excellent night vision he could still see them visually if he opened his eyes. **

**It was late afternoon before Marcus opened his eyes. He knew the two of them where fast asleep and would not expect a thing. It was time for him to make his move he reached to his belt and unclipped the pouch on the back of it and pulled out a couple of Syringes, pulled the caps off and held the fist one up. Duncan would be first. **


	6. shadow Labrynth

**Selene woke as she heard the dead weight of Duncan's body hitting the ground with a nasty thud, along with a tinkle of an empty syringe. To Marcus's disappointment she leapt to her feet and dove behind a create. He had hoped she was to tired to wake or her legs had not fully healed but now she was some what restored. Marcus held up the remaining syringe and pulled off the plastic cap throwing it away she could feel his eyes watching her even though the thick wood. Crouched for a moment she listened to his small movements as he was deciding how to get to her, if he where to go round the side she would move, causing a round the crate chase, he couldn't use his hybrid speed in case he hit her, he needed her and the baby alive. Unless he used the jumping on top of the crate plan. Selene could see the stairs but it would be too obvious to run strait for them, he could easily get hold of her out in the open. Reaching to the back of her knee high boot, she pulled out a small narrow dagger she had not been able to reach on the bus and was going to pull on Marcus if Duncan had not stepped in the way. **

**Her Vampyric ears picked up Marcus's hands grab hold of the crate, wasting not time, dagger clutched in hand she leaped over to another crate near the far wall, just as Marcus leapt atop of the one she was behind. Stumbling a little as she landed she was not used to restricted movement or the extra weight slowing her a little, yet she was six months not fully swollen giving her enough to still combat Marcus. Crouched behind the second crate the stairs where now closer, she could leap again onto the steps but she feared her landing would be worse and she would topple down them. **

**Marcus sat perched on the create waiting for her to head for the steps, he would have to jump at her sooner or later the sun was still up so Selene couldn't get out the building but if she bided her time she may just escape. It was still pitch black but they knew where each other was, frozen waiting for the other to move. Selene placed her hand down to balance herself only to place it upon a lose brick which made her smile with an idea. Marcus closed his eyes listening to her heart beat, when she moved he grinned she was facing him, suddenly he was surprised she was leaping at him when he realised it wasn't Selene at all, rather some sort of object which he ducked from just in time and it shattered on the floor behind him. **

**Turning back he saw she was on the stairs heading up to the hatch. Just as she expected he leapt across the room toward her, he never even knew of the dagger hidden in her palm. She laid back on the steps allowing him to land over her one leg either side above her, he leant forward pretending to use her arm up as a barrier to protect herself as he adjusted the syringe in his hand ready she swung the dagger across his left eye cutting it deeply then kicked him in the stomach almost knocking him off balance causing him to drop the syringe smashing it. He had seen her as weak from cowering in the corner earlier and passing out, he forgot her warrior side letting his guard down. He growled he was not going to make that mistake again. She flung herself up the stairs as Marcus clutched his eye then balanced himself, seconds later he leapt out the hole into the level floor inches behind her, one bloody eye closed as it healed itself. She leapt up onto the roof out of Marcus's reach and clung their like a bat for a moment trying to take hold of the rafter properly, with the weight she couldn't hold on long to the roof with her Vampyric gift and needed to properly grasp the rafter. She had to stay near the second floor which was just loose bars and walkways along beams. **

**On the floor in which Marcus stood retrieving another syringe, was too many random narrow beams of light that would burn her. Pulling herself to sit on top the rafter she sat for a moment, she breathed deep she still had not feed enough and was becoming tiered easily which annoyed her, weak or slow was not in her vocabulary. All she had to do now was bide time then she could escape but that didn't seem likely as she saw Marcus was becoming aggravated, yet he was still calm and collected within holding his anger. He held the syringe watching her with his one eye that was turning black for the second time. She could see he was thinking of a way to catch her, she didn't want to give him any time and hopped along the rafters avoiding the light toward a bundle of thin steel pipes. Glancing down at him with each hop she watched him watching her. She kicked a pipe up into her hand and looked back a final time, he was gone. Eyes wide she relied on her nose to determine where he was, her eyes could not find him. He was close, very close, but she couldn't quite pick up exactly where he was she had to keep moving. Walking onto a ramp along the beams, she moved slow saving her energy, one hand holding the pole as a staff, the other on her back that ached badly from leaping. She browsed above her along the dusty two floors above her which where much like the one she was on. She found a metal barred door which opened into the second half of the mill the lower floor darker than the rest and less light, more places to run, it would be harder to catch her in. It contained large wheels, crates stacked atop each other, many boxes, leavers and ropes that looped on pulley around the room. Moving at a steady pace she jammed the door behind her and silently made her way down the stairs, in down between the crates. She paused as she thought she saw something flash past above her then his scent was present again, he was even closer. With her back against the oversized crate she looked above her to see a single rope that swung a little, he had to be above her and was obviously swinging along like Tarzan. In front of her was a control panel with thee old leavers so tempting to pull, they manoeuvred the ropes. Without even bothering to choose she pulled all three down, ropes let out a scream as their age and non-use put pressure on them, some beginning to snap, letting go of a crate that hung suspended down onto an oversized gear causing a loud crash, that just so happened to have a following lighter thud, the thud Selene thought, of a pair of feet hitting the ground.**

**Moving toward the far wall Selene could finally see where the crate had damaged the gear and sure enough Marcus could hide effectively but he could not hide his footprints in the dust ridden floor. **

**She knew he was on the ground floor no more jump down surprise ideas she could combat him if he approached. Luck was finally giving her mercy the sun was almost down, it would be dark in minutes, it was time to find a way out, which so happed to be on the other side of the floor, though a Labyrinth of the crates and boxes or the way she came, which she had now notice the bard on the door had been bent open and she ran the risk of being visually seen, he could leap up at her.**

**The Labyrinth was a better protection so she shifted silently weaving in between the wood walls at a steady pace senses sharp. **

**She arrived to the door, sure enough it was dark enough to leave but her escape had seemed easy, too easy. She clutched the pole in both hands walking toward the door she took hold of the handle and pulled the door open, sending a loud creek echoing though the mill. She cringed, nice one Selene he defiantly knows where you are now. Yet her senses told her he was not close, she could somehow still feel his eyes... upon her. She stepped out the door into the dark ally in where she could see the lights of the main street at the other end. **

**She began walking hesitant and watching everywhere slowly picking up a pace faster and faster until she came across an ally that crossed over the one she was on. Looking either way as if crossing a street she made sure it was clear. No one to be seen she stepped out at stopped. Toward the main street was another scent, Death dealers. And Marcus was homing in on her. **

**It was toward death dealers or Marcus she was surrounded with only a single pole and dagger to defend herself. **


	7. Imprisioned at foe

**Selene's heart pounded she was surrounded but decided to take a right down the alleyway along the mill building wall when gun fire was upon her. Dodging the bullets she ran into the arch of another doorway, kicked the door open and closed it behind only to have round holes price though it after. She ran into the dark, only to find she had taken shelter back in the mill. Before she could react a hand swung down and grabbed her by the throat from above, hoisting her up onto the next level then slammed her into a wall, she dropped her weapons and was held in place meeting Marcus's eyes that had healed. **

**He held her but not hard enough to choke her, just hold her still as he pulled the plastic cap off the tube with his teeth, then spat it out and aimed at Selene's shoulder. She struggled trying to push his hand away but she was no match for his hybrid strength, in moments she felt the sting of the needle penetrating her shoulder and the hot liquid enter her system. He pulled the syringe out and let go of her letting her lunge at him, he took her shoulder and swung her around so she fell against this chest, his hands holding each of her wrists as she struggled to break free, she could feel the drowsiness attacking her **

"**Not again" she pleaded as her strength failed slowly the drug took full effect and her body became limp. **

**The door bust open and the death dealers piled into the mill but Selene was gone along with the scent of Marcus. Kahn stood in the doorway and smelt the air, picking up an empty syringe noting Selene's scent **

"**He's got her"**

**Selene slowly was coming around she felt warm and was laying on something soft. She opened her hazy eyes to see she lay in a large bed in a Victorian style room, an aliquant surrounding. **

**Though, something cold and hard was around her neck. She felt the metal like collar connected to a chain that no doubt imprisoned her to the room. In her arm a drip provided her with blood and sufficient fluids. **

**She groaned a little waking she was not happy being chained up like neither a dog nor being drugged. As her eyes cleared she noticed someone watching her. An elderly woman watched her smiling there was a little glimpse of fear in her eyes Selene could sense why. She was mortal. Selene slowly sat up then felt the lock on her 'collar' so it seemed the lock was thick and heavy she would need the key or a saw to get it off. Selene still wary placed her feet over the side of the bed slowly stood up gaining her balance and footing the elderly woman flinched watching not sure of her actions. **

**Selene looked around to find something to use to break free but conveniently everything was out of her reach, all the tables and draws had been moved out of the chain lengths premises. Annoyed Selene ripped the drip out of her arm and pulled off its cover that held it in place. **

"**You need that dear, he wont be happy you ripping it out or acting like this, he told me you can get upset of stressed in your condition" she said still that nervous tone in her voice she knew very well what Selene was.**

"**Stressed? I've been knocked out, passed out, drugged, thrown around in my first bus ride, and I'm six months pregnant being chased with a bad back and to top it of now I'm chained up like an animal!" she sneered angrily at the woman summoning her blue Vampyre eyes walking toward her **

"**How would you feel, _dear_?" she continued to snap then mimicking 'dear' she suddenly stopped as the chain pulled taught giving her a small jolt. Stopping only a meter away from the woman who was frozen solid staring at her eyes and fangs when she spoke. Selene was angry and hormonal. **

"**Please I meant no offence I'm here to take care of you"**

"**If you want to take care of me give me the key"**

"**Sir wouldn't allow that and he has the only key. Please you must rest dear, it's not got to walk around ranting" **

"**Ranting! I..." Selene yelled her face suddenly dropped and she took in a deep sharp gasp grabbing her belly. **

**She let out a cry and fell to her knees doubling over moaning. The woman got to her feet wary to approach wanting to help. **

"**What's happening!?" Selene gasped **

"**I'll get Sir!" she said heading for the door but Selene called out to her. **

"**No wait don't go" Selene pleaded trying to get onto the bed. The woman saw no harm in helping her and ran to her side **

"**Take it easy just breathe" she tried to calm Selene. **

**Selene put her arm around the woman's shoulder and pulled herself up onto the bed letting out another cry. **

"**I'll be right back Sir can help you, just focus on breathing" she wiped the hair out of Selene's face then jogged to the door. She looked back to see Selene moaning in pain still clutching her belly. **


	8. Narrow escape

"**Sir, Sir! Come quick there is something wrong with the Vampyre!" The woman yelled, entering the large library to see Marcus sitting at a desk browsing though a large book. His head snapped up looking at the woman **

"**What?!"**

"**She woke up, she got up she was angry and upset about being chained up, I asked her to clam but she got distressed then she doubled over in pain holding her belly crying in pain, forgive me sir"**

**Marcus's eyes widened and he dropped the book onto his desk getting to his feet. **

"**It's alright I thought she might have a go at you" He said marching out the door and down the hall the woman closely trailing behind. **

"**Do you think she is having a reaction to the drug Sir?"**

"**No, I made sure the drug would not harm her or the baby in anyway"**

**They arrived at Selene's 'room' to see her lying in bed covered by sheets. She was not moving or making a sound. **

"**Selene?" Marcus called approaching the bed but she did not move. He frowned with concern grabbed the sheet and pulled it back. In anger he flung the sheet right off the bed to see a body shape made of pillows and a black rolled shirt what he mistook as her head. **

"**Get the guards to scout for her immediately!" he yelled in anger, the woman trembled and ran out the door yelling. **

**Marcus examined the bed to how Selene could have possibly escaped. Pulling back the piled pillows he found a bent bobby pin lying on the mattress. He picked it up and squeezed it in his fist angrily.**

**Two mortal guards walk in **

"**They are searching everywhere for her Sir" one explained. Marcus didn't even look at them. **

"**I bring her in and give her a safe place to give birth, she has to run off putting the baby in danger again and I haven't even had a chance to reason with her to stay" He growled, the guards stepping back. He took a deep breath and calmed. **

"**No matter, get 'him' to follow her, I would like to see where she is hiding" They nodded and left immediately.**

**Selene ran down a stairway heading for what she though would be a garage or hopefully a training room with available weaponry. She reached a large black door at the bottom of the stairs and tried to open it, but it would not budge she lifted her leg to kick the door but the night gown they had changed her into was restricting.**

"**Selene!" **

**Her head snapped around at her name whispered loudly though the silence from a doorway she had passed. She jogged back to the door to see Duncan imprisoned in a cell. At the end of the room was a black case, she knew very well what it contained. Duncan was forever pleased to see her alive and well but more so to get him out. **

"**Selene, thank goodness ya alright" he said happily watching her approach the cell. His smile faded when she walked right past him and never gave him eye contact, her eyes where fixed on the trunk. **

"**Um, Selene, a little help here eh?!" **

**She ignored him and opened the trunk to reveal various weaponry, including her favourite Berettas. Duncan did not see her smile as she took the two Berettas and a knife out of the trunk and laid them on the floor then went for an ammunition box that contained silver and ultra violet light liquid bullets. **

"**Selene?" Duncan asked watching her, her back to him rummaging though the box.**

"**Um, Selene I don't think the key is in there" he called louder she took out a Mag10 and placed it along side her pile of weaponry choices still not listening to him. **

"**Selene, goodness woman what are ya doin?"**

**Selene stood up and turned her head to give him a quick sharp glance. **

"**Oh I mean goodness lass" he said thinking she took offence. She marched over to a desk next to a wall with numbers of coats hanging up and belts. **

"**It might be in the desk, I aren't sure really where they put it" **

**Selene continued to ignore him as annoying he was. **

**She took hold of a large black armoured vest obviously made for a male twice her size but it would fit over her belly. **

"**Selene what ya doing?" She frowned silently strapping up the Velcro the side tightening the vest so nothing was lose then applied the belt. No boots she moaned looking around for some sort of footwear, she didn't look for long she had lingered here to long and knew the woman would have made it back with Marcus about now. She slipped on the large dark blue trench cloak that had Marcus's symbol stitched in the back but she didn't care, it was way to big obviously it was the same person who wore the vest's coat. **

**She fetched her weapons sliding them into the holsters then placed the ammo into her pockets and belt. Duncan watched his mouth wide open **

"**Ya done that before" the words fell out of his mouth.**

**Before she slid the knife up her sleeve she cut a slit down each side of her skirt from mid thy high. He couldn't help but smile **

"**Ooh, lass showing a bit of leg ay!" he barely whispered to himself getting a good glimpse at her well toned milky skinned legs. She still heard it and glared at him wildly he realised and backed away from the bars his face dropping. **

"**Sorry" he said quickly, you couldn't help notice she had one of those expressive faces that told it all in a single glare he thought, no wonder she doesn't talk much to him she had mastered her expressions so well. **

"**Does he ever shut up" she muttered to herself under her breath she could hear anything he said, but he couldn't her. **

**She let it pass, having put up with Kraven's petty sleazy remarks most her life, she was almost prone to it. She had often wondered where the scum had gotten to, she had never seen or heard from or about him since the night she slew Viktor. Her thoughts trailed as she bucked up a strap on the coat between her bust and belly, the only one that would do up, then headed for another door across from the cells. The long coat made a scuffling noise as it dragged along the floor **

"**Selene! I'm sorry come back!" He yelled the panic in his voice echoed as he watched her briskly walk away he almost kicked himself for not keeping his mouth shut.**

**She disappeared behind the corner down the passage without even looking back. It was what she was trained to do everyone looked out for themselves and she had to leave if she wanted to protect her child. **

"**Selene!" his Scottish voice echoed following her down the passage, almost as an attempt to haunt her, she could almost hear the hurt in his voice.**

**Duncan's eyes almost watered as his chest began to knot up, **

"**She left me here" he said to himself dropping his forehead against the bars. **

**Selene arrived at the door and was about to pull it open when she heard his words. Her chest seemed to tighten and pull itself away from the door. She sighed, why was she stopping? Michael had been trying to teach her to be more caring and affectionate even toward mortals, she had been to Michael he had opened her right up and now she was closed again, she thought of everything he was trying to show her to make her feel like living a normal life. If she left her new friend now everything he tried to teach her would have died with him. At the thought of this she swallowed hard and realised she had referred to Duncan as her friend. **

**Sighing again loudly then rolling her eyes at her self and dropping her shoulders, she swung around and headed back. Noticing a ring of keys on a shelf on the way back, she hurriedly snatched them and almost jogged back to Duncan's cell. **

"**Selene!" Duncan yelled happily seeing the ring of keys in her hand. **

"**I knew you would come back for a moment there I thought you had left me!" he said innocently naive thinking she had actually gone to find the keys for him. She looked though the keys to see what key would fit the lock when three guards came running in seeing standing in front of Duncan's cell. **

"**Here try the keys" she said flinging them though the bars at him. He barely caught them has she stepped out into the middle of the room and pulled out her Berettas. They had their guns aimed on her **

"**Remember what he said" one ordered the other two and they lowered their weapons and two of them put out their arms ready to leap at her while the third took out a familiar looking type syringe. **

"**Here vampy, vampy" the first guard called her like a dog. **

**Selene put one Beretta away and changed the clip in the other from liquid silver nitrate to solid silver bullets and fired a shot into the first guard's thigh. He screeched and fell to his knees clutching his would. **

"**Don't get close you fool! and don't provoke her" the guard holding the syringe yelled at him as if Selene was not even there. **

**The second stopped in his tracks then stepped back a little. **

**Selene was confused why would Marcus have Mortal guards? She kept the gun held up waiting for Duncan to unlock his cage. He was still looking through the keys. **

"**Just hurry up and try one, any one!" she yelled quickly becoming impatient. **

"**Alright, alright, its a really shinny one" he looked at the keys again **

"**Oh nice one Duncan they're all really shinny" he told himself then picked a random one and shoved it into the hole. The third guard stood forward. **

"**Look, we don't want to hurt you, I know you are just doing what's right by you, you are naturally being following instincts of being a mother and protecting your baby, but please just put the gun down we have ours" The guard said calmly trying to approach Selene, but Selene's eyes turned blue and she opened her mouth enough for him to see her fangs. He paused reading her warning. **

**Duncan had gone though at least five keys in the ring that contained at least twenty. **

"**Bloody hell" she said pulling out the sixth key getting frustrated. Selene turned to look for a moment, the guard taking it as an opportunity and stepped forward. Selene without even looking lowered her gun and shot him directly in the foot while she stared at the key chain and pointed to the keys with her other hand **

"**Try the long one" she suggested then looking back at the guard who was now on the floor along with the other guard throwing a fit in pain clutching his foot. **

**She held the gun up at the remaining guard who stood back and quickly held her hands up in the air. **

"**Argh" Duncan yelled putting the key into the hole and gave it a turn. **

"**I'm sick of being caged like an animal"**

"**You don't say" She said referring to being chained. The door finally gave a single click opening the door**

"**Lets go!" she said not even waiting so see if he was following the marched back down the passage. She pushed the door open and ran into a garage full of about ten black unmarked cars. Duncan slammed the door behind him and pulled a drum in front under the handle so it could not be opened. **

"**Idiots" Selene smirked picking up a key the was hanging on the board next to the door then pushed the alarm button. The third car along beeped and they both ran to the drivers door **

"**I'm driving" Selene said opening the car door.**

"**You wont fit between the seat and wheel, I'm driving"**

"**No I am" she sad pushing him back **

"**Now get in or I leave without you" she continued, squeezing in then trying to lean forward for the leaver under the seat to adjust it. Duncan didn't protest and hoped in the other side, noticing her trying to pull the leaver. She would never admit he was right. **

"**You want me to do it?" **

"**No" she sharply replied. Duncan looked back to the door to see if they where coming and sure enough as is perfect timing the opened the door. Inward. There had been no point in putting the barrel there. **

"**Eh" he cursed himself for his own stupidity. Selene finally got the leaver and pushed the seat back the started the car then pushing the button on the roof to open the door. **

**The car screeched squealing as she planted her foot down driving out, the garage door hitting the top of the car with a loud scrape, as she drove out into the long driveway. **

**Now from the outside she could see it was a small castle that had extensions added making it look half like a mansion. She stared at the end of the drive toward the large metal gate that was closing. She had already got her foot to the floor on the pedal, Duncan's figures where in his seat as far as they would go clinging on for his life. **

"**It's bloody closin!"**

"**I can see that" she snapped at hit gripping the steering wheel ready for the impact. By the time she hit the gate it had closed within the width of the car, but Selene hit it full on successfully bending the gates outward causing a massive burst of sparks but smashing the headlights. **

**They drove in the guide of the moon light the castle was barely five minutes from the slums in where the bus accident occurred. It's no wonder Marcus found her so easily her being so close.**

"**We can go to my place for the day it's not to far and we can get there by sunrise too" **

**Duncan was right the sun would rise in an hour she had been out longer than she thought.**

"**I can't wait to have a bath, three days in a stinking cell"**

"**Three days?" she asked her eyes widening brows stitching together. **

"**Yeah, it was four nights ago he drugged us" **

**Bastard, she thought she had been out even longer. **

"**Where do I go?" **

"**Down town, I'm flatting with my friend Julian, her sister is a midwife she can give you a check up. Julian owes me a few favours" **

**Without question Selene followed Duncan's directions. **


	9. Scarlet

**Selene pulled up behind the apartment building in the back ally. She took in a deep breath and sighed she still had not eaten a sufficient meal and became tired so easily. They climbed out of the car and Selene waited for Duncan to show her were to go. The building was old dark and run down but she didn't care she had spent countless days sleeping in an old dusty warehouse floors. **

**He led her though a gate that lead to the main back door, when they where greeted by a snarling Rotwheiler.  
"Oh shite, Mr Hagley let his bloody dog out again" Duncan said backing up back toward the gate but Selene remained standing where she was. **

"**That dog hates everything!" Duncan said trying to get Selene to move back out the gate. The dog snarled at her and walked forward beginning to bark. As soon as it was within a metre of her it rolled its lips back baring its teeth snarling, ready to attack. Selene's eyes changed she took in a deep breath her nose wrinkled up at the top as she bare her own teeth at the dog and let out a loud threading hiss. The dog immediately stopped barking and snarling its head and ears perking up immediately looking at Selene who stepped forward and hissed again this time it was louder and more of a growl. **

**The dog dropped its head and tail backing away a little cowering yet held its ground then laying down. Selene crouched to one knee and put her hand out **

"**What are you doing?" Duncan asked thinking she would be bitten. **

**The dogs ears was down cowardly, approaching Selene whimpering in a manor as if she had beaten him conically and it had come begging back. It sniffed her hand and licked it then came even closer almost smooching her lovingly. She smiled only briefly giving him a pat the dog wagged its tail fiercely looking up at her adoringly with its large brown eyes. **

**Duncan couldn't believe his eyes "I forget you're a Vampyre"**

"**A man is a dog's best friend, but a Vampyre's is even better friend, we have a stronger bond and companionship. Even over Lycans that are wolf" she quietly explained.**

"**What's a Lycan" he said cautiously approaching her in case the dog went him. **

"**I'll tell you all inside" she said looking at the sky the sun would be up soon. **

**They reached is apartment it was on the first floor on the shaded side of the building so she didn't have to worry about the sun to much a blanket over a window was enough protection. **

**He unlocked his door and led her into a small tidy apartment it was fairly clean compared to the rest of the building. Neither the less it was quite cosy, with its small table and in the centre of the room and sofa along the wall, along with neatly stack shelves plied with books and a fish tank it was a warm atmosphere. It was living atmosphere that Vampyre's could not posses, just a cold elegant dullness that lacked any sense of feeling. As Duncan quietly closed the door, a series of pitter patter came running into the kitchen. In ran a small skinny half fox terrier half whippet dog followed by a over fluffy fat ginger cat greeted them happily. **

"**Hey guys" Duncan whispered careful not to wake his flatmate. He patted the dog then picked up the cat who started to purr. **

"**This is Gomez" he said smooching the cat **

"**And that is Russ" nodding to the dog. He placed the cat down and led Selene into his room followed by the pets. **

"**Here you can sleep in my bed for the day I need to sort out my flat mate when she gets up she will want to know where I've been"**

**Selene sat down on the corner of the double bed and rested her hands on her belly. There was a thump of feet in the next room.**

"**Oh, be right back" he said jogging out the room. Selene was about to take her coat off and she had the feeling see was being watched. She turned around to see two furry faces looking at her on the other side of the bed. Russ started to wag his tail as soon as she set eyes upon him, he wagged it so hard that his chest and head wagged side to side with it, his backside almost lifting off the ground at the sheer force.**

**Duncan stood in the kitchen after shutting the door to his room, when an auburn haired woman wearing on oversized t-shirt walked out half asleep. **

"**You! Wear the hell have you been!?" she grouched at him. **

"**I'm really sorry, but I have this new friend she needs my help"**

"**She?"**

"**Yes, its a long story and I don't think you will believe half of it, but look she needs to stay here for a few days, I'll even pay extra rent for her accommodation" he pleaded, giving her the best sappy face he could manage.**

"**How long have you known her?"**

"**Well few days she hurt in the earthquake and has no where to go"**

"**I suppose" she sighed she knew she owed him. **

"**If you didn't have a heart of gold Duncan, I wouldn't thrown your stuff out into the street and gotten someone else to fill the accommodation spot"**

"**Thank you! But there's something else, there is one small favour I'd like to ask of you"**

**She couldn't believe his cheek. **

"**She's pregnant and you sister could help her, she can't go to the hospital she's in bit of a spot"**

**Julian didn't even want to know she was to tiered **

"**Alright, I will call her later this morning"**

"**Oh get her to bring one of those scanny things" **

"**You'd be pushing your luck there"**

"**Alright" he said heading back toward his room.**

"**Oh one more thing"**

"**What Duncan?" she was becoming annoyed**

"**Is it alright if I run a bath?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Oh and can she borrow one of your baggy T's?**

"**Yes if I can go back to bed" she grouched again getting really pissed off. **

"**Okay, sorry" he popped into the bathroom and started the bath. **

**He went back into the room to see Selene sitting against the headboard on top of the sheets with Russ and Gomez either side. **

"**Wow Vampyre's are pet magnets eh" he smiled his grin from ear to ear at the scene. **

"**I'm running a bath it will be good for ya" **

"**Alright" as much as she didn't take orders she was to tiered and it wasn't that she wanted one, she needed one anyway they had only changed her into a gown at the castle. **

**The bath tub was an old a large deep tub with the clawed feet, it sat in a tiny bathroom. Selene sighed with relief as she submerged into the water leaning against the end of the bath, finally her back let up screaming a little and calmed down. **

**She felt a lot more at ease even though Duncan was mortal she seemed to trust him, the other reason was she now had sufficient weapons that sat on a small table next to her that held oils, soaps wash cloths and shampoos, one berretta of silver nitrate the other UV light. **

**She sat back enjoying the heat but it wasn't long before the thought of Michael and the baby invaded her mind. She had been running so long she couldn't have time to really think of him or reflect the events that took place. She thought she didn't need to, he was gone no amount of thinking the scenario over and over again would bring him back, she was there **

**Alone. **

**Tears began to dwell in her eyes **

"**Damn you Michael" she cursed at herself squeezing her eyes shut causing the tears to fall. Over a year ago when she was Viktor beloved warrior daughter the feared Death dealer, if she had seen herself like this now she would have never have believed seeing herself alone crying running from both species pregnant with a hybrid's baby in a mortals bathtub. **

**But she wouldn't change it not for the world. Her baby was everything to her, every time she thought about the baby she smiled she couldn't help herself, she felt real pure love. **

**Something she never felt while under Viktor. Michael and hers, a thought almost like an angel whispering in her ear gave her another warming thought. Michael was not gone a part of him lay in her womb, happily content with the soothing rhythm of her heartbeat. She felt almost terrible for bringing the baby into a world of war where so many creatures wanted kill the baby, wanted at birth. **

**She stroked her belly at the thought **

"**So innocent and unaware" she whispered gently to herself and her baby. **

"**I'm sorry you will never see your father" more tears strolled down her pale cheeks talking to her baby as if she where holding it in her arms. **

"**And I'm sorry to bring you into this shit hole of a war, but I'm not sorry you happened. You are not accident, and never will be, you where conceived with love and are the best thing that ever happed in my life" **

**In a strange perfect timing the baby kicked hard almost as a response making Selene smile. Most women had complied about being pregnant, especially her sister when she was pregnant with the twins. But Selene had quite enjoyed most the experience. When she was not running, being shot at or on a bad bus ride for that matter, she loved every little kick and movement the baby made. **

**Her thoughts where interrupted when she heard a tiny little grizzle at the door. Russ was waiting for her outside the door. **

"**Russ?" the door swung open a little and a tan face with big eyes popped around the corner. She could tell he was wagging his tail he head was swinging back and forth hitting the wall and door. **

"**Russ get out of there" Duncan's voice came from the other side of the door. Selene sat up and turned toward the door as Russ ran in and jumped up against the side of the bath, without thinking Duncan tried to grab him and fell though the door into the bathroom, Selene covered herself with her arms. **

"**Oh, shite, sorry!" he said quickly turning away but at a quick glimpse of her he had seen her red swollen scarlet eyes. Staying faced to the wall he picked up Russ **

"**Are you alright Selene?"**

"**Yes I'm fine" her answer was short and snappy he knew it would be best to leave. Putting the dog down Duncan grabbed the pile of clean towels and cloths he had found for her and placed it inside the door **

"**Here are some cloths and towels big enough to wrap around ye" **

"**Thank you" her answer was again short. Duncan closed the door concerned. **

**When Duncan walked back into the kitchen he found Julian standing at the sink opening a bag of bread. **

"**Sorry didn't mean to wake ya again" **

"**No its quite alright, couldn't sleep anyway. Want some tea?"**

"**That would be great" he said flopping into a chair at the table. **

"**You haven't gotten yourself into more than you can handle have you"**

"**Well, not really. More..." he paused looking for the word**

"**Dangerous?" she finished it off for him. **

"**Well kind of more adventurous, I'd say" he said taking up the cut of tea that was just placed in front of him. **

"**She a gang girl isn't she? She's gotten herself knocked up with a bun in the oven and wants out, but daddies still in the gang and wants her back under his control?" she mused herself thinking she had figured it all out sitting across from Duncan. **

"**No she's not in a gang or was in a gang"**

"**Don't bullshit me Duncan, what's with her long cloak then? The gang symbols on the back" **

"**It's not a gang symbol"**

"**What, so she's a drug lord then? You've fallen for a knocked up drug lord Duncan"**

"**No! its not like that, its hard to explain and a long story"**

"**Look, Duncan I don't want thugs turning up on our doorstep looking for her, I have all morning tell me the 'long story' of yours and why you have put rugs all over the windows" **

**Duncan sighed **

"**Alright. But she might hate me for telling you, and I warn ya, ya aren't gonna believe half of it"**

"**Try me Duncan" **

**Duncan began to explain the story since the earthquake and how he found her trapped under the pole. Selene sat in the bath hearing every word curiously listened to his version of the events.**


	10. Breathing space

**Julian indeed could not believe all of Duncan's story. **

"**So why does this 'guy' that's half 'Vampyre' want to capture her?"**

"**We don't know, I think it has something to do with her baby when she was out to it in the mill basement before he gave her the blood he was relived the baby was alright, he didn't seem to want to hurt her at all but she was afraid of him"**

**Selene was disgusted he had told her she was afraid, little did they know who she was let alone she cowered in the corner to trick Marcus. **

**The way Duncan had spoken about Selene with real compassion Julian felt sorry for her and was more than happy about her staying, although she still found the Vampyre part hard to believe. Duncan was sure Julian would change her mind when Selene got a hold of some blood. **

"**It can't be easy"**

"**No, I could imagine" Duncan stopped. **

"**She's been in there a while I hope she's alright, I'm a bit embarrassed cause I walked in before, I think she had been crying you wouldn't be able to check her could you?"**

"**And have a woman to woman chat, sure" She said getting to her feet and placing her cup in the sink. **

"**Your the best, I'll cook everyone breakfast eh?" **

"**Sounds good" her reply was quick as she marched to the bathroom door. **

**Selene grabbed her guns and put them down under the shelf on the other side of the bath so Julian wouldn't see them. **

**There was a sturdy knock on the door and before Selene could reply Julian opened the door and entered with Russ following behind **

"**It's alright I'm a woman, my name is Julian" she was totally oblivious to the fact Selene had heard everything. **

"**Hi" Selene said quietly leaning forward keeping her head facing toward the water her hair falling along side her face hiding her red eyes, she did not like pity. Julian pulled over a stool next to the bath and sat down **

"**Are you alright?" **

"**Fine"**

**There was a pause of awkward silence Julian tried to break it again **

"**Your further along than I thought, Duncan's been telling me about you" Seeing the size of Selene but her words almost bounced off Selene as if she was a brick wall since she did not reply.**

"**Well congratulations, I bet you can't wait to be a mother huh" she lightly chatted whether Selene answered or not. Selene could help but note it was the first time anyone other than Michael had said anything nice about her pregnancy. **

"**I guess" **

**Julian smiled warmly taking a flannel from the nearby shelf above the bath then picked up a purple jar labelled Anti-flame in vivid. **

"**I got this off my sister she gives it to her clients to use I got some off her for cramps" she blabbered screwing open the lid and scrapping up a blob of the cream onto her figures. **

**Selene was shocked for a moment when she felt Julian blob the cream onto her back and began rubbing, she was about to move and protest, until Julian began massaging it in causing Selene's back to almost scream in ecstasy. She let out a gasp of relief as Julian continued to work the cream in she almost jumped when Julian hit a few sore areas near her spine. **

"**This will work wonders on your back" She smiled she could tell the way Selene dropped her shoulders she was relaxing, she greatly appreciating it. **

**What Duncan had said about Selene talking more though her motions and facial expressions rather than vocal was so true, she didn't mind.**

"**The waters a bit cold" Julian said reaching for the tap. Selene's head popped up paying attention she almost dozed off from the massage. **

**Julian saw Selene's bloodshot eyes and sat on the side of the tub turning the hot tap on rising the temperature of the water **

"**Are you sure your alright, if you need to talk I'm all ears" **

"**No, I'm fine it was my back killing me, thank you"**

**Julian smiled a fake smile she knew she was lying. She grabbed an oil bottle off the table where Selene's guns had been and dripped two drops into the water. **

**Both their noses were filled with the aroma of lavender. **

"**Lavender is good for your joints, it has camomile in it to help you relax" She screwed the lid back on and put it back in her place then looked back at Selene who was watching the oil drops on top of the water. Julian was stubborn like Selene, if not more, she wanted to ask Selene again to get it out of he, then there was the question of are you really a Vampyre lingering in her head. **

"**Russ" she said in a joking tone seeing the dog sitting by the bath next to her feet. **

"**I'll leave you to it, come on Russ" She said opening the door. But the dog did not budge just watch Selene and wagged his tail when she looked at him. **

"**He's alright" Selene said putting her hand out over the bath for Russ to come over. He was there in an instant. **

"**Okay" she pulled the door closed. Julian walked into the kitchen to see Duncan had cooked piles of food everything from toast and eggs to soup. **

"**Are we expecting a hoard of people?" She asked causing him to jump with fright. **

"**Oh, no I haven't had a proper meal in days neither has she and besides they gave me scraps in that cell"**

"**Right"**

"**Did she say anything?"**

"**No, I see what you mean on the quiet side, she had been crying and said it was her back but I know she was lying"**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Woman's intuition" she sat down noticing the clear table with three plates laid out with more plates full of food in the centre. Gomez stood under Duncan meowing continuously.**

**Selene stood dressed in a large light blue baggy t-shirt that just fitted which had 'I think your sexy' printed on the front with 'Want to fk?' on the back and she wore baggy blue track pants with two white stripes down each side. She had felt a little uncomfortable changing in front of the dog that stared but quickly got over it when she dried her hair watching herself in the mirror. **

**Russ sat right next to her feet. She stopped to look at herself properly then stood side on to see the size of the swell properly. **

"**I look like my mother" she told Russ who watched her every move. **

**She had let her hair grow, Michael had always asked her to grow it but she used to cut it despite his wishes. It now hung to just on her shoulders almost below. It had a subtle wave to it and curled out nicely at the bottom just like her mothers had. Wiping the thought away she threw the towel into the basket and headed for the kitchen. **

**Duncan stood with his head in the fridge with Gomez at his feet still meowing continuously. Julian saw her standing in the doorway the blank expression on her face. **

"**Feel better after your bath?" **

"**Yes, thank you" **

"**Oh take a seat" Duncan said holding a bottle of Orange juice closing the fridge behind him. He stepped to pull the seat out but tripped on Gomez and stumbled, Gomez letting out the strangle cat squawk sound. **

"**Gomez!" He cursed almost falling completely over. Gomez ran under the table and continued his pursuit of continuous meows. **

**Selene feeling like she hadn't eaten in years began hungrily shoving food from the centre plate into her mouth as soon as she sat down, it was a habit she had picked up off Michael. After her first swallow with little chewing she paused realising her rudeness looked to see Duncan and Julian staring, Duncan quickly did the same and stuffed the food into his mouth and continued to scoffing the food worse realising he was more hungry than he thought, Selene shrugged it off and focused on her food. Julian had not stared at her because of the scoffing she did but the fact she saw Selene's exceptionally long incisor teeth **

"**I thought Vampyre's only drink blood"**

**Selene swallowed then looked up **

"**Not when pregnant" **

"**Oh" she said beginning to believe Duncan. The room was quiet as they all ate, except of course for the cat who didn't let up. Duncan was becoming annoyed **

"**Shut up Gomez!" he snapped taking another bite of his marmite toast. **

"**Did you feed him?"**

"**Yes, twice" Duncan spat toast accidentally everywhere as he spoke.**

"**Oh, Duncan we have a guest" she said screwing her nose up at the spat out food pieces on the edge of the table. **

"**Feed him again" she ordered**

**Duncan rolled his eyes but got to his feet **

"**He's fat enough, Oaf!" he yelled tripping on the cat yet again this time going all the way over. **

"**Bloody cat!" he yelled form the floor but Gomez walked right up to him and smooched his fluffy coat into his face meowing again. **

**Selene, cheeks full of food couldn't help but snigger trying to hide it while Julian laughed her head off. Duncan sat up and saw the two of them trying not to laugh while he was looking **

"**Oh both of ya find that funny eh?" **

**Julian turned to see Selene smiling fully, Duncan also realised and smiled **

"**Well if it makes you smile you're gorgeous smile, lass I'd it more often" **

**Selene had moulded so much into their warm relaxed atmosphere she hadn't even realised how relaxed she had become. **

**She quickly hid it like a precious jewel that Duncan and Julian wanted to steal and continued to eat with her head down. **

**Duncan fed Gomez and turned the jug on. Julian was still amused with Selene's own reaction. **

"**So what is the baby?" Julian asked innocently. Selene hesitated but told her anyway. **

"**Vampyre and Lycan"**

"**What is a Lycan?" Duncan asked hearing the name again.**

"**Werewolf and Marcus the man that captured us is also half and half a hybrid, but he used to be a Vampyre elder" Selene explained **

"**Oh, I actually meant is it a boy of a girl" Julian said still trying to grasp the concept of Vampyre's let alone werewolves. **

"**I don't know, um I think maybe it's a boy" **

"**Have you had any check ups or scans?"**

"**No"**

"**Well my sister can give you one, you can find out if it is a boy of girl if you like" **

**Selene almost let lose another smile at the thought of finding out. Duncan meanwhile was more fixed on the werewolf issue. **

"**So are there any other types of creatures that also exist" he asked most curious. **

"**No just Vampyre's, Lycans, and now the hybrids" **

"**Oh so they are Vamcan's, half Vampyre half Lycan ha, ha!" Duncan mused at the name he created. **

**Selene began to tell the story and got most of it out in just under fifteen minutes, but neither Duncan or Julian asked any questions they knew how tiered Selene was getting. They noticed how some things from the papers just fell into place. **

**Duncan lead Selene to his room while Julian made the phone call to her sister, when there was a knock on the door, everyone froze **

"**Wait here I'll get it" **

"**Duncan!" Selene said handing him the two Berettas **

"**To make sure fire one from each" **

**Duncan nodded taking the guns and slid them into the back of his pants in such a way they could be quickly grabbed. **

**He opened the door while Julian continued to talk to her sister on the phone, outside stood an elderly man in the hall way, he was from the room across the hall **

"**Your dog shit on my doorstep!" he grumbled angrily at Duncan.**

"**Mr Hagley, your own dog shite on your doorstep! I'm bloody sick of this! There is no way Russ can do a turd that bloody big on your step it's bigger than his head for feck sake!" Duncan yelled at the old man who stood back in shock Duncan very rarely raises his voice or gets angry at anyone. **

"**Bugger off" Duncan huffed at him then threw the door shut with a loud slam then marched back to Selene, to find her sitting in bed with Russ sitting against her. **

"**It was just the old bastard from across the hall" he said taking some cloths out of his draw. **

"**I can call him out if you like" he referred to Russ **

"**No he's fine really" **

"**He likes new friends if you rub his chest he will fall to sleep instantly and fall over" Duncan explained handing her back her guns. She slid them under her pillow and laid down. **

"**Have a good sleep I will be in the shower and Julian's in the kitchen" he said flicking the light off and pulling the door to. Russ insisted on getting in with her and snuggled up against her he was warm and sure enough when she rubbed Russ's chest he plopped right over onto his side fast asleep.**

**She lay awake but she was relaxed, the cream had done wonders on her back but her thoughts told her, yes Duncan had given her breathing space away from the war, but this was the quiet before the storm and Marcus along with the death dealers and Lycans would not give up so easy. **

**Duncan checked her after his shower, seeing she was fast asleep and cuddled Gomez like a teddy he smiled, he did not know Selene a long time but knew viewing this was a one off rare occasion. **


	11. Daylight shadow

**Atop Duncan's apartment roof sat a figure in black, his face covered by a skull shaped mask his mouth wrapped in black cloth. **

**He sat as still as a stone gargoyle keeping close watch listening to all movements and keeping track of Selene's scent. **

**His mind boggled at it, her scent. To him it was so sweet what he would give to see her and stand so close again, it had been a while since he had laid eyes upon her but her scent was enough for the moment. He himself was just out of range for her Vampyre ability to pick up. **

**Scratching his almost bald scared head he took a phone out of his pocket and dialled a number. **

"**Yes, she's at that Scottish idiot's house, I'm perched on the roof" he waited as the voice instructed him further. **

"**I will"**

**He hung up the phone and popped it back into his pocket then continued to keep watch with his black hybrid eyes. **


	12. Mother in grace

**Duncan slept most the day on the sofa though waking quite a few times by Selene getting to go to the bathroom. Julian had just arrived home when she saw Duncan lying on the sofa turning over.**

"**Evening, get much sleep?" she said plopping a paper bag onto the table. Duncan rubbed his eyes **

"**A little, Selene kept going to the bathroom unintentionally waking me"**

"**Huh, one of the joys of pregnancy" she said sarcastically. **

"**Elaine will be here soon" she continued diving her hand into the paper bag. **

"**What time is it?"**

"**Almost eight"**

**Duncan sat up in the sofa watching Julian unpack. **

"**Here I got this for Selene, she might want to drink it before Elaine gets..." before she finished her sentence there was a knock on the door.**

"**That will be her now quickly give this to her" She held out a bottle of blood. **

**Duncan screwed up his face and took the bottle then disappeared into the next room.**

**Selene was still sleeping when Duncan approached her she seemed so peaceful he felt bad to wake her. **

"**Selene" he whispered loudly and he got a moan in reply as she began to slowly stir. **

"**Hey lass, wake up Julian got something for you"**

**Still quite sleepy Selene slowly fluttered opened her eyes. **

**Duncan held up the bottle for Selene to grab, her eyes changing blue in a moment she took the bottle and ripped off the lid pouring the red liquid into her mouth. It was not as sweet or fresh as the blood Marcus had given her it was stale animal's blood, she drank it relentlessly.**

**She drank the blood quickly handing back the bottle then Duncan quickly hid it in a nearby draw when Julian opened the door. Elaine walked in behind, she was almost a spitting image of Julian except her hair was more blond and she was fuller figured. She carried a case in each hand and a bag over her shoulder, placing them down on the bed**

"**Hi Selene my name is Elaine, Julian was telling me you haven't had a check up or scan yet?"**

"**No I haven't"**

"**Alright, it's a perfectly painless process" She said her voice and smile warm. Selene watched as did Duncan with curiosity of the instruments. Elaine sat down on the bed after setting up the Ultra sound **

"**Alright sweetie, I'll just pull up your top there" she said reaching for her top Selene flinched she didn't like anyone reaching toward her belly but let the woman in anticipation of how the scan worked. Her pale bare belly stuck out as she lay on her back head elevated with pillows looking at a small blank TV screen while Elaine blobbed a pile of gel on Selene's belly.**

"**I will see the baby?" Selene asked having never seen an Ultra sound before, there was no need for that type of equipment as a death dealer.**

"**Yes just here" the woman pointed to the screen turning it on a triangle appeared with white position numbers on it. Elaine attached small round stickers around Selene's belly then attached the wire clips. **

"**I don't she anything"**

"**You wont yet, we will see the baby with this" she said holding up hand viewer **

"**These will monitor the baby's heartbeat" she continued to explain kindly. She never once treated Selene like she was stupid of talk down to her which Selene noted, she was eager to see the baby yet unsure as she had never seen a Vampyre or Lycan new born and did not know weather it would look human or not, she worried how she would explain it if it wasn't. **

**Elaine put the smooth end on the handle viewer into the gel against her belly and began to move it around **

"**Let's see here… we'll just see how the baby's sitting..." she explained moving it around on Selene's skin while Selene stared at the moving grey scratchy shapes in the triangle, trying to make it out. **

"**Are here we go, so you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" **

"**Yes!" Selene said eagerly she couldn't see what Elaine saw in the image. **

"**It's a boy and this is him right here" she said pointing to the screen her line following the baby's outline. Selene's eyes watered she almost couldn't breath finally seeing her perfectly normal tiny baby on screen, she could even see his little heart beating. **

"**That's his heart beat?" Selene asked her eyes not leaving the image. **

"**Sure is, here listen" she turned up the switch on the machine and a small steady heartbeat could be heard. **

"**He's healthy" Elaine mused printing out a copy of the screen. Selene smiled wildly and she was not going to stop this one, she was a mother in grace.**

**Elaine did all her usual checks and gave Selene an unsurprising clean bill of health except for the finding that Selene was actually approaching seven months, not just over six as she thought she had been. Elaine had also brought over some donated cloths Selene could have and no doubt she picked a black button up blouse that was big enough for the extra growth and a pair black pants that where flared at the bottom, which Selene would fold into boots anyway. **

**Elaine and Julian where talking in the kitchen when Selene walked out **

"**Are, you like the Goth Vampyre look then?" **

**Julian and Duncan tried not to laugh at the naive truth in what she just said.**

"**Thank you for this" Selene was still in a buzz of the scan. **

"**Your welcome" Elaine responded picking up her cases and said goodbye to her sister, then left. **

**As Julian opened the door Selene picked up a faint scent. She had already been pissed off that she slept so late she knew she had to move on. She marched back into Duncan's room, collected her weapons then put on the coat to cover them, Duncan followed her in. **

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I've been here to long, tell Julian to go with her sister and you should stay somewhere else for the day and tomorrow night" **

"**Why?"**

**She swung around to face him **

"**They're here" Duncan ran out quickly telling Julian what Selene had told him Julian making up a bullshit excuse to her sister, she left taking Gomez and Russ with her. Duncan came running back to Selene **

"**Go to a friends place and stay for a while. Don't come back here you're involved in this to much as it is" She ordered then stopping looking Duncan up and down at his cloths. He was wearing a black jacket a striped shirt and a kilt with boots. **

"**No I cant, I'm going with you" He noticed her frowning at his kilt **

"**What? I am a Scot? I'm proud of my heritage" **

"**No you have another other boots I could use?" **

"**Yeah if I can go with ya"**

"**Alright" she signed in annoyance she knew he was going to end up hurt or dead. He fetched her a pair of boots that he had out grown and they where off into the ally to find their car was gone. **

"**Why am I not surprised, local little bastards would have flogged it for a joyride" **

"**We'll walk"**

"**In this area? No way" **

**Selene flashed her blue eyes**

"**If they want to become my next meal, let them"**

"**Oh right" he said forgetting once again. They headed off into the street, before she left the ally, she gave a high pitch whistle in which summoned the Rotwheiler from the pervious night to come running and followed along side her. **

**It was a quick walk into the main city and people avoided them because of the dog. Duncan had said nothing the whole way which surprised Selene, she was more focused on the Lycan scent that was following them. **


	13. No dogs aloud'

**The streets where packed with people like busy bee's in a beehive getting to their destinations. **

**It was a Friday night and everyone was out and about from shopping to clubbing giving Selene and Duncan a small cover, but whether the Lycans would attack of not was a different story their new pack leader wanted her dead at almost every cost even if that means exposing themselves and attacking her in a busy public street. **

**Selene slowed her pace to a stroll looking up along the buildings keeping her eyes and nose out for any sign to how close and how many of her predators there where.**

"**Five" she said aloud stopping for a moment outside a large mall **

"**What?" Duncan asked snapping to attention. **

"**Does the mall go though to the next street?" She asked watching the sky.**

"**Yeah, I think so" **

"**Good lets go" She walked into the mall Both Duncan and the dog following.**

**It was no better inside the mall there was the scent of two more Lycans and a familiar hybrid scent she knew Marcus would not give up so easily. **

"**Marcus is back" She whispered to Duncan as they marched though the crowds of people.**

"**Oh great, what will we do?" Duncan sighed looking around for him. **

"**Just follow my lead, he's not the problem" **

"**What is?"**

"**Seven Lycans"**

"**Great" he said not so cherry after what Selene had told him about how large and strong they where. **

**They moved though past the foot courts when a security guard walked up to them.**

"**Ma'am you cannot bring your dog in here"**

"**We're just passing though" She said continuing on walking past when a Lycan stepped in front of her and took her by the wrist pulling her close to him, the dog began to growl at the Lycan**

"**I can't let you do this" The security guard walked over to them.**

"**I can handle this" The large dark haired Lycan said as a matter of fact tone to the guard.**

"**No sorry she's coming with me, its the store rules" the guard said realising Duncan was trying to signal him from behind Selene and the Lycan that the Lycan was trying to drag Selene away, he also noticed the dog growling at the man and how hard he was squeezing Selene's wrist but kept calm **

"**She's wanted for shoplifting, verbal abuse to an attendant and bringing a pet into the store" the guard lied so he would let her go. **

**He took Selene's other hand anyway and cuffed it then went for the other in quick response the Lycan let go. Then the guard began to lead Selene away leaving the Lycan remaining standing still amongst the people Duncan followed. **

"**He causing you trouble?" The guard asked leading her out the back of the shops so she could leave though a side exit. **

"**Yes" **

"**I suppose that why you have the dog, I'll let this one go are you alright to go home?" He asked her un-cuffing her wrists. **

"**I'll be..." before she could finish another Lycan in human form jumped on the guards back knocking him to the ground taking him down out cold and blocked their way out. **

**Selene ran back though the doors out into the mall with a quiet Duncan and Rotwheiler behind her and the Lycan following. When arriving into the mall he signalled three others, Selene desperately headed for the doors but spotted another two Lycans waiting for her outside. **

**She dove into a nearby department store, which fortunately had the most people in it since the store had a special on. She only had one other trick up her shelve as the three other Lycans went for her. She fell to her knees quickly gaining the attention of everyone around her, she began to double over cry and screech just like she had fooled the other woman**

"**Help me!" She cried on her knees Duncan joined in **

"**You kicked her I saw you!" he yelled pointing at the closet Lycan. **

**For the Lycans it looked bad they stood above her and one had already grabbed her buy the collar. **

"**Why would you hit a pregnant woman! She wasn't even doing anything!" Duncan yelled again.**

**The crowd of people started to yell, scream and abuse the Lycans one woman threw a tin of spaghetti hitting the Lycan in the back of the skull. Duncan grabbed Selene and pulled her away with the help of a few other people. **

"**Help us the father to the baby is a psychotic trying to kill her we need to get out and to the police!" Selene lied. The shop clerk stood forward and pointed to the back exit **

"**Go out the back, I've already called security and the police" **

**Duncan pretended to hold up Selene who continued to fake being injured and was led down the isles and out the back door. **

**They where out and alone at last, as soon as the door was closed Selene turned to make an exit out of the ally but was confronted with the barrel of a gun. **


	14. Gutsach

**Selene was fortunate the Vampyre behind the trigger was Kahn, any other death dealer would have pulled the trigger instantly yet he had questions he wanted answered. **

**He held the barrel to her forehead **

"**That was very clever and you can really pull it off easily" his second hand indicating to her belly, he kept his eyes on her like a hawk on prey, a dealer knew better than to remove their eyes off their target. The Rotwheiler snarled at him and was about to go him when Duncan gabbed him by the collar barely holding him back. **

"**Kahn" Selene was puzzled to see him alone.**

"**Nice dog what's his name?" he asked casually as if over tea**

"**Guts-ach" Selene said having heard Duncan refer to him as that before. **

"**Alright I'll level with you, you where my friend Selene, we fought along side each other for years, I know with your devotion you had to Viktor and the coven you wouldn't turn and betray us and kill Viktor without a bloody good reason, I want to hear it" **

"**I have a perfectly good reason you disserve to hear but right now the Lycans are homing in on us"**

**Kahn knew Selene was right and both of them just as they used to pulled their weapons up and shot at the oncoming Lycans that appeared crawling along the walls toward them like spiders. **

**Duncan jumped behind a dumpster letting Guts-ach go as Selene and Kahn fired their rounds. **

**He heard loud thuds of bodies hitting the ground but there where to many for Selene and Kahn to take down by gun and Selene could not fight the same in combat. **

**A large Lycan with a chunk missing from his ear leapt at her knocking her to the ground, her gun flung out of her hand and landed by Duncan's foot.**

**Kahn took care of two others with his automatic. **

**Duncan dove for the gun and got his hand onto the weapon then was stopped from lifting it when a Lycan stepped on his hand. **

**Duncan looked up and saw the changed Lycan up close for the first time, in sheer horror and embarrassment he screamed like a woman and pulled the trigger anyway blowing off the Lycans toe on his other foot. The Lycan jumped back taking his foot off the gun, Duncan threw his arm into the air and pointed it strait at his face and in fear pulled the trigger twice, imbedding the liquid silver nitrate into the Lycans skull killing it instantly. **

**Guts-ach lunged at the Lycans throat that stood over Selene ripping his teeth into its throat, Kahn quickly shooting the Lycan in the back before it tore apart the dog. **

"**Let's go more are coming, so will the rest of the death dealers" Kahn yelled taking hold of Selene's arm roughly pulling her to her feet. They charged into a back street only to be confronted by the rest of the Lycan pack and their leader who stood in human form. **

**It was the first time Selene had crossed paths with him since he killed Michael. **

**He was a stocky man, that stood no higher than Selene but his muscular build and body covered in scars told tales of experience, signs he was not easily messed with. **

"**Not this time, you have slipped out of my grasp to many times, pest! I will not allow that bastard mongrel child to be born!" He yelled changing form, as did the five Lycans that accompanied him. Selene hissed loudly eyes changing a blue that seemed to glow more than Duncan had seen before, she was pissed off nobody called her son a bastard mongrel she had a more than a definite score to settle with this Lycan. **

**He lunged at her, she dodged the attack pulled a silver knife from her sleeve and cut a large chunk out of the Lycans shoulder, he leapt up onto a car and spun around and slashed at her barely missing her face. She pulled the Beretta on him open firing as he leapt over to the car parked on the other side of the road, she barely scratched his leg. A second Lycan tore up from behind claws out swung a blow down her back tearing three slices into her skin cutting her wildly. **

**She crouched to the ground swinging her leg around taking the Lycans feet out from under him, as he hit the ground when Guts-ach decided to play laying into his face. **

**Duncan stood close to Kahn firing his gun until his clip was empty, to Kahn's surprise Duncan didn't miss once and took down two of the three Lycans that attacked them while Selene battled the other three. She was becoming tired quickly and had been slashed twice already, once down her back the other across her shoulder, but she managed to kill one of the Lycans by wedging the knife into its heart but got the knife stuck in the ribcage. She turned to confront the lead Lycan when she saw he was back in human form and holding out a gun, without hesitation he fired the gun twice emptying the last two bullets of the clip, one striking her thy the other into the side of her belly. With the blood in his eyes it was hard for him to aim strait.**

**She gave a screech as she went down hitting the coble stone road, she gasped and held her side, while Kahn and Duncan had just killed the last Lycan heard her screech and turned to see the Lycan leader standing over her with the gun in his hand loading a new clip full of UV bullets. **


	15. Close call

**As if Mother Nature was apologizing for making Selene's bus ride a living hell, she called upon them once more, the timing was uncanny. As the Alpha Lycan was about to load the clip into his gun the ground rumbled, it had not finished with this city and began to shake wildly all falling to the ground unable to keep their balance. After a few seconds of shudders the ground calmed and the rumble came to a slow. Selene still held her side breathing deep almost preying nothing else fell on her this time round. The quake had not been as powerful or loud as the first but it was enough distraction the shadow that sat on the rooftop needed to retrieve Selene. **

**He leapt off the building as the earth's skin twitched landing on his feet and with hybrid speed was at her side in no time. **

**He pulled out his guns and began to fire at the Lycan who snarled at him, yet he knew he could not face the Hybrid alone and scattered off down the street**

"**Go lick your wounds Jarad" his voice muffled slightly from his mask. Kahn was about to fire upon him, when in an instant he was thrown over hundreds of meters down the street, he didn't even bother with Duncan. A car came screeching down the street and stopped at the foot of Selene who was almost at her feet leaning against the car reaching for her last gun, the man in black took it from her before she could pull it on him and threw it away. Marcus stepped out of the car**

"**I told you to watch over her why is she wounded!"**

"**It happened before I arrived" **

"**Get her into the car!" Marcus yelled angrily, he was not so patient tonight. Selene swung at the masked male, he was behind her in and instant and had her in a hold twisting her arm behind her back then lead her toward the car**

"**Careful!" Marcus snared getting in first so Selene would be seated between them. Duncan watched feeling helpless as Selene was shoved into the car, the door slammed shut and speed off down the street with a loud screech that echoed among the walls, leaving Duncan alone in the street. Even Guts-ach had abandoned him he had run and hid from the earthquake. He sighed he knew where Marcus stayed but how would he help her? His thoughts where interrupted by a low treating rumble form the earth she wasn't finished yet. **

**Selene sat between the masked man and Marcus, she knew there was no point in struggling, there was no hope of getting away and dawn approached. She tried to hide her short gasps of breath but Marcus was quick to notice them and how tight she was holding her side. He grabbed her wrist held it up she punched him in the side of the head, it was like punching a ball of steel he hardly even flinched and she swore she felt a knuckle crack.**

"**Could you please" Marcus instructed the masked man without even flinching about his head. **

**The man took her other hand and held it back and her opposite shoulder in the other holding her still while Marcus pulled back the coat. His eyes lit up and he took back a gasp, **

"**Driver step on it!" he yelled seeing the bullet wedged in the side of Selene's belly it was in deep. He sensed her relax as she let him examine the wound. After a few moments he almost let out a sigh of relief **

"**It just skimmed the out side of the womb, the bullet is wedged into her hip we are fortunate it was a normal bullet still that is to close for comfort" he said then glared up at the masked hybrid **

"**This shouldn't have happened" he continued angry yet still remained calm keeping pressure on the wound. The masked hybrid dropped his head in shame at his failure. He let go of her shoulder but not her wrist, and at Marcus's nod of command and grabbed something from his pocket Selene turned to see what he was doing when she saw a syringe sticking out of her shoulder **

"**No, not again you fuc..." she fell limp. **

"**Drive faster! we need to get this bullet out, ring them and tell them to be waiting for us" he yelled at the driver who speed up.**

"**Almost there Sir" **

**Marcus screwed yup his nose **

"**Why the hell does Jarad want to kill her I thought the Lycans wanted a hybrid, they are responsible for Michael" he grumbled to himself seeing a folded piece of paper on the inside of Selene's coat **

"**Get that paper" the masked hybrid fetched the paper and unfolded it. **

"**It's an ultra sound of her baby" **

**The car pulled up around the back of the castle where there was a number of people with a stretcher waiting for them. Marcus almost kicked the car door off then picked up Selene and placed her onto the stretcher. He pointed to the hole in her side **

"**Get it out and quick" they bowed their head and quickly rushed Selene inside. **

**Marcus wiped Selene's blood off his hands and held his hand out for the hybrid to give him the piece of paper. **

"**What is this 'Ultra sound'?" he asked looking at the paper upside down, heading inside the building. **

"**It's a picture of the baby" **

**Marcus held the paper up and frowned at it **

"**I don't see anything"**

"**Here" the hybrid took the paper and turned it up the other way then ran his finger along the outline of the baby.**

"**Oh I see..." he smiled slightly at the picture then read the writing at the bottom.**

"**It's a boy and she's twenty seven weeks pregnant" he paused **

"**Almost seven months" he stopped and looked into the infirmary, they had just removed the bullet. **

**Marcus watched as it made a tinkling sound bounding around the metal bowl like a pinball. **

**He glared back at the masked hybrid who stared at Selene **

"**Its important she doesn't escape again, got it shadow?" **

"**Perfectly clear Sir"**

"**Good, we need that child if we are to win this war" Marcus smirked folding the paper back up and popped into his top pocket. A slim lanky doctor slouched over to him **

"**They both will be fine"**

"**Good, have her put in my room, I will watch her myself this time"**


	16. Back up

**Duncan decided he would go after Selene the next night, and as idiotic as his plan was he hoped it would least get him inside the castle, he had all day to dwell on it and maybe come up with a better plan than he already had. **

**He strolled down the cold wet street it was still half an hour to sunrise. He kept his hands in his pockets, he still had Selene's gun that had a half a clip sliver nitrate Kahn had given him in one pocket, and the Mag10 the masked male that had thrown out of Selene's hand in the other, just in case he ran into anyone, or thing. **

**Knowing Duncan's luck he did. **

**As he turned down a quiet street looking for a motel or someplace to stay, he walked right into a running blond woman as he turned the corner, she knocked them both to the ground, Duncan sat up and looked at the woman on the pavement next to him **

"**Ya right there lass?" **

**She didn't look at him just turned and wide eyed screamed at what was chasing her. Duncan barely had time to pull out his gun and open fired at the Lycan who was hunting her he had been separated from the others. Duncan only fired once hitting the Lycan between the eyes, its body dropped dead at their feet, then changed back into a young bald male in his twenties. **

"**You got him" she watching the silver drip out of the hole in its head. **

"**Ya alright..." she cut him off hugging him tight **

"**Oaf! That's a good squeeze, now, now its alright" **

**She let him go her eyes filling with tears she was shaking **

"**I thought I was a goner for a minute there" her words shock as much as her body. **

"**Well, you're alright now" he said shoving the gun into his pocket.**

**The sun was almost up **

"**Well, you'll be right to go home? I need to get to the motel" he said pointing to the motel with the large neon light a block away.**

"**Great so do I" she said and briskly jogged off almost at a run.**

"**Wait!" He ran after her down the street but found it hard to keep up with her. **

**She ran into the office and slammed a fifty onto the counter and demanded a room. The man behind the counter still half asleep took the money and handed her a key just as Duncan arrived at the door. She pushed right past him **

"**Hey wait are you alright?" **

"**Yes" she said jogging to room eight on the bottom level and unlocked the door then slammed it shut on Duncan's face. **

"**Hey, its okay are you sure your alright? I know I freaked out when I saw one of those things for the first time, I can talk to you about the Lycan it may help you?" **

**As soon as he mentioned the word Lycan the door swung open and he was pulled inside, the door slammed shut and locked behind him. **

"**How do you know what a Lycan is?"**

"**A friend told me" he replied seeing the curtains where pulled and an extra blanket placed over top, he twigged to what she was **

"**You're a Vampyre too" **

"**Too? You've meet one before?"**

"**Yeah, anyway my name's Duncan" he held his hand out to hake hers. **

**She took it smiling warmly and shook it gently **

"**Erika" she responded her words more relaxed. She slumped down onto the bed and watched him **

"**So, what's a cute Scottish guy like your self doing involved in this war?"**

**He blushed slightly **

"**Well" He hesitated realising Selene was alone in the war and didn't like any other Vampyre or Lycan. He stretched scratching the back of his head **

"**Its kind of a odd story, I meet a Vampyre in the earthquake they gave me the gun, and I found out about the war" **

**Erika noticed he was avoiding the name of the Vampyre but smiled seductively anyway **

"**You're the first mortal I've seen to ever kill a Lycan"**

"**It wasn't the first time" **

"**Really?" she lifted a brow. He smiled thinking of the chances of seeing or meeting two Vampyre's in the last week. He froze **

"**You not going to bite me are ya?" his eyes widened**

"**Well as cute as you are, it's rather tempting"**

**Duncan's face dropped and he sat still his eyes wide, for all he knew Selene could have been a one off Vampyre that didn't bite everyone she came across.**

"**I'm kidding" she laughed at his reaction**

"**At the cute part or the tempting part?"**

**She threw her head back in laughter again **

"**Oh you are cute and funny. I won't bite you, unless you want me to of course"**

"**No, no it's quite alright you are from the mansion yes?"**

"**Yes, but I left looking for a particular Vampyre"**

"**Who?"**

"**Kraven" She said rolling onto her stomach and kicked her legs in the air. **

"**So how did you kill the other Lycans?"**

"**Well I was in the back ally we where running but where attacked and the gun was kick out of Selene's hand and I..." he stopped realising he said her name aloud, Erika's head popped to attention **

"**Selene? So she is alive? I knew it" **

"**You know her?"**

"**Yes we where friends... well somewhat" **

"**Where is she now?" **

**Duncan twitched his leg looking away trying to think off and answer, he wasn't about to tell her. **

"**Um, err... actually I dunno" **

"**I'm not a spy, I can't go back to the mansion anyway, she's my friend tell me where she is I want to see her again" She sat up and was now on the corner of the bed sitting close to Duncan, who was starting to fidget chronically. **

**He sighed staring at her smile**

"**Actually I remember now she kidnapped by Marcus about an hour ago"**

**Erika's face dropped **

"**What!"**

"**Yeah he's kinda a bit pissed off we escaped from his mansion the first time" **

**She stared at him in disbelief mouth wide open **

"**You escaped from Marcus, that's impossible" **

"**Not according to Selene, she did most the escaping that's what I'm doing here now" **

"**What do you mean doing here?"**

"**He's lives in the castle up the road at the top of the hill before the forest"**

"**You're going to rescue her? What are you stupid?"**

"**Well everyone calls me stupid, so yeah"**

"**What is your plan?" **

"**Well so far I'm going to go and knock on the door"**

"**And?"**

"**And that's it"**

"**Oh what! You can't save her like that"**

"**Well it will get me inside what am I supposed to do? You have a better idea?"**

"**Well I can come up with one"**

"**So you'll help me rescue her?" he sat forward **

"**Why not? It's better than being Lycan dinner"**

**Erika knew she would be better off with Duncan and Selene, than on her own even if it meant charging into an ex-elders home. **


	17. A pain shows

**Selene awoke again unsurprisingly in a large bed this time not alone. There was subtle movement beside her without moving she opened her eyes and saw Marcus sleeping beside her, he had his arm wrapped around her middle if anyone had walked in they would have sworn they where a married couple. **

**Selene did not like the fact his arm was so close to her baby, she was sure he looped it over her so if she moved he would wake, it was unlikely he would have cuddled her in his sleep. She was angry he put her in his bed with him even though she was under the sheets and he was on top it still made her feel uneasy. Looking around and in the draw silently she found a number of things but nothing useful for the moment. **

**She tried to slowly shift her weight along the sheet without waking him sliding out towards the edge. **

**She managed to move half way out the bed but it was her foot lightly touching the ground that woke him up she now had her back to him and was about to get up when a powerful pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. She swung her head around eyes blazing blue **

"**Let go Marcus" **

"**If you stay in the bed" **

**She glared at him then sat herself back in the bed. He smiled sitting back beside her she crossed her arms and stared strait ahead her face blank and cold. He put is hand out **

"**How's the bab..." she snatched his wrist before he could place is hand down to feel the kicking. **

**She shot him a look equivalent to a thousand poison darts. **

"**Alright" he pulled his had away. **

**There was another thick silence until Marcus broke it again **

"**I can hear his heartbeat and him kicking about"**

**She wanted to look up at Marcus in curiosity but didn't he was right the baby was kicking more than usual and right where he was going to put his hand. **

**Marcus was trying to get her talking casually though nothing was working she was the brick wall, so he decided to come out plain and tell her **

"**There is a good reason I am trying to keep you from the death dealers and Lycans"**

"**I don't need your lies" She snapped at him cold and shuffled to the edge of the bed away form him. **

"**Selene, not all of us where liars like Viktor" **

**Selene's face flared in anger and she almost jumped out of the bed out of his reach.**

"**A strange reaction for someone who killed him" **

**She ignored his words and headed for the door, before she reached for the handle he was behind her grabbing her hand in time pulling her away from the door. **

"**Just listen"**

"**Give me one good reason!" she pulled at her arm but he didn't let go. **

"**Because like myself that child is a hybrid, the first born of my kind" He paused and leaned in closer, his eye's locked on hers. **

"**I will protect this child with my life and his mother" his voice had changed, his words softer. **

**To his amazement she didn't pull away but leaned in and kissed him there was no doubt when she first kissed him he had thought about it more than time to time. He couldn't help but reel in how soft her lips where or the gentle touch of her hand on his arm, her scent making it more intoxicating.**

**As passionate as the kiss was, he realised when he felt something cold loop his wrist, she tricked him but it was too late she had taken the heavy cuffs from the draw, and hid them cuffing him to an old shelving unit made of lead and glass. She leapt back before he could snatch her arm and headed for the second door on the opposite wall. **

"**Selene!" he yelled with such force, he could control his anger but this one time he couldn't he was hurt the kiss was a simple trick. "You think this will hold me?" he yelled furiously again, his words rumbled though the walls almost creating an earthquake himself. **

**She could hear him yelling behind her but she kept running she didn't believe his words, he wouldn't protect her out of the goodness of his black heart, she knew he wasn't telling the truth. She slowed to a jog and turned into a large hall to be confronted but a large group of guards. **

"**Well, well" one guard limped forward, the very same guard she shot in the foot the first time. He held his gun up at her **

"**You won't shoot me" She snarled at him stepping toward him, to her surprise he did pull the trigger shooting her in the chest. She felt the small force hit her throwing her onto her back she gasped for air pulling the small metal dart out of her chest, before it registered the had been tranquilized everything faded black. **

**The guards stood over Selene's body when a loud crashing came form Marcus's room, followed by a unhealthy snarl and the sound of cracking wood, almost like a bulldozer going through a wall. **

**In his Hybrid form he ripped down the passages into the hall all the guards scattered out of his way away from the unconscious Selene as he marched in growling, crushing everything in his path.**

**Behind him all the way back to his room, the walls where shredded, littered with claw marks as was the floor torn with a walk pattern of holes, all furniture smashed, it looked like a tornado had passed though, he literally left a path of destruction. Yet as he stood above her he calmed himself **

"**Leave" he growled they barely understood and scrambled out. She lay still so beautiful and motherly he knew she had been lied to too many times, she would find it hard to trust. She was only doing what was right by her he reminded himself taking control of his anger and beast form changing back into his human state. **

**He let out a sigh kicking away the dart that lay inches on the floor from her hand. **

"**You, you are a real piece of work Selene Viktor must have put allot into you, and cut you inside so deeply" he spoke as if she could hear him **

"**That is not my intention" **


	18. Visitor

**Selene slept silently in her room when she woke to a chill in the air and the cry of her baby in the cradle at the end of the bed. **

**She sat up slow tiered and groggy to attend her infant only to have her eye catch a dark figure with glowing blue eyes in the corner of the room moving like a shadow toward her new born child. **

**She leapt to her feet but some how had gotten entangled in the sheets of the bed throwing her to the ground. **

**She tried desperately to pull and untangle her feet but couldn't seem to break free, every twist and move she made they tightened around her ankles more giving an iron grip. **

**She heard the heavy steps move closer and closer to her baby with every step it was like a pound to her skull as her fear grew, she dragged herself along the floor sheets and all toward the foot of the bed. **

**The dark figure now loomed over the cradle a pale hand submerging from the shadow into the light of the moon grabbed the infants blanket and threw it away both hands now took the infant up and lifted the child into the air.**

**All Selene could hear was her own screams, so loud she couldn't hear her own child's cries.**

**A voice broke her screams**

"**You betrayed me my child, now you shall pay" the voice cold deep and dark, a voice Selene knew well.**

"**Viktor no!" she screamed hot tears streaming down her cheeks her arm reaching up from the floor for her baby almost ripping out of its joint. **

**Viktor stepped into the moonlight, a long thin red line trailed across his face. **

**He now held the infant in one arm, drawing his sword into the air **

"**You will pay by this abominations life!" he snarled cruelly.**

**All Selene could do was scream and watch in horror. **


	19. Desperate awaken

**Marcus was alarmed at how much Selene was screaming she threw her limbs about wildly yelling Viktor's name in fear.**

**He grasped her shouldered and tried to hold her down grabbing her limbs so she wouldn't harm herself or the baby. He yelled her name **

"**Selene!" **

"**Viktor no!"**

"**Selene!" he yelled to her again but he couldn't seem to wake her. **

**She was hot like she had a fever the sheets and pillow was damp from sweat as her body refused to let her open her eyes and wake from her nightmare. **

**Curious guards stood in the passage looking though the large hole Marcus had made while going after Selene, they where quickly shooed away by the masked hybrid. **

"**Get away, mind your own business" he snapped at them then stepped though the hole holding a cold wet cloth. He approached worried for Selene holding the dripping cloth out for Marcus to take **

"**Try this" **

**Marcus took the cloth and placed it onto Selene's burning forehead, she gasped but still didn't wake **

"**It's like she's in a coma you cant wake her" Marcus said still trying to hold her steady.**

"**Tell the others she is not to be drugged again, this may be an effect" **

**The man in the mask nodded and briskly marched out the room. **

"**Come on Selene wake up!"**

**Finally almost if on command she opened her eyes and threw her body up landing in Marcus's arms, she was crying and gasping for air, her chest was so tight and her throat was raw from all the screaming. Marcus did the best he could to comfort her **

"**Its alright, it was just a dream" He felt her check her belly for the baby. **

"**Your baby's fine it's alright" he said almost delighted he could feel the child kicking against his toned abs, a unique feeling that make him smile and the fact Selene was being comforted by him, something he hoped would lift her level of trust for him. **

**Selene had never been so afraid in her dreams before and the drug had aggravated it making it worse by not allowing her to break free of slumber. **

**To Marcus's disappointment it didn't lift her trust level for him, as her mind levelled and her realisation kicked in she tore herself out of his arms off the bed and over to the fire place. **

**He didn't follow and let her stay there for a few moments alone, at this point he really needed her to stay calm, this late in the pregnancy she didn't need the stress or shock to her system. **

"**Selene, are you alright?" He asked almost a whisper, one full of deep concern. **

**She was panting for breath, her body exhausted **

"**Do you want some blood?" **

**She did not give him an answer she stayed crouched holding her belly, breathing deeply so quickly. **

**He slowly stood and took a step closer her panting slowed and she glared up at him. **

"**I'll take that as a no" he said taking another step closer, she returned back to her feet leaning against the fireplace for support, she had that look in her eye escape was on her mind again.**

"**Selene, I know what your thinking but you are in no condition to go anywhere, you can barely stand" he lifted his arm out for her to take his hand she leaned over a little away from him **

"**Selene, don't even think about faking another labour" his voice grew louder. He decided to grab hold of her anyway, she dodged quickly with what energy she had and pulled a sword from the rack, that held a collection of swords from his history. **

**He froze as she held the blade out she swore she almost saw a glint of fear yet satisfaction in his eye. **

"**Now isn't that interesting"**

"**What!" she hissed at him growing tired of continuously trying to break away from his forever grabbing hold. **

"**The sword you hold, what made you pick it?" **

"**I don't know just the first one my hand fell upon why?" **

**He smiled  
"look at the handle Selene" **

**She didn't look just scowled cat him as if it where a trick **

"**That's the very same sword you slew Viktor with"**

**Selene then looked at the sword, there on the handle engraved was Viktor's name and crest. **

"**No" she whispered stumbling back holding it loosely in her hand her eyes fixed on the mark. **

**It was the same sword alright and the same sword Viktor held in her dream. **

**She finally dropped the sword when she backed into the window. **

**It made a small thud hitting the floor unusually not bouncing. **

**It was night outside and the metal blind to his room had opened this factor he had forgotten as he stared at the sword upon the ground. The click of the window latch, pulled him free of his thought, it was to late she had pulled the window shut as she jumped from the third floor**

"**Selene no!" he yelled more in fear than anger of her escape, there was no way she wouldn't be able to land properly with her unstable legs and condition. **


	20. The plight of flight

**Selene watched as the ground arrived beneath her in the blink of an eye, her intention was to land on all fours but it didn't work to plan as she first intended. It had been raining through the day, the ground was covered in a thick blanket of mud and she landed in the garden narrowly missing a sharp tree limb which was worse.**

**As she had landed the mud did provide a soft landing yet her back could hardly take much more and felt as if it was ripped out of the pelvic bone causing immense pain. Her arms caught her fall but her legs didn't and gave way causing her to slide and land on her side.**

**Marcus almost ripped the window off its frame, looking to the ground below his eyes quickly fell upon her still body half submerged in the mud, she wasn't moving an inch. **

"**Selene!"**

**She lay still for a moment for the pain to pass she knew there was no serious damage just major bruising and a few torn mussels in her back. **

**Groaning a little she tried to sit up but was greeted by a flat salivary tongue of Guts-ach, who insisted on cleaning the mud from her face. **

"**Where did you come from?" she whined trying to stand, her legs wouldn't support her, her back threatened to snap and she fell to her knees. **

**The dog moaned and whined sympathetically concerted, taking a mouthful of the back of her gown he tried to pull her along then was quickly distracted by the slosh of Marcus landing in the mud.**

**Guts-ach rolled back his lips and bared his teeth snarling at Marcus who held his hand out **

"**Easy boy" he said passively stepping closer, the dog let up a little on snarling. **

"**Get'em boy!" Selene yelled and Guts-ach loyal to Selene lunged at Marcus, biting hard onto his flesh. He almost ripped out a chunk, knocking Marcus onto his back Guts-ach had his jaw locked and tried flinging his head side to side ripping apart Marcus's flesh, growling and snarling fiercely. Marcus holding him by the scruff of the neck tried to pull him free. **

"**Command him off me Selene or I'll kill him!" he snarled wanting to kill the dog but if it was her pet and he killed it, she would never trust of stay with him.**

**She whistled loudly, the dog obedient released his jaws and ran to her side, this time she had pulled herself out of the garden and onto the grass near the driveway. **

**Marcus stumbled out of the garden clutching his bleeding arm eyes black with anger, when the dog snarled at him again sitting next to Selene with a long drip of bloodstained drool dripping from his mouth, waiting for her order. **

**The natural behaviour of the Lycan part in Marcus wanted to change and challenged the canine almost for supremacy over Selene and prove who the alpha male between them was, though his Vampyre side resisted such a primitive act. **

**Marcus tried to reason with Selene again he was growing tired of it **

"**Selene I could have killed your dog and your friends, kept you chained up in a cell or in a drug induced coma, but I haven't! Doesn't that prove I'm not here to harm you or your baby? This child is a hybrid, so am I isn't that enough? for goodness sake I let your dog maul my arm!" **

**Guts-ach bared his blood covered teeth at Marcus for razing his voice.**

**Selene didn't answer but tried pulling herself away from his anger **

"**My patience has worn to thin, Selene" his voice was no longer the kind tone he used for her but the cruel elder tone as Viktor's had been. **

**Just like on the bus when they first meet once again he had the upper hand and she was immobile, yet this time in came her back up in a rusty old chugging Combie van. It came to screech on the shingle barely a metre from where she lay on the grass. **

**Duncan jumped out the passenger door and ignoring Marcus running to Selene's side**

"**Selene your okay!" he yelled trying to pick her up, but couldn't he wasn't strong enough. **

"**Leave her!" Marcus snarled**

"**What have you done to her!" Duncan could clearly see she was in pain. **

"**She did it to herself" Marcus snapped heading for him, this time Erika had gotten out of the van and headed over to help Duncan with Selene. **

**Marcus was about to grab Duncan when Erika violently intervened **

"**Hey shit head, leave my friends alone!" she smirked marching strait at him. **

**He picked up her Vampyric scent strait away **

"**Who are you to interfere?" he spoke down to her. **

**Marcus never saw it coming, Erika as much as all she ever did was follow the powers of the mansion around, still had the fastest snap kick of most the Vampyre's. This, Marcus leant the hard way with a nasty high heel to the groin. Even Duncan flinched almost feeling the pain seeing it **

"**That was really below the belt" he cringed helping Erika pull Selene into the back of the van followed by Guts-ach **

"**You never told me Selene was pregnant" Erika gasped in shock seeing Selene's swollen belly**

"**I thought you knew"**

**Duncan slammed the door shut Erika jumped into the drivers seat, slammed off the brake and put her foot on the gas, they never even looked at Marcus who was on his knees holding his groin trying to breathe though the pain. **

"**Well Marcus may be a powerful elder cross hybrid but he's still a guy" Erika smirked recklessly driving down the drive, there was no problem of a gate since Selene fixed that problem last time.**

**Duncan wrapped his coat around Selene who was holding onto the side of the van as Erika speed down the hill. She was running over letterboxes, garbage cans, and what ever else was in her way.**

"**I think I hit something solid"**

"**Well actually it was a number of things, which one in particular was it you where inquiring about?" Duncan jokingly replied **

"**Smart arse!"**

"**Well try driving on the road not the foot path"**

"**I would but we have company"**

**Duncan and Selene turned to see two black cars after them the obstacles Erika was hitting flung onto the road and slowed them down.**

"**Okay take that back, your diving's great" he said watching another letterbox fly over the windscreen, Erika trying to remove the wedged letters in the wipers by turning them on. **

"**Still can't drive" Selene remarked almost jokingly, she was please to see them in a way. **

"**You're the one who taught me"**

"**What are you doing here anyway?"**

"**What do you think, I'm saving my friend" she shot her a smile hoping Selene would accept it, for the time being she did. **

"**Um, there getting a little close" Duncan yelled looking out the back window. **

"**I'm running out of things to hit" Erika yelled back looking along the road, there was only two more letter boxes and a wheelie-bin. **

**Selene put her hand into the pocket of Duncan's jacket and found the mag10 with a full clip. She painfully turned herself around and tired to open the window but it was rusted shut **

"**Nice choice of vehicle" she said sarcastically, both Erika and Duncan replied at the same time **

"**It's the only thing we could find" **

**Duncan saw the gun in her hand **

"**Let me do it"**

"**No"**

"**Let him, he's a crack shot he saved me from a Lycan" Erika said still swerving the van about.**

**Duncan snatched the gun out of Selene's hand anyway then kicked out the back window, the car behind swerving to miss the glass. They sped up to almost at the vans bumper till the driver saw Duncan with the gun and tired to drop back in speed but Duncan shot out his tire causing them to swerve out of control and crash into a ditch. **

**Selene's brows rose Erika was right, Duncan had a sniper aim and shot. The second car sped up to try and pass the van **

"**Cant you go any faster!" Duncan yelled moving to the side of the van**

"**It won't go any faster" she replied looking at the dial that flickered at ninety seven kilometres**

"**Bollix" he muttered scrambling to the front seat as the car came up side the van Selene laid down on the middle seat out of range. Duncan saw the dial and how hard her foot was to the ground **

"**Piece of crap" he yelled at the van winding down the window then shooting at the driver hitting his hand the car swerved and collided slightly with the van, causing it to jolt Selene and Duncan holding onto what ever they could grab.**

"**Hold on" Erika yelled with warning at suddenly turning the wheel turning down a country road, the second car barley missing a street sign and ended up in a fence. **

**The van almost rolled as she turned hard around the sharp bend Duncan just holding the door handle to avoid landing on Erika, Selene slid along the seat but managed to stop her head hitting the side of the van with her hands. Everyone heard the thud of poor Guts-ach who slid across the back into the side, which was followed by a whine like sigh from the dog. **

**The van straitened up Duncan relaxing in his seat, Selene sitting up quickly being accompanied by Guts-ach who sat beside her. **

"**That was close" Erika sighed letting the van slow a little so she didn't burn out the engine. **

"**Not, close enough!" Selene yelled sing three more cars heading up behind them at high speed **

"**Oh shit" she yelled seeing the car lights in the review mirror. **

"**Shit, they're not Marcus's men, they're death dealers!" Selene yelled laying back down on the seat. **

**Duncan swung out the window and shot at the car smashing one of the cars windscreens **

"**Duncan get down!" Selene yelled. He pulled his head in the window as one of the cars rammed the back of the van sending Selene and Guts-ach onto the floor and Duncan into the dash board. **

**Erika held onto the wheel trying not to swerve too badly barely continued sitting up her self putting her foot back down. The car with the smashed windscreen came close to the van as a dealer jumped out onto the bonnet and leapt into the back window of the van, only to be confronted with Guts-ach which she didn't expect in the slightest. She froze for a moment when the dog bit into her leg she pulled out a knife, Erika saw her in the mirror and deliberately hit a pot hole causing her to gab hold of a the van wall while Selene, finally with some use back in her legs went for the knife. **

**The death dealer punched Selene in the face only to have Duncan sneak up and take her guns that where loaded with UV and silver nitrate mixed bullets. **

**Selene punched the woman back twice as fast and hard a number of times the death dealer could hardly fight back, Selene was still one of the best. **

"**That'll teach you for hitting a pregnant woman ha!" Duncan joked aloud to himself looking for extra ammo clips. **

**After feeling the thrill of combat she finally stopped releasing a little anger and threw the woman out the back window only for her to be run over by the three cars that chased them. **

**Duncan threw Selene a gun and clip then open fired on the closest car killing the driver that smoked into ashes the car coming to a slow the other two speeding up past it toward the van. **

"**Why are they not open firing on us?" Selene yelled to Erika **

"**Um, I think they want to capture you rather than kill you now" Erika replied **

"**How do you know" Duncan asked, firing at the car his side Selene the other.**

"**Well, you know how I left because I wanted to find Kraven?"**

**Selene flinched at the name **

"**Yeah" Duncan answered quickly grasping the back of the van as they where rammed again, Erika held on but continued to explain **

"**Well I lied, I was kicked out left for the sun but I managed to hide for the day and got away"**

**She swerved and drove though another set of letterbox's **

"**They did it cause I over heard something I shouldn't have"**

**The van was rammed again, Erika swerved violently as the road became a dirt road, the wheels sliding on the shingle. **

"**What did you hear?" Selene yelled firing her last two bullets killing the passenger in the car on her side the changing the clip. Duncan however was having a harder time, they shot at him but not her.**

"**They said something about your baby, I didn't know it was about yours at the time I thought it was one of the coven woman, they want to capture you and the baby so they can conduct tests on the genes of your baby, experiment, what for I don't know"**

"**But the coven don't believe in that sort of thing"**

"**That's why I wasn't supposed to hear it, it's a secret hidden from the rest"**

**Erika words got louder as she realised she was running out of road, **

"**Shit" she swerved into a dirt road, toward a barn without giving them any warning Selene slid across the floor and landed on Duncan. Erika didn't slow driving at the barn and smashed right through the centre of the door, one car followed the other drove around the outside of the barn, loosing speed on the wet sludgy grass. **

**Straw and feathers flew everywhere and somehow two chickens ended up inside the van, which was better than what the dealers got in their window, they ended up with a more than usual foul tempered turkey.**

**Selene and Duncan both fired at the car, killing both the driver and passenger leaving the turkey to the back passengers. As the car smashed into the beam of the barn imbedding it in the middle of the car bonnet, one Death dealer flung out the windscreen from the back seat. **

"**That's what happens when you don't wear a seatbelt" the joke didn't come from Duncan but Selene who sat against the back of the van, Duncan smirked, he was rubbing off on her, Erika would have stared in amazement if she wasn't about to hit the other side of the barn to get through **

"**Hold on!" her words rang though as the crash of wood soon filled the air. **

**They where greeted with a paddock of cows and the third car which only trailed barely behind. **

**Duncan shot at the car with the last few bullets he had, after those they where all out. **

**Unfortunately their luck was running thin he only hit one Vampyre in the back seat, missing the driver with his last bullet. **

**The passenger in the following car swung out the window and fired at Duncan who ducked in time beneath the window, the bullet speared past hitting Erika. She screamed in pain as the UV and Silver bullet shredded through her skin, it did not hit the main of her arm just tore out the other side not breaking the capsule, although the light off the liquid still burned her wound. **

**She swerved madly grabbing her arm **

"**Those bastards!" she screamed trying to hold the steering wheel strait, avoiding rolling the van. **

**Selene could see one death dealer yelling at the other not to fire again they wanted Selene alive.**

"**Ya alright Erika?" Duncan yelled from the back keeping down. **

"**Yeah" she grizzled but continued to drive along the paddock driving through the gates. **

"**How did you put up with this everyday Selene it bloody stings!" Erika grumpily moaned hitting another gate. **

"**You get used to it" was her unsympathetic response. **

**Erika finally managed to drive though enough paddocks to arrive on a sealed road on the other side of the farm, enough driving into the darkness dodging cows, but the van had a range of damage done to it and was even slower than last time, reaching only seventy-eight. Selene sat up knowing they wouldn't fire bullets or so she hoped and opened a tool box, it was full of tools and most of all sharp metal objects, nails, screwdrivers, heavy duty staple gun, tacks, you name it, it was in there. **

**The car gaining ground on the tar seal came up close while the passenger climbed out the window onto the roof of the car. **

**Selene picked up the hammer and tossed it out the window it rebound off the bonnet, off the windscreen cracking it, then off the passenger on top almost causing him to let go. **

**A large heavy spanner came next, breaking most his fingers on his left hand, thrown by Duncan.**

**The diver kept up with the van enough for the dealer on the roof to jump when ready, but with the range of sharp or heavy tools flying at him he couldn't make the jump. The driver got angry as Selene hiffed a crescent out the window, it made a horrible 'thud, clank, thud' bouncing along the bonnet then smashing the window completely and just missed him but it cleared his range of sight. **

**Duncan got a hold of sharp point tweezers, opened them up and threw them like throwing stars impaling one in the dealers shoulder who at this point was beyond getting shitty, they where making fun of him at tossing tools having fun at what multiple damage a took could cause when 'inappropriately used'. Duncan could almost see the glint of fun in Selene's eyes mostly when she took up a set of screw drivers.**

"**What the hell are you doing" Erika yelled hearing Duncan snigger like a little boy. **

"**Selene's having fun"**

"**Selene's always having fun if its sharp, pointy, fires or can cause immense pain on somebody else" She muttered to herself, Selene was to busy throwing screwdrivers like knives to listen. **

"**Fetch that bloody bitch!" The driver screamed at the dealer on the roof, who was still trying to jump dodging a Ratchet and get a clear jump path between the speeding vehicles. **

"**Get closer" he screamed back **

"**Give him a bit of persuasion" the dealer in the back yelled cynically. **

**The driver pissed off beyond and sped right up and hit the van sending the dealer off the car roof onto the van. Selene and Duncan ducked hearing the thud on the roof, Guts-ach began barking madly. Duncan grabbed the Staple gun stood up dove his hand over the edge and blindly at random started pulling the trigger. **

**They shot into the dealer's calf, the dealer went for Duncan's hand but the gun jammed and Duncan pulled it back in time then investigated for the fault. Selene shoved a screw driver up though the roof, narrowly missing the dealer who moved, every time she stabbed thought the metal like a sowing machine following him along the roof, he was moving toward Erika. **

"**Erika above you!" Selene shouted Erika in fight slammed on the breaks sending the dealer off the top and onto the road, the car behind swerved barely missing the van. The Death dealer who was in the back _was_ on top of the car and was going to jump but ended up missing the roof of the van and smacking his face on the back of the van only just grabbing the window edge before falling to the ground. Erika threw her foot back onto the accelerator, the van jolting up and down over a 'temporary speed bump'. **

**Duncan fixed the jammed staple gun and began stapling the dealers hands again and again until the gun was empty. **

**The car came back up behind the van allowing the dealer to fall onto the bonnet, hands full of staples, yet it didn't deter him for very long, he was back on the van in no time. He lead Selene along in the van as she tired to get him with the screwdriver also, he lead her over to the window quickly smashing it and grabbing her by the neck tried to pull her out the window. She threw the screwdriver up one more time finally getting him, **

"**Duncan door" she chocked as the dealer squeezed her neck she pointed to the sliding side door. **

**Duncan climbed to the door and pulled it open as fast as he could jamming the dealers arm between the outer door and the window frame it crossed but the dealer still held Selene tightly. **

**Duncan pulled the door back then slammed it into his arm again and again harder each time but the dealer would not let up, he was going to pull Selene out if it was the last thing he did. **

**Selene twisted her head around and bit right into his arm beginning to drink, now the dealer flinched and tried to pull away, this time it was her grip that wasn't going to let him go. **

**Erika watched in the side view mirror heading for a street light that was posted on a intersection corner, lining it up with the Dealer who now hung on the side of the post. **

**In moments the dealers arm was torn off, his body ripped off colliding with the street light, blood spraying everywhere, down the side and over Selene who still held the severed limb. **

**Duncan fell back into the van in horror almost vomiting. **

**Selene crawled to the back of the van and threw the arm into the car behind as a get the message, message. **

**The driver of the car was too pissed off to care and rammed the back of the van again then drove up side ramming against it trying to run the van off the road. **

"**I think I'm going to be sick"**

"**Vomit out the window!" Selene yelled to him pointing to the window above him that just so happed to be the side the car was on. **

**The dealer driving the car, upgraded from pissed off to really fucked off when a spray of vomit hit him, then followed by another hammer and the metal toolbox itself compliments of Selene. **

**No he was still driven and driving, all Selene had left where a box of nails and heavy duty tacks, in which was only a small chance of piercing the tyre. Selene who now sat in the front with Erika waited till the perfect opportunity for the car to drop back a little to throw the nail and tacks**

"**Duncan find something else to throw!"**

**Duncan looked everywhere desperately for something, he checked under the seats and in the back but there was nothing. Selene saw the glove box and opened it. **

"**Got something" she pulled out a metal cased torch and threw it out the window at the driver who was trying to ram them once again, he swerved and slowed trying to dodge the torch slowing a little giving Selene time to throw the nails and tacks onto the road to their fortune blew out three tyres of the car, more than she had expected. The car lost control and spun quickly then flipped into the air as it collided with a fence, landing on its roof. **

**Erika was becoming dizzy from blood loss**

"**Let me drive" Selene said hyped up from the car chase battle Erika didn't protest and pulled over far down the road. They all took a breath Erika jumping out Selene slid into the driver's seat Guts-ach jumping in her place, Selene kept the window wound down for him. After a moment Erika and Duncan where buckled up in the back and Selene drove off toward the next motel they could find. **

**Duncan ripped the bottom of his top off and gently wrapped tight Erika's wound. **

"**You're so sweet, where did you find this one Selene"**

"**He found me"**

**Erika smiled at Duncan leaning into his shoulder, he gave a cheeky grin at Selene's comment. He stretched slowly putting his arm behind her along the seat. Selene watched them in the review mirror with a smile on her face.**

"**I helped Selene when she was in a bus accident" he bragged**

"**You are too cute" she said tilting closer, the moment was then ruined by a string of saliva hitting Duncan's face causing Erika to burst out laughing. It was coming from Guts-ach who had his head out the window mouth open drooling and it was flying back in the smashed window next to Duncan.**

**Even Selene began to laugh aloud, Erika froze, this was a sound she had never heard before but she said nothing in case she closed Selene off and she wouldn't do it again. **

**Erika's attention was turned back to Duncan. **


	21. A life in change

**The van barely made it into the parking lot of the Champers motel with the tired trio on board. It blew black smoke and wobbled chronically almost driving on its rims, it was a cruddy rust bucket before hand, now that they'd finished with it a dumpster with a engine would have even been a better form of transportation. **

**Selene didn't even need to turn the engine off, it cut out and just rolled into the park smoke wafting out of the engine, Selene was amazed the door didn't fall off its hinge when she opened it to climb out. **

**Duncan and Erika hopped out the back along with Guts-ach and a chicken who was hiding under the seat. **

"**Um, I don't know if you noticed the van is sprayed with blood that might attract attention?" Duncan pointed to the drying blood spray along the van. Erika smiled, **

"**I can fix that" **

"**Okay, wait here I'll get us a room then" He scurried off into the office. **

"**How are you going to clean it off" Selene asked curious.**

"**Who said anything about washing it off" Erika hopped into the van and reached into the glove compartment, then hopped out. Selene frowned Erika held up a vivid turned and wrote in big letters 'Gore Art co.' in large letters on the side and back in the blood then wrote 'wet paint' on the metal of the van. **

"**That should do it" **

**Selene had to admit, it was clever. **

**Duncan returned with a key seeing the blood on the van **

"**I thought..." he saw what was written and burst out laughing **

"**Ha, ha! Great! And on the front you could put 'Sponsored by cattle shit co.'" pointing to the dung on the bumper.**

**Selene rolled her eyes and grabbed the key from Duncan heading toward their room while Erika laughed a little too much at his joke. Selene looked down at Guts-ach who strolled along side her **

"**Those two are a perfect match" she smirked to the dog they where so alike it wasn't funny.**

**She opened the door and let Guts-ach through despite the large sign saying 'No dogs'. **

**Erika came in without Duncan a big smile on her face. **

"**Where's Duncan?"**

"**Gone to get some food" she closed the door and almost skipped over to Selene and sat down on the large double bed. There were only two beds, one double and one single and a couch. **

**Selene ignored Erika's child like skip and waddled into the bathroom, not bothering to fully close the door at the mansion there was countless times Erika would continuously just walk in to use something from the bathroom. **

"**So how far along are you" Selene heard Erika call from the main room.**

"**Seven months" **

"**Wow, I bet you're excited. I never really took you as the mother type though, no offence you'll be a good mother, I just didn't expect it" **

**Selene stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a oversize robe, having washed off all the mud and taken of the soaking gown. Erika had covered the windows.**

"**Neither did I" Selene said sitting next to Erika putting her legs under the sheets. **

"**You have changed, your more relaxed, its nice" Erika couldn't help saying something about her change and how she just sat next to her.**

**Selene didn't look at her **

"**Why are you here Erika?" She said in a more serious tone**

"**I told you they kicked me out and if you mean why am I here with you, believe it or not as jealous as I was of you, you where my friend whether you considered me one of not. You where the only one who would give me the time of day and talk to me" **

**Selene gave her small a look of compassion, she still didn't say anything. It was enough for Erika **

"**I was upset when you didn't come back after the Viktor incident" **

**Selene's face soured at his name, there was a part of her that twitched with guilt, as a small dart of pain shot thought her heart, yet a gut grumbling of such anger at the same time, especially after her dream. **

"**I know how to tell if its a boy or a girl" Erika quickly changed the subject feeling Selene's uneasiness, it worked instantly Selene's face lit up when she thought of the Ultra sound, that was now unfortunately in Marcus's hands.**

"**How?"**

"**Do you have a ring or something close to you?"**

"**Not really"**

"**Oh" She sighed disappointed **

"**It had to be something of yours or sentimental value otherwise I don't think it works"**

"**Your not thinking of the ring on the hair trick are you? that's an old wives tale" Selene asked she had remembered her mother doing it over her sisters belly with the twins. **

**The trick is, you take their ring and a strand of hair, you loop the hair though the ring and dangle it over the belly, if it swings in a circle it's a girl if it swings back and forth its a boy.**

**Erika took off one of her own rings then pulled a hair out of Selene's head.**

"**It might work" She said holing the ring hanging on Selene's hair above her belly. **

**She held it as still as possible in moments sure enough the ring began to swing side to side. Selene's eyes widened **

"**It's a boy" Erika said stopping the swing and putting the ring back on.**

"**You swung it" Selene accused still not believing the wives tale.**

"**So it _is_ a boy? It works"**

"**No it didn't"**

"**How was I supposed to know it was a boy?"**

"**Duncan told you"**

"**No he didn't"**

**Selene screwed up her nose refusing to take part in the childish argue any further. **

**Erika smirked a smile.**

"**Does he kick much? Can I feel?" Erika asked, she asked as may questions if not more than Duncan**

**Selene didn't see the harm, it was kind of nice to have another woman as company. **

"**Alright" she led Erika's hand over to the right spot. Erika giggled grinning from ear to ear, **

"**It tickles, that's so cute, you're so lucky"**

**Selene couldn't refuse smiling. Erika kept giggling at the little bumps against her hand, **

"**He's strong, what's it like?" **

"**Like a strong nerve twitch I guess, it's hard to explain"**

"**One of those you have to go though it to know"**

"**Pretty much. Otherwise it's pretty exhausting" **

**Erika finally took her hand away and sat back shoulder to shoulder with Selene.**

"**Thought of any names?"**

**Selene froze, she hadn't. **

"**Not really, no. I only found out it was a boy recently"**

"**You could name him after his father?" Erika knew about Michael's death the coven leader celebrated with drinks that night, there was no way she'd tell Selene that. Her heart did almost wrench out at first when she thought they said they had gotten both Selene and Michael.**

"**I don't know... it would be too weird, a middle name maybe, I know I will look down into his face and see Michael anyway"**

"**Well it doesn't have to be Michael it could be Mike a short version" **

**At that moment there was a knock on the door **

"**Guts-ach into the bathroom" Selene pointed at the bathroom for the dog to hide, while Erika ran to the door. She looked thought the peep hole to see Duncan's cheeky face. **

"**It's just Duncan" she opened the door. Guts-ach strolled out the bathroom **

"**Good to have you back" Selene said**

"**Oh thanks, lass"**

"**I was referring to the dog" She said sharply pulling the sheet up.**

"**Oh thanks allot" he remarked sarcastically with a hint of hurt in his voice placing the bags of takeaway and food on the table. **

"**I have enough food for a couple of days, or till tomorrow at her rate" he referred to Selene.**

"**Eating for two" She snapped back, he rolled his eyes and took a bag over to her, **

"**Eat what you like" **

**She wasted no time reaching into the bag and pulling out bags and boxes of food. **

**Erika paused **

"**I drink blood..." she said looking at the bag.**

"**Oh do you? Selene eats"**

"**She's pregnant"**

"**Oh" **

**Erika realised he was joking and smirked at him, he pulled out a bottle and handed it to her then realised Selene was watching she had a mouth full of rice but had stopped chewing, eyes on Erika's bottle of blood. **

"**I have one for you too" and took it over to her.**

**They sat and ate, Erika coming up with a range of names with Selene while Duncan sat parked on the floor in front of the Tele watching a David Bowie concert humming along to the music as he ate.**

"**What about Kain?" **

"**That was my fathers name" Selene answered the idea made her smile, she liked it.**

"**Or Duncan that's a good name" Duncan called from the floor.**

"**Oh shut up in the front row" Erika kidded throwing a plastic fork at him.**

"**Well you can tell him when he's older all about the strong mortal Duncan who fought the Vamcan Marcus and the Lycans" he stood up and posed. Erika glared at him, Selene frowned **

"**Well with his small army of course" he corrected himself quickly forgetting her and Guts-ach. Erika smiled **

"**That's better" **

**There was quiet between them for a while, except for Duncan who got a rough pillow in the back of his head for badly singing along to 'Let's Dance', then again with 'Rebel Rebel'. **

**Erika turned to Selene **

"**So what are we going to do from here on in?"**

"**Keep running"**

"**But we cant, your due in eight weeks you can't run then Selene, we have to find a hideaway or something for a while"**

"**Yeah, its not like ya can turn around and ask then to stop and wait for a moment while ya give birth, then hop up and say Oh I'm finished you can chase me again and all the while they just stand and wait looking at their watches and tapping their feet" **

**Selene did not appreciate his smart remark and threw a pillow at him so hard it almost knocked him over completely. **

"**Alright sorry!" he cowered. **

"**He's right Selene, where will you have the baby?"**

"**Where ever the safest place is when the time comes, it's all I can do" **

"**Well you won't be alone" Erika said lying down to sleep.**

"**Yeah, we'll get you though it" He flicked the Tele off and jumped into the single bed" **

**Selene didn't answer. She'd never had a baby before, she didn't know what to expect, she only ever heard about her sister in labour and the pain of birth but that was it. **

**She shuffled down into the bed and closed her eyes. She could rest easy, Guts-ach sat on the couch keeping guard, and she was with her small army, of one Vampyre and a mortal, there was a particular comfort in not being alone. **

**Duncan and Erika woke late evening to Selene moaning in her sleep. Erika rolled over to see Selene had tears down her face, Viktor had returned in her dreams, this time he killed her baby and was after her life too. **

**Duncan got up and ran over to Selene grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently calling her name. **

"**Selene"**

**But in her dream it was Viktor saying her name he had her by the throat.**

"**Selene!" Duncan yelled waking her, in fear once again she leapt up, eyes wide and blue, teeth out thinking Duncan was Viktor in sheer defence she sank her teeth deep into his throat. **


	22. Innocent Betrayal

**Erika panicked as Selene was still unaware, she did not know what she was doing all she could sense was the sweet blood that filled her senses, drinking Duncan's life.**

**Erika took a fist full of Selene's hair and yanked her head away from Duncan throat. **

**Duncan yelled and screamed throwing himself back onto the floor landing with a hell of a thump, he clasped his neck and began to twist and convoluted across the floor trying to get as far away from Selene as possible. **

**Even Erika was thrown back by Selene's actions, she had looked back to see Selene, Selene's eyes had fully dilated and look almost fully black her fangs where still down her mouth covered and dripped with blood, at this point Selene looked menacing and inhuman, her dark cruel side seemed to paint her face. Erika ran to Duncan's side and held the wound, she knew Duncan had only one of the two fates now change and become a Vampyre like themselves or death.**

**Selene's senses came back into her control and she saw Duncan shaking in fear, blood covering the side of his face and Erika holding his throat, she knew instantly what had happened the moment she swallowed the remainder of his blood in her mouth. **

**As menacing as she did look, her eyes now told a different story as they had returned to their soft chocolate colour her brows forming a curve of sorrow her eyes now depicted the innocence in her unintentional action.**

"**You bit me, why!" Duncan yelled at Selene his eyes filling with tears, the pain was terrible or both betrayal of her and the physical bite. **

**Selene didn't know what to say, they where staring at her like she was a cancer about to devour them. **

"**I... I was having a nightmare… Viktor was choking me standing above me like you where..."**

**She tried to explain but their looks remained the same.**

"**I thought I was biting Viktor, I couldn't tell the defence between sleep and..."**

**She stopped trying to explain their expressions just weren't changing, she knew they understood what she meant but didn't accept it. Selene got up and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her, locking it. **

**Duncan was on the boarder of passing out **

"**Come on, I can help you through this, if you're strong you can live through this" She pacified him helping him onto the bed. **

**Things for Duncan were not looking up. **

"**Where is she" he panicked slipping in and out of darkness**

"**In the bathroom, she's not coming out don't worry she wont intentionally bite you, just fed anyway"**

"**That's not funny" his words where weak barely heard by her. **

"**Sorry I didn't mean it as a joke" She said sitting but him talking to him as his body dealt with the virus. **

**Erika had fallen asleep leaning against the bed. She woke with a sudden fright to the darkness**

"**Duncan?" she asked flicking the light on. Duncan lay dead still no answer. **

**She slowly approached him and put her hand on his forehead he was stone cold. **

"**He's dead..." she whispered to himself tears began to fill her eyes. **

**Browsing around the motel room she saw Selene had still not left the bathroom, the door was closed.**

**Erika walked up to the bathroom door **

"**Selene?" no answer, she pushed on the door to find it was unlocked it slowly swung open a little way. **

**The bathroom was pitch black except for the leaking light coming from the door she stood in, in moments her nose was filled with the strong scent of blood, in the little line of narrow light that shone though onto the floor she could see a puddle of blood the white floor. **


	23. Blood refused

**Erika was about to push the bathroom door open fully afraid of what she would find when the motel door was kicked clean off its hinges, sending it flying across the room, narrowly missing Erika.**

**Marcus stood in the doorway in his hybrid state, behind him lay three dead Death dealers. **

**Erika screamed in fear seeing him and ran into the bathroom only to slip in the blood and fall to the floor. **

**From the floor she saw him march in, she tried to shut the door but he stopped her, pushing it wide open flicking on the light. There was blood all over the floor. In no mercy of what she did to him he picked her up by the scruff off the neck and dragged her along in his hand as if she was a suitcase. **

**He swiped open the shower curtain, no Selene. He held up Erika in his hand so she was facing him **

"**Where is she?" **

"**I don't know, honestly, please! I only kicked you to protect Selene" He squeezed her neck a little **

"**She didn't need saving" he abruptly let her go letting her fall back into the pool of blood. **

**He sniffed the air a little. The blood upon the floor was blood Selene had thrown up, Duncan's blood she refused she felt terrible and in guilt couldn't accept the blood to feed off his life and made herself throw it up. With the blood everywhere Marcus couldn't get a clear scent of Selene anywhere hers was so entwined with Duncan's. **

**Duncan, he thought, walking over to Duncan's body that lay on the bed. **

**Erika scrambled out of the bathroom to see Marcus kick the bed shaking it **

"**Get up boy"**

"**What are you doing he's dead, can't you see the nice chunk Selene bit out of his neck?"**

**Marcus paused, it made sense to him now why his scent was now stronger, mixed with Selene's and why it was all over the bathroom floor.**

"**I said get up" he kicked the bed again. **

"**Did you just hear what I said?" she yelled angry at the disrespect**

"**He's not dead, you're obviously a young vampire, if you had taken a good whiff of the air you would tell, his scent is now Vampyric and he made it thought the change"**

**She smelt the air there just past the blood was his scent which was now Vampyric. In excitement and happiness she jumped forward over to his side and shook his shoulders.**

"**Duncan!" She yelled enthusiastically he was alive.**

**Duncan moaned a little, trying to open his eyes which where now ice blue **

"**He is weak he will need to feed" he told Erika then yelled at Duncan **

"**Did you see Selene leave Duncan?"**

**Duncan yelled covering his now sensitive ears that heard so much more now. **

"**No!" he cried wanting to sleep. **

**Marcus sighed in annoyance. **

"**You two better hope the Lycans or Death dealers don't find her or I'll have your heads on stakes"**

**He snarled walking out his darker side was beginning to show. **

**-**

**Selene wandered down the street in her black mud covered gown and the hotel robe, with ever loyal Guts-ach walking beside her. **

**It was beginning to rain as if the birth was going to be hard enough it was coming on winter and would be mid season when she was due. **

**Her head hung low she watched her bare feet slap on the ground in and out of puddles shattering her reflection. **

**The event over the last few hours continuously played over her in mind. **

**It was only last night she was feeling safe with friends now they must hate her, her stomach turned at the thought, she felt sick again. Sighed deeply rubbing her forehead that was now littered with droplets of water that shone like glitter under the streetlight. As she stopped to think of what to do next, she felt the warm body lean against her leg, followed with a sympathetic sigh and signal she wasn't alone, Guts-ach could sense her emotions. **

**She looked down at his big brown eyes he tilted his head slightly watching her. She tried to smile **

"**At least I have you I guess" she wiped her wet face her own tears hidden the rain trails. **

**Feeling light headed, she squeezed her eyes open and shut trying to clear her head. **

**She had been alone many times before, she can handle it again she reassured herself you let them take your guard down become weak, she cursed at herself in her mind. **

**Her nauseous head spun, she leaned against the nearby wall for support, stumbling slightly she cornered into a small driveway falling to her knees, vomiting the last of the blood in her stomach. **

"**What have we got here" a rugged voice arrogantly sounded from behind.**

"**Looks like a druggie losing everything on her high, Bazzer" **

**Selene turned to see two lowlife street thugs standing over her.**

"**Ello love" the larger thug that smelt like cat diarrhoea smirked grinning what was left of his rotten teeth. **

"**Piss off" she hissed at him. **

"**Not till we get what we want" the skinny thug who smelt just as bad snapped. **

**She screwed her nose up, she didn't want to eat these two she may be sick from them **

"**I don't know puke from being sick or off your stench" she snared, baring her fangs eyes changing to their ice blue colour. **

"**You smart bitch!" the larger thug raised his bottle of booze about to crack her skull but the second thug stopped him seeing her swollen belly**

"**Wait on, this druggie's knocked up, I'm a thug not a monster" the skinny thug pointed to her. **

"**I don't care one less druggie deformed baby" **

"**Get him boy" Selene yelled she had enough pissing around with these two, Guts-ach had been awaiting command behind them, because of his black colour they never saw him in the dark.**

**Guts-ach let out a low growl, beginning to bark as the thug turned. **

"**She has a bloody mutt" as their backs where turned Selene climbed to her feet, took hold of the first thug's head and in seconds gave it a quick twist snapping his neck.**

**Guts-ach went for the second thug snarling, Selene snatched the knife off the dead thug and headed for the second stabbing him in the back before he could knife the dog. **

**Unfortunately the thug yelled loud enough for the rest of his gang down around in an ally to hear, drawing them all out. **

**Selene stood next to Guts-ach under the streetlight blood covered knife in her hand, she had no where to run, twenty or more thugs came running, welding chains broken bottles and rusty pipes. **

**She only had one knife, but also training and her loyal canine companion. **

**The first swung the chain at her feebly, she caught it without effort, got a good grip and swung the chain with the thug still attached at the end, around into the brick wall giving a cracking thud, breaking a large amount of bones to what she could tell. **

**The rest hesitated for a moment, she was only small yet could swing someone twice her size.**

**The hesitation soon faded when three of more charged at her, with chain still in hand she swung it in a radius of her body so fast the tip of the chain sliced one throat and two faces deeply.**

**Guts-ach snarled and went for the closest torn faced thug ripping his throat finishing him off while Selene knifed the other the third had remained down holding his throat. She took his weapons of two more knives which she thoroughly disposed of into two more thugs throats while Guts ach took down another ripping a shred out of his leg. **

**A large skinhead went her next swinging a broken bottle at her face, she stepped back in time throwing her arm up impaling her knife into his arm, but the back of her head was hit with a bottle smashing on her skull. Ignoring the pain she possessed a high pain barrier and remained standing punching the thug up under the jaw breaking it, they where all still weaker than her Vampyric power, though she was still highly outnumbered. **

**Another had two had come from behind one grabbed her she elbowed him fiercely in the guts, taking one arm throwing him at another three that came from the front bowling them over, the other from behind got in a good punch, not to her head but in the middle of her spine, causing her to gasp and fall forward. She swung around and kicked the legs from under him then snap punched his head so hard it snapped, only for her to have another bottle smash on her back, and another grab her by the throat slamming her to the ground holding her there. She grabbed his face sticking her thumbs into each eye so deep until blood and clear black specked optical fluid poured out of the sockets he screamed grabbing his eyes getting off her. **

**She tried to climb to her feet but an arm came from behind her and wove around her throat clasping her head into a lock he butted her head back breaking his nose, managing to pull away. **

**She stumbled over to the wall, more thugs came at her she tried to grab a knife from the belt of the dead thug that lay beneath her but she was stopped buy a chain that wrapped itself around her neck quickly yanking her onto the ground, on her back onto some broken glass, it felt like landing on a bed of jagged nails, she gabbed the chain and pulled the holder on the other end to the ground, about to pull him along, but a kick in the back quickly ended it she let out a small yelp of pain, landing on all fours. **

**Then there was a yelp, not from her but that canine yelp of being mortally wounded from Guts-ach, she looked up to see a thug on top of the dog pushing a broken bottle into the dogs shoulder. **

**Selene yelled in anger and fear of her beloved companions defeat, she leapt to her feet, her eyes almost glowed like torches in the dark, her teeth out she let out a screeching hiss so loud everybody froze it was a noise no human could make, Selene punched the closest thug so hard he collided with the one the was on the dog, they got up and began to fight amongst themselves others trying to separate them, Selene heading for the dog. **

**She got by his side he limped to his feet but could barely stand.**

**Police sirens where heard coming from down the road like a swarm of bees, a few of the thugs scrambling away most fighting among themselves Selene made a get away limping into a nearby ally. **

**She ran to a jog, a jog to a stumble she collapsed behind a dumpster hiding. She breathed heavy her back hurt so bad but her face never showed it, Guts-ach limping then sat at her feet. **

"**There you are!" a thug yelled he had followed her. **

**She got to her feet, ready to attack him in moments suddenly her baby decided to do a summersault to face upward, he had become restless at her stress and harsh movements in defending herself.**

**Selene screamed in pain and fell to the ground almost passing out at her baby's harsh moment inside her, it was now causing pain in her pelvic region and down her legs, as the way the baby was sitting was putting pressure on the pelvic nerves. **

**She could barely stand, giving the thug an advantage to attack, just as he was about to hit her with a rusty pipe Guts-ach made one last stand, and lunged at the thug biting his throat ripping his flesh, in reaction the thug hit the dog with the pipe hard enough to cause him to let go and fall to the ground whimpering. The thud decided to make a run for it bleeding throat and all. Guts-ach crawled to Selene's side, loyal to the very end comforting her even on his deathbed. She gently stroked the side of his face as he lay next to her, his presence was calming and soothing her from the pain, her presence was easing his death. **

**Tears rolled down her cheeks along with a fine misty rain that silently fell, it was so silent in the ally, except for their breathing and her quiet whispers of loving thanks soothing him, stroking his face never breaking contact. **

**She looked at his brown eyes that stared at her blink slowly, loving still gazing **

"**It's alright boy" the dog looked at her one more time, he heard his last words**

"**Thank you my friend" she wept slowly leaning over and give his wet fuzzy head a kiss. **

**His heavy breaths and tiny moans faded into the silence. **

**Another friend gone, died to save her life this plight was never ending, no where to go, she couldn't move for the time being all she could do was sit and wait, the realisation of needing to rest the next few weeks was necessary, the baby flipping was a message her stress was affecting him, Marcus was right.**

**Marcus… one place she could go.**


	24. Decision

**The shadow in the skull mask sat atop an old apartment building out of view as he always has watching the city street below. He had tracked her scent better than Marcus he knew it well, like he knew her actions more than anyone he knew from years of watching her, he would know. His black gloves where covered in the blood of every thug he had tracked down and butchered that had her scent upon them, he had arrived to the scene too late when the police had arrived she was gone.**

**Stepping up onto the ledge high above the street, he crouched for a moment then leapt across the street onto the buildings roof across the street then onto the next building along, hopping them with his inhuman hybrid speed and strength getting across them like a jumping spider. **

**He hoped onto the hospital roof his final destination. He kicked the roof door off its hinges and entered the dark stairway seeing perfectly well. **

**He always avoided being seen yet he knew this one time he would be, no one but Marcus could stop him. **

**Arriving in the wards in the upper floor he marched toward the lifts. Outside them was a sign of all the departments and wards. Gazing at the board he looked for emergency or observation ward.**

**Observation was second floor emergency was first. **

**Not even bothered with the lifts he used the stairs, stopping at the second floor first. **

**He came out the stairs into the busy corridor, a nurse freezing eyes wide at his appearance.**

"**Observation ward?" he asked politely, she just stared at him. **

"**Been to a costume party" he said annoyed, her face dropped into a nervous laughter. **

"**That way first corridor on your left" she said pointing down the corridor they stood in. **

"**Thank you" he muttered and stormed off down the corridor making the left turn. **

**His prediction was right, yes she was here, he thought picking up her scent. **

**The corridor was narrow with a number of rooms all containing nurses. He walked casually down the corridor looking at the name boards or conditions of unnamed people. **

**He had many strange stares he knew one of the nurses would have had to have called security by now. **

**He reached a board with the word 'Pregnant' scribbled in vivid marker on the ward board. Underneath were three stickers of the three patients in the room one named the other to blank except for their condition. The yellow sticker had 'five months, comatose' the red 'Seven month's complications, bleeding' **

"**Bingo" he told himself knowing it was Selene. **

**He walked in the doorway the bed on the end of the ward had the red tag. **

"**Excuse me you cannot come in here" the nurse snapped running in front of him. **

"**I know the person in the third bed" **

**She paused staring at him **

"**How do I know you won't harm her?" **

"**I'm the father I would never harm her… if it's who I think it is"**

**The nurse narrowed her eyes at him**

"**Why are you dressed like that?" **

"**My scared face is worse underneath, people won't stare with disgust at my face just turn in fear"**

**She raised her eyebrows accepting his explanation.**

"**Alright" She walked with him to the foot of the bed. He took in a sharp breath, at the sight of her**

"**Selene..." his words were of worry. **

"**That's her name?" **

"**Yes"**

"**Is she living with you?"**

"**Not exactly" **

"**Well, you will be glad to know your baby's fine, we had to push him back around the other way, to keep his head down so it will engage properly. We found her in an ally unconscious she had passed out before the police found her, she had had quite a beating and had many shards of glass in her back that took us over an hour to get it all out. But she seems to be healing quite quickly… They will both pull though" she explained picking up her chart. He nodded his head pulling up a seat to sit by Selene. **

"**Oh I know she will" he played along.**

"**Look I will go get a form for you to fill out for her details, I will be right back" the nurse said scurrying off. **

**The shadow sat watching her sleep. **

**She had cuts all over her face, oxygen line in her nose and a number of lures in her arms.**

**Marcus was angry as it was he would be furious if he saw her like this, he had a sneaking suspicion Marcus was growing feelings for her like he had. **

"**Selene?" he said louder but she didn't wake. She would be alright in here for the day, she was in the ward near the centre part of the building there was no windows to be seen. **

**He got to his feet and quickly jogged out **

"**Where are you going?"**

**He stopped hearing the nurse call him**

"**For a piss if you must know" he grouched so she wouldn't annoy him.**

**She rolled her eyes and placed the form for him to fill out on the end of Selene's bed. **

**By the time he returned she had written Selene's name on the board and above the head rest on the tag. He deliberately rubbed his shoulder against the wall so her name would rub off without anyone noticing, he didn't need anyone else to find her or attract attention. **

"**I left the form on the bed" she told him without looking up as he walked past.**

"**Fine" he said disappearing behind the curtain pulling it closed fully to give them privacy. **

**He sat back down and watched her again for a while. So peaceful when asleep still forever beautiful as the first day he laid eyes upon her she stole his heart. **

"**Selene, wake up" he gently whispered touching her arm so lightly as if she was made of porcelain. He ever so gently picked up her hand and held it in his own, her skin was so soft, a hand he had longed to touch and wished would willingly return the touch he so desired.**

"**Selene"**

**He stroked the top of her hand cradling it if it where a young life form in his care.**

**She moved a little**

"**Selene, wake up" he said a little louder **

**She finally stirred opening her eyes, he thought she would be angry to see him and the fact she had become unconscious again. **

**But she didn't she just looked at him and remained quiet.**

"**How are you feeling?" **

"**Your here to drag me back to Marcus" she asked gluggy.**

"**No, he told me to give you a message but enough of that and the war, just rest easy for the moment. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time, I was travelling as fast as I could"**

**She didn't reply her eyes where just glassy.**

"**Sorry about your dog too. He was a good dog, took a fair chunk out of Marcus didn't he?" **

**She wanted to smile but didn't. She had closed up again no friends. He could tell. **

"**What happened wasn't your fault and Duncan is alive he's a Vampyre now. They don't hate you Selene, they where just in shock please don't close back up because of it"**

**She looked at him her expression changed he could hear her left out a small sigh of relief.**

"**I brought you a present" he said reaching into his coat and pulled out a pack of blood he swiped from the fridge he hadn't gone to the bathroom at all. **

**She tilted the corner of her mouth slightly it was a big enough smile for him. **

**She bit into the packet and began to devour the contents **

"**So Michael junior up to some nasty acrobatics huh?" **

"**Some what" she took a break from her blood then began to feed again.**

"**Marcus has come to realise there is no way he can keep you at the castle, so he will stop capturing you, he doesn't want you to try and escape and get hurt in the possess" he sniffed then continued **

"**Personally I think he doesn't want to get kicked in the nuts again" **

**Selene laughed while swallowing she choked and almost snorted blood out her nose. **

**He smiled that she liked the joke.**

"**However, his doors are always open ready to accept you anytime the castle is your home anytime, was his words. He also wanted me to stress to you when the time comes you may have the baby there, he will have midwives and medics to assist you, then you can leave after the birth at anytime he just wants this child to arrive safely into the world"**

**She had finished her blood staring into space listening to his words carefully. He took the pack and shoved it back into his pocket so the nurse wouldn't find it.**

"**And I..." He leaned back in his chair**

"**Will guard you in here for as long as you like, I will travel with you, I am your personal guard to command"**

"**By Marcus's order"**

"**True and my own, but rest for now sleep more I will watch over you and if you so insist on me leaving when you leave this place I will do so, I will give you weapons at least to protect yourself. I do recommend you should rest while you can and have a warm bed to sleep in, unless of course you want to go back to the castle"**

**Her face was blank she was thinking deeply. **

**She could only stay another day before they figured out she was healing faster than natural. **

**He let her sit and think for a while he was content watching her fiddle with the plastic band around her wrist. **

"**Oh your awake" the nurse had popped her head though the curtain. **

"**Hi Selene I'm Karyn, you nurse for this mourning how are you feeling?"**

"**Alright"**

"**Not in any pain at all?"**

"**Not really"**

"**Okay just let me have a little feel of your tummy here, just a check" she pulled back Selene's gaudy green hospital gown and felt around the belly **

"**Any discomfort at all?" **

"**No" **

**Karyn pushed in on a spot near Selene's hip, Selene flinched her face wincing **

"**Bit tender around there… all looks good though, you will be sore we had to flip your baby back up the other way he was pushing on a nerve causing the pelvic pain, you will find it a little hard and sore to walk for a few days" **

**The nurse explained writing on her chart. **

"**We transfer you up to a ward in a few hours, keep and eye on you and the baby just to be on the safe side, otherwise your cuts seem to be healing rather well" she pointed to the form **

"**Sir if you could please fill that out it would be good" she put the chart down and disappeared behind the curtain.**

"**What if they move you to a ward with a window?" he asked worried.**

"**I'll have to make a run to the bathroom and lock myself in then"**

**Her plan was rough but would work.**

"**If you can get to the bathroom, she said you can not walk properly for a few days"**

"**I'll be fine, Vampyre remember"**

**He sighed and crossed his arms, your decision. There was another moment of silence. Selene knew this man but couldn't put her finger on it, an ex-death dealer maybe.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**They call me shadow" **

"**You where a Vampyre, when I was there weren't you"**

"**Maybe"**

**She gave up knowing he wouldn't tell her. She didn't remember any Vampyre with so many scars on his head.**

"**Why do you cover your face?"**

**He didn't answer for a moment and sat forward leaning on his elbows**

"**It would be better if you didn't see my face or what's left of it"**

**This intrigued Selene further to hound him with more questions, he could have gotten them after she left there was really only two ways he could have gotten the scars**

"**Where you tortured or in a fight when you transformed?" She asked, a Vampyre whipped and beaten with a UV tipped whip the wounds healed but would scar if cut again and again or when he was wounded when transformation took place the body almost takes a record of the body state the wounds closing into scars but not into clean skin. **

"**Both. It is why I am loyal to Marcus, he changed me and saved me from death, he has saved and forgiven me for many things" **

**He could be any of the Vampyre's.**

"**What happened with Marcus and the coven?"**

"**Marcus had awoken himself buy the blood of the dead Lycan Viktor and you left in the tomb chamber, he ripped himself out of his chamber while the council was present, discussing who would awake him" He sat back in his chair again and crossed his arms **

"**You can just imagine what happened next they summoned for the death dealers immediately to dispose of him, they knew strait away he was hybrid and tried themselves to kill him while he was in a weaker state but he was still more powerful than them and devoured their lives regenerating himself by the time the death dealers arrived there was nothing left of the council"**

"**Bummer" she almost smirked she never liked the council, they where crawling scallywags crawling there way arguing to the top to kiss arse the elders for supremacy. **

"**You never thought much of them"**

"**No, A lord that command was all I needed then, not spineless weasels like Kraven and Cyrus"**

**Cyrus the Vampyre that was Amelia's next in charge before she was assassinated he had arrived in another form of transport. **

"**Cyrus has placed himself as ruler of the Coven he controls everything along with his ruthless sister who controls the death dealers"**

**Selene knew of Amos she was as good as Selene but younger and allot more self centred and arrogant. **

"**Kraven didn't go back to claim leadership?"**

"**He did but they chained him up in front of the mansion left him for the sun" **

"**He's dead?"**

"**Long gone" He expected her to smile in delight but she kept her face strait and still which was most unusual. **

"**Marcus never had a chance to explain to everyone the truth the dealers chased him from the mansion, so he created his own home hiring well trained martial art and weapon mortal experts as guards, paying them a great salary and a promise protection to their families or to turn some most of them are all the mortal daylight guardians of the coven that chose to go with him he was kinder to them"**

**That was most of Selene's questions answered. **

**He took hold of the form the nurse left on the end of the bed and began to fill it out with lies. **

"**Name... Celina Nightly" he bull shitted on the form laughing at his own 'Night'-ly Vampyre joke. She lifted one brow at him. But he shrugged it off and continued to fill out the form**

"**Age, hmmm knocking off a hundred years, Twenty seven, address... ninety-eight Tuam Street"**

**He wrote it down it was the hospitals address.**

"**Sex?..." he was about to say the common 'yes please' joke but she bet him to it **

"**Don't even think about it"**

"**Hmph, alright last thing is father... Kraven" he was about to write it down, but she belted him on the arm and gave him the cold 'that is not funny' stare. **

"**Alright, Bob Sagit then"**

"**Just leave it empty" **

"**Alright" he folded the from and placed it down on the bed. **

"**Get some sleep, I will keep watch"**

**With a sigh of small protest she slowly rolled onto her side, he could hear her grinding her teeth in pain that faded as she lay down flat. **

**Thankfully to the hospitals busy state the orderly that came to move Selene didn't arrive till the afternoon. They left her asleep the shadow watching the orderly's every move and followed them as they wheeled the bed into the lift and up to the forth floor. **

"**Where is she going?"**

"**Ward thirty-two"**

"**Does the room have a window?"**

"**She likes the view huh?" **

"**No hates it and the sun"**

"**She looks like she needs the sun she's cool to the touch"**

"**I assure you she doesn't need the sun, let me cover the window before you enter, she has a skin condition she gets sunburnt very easily"**

"**Then it would be written on her form she would be kept in an inner ward"**

"**I did write it on her form"**

"**Alright, hold on" the orderly stopped the bed against the wall and strolled to the nurse's office, while he Shadow stood with his hands in his pockets watching over her. He removed his hand to gently push a strand of her raven hair out of her face, so he could see her face fully sleeping, then placed his own hand onto hers. **

**She was warmer than usual but it was natural for her to gain heat, become a natural thermos. **

**The orderly returned with a sheet **

"**They said she will be right for the time being in the room, just keep the blinds shut"**

**He didn't like the idea it was to risky, there was still about five hours till sundown.**

"**Fine if I check the room first and do it wait here"**

"**Suit yourself"**

**He walked into the room and shut the blinds then placed a blanket over the window and came out checking along the corridor that none of the doors to the other rooms where open to let any light through. **

"**Alright and hurry up"**

"**Pushy" the orderly pushed the bed into the room.**

"**That's a bit much" he said seeing the blanket.**

"**No it isn't she hates the sun"**

"**You can let a little though"**

"**No, just turn the light on" he said pointing to the light over the bed head.**

"**I think you're being a little ridiculous" the orderly headed for the window.**

"**Leave it" he stepped in the way. Selene had awoken from the noise they where making, her eyes widened when she saw the window and the orderly trying to go for the blanket. She panicked, she painfully sat up and swung her legs over the side then slid off the bed but her feet didn't catch her, the nurse was right it was hard to stand and too painful to try and walk.**

"**Take that down its hospital property" the orderly yelled**

"**Shut up you will wake her" they looked over to see she wasn't in the bed. At the same time a nurse had come in to help Selene, having seen her fall from the hall. She crouched next to Selene who was still quite sleepy **

"**Take it easy" she gently rubbed her back careful not to push to hard on the cuts. **

**She looked over at the two **

"**What the hell is going on?" **

"**He has hung a blanket over the window"**

"**She is light sensitive and has a skin reaction to sunlight" Shadow explained at the end of his tether, he wanted to rip the orderly's throat out.**

**The nurse glared at the orderly **

"**Report to the office and leave the blanket" **

**The orderly frowned angrily and stormed out.**

"**Alright, I need you to slowly try and stand with me" she instructed Selene pulling her arm over her shoulder to help her. **

"**I can lift her up" He said marching over then swung his arms under her**

"**Stop!" she stressed**

"**What?"**

"**You have to lift her slow and carefully or you will hurt her"**

"**I can do it myself" Selene moaned sitting forward **

"**No let us help you, its painful for human and Vampyre alike"**

**Both of them eyes wide stared at the nurse in shock. **

"**Yes I know, I'm not stupid I've seen a few people with so called 'skin conditions' before and am aware of your kind but it doesn't bother me, I will attend you from now on"**

**With a yelp of pain Selene was lifted up onto the bed, where she drifted back to sleep until nightfall. **


	25. Four

**The nurse had later returned when Selene awakened, the shadow still watching over her. **

**Selene was sitting up in the bed her legs over the side. **

"**Leaving?"**

"**I cannot stay"**

"**Alright but you need to take it easy, I don't want there to be a next time" she left closing the door.**

**Selene cautiously and slowly slid herself slowly onto her feet he jumped up to assist her in case she fell again. **

**She stood on her own it was not as painful but it still hurt.**

"**Where will you go?"**

"**I haven't made up my mind"**

"**I can take you to a safe house for now"**

**She nodded in agreement and slowly waddled out the room her hands on her back. He led her to the lifts and to the top floor **

**The lift door opened, but as they stood in the lift he felt her become uneasy. **

**There where two others in the lift, two thugs from the fight. The shadow wrapped his arm around her waist to support her from the lifts gravitational pull.**

"**That's that bitch isn't it?" one whispered to the other, unaware they could hear them no matter what.**

"**Yeah it is"**

**Selene felt him pull her closer to him protectively as the lift came to a stop with a ding of the bell the doors swishing open. He led her out the lift, thugs following them but remaining a fair distance behind. **

**He opened the door to the narrow stairs, without even asking her he swooped his arm under her knees and picked her up. She let out a small grizzle not wanting to complain. **

"**Sorry" he said quickly carrying her up the stairs onto the roof, the door still on the roof top floor from when he kicked it. **

**It was raining heavy outside, almost hailing. He put her down under the shelter of the doorway, took off his coat and wrapped it over her shoulders. **

**She could now see his large muscular built arms his skin looked stripy like an animal from horizontal scars. Underneath all he wore was a traditional plate of armour across his chest, baring Marcus mark in the centre as a part of the pattern engraved into the metal and a waist support of a number of black belts around his waist. **

**He wouldn't be killed against any of the bullets as a hybrid, so the armour was effective in hand to hand combat has he did. **

**His armour made a tinkling sound as the water droplets and hail bounced off it, he waited for the thugs to come up the stairs, he had not changed he did not need to.**

**The thugs stood at the foot off the stairs**

"**Why do you think they went up there?"**

"**I dunno, for a screw? I don't give a rats arse either way that bitch will pay" he pulled out a revolver and entered the stairway, his cobber following with a smirk over his ugly mug**

"**And they have no where to go" he whispered.  
The shadow stood off the wall hearing every little sound they made, it was then Selene saw his back, it was bare except for the leather straps that crossed it. Under all the scars she could just make out a faint pattern, a V, Viktor's crest was imbedded in his back, that meant only one thing he had to be an older Vampyre, it was Vampyre's well over five hundred years of age that bore those marks.**

**The thugs where foolish to think they even stood a chance, they never even knew what hit them before they even reached the top of the stairs they where thrown onto the roof, claws at light speed cut through their flash at an increasing alarming rate, as they where still barely alive he took them by the scruff of the neck and tossed them over the side of the building like garbage into a can. **

**He made his way back over to her and took her this time more gently up into his arms,**

"**I can walk" she said annoyed and began to squirm about to get out of his arms. **

"**Not how we're getting there" He jumped up onto the edge of the building, with her in her arms he leapt over to the next building like the jumping spider again, he was about to leap again**

"**Stop!" She yelled. **

**He did so immediately his eyes black as always looked down at her. **

"**Your going the wrong way, the Marcus's castle is the other way" **

**He didn't need to ask, he knew Marcus would be very pleased with him to arrive back with Selene who returns with him, at her own will.**

**He carried her the entire way she almost dozed off in his arms she shook her head to clear it off. He ran at hybrid speed all the way up the hill toward the gate, slowing to a mortals walk pace as he arrived to the gate that had been replaced. **

**He knew Marcus could sense his arrival and at the quick heighten of power he felt he knew he was aware of Selene's presence. **

**He had stopped to open the gate**

"**Put me down"**

**He gently let her down holding her until he knew she had her footing. He pushed the code into the gate lock, the gate swung open he walked though but noticed she was not following he could tell she was having doubts about coming.**

"**Take your time I can take you back if you want"**

**She didn't respond just take a deep breath and stare at the ground**

"**I know you are finding it hard to trust Marcus, I don't blame you from what you've been though" He heard the front door of the castle open and the familiar pace of Marcus steadily approaching him. **

**The first thing Marcus's eyes laid upon was Selene at the end of the drive even though she had not seen him yet. Shadow watched her, she took a step toward him but stopped stepping back seeing Marcus marching down the drive, his face seemed cold and blank, eyes fixed on her he didn't seem so friendly. Shadow turned and held his hand up for Marcus to slow. **

**He jogged over to him and began to whisper in his ear Selene could not hear. **

**Marcus waited as the Shadow approached him **

"**Selene is hesitant she is here on her own free will, she was about to come in until she saw you, try and look a little friendlier"**

"**No, get her inside the gate"**

"**It will be better if we let her come in her own time"**

"**No its not that, have you not sensed that smell?"**

**He stopped to sniff Marcus was right there was something else in the air near the drive, a threat close to Selene. **

"**I have called the guards out they are in near the trees heading toward it, I will wait here looking friendly but stay near her and try and get her inside the gate"**

**Marcus put on a fake smiled hiding his worry for her safety.**

**The shadow jogged back to Selene who stepped back**

"**Its alright, I just told him to stay back and not try and push you into staying if you don't want to" he lied hopping it would work. She smiled and limped a little waddling forward to Marcus relief she was through the gate which closed behind them. Marcus was now smiling for real no more escape attempts, she was finally under his watch. **

**Gunfire exploded from the trees, Shadow pulled Selene to the ground covering her with his body, shielding her from any bullets. Marcus was by them in the blink of an eye.**

"**I will take her inside go and investigate what's happening" Marcus ordered him snatching Selene up into his arms running her inside. **

"**Are you hurt?"**

"**No"**

"**Welcome, I hope you and your child will want to stay and make this your permanent home, you can leave when you wish except if carryon like outside is going on for safety reasons"**

**Reasonable enough she thought, as he carried her thought the castle and into a large room much like his other room, except not as damaged. She hated being carried and being so defenceless it was not her style.**

**He sat her on a sofa in front of the large fire. **

"**The bathroom is though there" he pointed to a door on the left side of the room, **

"**My room is next door, Gayle and Kara here will help you with anything you need or want, you can ask for anything you like, call for me anytime for the moment I will be down stairs sorting out what's going on outside"**

**The same elderly woman who she had fooled the first time she was captured stood next to a younger dopey looking woman. Marcus gave her a warm smile **

"**Good to have the both you here" he told Selene, referring to her and her baby.**

"**Now lest get you out of those wet cloths then" Kara said with a smile. **

**Marcus sat in his office scratching his head Shadow walked in and sat in a large chair.**

"**Well who are they?" Marcus asked he was in a chirpy mood, Selene's arrival was the best news he could possibly have in that point of time.**

"**Well after a few needles we got it out of one of them. One of the human guardians of the coven years ago left and stared a secret underground cult, swearing to create a legacy that would one day destroy both Vampyre and Lycan alike leaving humans safe in the world"**

"**Oh, great now there's four sides in this war now" he said sarcastically happy.**

"**The group call themselves the Human saviours"**

**Marcus stretched he wasn't to bothered by them, **

"**They are no match for any of the immortal covens even in hoards of thousands, so I don't think we should have to worry. The main thing is Selene is here in a few weeks the baby will safely arrive, all our problems will be solved then it's just the matter of putting everything into place"**

"**Finally the war will be over"**

"**Yes, funny it started with a child, Lucian's and Sonja's and ends with a child Selene's. You will still keep watch over her"**

"**Yes, my Lord" Shadow rose to his feet and left Marcus to smile to himself. **


	26. Reason of loss

**Marcus casually strolled down the hall, to his knowledge everything was in order, all the cards where in his hands. **

**Now that the episode for the gate was fixed he decided to check on his newest coven member, after the amount of escapes and close calls she's had he liked to keep in range of her at all times. She was not going to slip though his figures and he would make her so commutable and feel safe she would not want to leave. **

**Something in his mind and chest gave a twinge when he thought of her, yes he was concerned for their safety but there was something else about her that seemed to ensnare him, like it did many others.**

**On the bus when their eyes first locked, he knew something sparked he wasn't sure how she felt, he realised he was falling for her. **

**Marcus was nothing much to look at, a plain face short brown hair and the typical well toned body, like most warriors. He had been a warrior his tattoos told the tails, he took his role as elder seriously and had the pattern in woven tattooed to his chest.**

**Marcus habits differed greatly from Viktor and Amelia, they would range in various love affairs and partners when they pleased Marcus did not. He considered himself a gentleman and would not please himself on a woman who did not want to bed him and would grow angry at various Vampyre's who sent servants up to him.**

**He also grew annoyed and higher ranked Vampyre's who would seductively grease up to him trying to be his consort just to gain status. **

**He considered none of them real woman where Selene was, she didn't exploit her body or grease up, create lies, she knew who she was and was a warrior like himself. **

**He had heard many stories of the few humans who knew who she was or overheard other Vampyre's talk about her. She intrigued him he had never felt like this before to anyone. **

**One thought struck a blow to his heart, would she love again after Michael? And she was carrying his child, he would happily be a father to the child if she let him, he had pondered about a family for some time.**

**His thoughts where disrupted when he realised he found himself outside her door. He knocked but there was no reply, he knocked harder but still no reply. His chest felt like it was going to cave in, he hopped she hadn't changed her mind and left. Looking into the room he noticed the room was empty, he jogged over to the bathroom and slowly pushed open the door in case she was in the bath, but it was empty. **

**Running out the room he bowled out into the hall almost hitting Kara who was carrying an arm full of cloths toward Selene's room**

"**Where is she?"**

"**Who?" the dopey woman asked rather blank**

"**Selene"**

"**Who is Selene?"**

**Marcus wanted to slap the woman for her share stupidity. He sighed and rolled his eyes  
"The pregnant Vampyre" he told her in a bold tone like she was a simple three year old**

"**Oh, her name is Selene? oh dear I've been calling her Sarah" **

**Marcus rolled his eyes again then shook his head**

"**Yes whatever, where is she?"**

"**She's in the kitchen"**

"**Thank you" he almost growled annoyed.**

"**Your welcome" she said vacant as before and continued to carry Selene's cloths into her room. **

**Marcus barged into the large Castle kitchen, causing Selene to jump with fright. He sighed when he saw her, then realised he scared her **

"**Sorry" He said taking a seat next to her at the large wooden table. She continued to chew brushing it off. **

"**Why are you in here they will take food to you" **

**She swallowed then wiped her face and finally made eye contact**

"**I needed to stretch my legs"**

"**From what shadow told me you shouldn't be walking"**

"**I'm not an invalid Marcus, besides I took my time"**

"**Alright" he smiled he kept loosing his train of thought as her eyes where watching his. **

**There was a moment of silence as they stared into each others eyes, Selene leaned closer, sending his heart racing he thought she was going to kiss him, she only frowned then leaned back **

"**You have two different coloured eyes" she told him finally looking away then picking up her glass off blood. He had brown eyes like her own, but one was a lighter hazel the other deep brown. **

**He smiled and let out a small sigh of disappointment yet relief he was going to lean in and kiss her he would have made a fool of himself if he had. She sat back against the chair she could feel his eyes scan her every move. **

"**Can I walk you back to your room? There is a few things I would like to discus with you if that is alright with you" he finally asked, after scanning all her features with his eyes. **

"**Sure" **

**Before she turned to stand he had stood up and had his hand out for her to take it, politely she did. **

**He kept his steps at half the distance then usual to cater for her shorter slower pace, and walked close so that his arm was against hers.**

**They didn't speak a word until they where in the hall heading toward her room**

"**I thought you wanted to talk" She asked **

"**Let's sit first" **

**He opened the door for her and the progressed to sit in front of the warm fire.**

"**So, what do want to talk about" She asked**

"**Things in general, like do you plan to have your baby here, so I can call a midwife in and if you would like to live here, what will be done about Jarad's pack and the death dealers" **

**He saw her close her eyes and lower her lead a little **

"**How did the Lycans split into to clans?"**

"**It was because of Michael" she barely spoke**

"**May I ask what happened"**

**She didn't respond just stared strait at the fire her eye became slightly glassy**

"**Sorry, you don't have to I will leave you to your rest" he got up**

"**No… I will tell you"**

**He sat back down and she began her story.**

"**It was a couple of months after Viktor was slain by my own hand, Michael and I had been running from both sides, until the Lycans found us in a small apartment" she paused**

"**They captured you?"**

"**More like found us, in a rather compromising horizontal position" She smiled a little he swore she almost blushed. **

"**I see" **

"**Anyway Blecher was the pack leader at that time, Jarad was his second in command, Blecher wanted Michael to join them and didn't mind I was with him, I could join them also. **

**The war in what they where fighting for was over, Michael held Lucian's memories. Jarad however did not want me in the pack, he was in the war to deep he wanted all Vampyre's dead, including me even if I did slay Viktor.**

**They took us back to their new lair where we stayed for a week or so, there was a massive fight between them, one half wanted to leave and make a new life for themselves, the other still wanting blood. We kept to ourselves...**

**-**

**Selene lay in the bed next to Michael, drowsy still half asleep when she heard a scrapping noise from outside their room. Without waking him she slid out the bed and stood up strait. She automatically felt dizzy and had been sick when she woke in the last month, she knew she was pregnant but had not told Michael yet. She bowled into their bathroom and emptied her stomach, the scrapping argument from outside had stopped and moved across to the other door that lead to the bathroom. She took a breath and paused listening to them stand outside the bathroom door. **

**There was a soft knock and a voice from the other side **

"**Selene, I need to talk to you I don't want to wake Michael" Selene had never heard the Lycan before but with Michael barely meters away she decided to open the door. Still gluggy from vomiting she never even had time to react as a fist hit her clean in the temple another hand grabbing her throat pulling her out of the bathroom and into the hall.**

**She tried to yell to Michael but the two of them held her down one hand over her mouth, it was two of Jarad's men.**

"**You don't belong here and I've waited a long time for this…" he froze sniffing her scent which now smelt strange **

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Her scent is strange"**

"**All bloods reek"**

"**No, different to usual" He tried to focus as Selene tried to put up a fight struggling, she couldn't seem to over power them in anyway. He looked up at his cobber **

"**The bitch is with pup" **

**The second Lycans face dropped but not from his news, Michael stood behind the other Lycan, in his Hybrid form. Letting Selene go he tried to flip around to face Michael, he was confronted with a set of Michael's claws before he had the chance. The second Lycan made a run for it off into the dark, the first badly claw stumbled behind, Michael didn't follow, just tend to Selene. He was curious more about what the Lycan had said. In his Hybrid form he took her into his arms holding her close to him, took her into their room locking the door behind him. Changing back into his human form he began sniffing her scent, it had changed he was around her most the time he never noticed, it changed so subtly. **

"**It's true" she said moving closer to him, her eyes where wide worried with how he was going to react. So far he sat his eyes staring back at hers, mouth open motionless **

"**We're going to have a baby?" there was no tone in his voice**

"**Yes" **

"**That's fantastic!" he jumped up and down the biggest smile on his face he tightly wrapped his arms around her swinging her about with him as he jumped up and down Yelling **

"**I'm going to be a dad" over and over again. **

**A weight so it seems just lifted off her shoulders, only to have another one put on **

"**Michael we cannot stay here, they are dividing into two amongst themselves it just isn't safe here"**

"**Your right, we will leave I have a plan" he said stuffing some of their things into a pack.**

"**Well leave the country while they are distracted with each other we'll make a slip away"**

**It was as good of a plan as any, but it was not as easy as he thought it would be**

"**Michael it's easier said then done and dangerous" **

"**I will die before I let anything happen to either of you" he said, if only he had known that would soon be his fate. He smiled to himself, he realised he used a term either for both of them. **

**She dressed while he packed then vice versa they could hear the uproar of the Lycans fighting in the den, now was the perfect time for them to make the get away.**

**They ran though halls out into the sewer way and up onto the street, luck was on their side as it had just become nightfall. The walked briskly down the street on their way to the train station. Selene mused to herself noticing the smile on Michael's face that didn't seem to fade, he held her close to him, his arm wrapped around her waist and rested on her belly, he had done it so instinctively to protect his young. **

**He continuously looked down at her and kissed her forehead almost every time they stopped at the lights to cross the road, she couldn't help but smile and lean into him each time.**

**She was still uneasy the escape was easy, too easy. **

**Yet she couldn't smell Lycans anywhere or death dealers, that didn't mean anything.**

**They reached the train station, brought their ticket to the next town over where they would sleep the day out and move again till they where further away. **

**The entire train ride Michael sat closer than usual his hand always wandering over her still flat belly, if he was sitting any closer he would be sitting on her.**

**They arrived at their hotel that their room was on the top floor, not that it mattered they had plenty of blankets. **

**She climbed into bed, he jumped in behind her cuddling up behind, her back to his chest his face next to hers, he was still sniffing her scent and rubbing her stomach area. Her scent was wonderful, it was entwined with his own and so motherly. She rolled her eyes, **

"**Yes the baby is still in there" she joked **

"**I know, I just can't seem to get close enough, I cant leave or let you out of my sight, what is it Lycan or Vampyre nature?"**

**She had noticed when the guy on the train had accidentally bumped into her Michael just about ripped his throat out. **

"**Both, both are very protective of their young, most times the Vampyre more so than Lycan, Vampyre's rarely can have children and its not an easy experience so the father will become over protective of the mother and child, to the point if either one died they will take a young of another, to raise it as their own"**

**Michael sat up and frowned **

"**Is that why Viktor killed your family? he saw you where like his own daughter and took you from your family to father you as his own?"**

**She froze **

"**No, he was on his raid of hunger and lust of blood, when he saw me maybe then it kicked in and he took that nature maybe"**

"**But he killed his only daughter"**

"**I don't know Michael, maybe the bond thins out over the years as she finds a partner of her own"**

**he could hear she was becoming annoyed and wanted to sleep**

"**Alight, sleep well" He kissed her and laid back down, in minutes they where both fast asleep. **

**Michael woke just after nightfall, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, his gut instinct was warning him for something. He checked Selene who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms, she was fine.**

**The feeling came from near the door then came the scent of Lycan, a particular Lycan he disliked, Jarad. The biggest threat to Selene of all the Lycans. Michael wouldn't stand for it his protective manner took place as he quickly changed into his hybrid form pulling Selene closer, his upper body over her he began to growl, waking Selene. **

**She was shocked for a moment as she was held tight to his chest with one arm, the rest of his body perched over her**

"**What is it" she whispered **

"**There here"**

**She tried to move out of his grip to fetch her guns but he wouldn't let her go.**

"**Michael I need the guns"**

**He didn't listen just held her closer. **

**The door, was kicked open Jarad along with many other Lycans sprawled into the room, they where still in their human form**

"**Michael we give you one last chance, bite me and pass Lucian's memory over, we can all become Hybrid and have a pack" At this point Jarad had not seen Selene, Michael hunched over her so much. **

"**No, the war is over leave me out of it, you don't need his memories make a legacy of your own"**

**Michael reasoned with him, it was then Jarad saw the small movement under Michael, her scent was there.**

"**You chose a life with her?" he spat his words, Michael snarled at him angrily. **

"**Oh I see that's right, she now carries your offspring, she still has to go"**

"**If you want to be a hybrid, why would you want to kill a hybrid child?"**

"**That bitch has killed countless numbers of Lycans"**

**Michael snarled and growled again, he would have attacked but did not want to leave Selene. **

"**She didn't know the truth at the time, my baby is innocent!"**

**Jarad stood silent for a moment. **

"**Your right about one thing, I don't need Lucian's memories I will make a legacy of my own, starting with disposing the both of you!" he growled and changed form along with the lot of them. **

**Michael held Selene tight and leapt clean over the top of them and thought the wall, running down the hall with her tightly in his arms. They chased him though the floors until they where spread out which was the idea of Michael. The Lycans did not care people where seeing them they had their target and will not rest until they have destroyed it. Michael put Selene down when he reached an dead end room that was empty killing each Lycan the jumped though the door snapping their necks or ripping out organs, Selene tried to join in but he held her back. They sprawled out into the hall he kept her close but more and more Lycans came, they where cornered. **

**He grabbed her and jumped out the window into the ally below then into the basement of the building thought into the sewer it was the only way. He ran and ran but they followed, he came up into the basement of an old apartment block, only to find more Lycans, it was a trap they had rounded them up to that point. **

**He ran back into the old hall where a metal lift sat at the end**

"**Promise me for our baby's sake run and keep running, I will find you" **

"**What, No!" He pushed her into lift pushed the button slamming the shut the metal cage, she knew he was going to sacrifice himself to save her.**

"**Promise me! I have to finish them off you can't have two sides after you" tears filled his eyes **

"**I promise" the lift began to creak as it stared up, she watched him fight each Lycan that approached more an more came, the last thing she saw as the lift ate away her view was Jarad lunging at Michael, **

**Lycans went to follow her but Jarad stopped them **

"**We'll get her later, take down him for now"**

**She heard the words, it was poison to her ears her heart ripped about inside her the pain and fear flooded her mind and chest like a hurricane, it was eased a little but the yelps of dieing Lycans.**

**Tears strolled down her cheeks, as she lay on the floor of the lift, wanting to be there, but she had made the promise. **

**Then the sound she dreaded the most came, it was the yelping of Michael they began to over power him and win. The sound tortured her intensely **

"**Michael..." she cried on the bottom of the lift insides ripping and shredding to a million pieces, yet nothing prepared her for the sound that came next, silence.**

**-**

**Marcus's gut wrenched for her as she sat telling him everything her face covered in tears. **

**He had moved closer and was right next to her, his hand gently rubbing her back trying to sooth her pain, it was obvious she had needed to talk and tell someone about it.**

"**I ran and ran as I promised. I then returned there weeks later, hoping that the deafening silence was that he escaped but my gut told another story, the silence was to sudden" she swallowed hard and continued **

"**They left his body there, I found him at the foot of the lift" she had cried so much her throat was scratchy and could hardly talk much more, she was fighting the tears as much as she could.**

"**Don't hold back, let it out" he pulled her into his arms and she let herself cry.**

**He felt for her, he felt for her badly he couldn't even begin to imagine the emotional pain his heart wanted to sooth her pain and would comfort her for as long as she needed.**

**She sniffled taking a breath. **

"**He said he would die before he'd let anything happen to us and he did" **


	27. In need

**It had been over a week since Selene arrived at the castle and Selene knew Marcus was doing everything to make her comfortable and want to stay. Shadow was with her most the time, her personal bodyguard who she continuously insisted she didn't need.**

**Marcus was always within earshot anyway wanting to talk always asking if she needed anything, when she asked why he asked he always used the same excuse of she could go into labour anytime even premature and wanted to be close. **

**Everyone else knew he craved her company.**

**All was peaceful for a while till Friday night.**

**Winter had settled in and snow feel creating a white sleepy blanket across the land. Selene was sitting in the window watching a thin layer of snow fall to the ground, it was almost sunrise but with the thick layer of cloud there was no hurry to close the blinds, only a very thin if any UV rays got though. Quite often times like this Vampyre's could go outside in the day for a short amount of time. **

**Selene was about to retire to bed when her gaze fell upon a figure at the gate, buzzing on the panel. **

**The figure was feminine and familiar **

"**Erika" Selene realised and headed downstairs.**

**Marcus was already at the other end of the gate call, watching Erika slightly shiver, she looked upset and was panicking.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Please let me in, is Selene there?"**

"**Give me one good reason why I should?"**

"**Please, I need to talk with Selene" she pleaded. Marcus was one for holding a grudge and the nasty foot he received to the groin was not forgotten easily. **

**He sighed knowing Selene would be angry at him if he didn't. **

**But then a cruel smile crossed his face as his eye fell upon a particular button.**

"**Alright you can enter, but how fast can you run?" he said then turned the cam off. **

**Erika didn't like the way he said it. **

**With a whine of the gates they pushed open against the snow enough for Erika to get through. **

**She stepped though beginning to jog though the snow her feet making the crunching sound, which was soon disrupted by the barking of dogs. **

"**Oh shit!" she began running faster but the snow was deep slowing her pace **

"**That bastard let the dogs on me!" she cursed moving though the snow as fast as she could.**

**Marcus chuckled to himself watching her run on the security cameras when he heard a throat clear from behind him. His face quickly dropped when he saw Selene standing behind him not looking the happiest along with her shadow, Shadow. **

"**Did you just let the dogs out on Erika?" **

"**Umm..." **

"**Open the door for her!" Selene told Shadow who sprinted off quickly.**

"**Why did you do that?"**

"**Well no point in lying, I wanted to see her run in fear, don't worry I waited till she was a fair way so she would reach the door in time"**

**She said nothing just lift one brow and glared at him**

"**That woman almost crushed any chances of me having any children"**

**Selene's face dropped from a glare and bit her lip, she was trying not to laugh. **

"**Go on, laugh. Making her go for a little run was allot less to what I could have done" **

**They where disrupted by Erika and Shadow arriving, Erika panting heavily she was heavily irritated by the smug look on Marcus's face**

"**Yes, I bet it was real funny"**

"**Don't complain, you where shivering running would have warmed you up, even though you are cold blooded" Marcus smirked**

**She said nothing and glared still watching her step. **

"**Why are you here?" Selene asked she was more concerned with the worried look on her face than the bickering between them**

"**I, I had no where else to go, they almost killed me I only barely got away"  
"Who?" Selene asked razing her brow again**

"**The Death dealers, they've got Duncan as a prisoner"**

**Selene's face dropped, she still felt guilty to what she had done and now his life was in danger because of her. **

"**What do you want us to do?" Marcus snapped**

**Erika was lost she wanted to ask for help but knew Marcus didn't like either Duncan or herself. **

"**Please" was all she could say**

**Marcus was about to refuse when he saw Selene's face that looked some what upset about it he sighed, **

"**You want us to retrieve him? that fool would couldn't find his way out of a paper bag?" he asked Selene not Erika**

"**That fool did help me more than once" she sighed **

"**That fool is there because of me, I sired him against his will after everything he did for me" she continued then froze **

"**He was my friend" she finally said lowering her head**

"**He still is so am I! He doesn't hate you Selene he understands it wasn't intentional. After you left when he came around and got used to his new life he wanted to find you, we couldn't find you anywhere we where worried about you. Then they found us I got away and at a last hope I checked here because maybe _he_ found you"**

**she pointed to Marcus the word 'he' in her sentence a little over emphasized. **

**Marcus scratched his head**

"**Fine I will think about it, we cannot do anything until sunset anyway, you are welcome to stay"**

**He spat the words at Erika he would have been more than happy to have left her outside for the dogs and sun coming through the breaking clouds to finish her off. **

**As Erika walked along side Selene, Selene leaned in closer to Erika and whispered to her**

"**I think it would be better if you stayed in my room, just encase he decides to 'think its funny' making you discover any other traps in the Castle"**

**Erika and Selene giggled a little, Marcus was much further down the hall but still heard them and turned back **

"**I heard that" he disappeared into his room.**

"**Tell me everything" Selene told Erika as they entered her room, it was another night of long conversations.**


	28. Absent

**Marcus did not return until the evening, Erika and Selene where chatting in Selene's room. To his satisfaction Selene was still in bed **

"**Good to see you relaxing"**

**Selene smirked then looked to Erika **

"**He insists I lay in bed all the time like and invalid"**

"**You're due in over a month and I want to be cautious due to the history of Vampyric births" **

**Selene rolled her eyes, same shit different day.**

**Erika sat on the sofa next to the fire watching him, wondering of his decision.**

**He could feel her eagerness though he ignored it, waiting for Selene to ask not Erika. **

"**What are we going to do about Duncan?" Selene finally asked annoyed at him. He grunted slightly**

"**I'm sorry we can't do anything I'm not equipped with the right force to barge in and get him, they may yet make a demand for him"**

"**What, you're going to stand by?" Erika yelled jumping to her feet fists clenched by her side.**

**His eyes narrowed upon her **

"**Not all hope is lost, he may annoy them with his continuous bad jokes and Scottish banter, they'll beg us to take him from them" He smirked sitting down. Erika face dropped into a pout, her eyes souring at him. He crossed his arms and sat back**

"**That's if they don't kill him, if they haven't already" He snared knowing it would stir her up. **

**Selene sat up and hopped out of the bed she could see what was about to happen **

"**You are just as heartless as the rest of the elders!" Erika yelled stepping forward, he stood up eyes changing black, he was not angry but decided to scare her to put her back in her place by grabbing her by the throat lifting her high enough so her toes where still touching the floor**

"**You've got guts to yell at me like you do, if I was that heartless I would have left outside that gate in the sunlight! But no I let you stay in my home. I will not risk the lives of all my men for one Vampyre, this war has Marta's" He growled Erika watched her face couldn't hide the fear. **

**He felt like squeezing her throat right at that instant. He stopped when he felt Selene's cold hands gently snake over his arm to let her friend go. **

**Almost instantly obedient he let her go she stumbled back onto the sofa**

"**Sorry my lord" she choked avoiding eye contact. Marcus wasn't watching her he was locked on Selene's deep brown eyes.**

"**Is there nothing we can do?"**

"**No" He avoided anymore on the subject and marched out of the room. **

**Selene felt there was more to it than he was letting on.**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Yeah, his hand is like a steel clamp" she rubbed her throat**

"**How can you come here and put up with him? He's so..." she was about to say cold but Selene interrupted.**

"**He's different when he's alone"**

"**Yeah, sure if I was alone with him he would have wrung my neck"**

"**Well you did"**

"**I know" she cut her off**

"**I was just trying to help you, besides I think he _is_ very different" she paused and leaned toward Selene and raised a brow **

"**With _you_"**

**Selene leaned back both her brows raised, she shock her head**

"**Don't deny it, I've seen the way he looks at you, it's more than wanting to protect you"**

**Selene began to feel uncomfortable, she had noticed but every time she did she ended up thinking of Michael. She got up and headed for the door**

"**Where are you going" Erika asked curious at whether Selene was going because of what she said or because she had that 'I have an idea' look on her face.**

"**Stay here I'll be right back" **

**Erika didn't argue just check her neck in the mirror for bruising.**

**Selene stood outside Shadows door which was partly open. Without hesitation she pushed open the door and walked in. He sat with his back to her, she could see from his bald scared head he did not have the wrap or mask on it was sitting on the bed beside him.**

**Turn around was all she could think, wanting to know who it was he was so familiar, she had a good idea who it was, but it was impossible he was dead. **

"**Shadow?" she spoke so close to him hoping to see his face. **

**With the speed of light he whipped the mask onto his head and shut a large box he was sitting in front of **

"**Why did you not knock?" he snapped, he had turned his head she could see his mouth and jaw.**

**She paused squinting her eyes at him thinking hard scanning what features where available to see**

"**Sorry, the door was open I thought it was alright to enter"**

"**That's alright" he turned his head back away and tucked it under his collar, then stood up to face her.**

"**I suppose you are here because of Marcus's decision"**

**She was about to answer but her attention was diverted to the box, which she swore just moved.**

"**Um, yes" she said glimpsing at the box as she spoke. It moved again, he noticed and stepped in front of it**

"**Is that box moving?" she asked lost in curiosity **

"**No"**

"**Yes it did what's in it?" **

"**Nothing"**

"**An empty box that moves on its own"**

**He didn't know what to say and didn't really want to lie to her, there was a thump from the box and it fell onto its side plain in her view. **

**Selene's eye widened when she saw what rolled out of the box. **


	29. Lesson

**Still alive Duncan stood in his cell pacing back and forth Kahn stood outside watching. **

**Duncan stopped to look at his fangs in the mirror again, running his figures along them**

"**They feel weird" Duncan said opening and closing his teeth watching the fans fit into place each time.**

"**You get used to them" Kahn replied watching Duncan with interest.**

**Duncan began changing his green eyes into blue, **

"**Huh, that's what I look like with blue eyes" he faded them back into green**

"**Green eyes..." changed them back**

"**Blue eyes..." changed again**

"**Green eyes..."**

"**Blue eye..."**

"**Having fun?" a sharp cold voice hissed **

"**Yes Sir" Duncan turned around to see a short woman behind the bars glaring at him**

"**Oh, Shit just the way you hissed you sounded like a guy" **

**Kahn not liking Amos silently laughed to himself, no one could quite fit Selene's place.**

**Before Duncan could blink she had her arm though the bar and her hand around his collar and she slammed his face against the metal **

"**Ouch, ow, ow, ow!" Duncan screeched as she held his head in place **

"**You would keep in mind to watch you tongue" she hissed razing her finger toward his eye. **

**But that was just the one thing Duncan couldn't do, he had the problem of saying what he thought without thinking.**

"**Nice nail" He said looking the length of her pointed nail that was painted black. She growled and cut his face with it letting him go. He yelped and stepped back well out of her reach**

"**Bloody hell" **

"**If my brother didn't have plans for you I would have gutted your insides out, but for now you will shut up, you stupid bag of shit"**

"**Oh gees. You can kick ass but not insult, that was lame lass really"**

**In anger she grabbed the keys to open the cell, now Kahn reacted wondering whether to stop her or not. **

"**Oh-oh" Duncan said and tried to leap to the ceiling like Erika had taught him. He launched off the ground his figures and toes barely touched the roof. He scurried them about along the cement but he couldn't get a grip and didn't quiet have the knack of the concept of holding on, then fell back to the floor landing flat on his back almost with a bone cracking thud. **

"**Amos!" Cyrus yelled from the entrance before she grabbed Duncan's throat. **

"**I told you to leave him alone and annoy him self" **

**She stood up strait and locked the cell again irritated. **

"**Now see to the death dealer's sister, Kahn has this one under control" he ordered she left without a word. **

**Cyrus a tall gaunt Vampyre stood with a slight hunch, he had near black eyes which continued many rings under them and slicked back dusty brown shoulder length hair. **

**He stepped closer to the cell, **

"**Don't think you're getting off, your time will come" He told Duncan his words where cruel and had a deathly ring, he spoke even colder than Viktor. He looked to Kahn **

"**Teach him a lesion for the time being" he said then marched out slamming the door behind him.**

**Kahn turned to Duncan and grinned, Duncan's face dropped **

"**Alright, when you jump to the roof aim like you are going to jump through the roof, then you will hit the roof at a force you will cling on to it"**

"**I thought he told you to teach me a lesson?" **

"**That was a lesson, he didn't say what type of lesson, I'm giving you a lesson on jumping" Kahn said with delight, he hated Amos and Cyrus. Duncan smiled nodding his head and raised his hand **

"**Man, you are the Vampyre eh!" he said like a dude.**

"**Now try it and if you hurt yourself the better, they will think I've beaten you"**

**Duncan rubbed his hands together then rolled his shoulders looking up at the roof ready.**

"**Think through the roof" he told himself then will everything he had he jumped at the roof so hard he bounced right off it again forgetting to cling on to it and fell to the ground twice as fast as before. Kahn laughed **

"**That's what Selene did the first time she tired, except she left a massive crack and hollow in the roof, she hit it so hard then she landed on her knees trying to cat flip onto her feet" **

**Duncan groaned and got to his feet, to see Kahn leaning against the bars with a grin on his face.**

"**You're older than Selene?"**

"**Yes. But not by much. Alright do it again but aim for just above the roof not the next floor" He said getting off the subject of Selene.**

**This time Duncan succeeded and jumped back down landing on his feet. **

"**Alright, I did you a favour now in return I want you to tell me everything Selene told you about the battle she had with Viktor"**

**Duncan sat on his bunk **

"**Fair enough" **

**Kahn pulled up a chair and sat listening to everything Duncan had been told by Selene.**


	30. Cass

"**You weren't supposed to see it yet" Shadow grumbled as Selene's blank face and wide eyes dropped into a smile. **

**On the floor sat a fidgeting Boxer puppy wagging her tail. She got up and jumped in and out of the box looking at Selene each time then back into the box. **

"**A Boxer in a box?"**

**She was light cream with thin dark steaks like a Staffordshire terrier, blotched white paws, belly and a small stripe between her eyes to her nose.**

**Selene crouched down and the puppy, big paws floppy, recklessly galloped over to her. **

**Shadow scratched his head watching them bond, happy they connected well**

"**I got her off a neighbour she was the last of the litter and he was going to give her to the pound to try and sell, I found her and thought of how upset you seemed about your other dog, so I offered to take her"**

"**She's wonderful" Selene was smiling patting the puppy playing with her rolling her over onto her back and rubbing her tummy. **

"**I think I will call you Cass"**

"**Nice name. Well didn't know when I was going to give her to you, I kind of worried about her and the baby, but I will look after her and train her when you have the baby" **

"**Thank you" there was heart in her thanks and in the way she looked up at him. **

**She got to her feet and went to hug him he suddenly stood back thinking she was going for his mask**

"**What? I just wanted to thank you…" Selene asked a little hurt she vary rarely hugged anyone then being refused closed the change of it happening again.**

"**Sorry I though you where going for the mask"**

"**No" She turned away, the air was awkward for a moment, but they ended up giggling as Selene noticed the puppy trying to swing on the bottom of her gown chewing on it.**

"**Hmmm, you are going to be one of 'I have to chew everything in my eyesight' dogs aren't you?"**

**The dog stopped chewing and looked up at her tilting its head onto the side looking more pathetically cute. **

"**Um, did you come in for something else?"**

**With all the excitement with the puppy Selene had forgotten about Duncan. **

"**Yes, it's about Duncan I have a plan to retrieve him, but I need you to help me"**

"**Marcus does not want us to go, especially not you" **

"**Marcus does not control me, it's my fault Duncan is there in the first place I'm going whether Marcus likes it or not, with or without your help" She crossed her arms staring at him.**

**He took in a deep breath then rubbed his chin with his index finger. **

"**Well I did swear to protect you, be your guard"**

"**Can this convince you?" she said quickly he hesitated, then before he could react she leaned in and kissed him, he couldn't help but pull her closer he had dreamed about it for over a hundred years. It was also this moment Marcus was about to walk in and saw them. **

**His insides dropped in hurt and disappointment, it felt like a stake in the heart he thought she was falling for him. He tore away form the doorway so fast they never even saw him. **

**Selene pulled away from shadow, who was in ecstasy**

"**I'm convinced. I'll go with your plan" he said eager.**

**And I'm convinced she thought, she knew who he was the kiss was the way to tell. **

"**Alright, meet Erika and I in my room in an hour" She said heading for the door the puppy following. She stopped at the door, she was going to wait till after they rescued Duncan to reveal who she though he was but it was annoying her to much. She shut the door so no one would see **

"**Is there something else?" He asked still standing in the same spot since she kissed him. **

"**How did Marcus turn you into a Hybrid?"**

"**He bit me"**

**She rolled her eyes**

"**You know what I meant"**

"**I helped him with a number of things I got trapped outside, he bit me before the sun rose and it was successful, it turns out any Lycan or Vampyre can be bitten by a hybrid and successfully change"**

"**But why the mask?"**

"**Because..." he paused tired of her questions on his mask.**

"**Because everyone hates me, but who I was is dead, he's gone so it doesn't matter"**

**She opened the door and was about to leave satisfied with the answer she was confidant to who he was**

"**That's what I thought, everyone thinks you burnt outside Kraven there is no need to wear the mask around me"**

**She shut the door to leave him standing silently staring at the door.**

* * *

**I have drawn images to this story, just click on my name at the top to get to my profile and click on the link or home page, then into the Song to the Siren area :)**


	31. Into the snake pit

**Erika lay on her stomach across Selene's bed waiting for her return reading a book she had found on the floor. **

**Her head popped up hearing Selene waddle in causing her blond curls fall into her face. **

"**You where a while, anything on Duncan?" she asked brushing her hair out of her face, her eyes falling from Selene's face down her arm to where the black bag that looked rather heavy was held. There was another one in her other hand**

"**We're going to go get him" Selene answered.**

"**Great!" she was ecstatic about the news but Erika's eyes were fixed on the bag especially since one was moving.**

"**So what are they going to do?" **

"**I'm going to lure all the Vampyre's out while K... Shadow breaks in the back and retrieves him"**

**Erika nodded her head **

"**That's great… um your bag is alive"**

"**Oh, no that's just Cass" Selene lifted the bag slightly, almost as on cue Cass popped her head out the bag**

"**Oh she's so cute!" Erika jumped up and sprinted over to the bag pulling the puppy out then giving her a cuddle. **

"**I didn't know you had a dog"**

"**Neither did I till half an hour ago. Shadow gave her to me as a present, cause of Guts-ach"**

"**He gave you a puppy cause of stomach-ache? How sweet"**

"**No, Guts-ach was the Rotwheiler in the Van that time"**

"**Oh what happened to him?"**

"**When I was attacked by a large gang of thugs he died fighting them off"**

"**Sorry" Erika lowered her head a little respect.**

"**It's alright, now better get the plan underway" Selene threw the bags onto the bed tipping out its contents. Piles of guns, ammo, and hand weapons sprawled out onto the covers. **

**Selene had her eye on one in particular, she reached over and picked up what looked like a short hand rifle crossed with a flare gun. **

"**What's that?"**

"**This is what's going to lure them out. It's like a hand held bazooka, it's a grenade launcher that will blow a hole in the side of the mansion big enough to drive a truck though it"**

"**Bloody hell"**

"**How will they lure them out?"**

"**I will stand at the gate, give them a delightful piece of my mind then when they open the front door I will open fire"**

"**That would obliterate them... Wait _your _going to do it?"**

"**I'm the one they want"**

"**No you can't, for crying out loud your eight months pregnant!" Erika yelled at her.**

"**Shhhh, he will hear you I will be fine, they don't want me dead. And besides I'm seven and a half months" Selene smirked her mind was made up.**

"**No! Even I won't let you, you can't to this its ludicrous, insane, plain out stupid, MAD!"**

"**Shhhh, You want Duncan back or don't you?" Selene asked sitting on the bed, checking the weapons one by one that they where all functional clean and ready. **

"**Yes, but not this way, I wont and I know Duncan doesn't want you to put you baby in danger. And don't make an excuse I can't let you go my conscious wont let me" Erika stood forward stood like Selene on one hip arms crossed and then mimicked Selene's voice **

"**_It's my fault he's in there' _" She stood up strait again after copying her**

"**It's not your fault, he got himself caught by walking right up to Amos and asking her where you where, she snarled at him and he laughed in her face she hissed back, it was his own stupidity" **

**Selene had stopped listening to Erika though what Duncan did, did not surprise her in the slightest.**

"**Erika, I will be on a motorbike I will ride out the trek though the trees like I always used to, I can ride thought there blind folded I know it so well, I can lose them easy"**

"**I don't like this, let me lure them out"**

"**They will shoot you from the house and leave your body for the sun. They wont shoot me and cannot tranquillise me at that range I know their weapons, besides I need you to do something else for me"**

**Erika sat on the end of the bed across from Selene, she knew there was no way she could change her mind as soon as it was made up. **

"**I don't know if I like the way you said that"**

"**I need you to distract Marcus"**

"**Oh, no, No, NO! You have to be kidding me!"**

"**It will work just long enough for us to get away"**

"**And distract him by him killing me or throwing me out for another _RUN?_" Erika quoted run with her fingers. **

"**He won't kill you he knows if he does I leave. Besides you could go and try to set things strait make out you are apologizing and want to start over"**

"**Oh, he won't kill me but he would torture me"**

"**It will do we only need a few hours" **

"**Oh great" Erika frowned at Selene who managed to pull off soft 'please' soft brown eyes **

"**You'll be doing it for Duncan" Selene said sweetly. Erika sighed**

"**I don't agree with it but alright. And don't do the over sweet talk again, it doesn't suite you"**

**Selene smiled her plan would work she was looking forward to getting back out into the fight despite being pregnant, sitting around all day was driving her mad. **

**Erika picked up the grenade launcher and curiously looked it over, Selene had already loaded it, it was on the safety lock but didn't want Erika to accidentally flick it off since it was pointed her direction. **

"**Erika, please put that down its loaded I don't want to be blown to smithereens" Erika quickly put the gun down without question. **

**A knock on the door disrupted the silence, Cass started to pathetically bark flopping off the bed landing on her side then scrambled paws and all over to the door. **

**Shadow opened the door and popped his head though**

"**Good your here" Selene never thought she would have ever said that to Kraven.**

"**Sit please I will tell you the plan" He came in avoiding eye contact now he felt a little uneasy, the fact she knew who he was to his surprise she still talked to him the same as if her where shadow and she didn't know.**

"**Alright, Erika will distract Marcus while you and I sneak out the back on bikes. We both head off our separate ways I will head up to the front of the mansion and lure them out. As they open the door one Vampyre or many I will fire the grenade launcher into the front of the mansion. After the explosion you who will be around the back on the upper road will make your way into the back though the halls past the labs into the cells, retrieve Duncan, buy the time they realise I am a decoy you with your Hybrid speed will be out and on your bike and I will lose whoever dare chases me. They will quickly discover what a grenade launcher can do to a pursuer"**

"**It's a good plan but I simply cannot let you use yourself as bait" Kraven replied still not giving her eye contact.**

"**That's what I said" Erika butt in.**

"**I'm doing this weather you like it or not, but I will succeed better with your help"**

"**Alright, but there's one other thing"**

"**What?"**

"**The snow, how will the bike get though the track?"**

"**It rained last night, it melted most the snow away the track is hard thickly placed shingle, if that fails I will take the back road, I can still lose them snow or not"**

"**I don't like this but fine, let's get to it" He said standing up**

"**Chose your weapon"**

"**I already have" he pulled back his coat to reveal two guns and a sword. Selene dressed herself in more fitting cloths this time and the same armoured vest that will protect the baby. **

**They left toward the garage it was now up to Erika to do her part.**

**Marcus sat in his office trying to read but he could not take his mind of Selene and Kraven kissing, he was trying to convince himself it was her choice and that Selene and himself where not an item.**

"**Marcus?" He heard Erika walk in from behind him**

"**Go away" he grumbled**

"**Please I need to talk to you"**

**He turned around to face her she was standing in the doorway hands together **

"**Why are you still here, I don't remember allowing you to stay in my home"**

"**Please Marcus, I want to apologize, can't we start again?" She honestly pleaded **

"**I have no where else to go Selene is my only friend, other than Duncan who I have now lost" **

**Marcus frowned at her**

"**And I suppose you want to live here?" he got to his feet. **

"**I'm really sorry, I didn't know at the time you weren't going to hurt Selene"**

"**Oh, I'm sure" he walked steadily toward her his arms folded behind his back.**

"**If it makes you fell better you can let the dogs out on me again"**

"**Really" he said lifting a brow she didn't like the way he was approaching her. **

"**Yes"**

**He closed the door then pushed her against the door with his hand around her throat but not tight just to hold her there. Again with the throat she thought.**

"**Give me one good reason why you should stay, and I will let you live here under my house rules like the rest"**

**Erika thought for a moment**

"**Well?" he asked**

"**Because I'm close to Selene and can give her a fellow Vampyre woman companionship…. and I can nanny her baby, she trusts me!" **

**He rolled his head back a little, stretched his mouth to the side and raised both brows. She had proven her trust to Selene when she fearlessly confronted him. **

**It was a good point she had.**

"**Alright, good enough" he let her go.**

"**Thank you"**

"**It doesn't mean I forgive you" He turned away from her.**

"**In time then?"**

"**Maybe" he said with a light yet unsure tone.**

**She looked down at her watch Selene and Shadow would be gone by now.**

"**Need to be somewhere?" He asked without turning, she didn't know how he knew**

"**Umm, no, not really just wondering what time it was" He could hear something in her voice he knew there was something else. She wanted to tell him badly about Selene though she didn't want to ruin her plan.**

"**Where is Selene? resting I hope"**

"**Umm... are... I think Shadow took her for a walk, around the castle she was becoming uneasy and had cramp"**

"**Really, because now that I notice I can't sense her and I should, even if she was on the outside of the Castle grounds" **

"**You don't have a cold?" She felt stupid of course he wouldn't but it was the first thing that came to mind that unfortunately came out her mouth. **

"**I will ask again where is Selene and don't lie" In the blink of an eye he was an inch within the front of her**

"**I've wanted to tell you, I didn't agree with it" **

"**What?" He realised**

"**You where a distraction!" his words grew louder, Selene was weeks away from giving birth and she was out of his grip again.**

"**If I tell you please don't grab me by the throat"**

**He calmed himself **

"**I promise" **

"**Well, they've gone to rescue Duncan"**

**He didn't yell though she could see he was furious his eye was twitching something bad. **

**Without a word he grabbed her ankle and dragged her along the floor not her throat as promised. He dragged her into Selene's room, **

"**I will put you in here until I get back" **

**Everything was in place.**

**Selene rode the large Harley into a near by bush then walked a little to the gate. **

"**Into the snake pit" she told herself.**

**She pushed the buzzer and waited as the little screen popped up with a security guard.**

"**What... Selene?" the voice on the com sounded **

"**Yes, get Cyrus I want to tell him something"**

**The little screen went blank for a moment Selene held the launcher close to her side near the jacket so it wouldn't be seen.**

**Cyrus's face appeared on the small screen **

"**Why hello Selene, I've been looking for you, how's your little bastard child? Haven't popped the abomination out I see, you where a fool to come here, so why are you here?"**

"**I'm sick of your pathetic shit head of excuses you call your Death dealers coming after me, so I'm here to tell you your nothing but an ill tempered, constipated, confused, transgender Harpy like your bitch sister! Whose moral on life resembles a useless sack of shit which is pretty much the same thing as your self! You can't do anything but crawl your waste of space self to the top and I'm here to send you back to the giant shit hole you came from" Selene had cursed and yelled at people but never in such a continuous sentence. It felt good. Cyrus was silent **

"**What's the matter Miss Harpy Cyrena don't have a come back? Maybe because you have the brain capacity of a squirrel shit!" **

**The last thing he saw on the screen was the end of a Beretta barrel then the screen was filled with black and white noise. **

"**Capture her I want that bitch, NOW!" He screamed punching the table.**

**Selene stood at the gate frowning at herself**

"**Squirrel shit? Where the hell did I get that from?" She muttered to herself. She flicked the safety catch off on the launcher and held it in both hands ready. As she suspected a multitude of Dealers poured out the door **

"**Cyrus, you really are stupid" She raised the launcher through the bars of the gate waited a second till most the dealers where out the door, then pulled the trigger.**

**The launcher fired a torpedo looking missile with a trail of smoke, the launcher almost threw Selene to the ground, yet it hit its target dead on and in moments the silent night air was filled with a massive booming explosion. A sheet of white light swallowed everything as the missile ate and obliterated its target. **


	32. Out of the snake pit

**Duncan almost leapt out of his skin as the explosion rumbled though the house causing a mini earthquake. He was strapped down to a lab table Kahn was keeping guard and was pondering weather to break him free before the doctor arrived to begin his tests.**

"**Bloody hell what was that?" Duncan asked his voice trembled a little from fear.**

"**Go check it out" Kahn ordered two other Dealers that accompanied him.**

"**What's going on?"**

"**No doubt that was Selene"**

"**Selene? How do you know that?"**

"**She's the only one who'd have the guts to blow a hole in the side of the mansion"**

"**She's come to rescue me?" Duncan smiled exited. **

"**Yes, I am not stopping her" Kahn said kicking the leaver on the floor that releases the grips setting Duncan free.**

**Duncan leapt off the table **

"**Won't they kill or torture you for helping me?" **

"**I aren't serving that bitch for much longer, this coven has no morals and Marcus is still the last elder Hybrid or not, Selene was right to do what she did at least I can see that now" Kahn told Duncan getting a coat for him. **

"**Let's go" **

**Duncan followed Kahn out the door and down the hall toward the back entrance, in which they where about to discover Shadow was entering. **

"**Stop, Kahn what are you doing with the prisoner?" the two dealers had returned **

"**I'm moving him to a secure place"**

**They remained standing frozen still there eyes wide**

"**Did you not hear me?" **

**Kahn's words where lost when the two Dealers upper halves of their bodies slid off to the floor, behind them Kraven stood with bloody sword in hand. With Hybrid speed not one saw a thing. The two bodies fell to the floor cut clean in half. **

"**Oh that's not right" Duncan turned and ran the other way, Kahn quickly behind. Kraven followed but stopped when he reached the doorway of the lab. Looking in he saw a container of vials, a disc and some papers. He stuffed them into his coat and headed back out into the hall tracking Kahn and Duncan's scent, they should be easy to find.**

**Selene smirked as the light faded and she saw the numbers of dealers down and the damage done to the side of the mansion. **

**She walked backwards a little staring at the damage **

"**I was wrong about the damage size, you could drive two trucks though that" She joked to herself. **

**Her smiled faded when she saw Cyrus walking out of the large hole though the rubble and falling debris, his eyes fixed on her. **

"**Come on then come and get me you prick" She yelled at him and pulled the finger.**

**His eyes where almost red with anger, with the fire reflection in his eyes from the building around him burning intensified it. He read every word on her lips and saw her middle finger held high**

"**Oh you bet I will" he mouthed clear enough for her to read. Dealers where now up off the ground and on their way over to her. She stuffed the launcher into her belt and pulled out her UV Berettas then open fired on the approaching dealers. Slowly she backed away from the gate as more and more approached from all angles. **

"**AMOS!" Cyrus screeched his sister came running from the fire coughing a little she had a massive gouge in the side of her face. **

"**What!" she snapped back storming over to him**

"**Retrieve her now!" he yelled pointing at the gate. Amos saw Selene jogging slowly away from the gate killing the surrounding dealers that approached her. **

"**Remember bring her to me reasonably alive, don't hit her in the main body I don't care if you blow off a bloody arm or a leg, bring her back limbless if you want just bring her to me" He spoke calmer but more cruel and sadistic. **

"**With pleasure brother, I will bring her back screaming" She shared her brother's twisted mind then disappeared quickly into the garage. Selene ran into the bush where her bike sat. **

**She put her Berettas into their harness then took the launcher from her belt.**

**After popping on her black helmet she opened the visor, started the bike and drove out onto the road to stop in the middle. She had seen Amos run into the garage and was waiting for her. In the mean time she handled the surrounding dealers with her Berettas knowingly having the advantage of the fact they weren't aloud to shoot her. Dealers where all over the gate climbing over top, a couple trying to shoot the large lock she had placed on the gate it to slow them down. Amos would surely have to stop and get though there was no way she could jump the gate on bike. **

**Amos flew out the Garage door on a dirt bike with a loud motor whine, only to slow before the gate**

"**Bloody open it!" she screamed at the dealers**

"**Okay" Selene yelled, holding up the launcher firing off the second barrel, again almost knocking her off her bike. Amos barely had enough time to ride away as the gate was demolished in moments with another sheet of light and a cloud of dirt and smoke. **

**Kahn and Duncan had made it out of the building and hid along side a small buttress out of sight. **

"**There's Selene!" Duncan said spotting her thought the gate at the same time she pulled the trigger. They watched the gate be obliterated then covered their eyes from the sheet of light. Kahn saw Amos get away from the gate just in time**

"**Bugger" he would have liked to have seen her blown apart with the gate. **

"**There you are" They turned around to see Shadow behind them Kahn pulled out a gun but Kraven knocked it out of his hand then held him against the wall with his fist against his chest**

"**Duncan come on"**

"**I'm not going with you, you're after Selene!"**

"**No, I'm with Selene she blew the front of the building off as a distraction to get you out now hurry up" **

"**Don't kill him" Duncan yelled so Kraven wouldn't crush Kahn's chest **

"**He was helping me escape" **

**Kraven moaned but let go of Kahn**

"**Fine lets go we don't have much time" **

**The three of them scattered into the back of the mansion and into the trees toward the back path. **

**With a loud roar Selene rode off down the road, she could only hope the diversion was enough for Kraven to fetch Duncan. She glimpsed in her review mirror in time to see Amos who unfortunately lived, jump the rubble of the gate and was trailing her at high speed.**

"**Shit, bitch lived" Selene cursed. She picked up speed and leaned forward she could hardly lean far, a seven and a half month swell was not generous for room. She rode into a shingle road, her bike was more powerful and faster it would outlast the dirt bike, but Amos's bike had more grip and move ability on the lose road. Selene dove as fast as she could without sliding, leaning around the twisting bends at high speed, she knew the track well enough and was gaining ground over Amos who struggled with the road, unfortunately she could pick up the turns well enough by Selene's actions. **

**Selene was getting pissed off Amos wasn't giving up, as a second resort she began to slow up and reached for a twin barrel rifle slid in the back of the bike. Amos was smirking to herself thinking Selene was slowing cause of the track, Amos had the weakness of being naive. It wasn't till the last minute she saw the glimmer of a reflection roll down the barrel of the rifle as Selene turned right round and held it up in one arm and fired off a shot looking forward and back keeping herself steady. Amos barely dodged the shot but the spray grazed the top of her shoulder. Selene picked up speed again to get ahead then turned and fired again, Amos managed to doge it without being hit the shot sent sparks along the side of her bike as it bounced off the metal. **

**The shingle road came to an end, Selene made a hard left skidding slightly heading down the sealed road Amos almost came off completely but regained her balance and rode full speed toward her.**

**Ahead Selene could see the red light of the other bike and knew buy the faint scent it was Kraven and Duncan, her plan had worked, the only problem now is Amos, she knew she would follow her all the way to the Castle.**

**With the weight of both Duncan and Kahn on the back of the bike Selene had no problem catching up to Kraven, she noticed a third passenger. **

**She grinned noticing the familiar bald head. Riding alongside them Kraven gave Selene the thumbs up. Selene pointed behind her with her thumb Kraven saw the light of Amos following as did Kahn. **

**Kahn signalled for Selene to throw her rifle, in a split second it was chucked into his hand, he turned around then could freely open fire with better focus. **

**Amos swerved from side to side making the shoot for him allot harder as Kraven drove around the bends at high speed. Amos eventually was slowing a little keeping out of Kahn's range of fire. **

**Kraven's and Selene's getaway had to come to a stop, as the road was blocked with a black car, Marcus's silhouette stood in front of the headlights. Marcus was more focused on Selene than anyone else but his eyes where diverted by her as she looked behind her for Amos who skidded on her side coming to a stop seeing him. **

"**Shit" She cursed and quickly rode back the way she came Kahn still firing at her till she was out of range, just managing to hit her side. **

"**Get off the bike" Marcus grumbled he was now next to Selene's side. Selene slowly hopped off the bike, immediately he began to check her for any wounds **

"**Marcus I'm fine, I wasn't hit" **

**He ignored her and continued to check, Kahn couldn't believe the unusual behaviour of Marcus as if he was the father. **

**As soon as he was satisfied with his check he stood up strait**

"**Marcus it went to plan, we have Duncan and I'm fine" Silently he looked over at Duncan who was hesitant and then Kahn.**

"**And you have brought another friend? You seem to accumulate them every time you leave"**

"**I now know the truth my lord and am here to serve you and Selene" Kahn bowed slightly. **

"**Kahn, at least I am pleased for you to join us" Marcus said but with the tone of his voice they could hear he was still angry. Selene was about to climb back onto her bike when Marcus stopped her**

"**You will ride back in the car with me, I want to talk with you" Marcus said sternly taking the keys out the bike and throwing them to Kahn, then pulled off Selene's helmet and took her by the hand. **

**Selene took a deep breath then sighed letting Marcus lead her into the car. **

**With the slam of the door the car speed off with a screech leaving the three behind. **

"**He's taking Selene, why didn't you stop him?" Duncan yelled at Kraven**

"**Because she is living with us at will, so is Erika" Kraven explained calmly.**

"**Oh... he didn't seem very happy"**

"**Because we weren't supposed to rescue you, Selene and I did it against his order"**

"**Selene's still pregnant and she went against his orders then convinced you come to rescue me with her?"**

"**Yes, she can be very… convincing" he rubbed his hand over his mouth his lips still tingled from her kiss. **

**Kahn and Duncan never even noticed. Kahn was on the bike and they where ready to go.**

"**Kahn, Marcus knows you?"**

"**Yes he was my Sire" Kahn said. The conversation was shortly ended as they stared up the bikes and with the harsh engine purr they where off to the castle.**

**Selene sat next to Marcus her arms crossed, silent. Marcus was focusing on calming himself**

"**Why did you have to go and do that?" his words had a stillness to them**

"**I told you why" her words where almost a whisper.**

**She could hear him gritting his teeth. He wanted to yell at her so bad, she defied his order to protect her and he was still hurt over her kissing Kraven. **

"**You put your own baby's life on the line"**

"**I knew they wouldn't harm me they want me alive"**

"**You didn't know that for sure, they could have changed their mind"**

**Selene hadn't thought of that possibility and lowered her head a little, it showed on her face she had been so worried about Duncan she didn't think of her baby's full safety. Marcus sighed seeing her expression he knew how she was feeling. **

"**I know you felt responsible for Duncan but that was insane, you could have put the plan to me at least" **

**She didn't respond just watch the window and the trees that flew past. **

**There was another silence between them. After a few minutes Marcus spoke**

"**I drove past the mansion you put quite a impressive hole in the building. It was a good plan"**

**She turned to only lock on his eyes **

"**Selene, promise me you wont do it again, stay at the mansion until the baby is born, I cannot protect you and help you if you run off fighting a battle, you are in no condition. What if you had gone into labour? It's possible at this stage. You could have had an accident or they could have captured you" **

**The car pulled to a stop outside the castle door. **

"**Well I didn't and we have Duncan" She opened the door and tried to hop out be he took her arm stopping her**

"**Selene promise me you will stay here, you cannot fight battles in your condition" **

"**And just let my only friends die?" She pulled out of his grip and stood out side into the light falling snow that had just began to fall. Marcus hopped out after her**

"**Selene I didn't mean it like that" He spoke but his words faded as he realised she was walking toward the gate. **

"**Where are you going?"**

**She didn't answer just kept walking away into the night**

"**Selene?" his only response was the sound of her footsteps.**

**She heard him jog up behind her**

"**Selene please wait" his voice was much softer, he wove his hand around her arm, she pulled away stepping to the side. He grabbed her again this time holding her arm tighter so she couldn't pull away**

"**Selene why are you leaving"**

"**So much for your word, you said I could leave if I wanted, I knew you would be controlling" She said pulling her arm, he didn't let go**

"**For the safety of your baby"**

"**You obsess over my child to much, I wonder about your real intention" **

"**My intention? I cannot try and keep the first born of hybrids safe? A child of the very first hybrid? My own kind?" She stopped to listen of his reasoning**

"**I will confess I do want a child of my own. And I'm sorry if I've been controlling and I'm sorry you lost Michael even if he where here I would have still welcomed you both into my home and would be doing the same thing now, what would he have done if he heard you where charging off almost eight months pregnant?" **

**Her eyes began to water **

"**The same thing you did..." she barely spoke the words but he heard them clear enough.**

"**I am glad you are safe, please don't leave its cold and its beginning to snow heavily, come inside sit in front of the fire we'll get something to eat and talk about this"**

**He let her arm go allowing her to make her decision. She was looking at the gate, then turned back toward the building. She began to walk Marcus followed close behind.**

**They reached the door he opened it for her then waited**

"**Go ahead I will wait for the others" She didn't say a word and left up the stairs, he closed the door out of sight and ear shot.**

"**That was close" he muttered to himself, he was still angry. **

**Selene slowly waddled to her room, she knew Marcus was right she would have the baby in six weeks or less, not only was she tired and needed to rest she wanted to.**

**Slowly swinging the door open she head an irritated moan come from behind the door.**

**Standing in the doorway eyes wide Selene beheld Erika hanging upside down by her feet, hands tied behind her back hanging from the chandelier.**

"**Oh thank goodness your back! And you're safe!" Erika couldn't be more pleased to see Selene **

"**What did he do to you?"**

"**I thought it was a good idea to tie me up and hang me up by me feet just off the floor far enough for Cass to continuously like my face, bite my nose and chew my hair, which what she's been doing for the last half hour. At least he's forgiven me enough to let me live here and stay with you, he didn't torture me just drag me up two flights of stairs by my ankle" **

**Selene dropped her shoulders and sighed**

"**You look like hell, did you get Duncan?" **

"**Yes, he's on his way here with shadow"**

"**Yes! Oh I cant thank you enough!"**

**Selene shut the door Cass came running over to her, she gave her a pat then walked into the bathroom and pushed the door to. **

"**I blew up at least quarter of the mansion up and obliterated the gate"**

"**That's great, just one thing"**

"**What"**

"**Umm, I know you're tired but are… you get me down?" **

**Selene poked her head around the door**

"**Oh yes" She took the knife from her boot**

"**Watch you head" she threw the knife at the chandelier cutting the rope sending Erika to the head**

"**Ouch!" Erika moaned**

"**I said watch your head" Selene's voice muffled from behind the door**

"**Thank you" Erika said her face deep in the carpet.**

**The motorcycles rode in though the gate and up into the garage, where Marcus was waiting with a guard. **

"**You made it thought the snow, welcome Duncan, I'm sure Selene will be most happy to talk to you"**

"**Eh, I hope so"**

"**Escort Kahn and Duncan upstairs, I want to talk to shadow alone" He instructed the guard who nodded and signalled for the other two to follow. **

**As soon as they where gone, Marcus turned to Kraven **

"**What did you think you where doing"**

"**She was going whether I stopped her or not"**

"**You could have told me I would have stopped her"**

"**Then that goes back on your word to her, she would have left and not come back Sir"**

"**I don't care! She's almost eight months we can't lose this baby now!"**

**Kraven reached into his pocket and pulled out the vials, papers and disc**

"**It wasn't a complete waste I retrieved these, two birds with one stone"**

"**That's not the point. Yes you got the information we need and Duncan. But what of our agreement? I let you get away without punishment the first time you went behind my back and made your deal with the Lycans, I was patient with you, then the second time and I let you away with that, cause you brought in Selene who came willingly, this time Kraven I can not let it go"**

**Kraven bowed his head and accepted his punishment**

"**Yes Sir, I will accept it Sir"**

"**Go to the cells, I will put the message though" He stormed out leaving Kraven to make his own way.**

**Selene was changed and in bed by the time Duncan and Kahn arrived to her room. **

"**Duncan!" Erika squealed jumping on him embracing him with a hug. **

"**Kahn" Selene said curiously to his presence.**

"**No need to ask or get up, I learned of what you did, the truth and want to join your side"**

"**Thank you for your help"**

**She was disrupted by a big hug from Duncan. **

"**Selene you're alright thank you for rescuing me!" Duncan hugged her tight**

**Kahn nodded that he'd come back later then was escorted to his new room. **

"**Well I couldn't leave you there"**

"**I'm grateful but you..." he was cut off by her**

"**Shouldn't have come in my condition I know, I'm hearing it from everyone"**

"**Well we're all okay! Even the little one" Duncan gently patted Selene's belly**

"**Gees, your getting big aren't ya, so what's happing with the Vamcan's?" He sat next to Selene on the bed Erika sat the other side.**

"**I'm staying here to have the baby" Selene quietly answered **

"**We are aloud to live here to" Erika chirped.**

"**Great, although you don't seem very happy Selene"**

"**I'm just down, pregnancy hormones and stuff" she lied**

"**Well, if it make it any better I'm not bothered about the biting episode, shit happens and you know it was an accident I forgive ya" he said pointing at his neck.**

**He managed to get a smile out of her **

"**I know what will put a bigger smile on you" Erika said, taking a marker out of the draw without Selene seeing**

"**Roll up your top" **

**Selene was hesitant to show her bare swollen belly leaving it so vulnerable but pulled it up anyway**

"**Is this another one of your wives tales?" **

"**No" Erika lightly ran her finger and pen along the bottom of Selene's belly so she wouldn't fell the marker in the shape of a crescent **

"**Erika? What are you doing?" Selene's tone was lightening as was her mood.**

"**Almost finished" then as fast as she could go on the top of her belly before Selene could stop her she did a circle each side**

"**Hey!" Selene with a smile snatched the vivid out of Erika's hand and threw it across the room, Cass ran to fetch it.**

**Erika grabbed the mirror and held it in front of Selene above her knees so she could see her whole belly. In the end result Erika had drawn a face, a crescent mouth, Selene's belly button was the nose then the two circles where the eyes Selene could help but giggle at the image.**

"**Oh I look huge!" Selene could see her whole belly in its scale.**

"**Ah look when you giggle it looks like the face is laughing" Duncan laughed pointing at the mirror. **

"**Well I could have said your tits where the eyes, but it wouldn't have worked the same" **

**Selene laughed picked up a pillow and biffed her with it**

"**Hey! What? They would and I've got you smiling haven't I?"**

"**Thanks allot" Selene snared sarcastically **

"**How am I going to get the mouth off? I cant see it"**

**Duncan and Erika laughed hysterically as Selene grinning tried to look under her belly to get a glimpse at where it was. Cass scrambled back up onto the bed and returned the vivid Selene took it off her before Erika got hold of it again. **

**They all suddenly stopped laughing when they realised Marcus had been watching and was still standing in the doorway. **

**He could see how they could make her happy and change her mood in minutes, she would need them. **

"**I didn't mean to disturb your fun" **

**Neither of them spoke. **

"**I have a room sorted for the both of you its down the hall, the guard here will show you. It was a subtle hint for them to leave him and Selene to it. They left silently leaving Marcus with Selene who was licking her fingers and trying to wipe the marker off. Without asking he got two wet cloths from the bathroom and handed one to Selene. She began to wipe where she thought the mouth was**

"**Your missing I'll do it" He began to gently try and wipe the black line off her skin.**

"**Where is my shadow, Shadow?"**

"**Been to the cells" **

**She stopped wiping and gave him a blank shocked look**

"**What?"**

"**He knows the punishment for betraying my decision"**

"**I made him go"**

"**Yes I'm aware of that, you convinced him with a kiss I believe"**

"**He was protecting me following your order"**

"**You wouldn't have kissed him if you know who he really was"**

"**I know who he really is"**

"**No you don't"**

"**Don't tell me who I do and do not know, Kraven has changed to much to the one I knew"**

**Marcus stopped and looked blankly**

"**Sorry, so you do know then"**

"**Yes, it was the way his sits on a chair, the way he walks and the way he kissed me that gave it away"**

**Marcus's eyes drifted away from her to the floor when she mentioned the kiss.**

"**The Kraven you knew, was not who he originally was how he is now, obedient, a warrior was how he was in his younger years, but Viktor corrupted him when I changed him I showed him to remember what he was like, he began over again"**

"**I know he has changed, or back to the way he really was from what you said"**

"**And yet you still kissed him? I thought you hated him so did he"**

"**I 'did' then, but as we said he has changed, and I kissed him to see if it was really him and to lure him into going with me. Now if you don't mind I want to sleep, the marker wont come off, I will wash it off in the bath another time" She pulled down her top and rolled away from him onto her side. **

"**Sleep well" he took the cloths and left silently turning out the light.**

**Kraven had changed she thought but it was interesting to hear about it was how he used to be, Viktor had a longer trial of corruption than she thought but what about Marcus? And what did he do to punish Kraven, she couldn't sleep and decided to wait an hour or so then pay someone a visit. **


	33. Wound

**Selene laid wake listening to the foot steps pass the hall, she heard Marcus continuously looking though the gap of the door to see if she was alright and sleeping soundly, or if she was even there.**

**It was over an hour until she heard him go into his room next door and not come out, she gathered that he had gone to sleep. **

**Slowly she rolled out of bed and put her bare feet gently onto the soft carpet careful not to make any sound.**

**As light as possible she crept out her room and down the hall toward Kraven's room, she was concerned to exactly what Marcus meant by him being punished, it was her plan for them to go once again she felt responsible.**

**She reached his door that was partly opened she raised her hand but stopped when her eyes fell upon the blood hand print on the brass door handle.**

**Lightly with her fingers she pushed the door open, to confront a pitch black room which she slowly slid into pushing the door back to where it was. **

**She waited for a moment while her eyes adjusted to the darkness she scoured the room until her eyes fell upon the still figure upon the bed. **

**Causally moving forward she could see he was lying on his stomach his head facing the other way she could still not see his face, he was lightly sleeping. **

**He was shirtless, on his back she could see ripped skin torn streaks of flesh and blood about ten lashes, he had been whipped badly. She snuck into the bathroom took some cloths and dampened them in cold water, then returned to the bed sitting slowly next to him. The bed sheets where stained in blood.**

**Lightly she placed the cold damp cloth onto his hot stinging back, he woke with a gasp it was cold but soothing, quickly before she could react he had painfully flung around grabbed her wrist tightly and flicked the bedside light on. He froze when he saw it was Selene holding the cloth, his face dropped, as did hers, in the instant he had somehow managed to slip his mask in before flicking on the light. **

**She frowned looking at her wrist he was squeezing it hard his fist was like a steel clamp tightening.**

**When he realised what he was doing he let go **

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" he reached for her hand to check what he had done to her wrist, she pulled away for a moment then let him take it. **

**He took her hand gently her wrists where small compared to his own. Their on her small soft pale skinned wrist was a red ring, she however was more occupied with his mask and his eyes, they where human looking again, the entire time she had seen him as Shadow they where always black. She wanted to see what he looked like without the mask, how scared his face was it was the sheer curiosity that drove her to reach up and grab the mask. He gently grabbed her wrist again to stop her**

"**I know who you are, don't hide" she whispered, no one was to know she was there. **

**He took in a deep breath then let her remove the mask, pulling it free with both hands she saw a Kraven never seen, he was so different yet his face was the same face she had so despised. He did not have as many whip scars as she thought he would have had. **

**It was still a face she despised a little it was easier to forgive him and for him to become some what likable to her when he had the mask on but she was still so curious. **

**He bowed his head down a little then gave his bald scarred head a scratch**

"**I never imaged you without hair" she smiled, he seemed quite vacant.**

**He did look weird bald after seeing him for over a hundred years with hair, yet it still looked good she could easily get used to it. His face had four thin scars, one along the jaw and three on an angle from the top right of is face down across his eye, across his cheek ending at his nose. He said the old Kraven was gone, after going against Marcus to help her she was willing to give the new Kraven a chance at friendship, a start over. **

"**Lay back down" she told him he was still tense, his back still burned giving into the pain he did so leaving his head facing toward her. She began dabbing the cold damp cloth onto his back again it was so soothing, her touch alone was soothing he felt as is his wounds alone could heal in an instant at the very sight of her. **

**He was overwhelmed at her small act of kindness tending to his wounds, he had done the mission with her to prove he was changed almost as a sorry and a trusting thing a 'give me another chance to put things right' scenario, just unspoken and this token was her silent voice of accepting it and giving him that chance.**

**He was deep in thought, the pain had faded and became exhilarating every time her skin touched his, he may have been a traitor to his kind and a liar, but his feelings for her was always genuine. **

**She noticed his face seemed blank eyes held a deep sorrow, a remorse for his past actions**

"**Want to see what Erika thought was funny? What she did to me?" she said snapping him out of his thought. He looked up at her, she hopped off the bed then unbuttoned and lifted her lose top up showing her bare belly and the vivid face. **

**He raised a brow, noticing her smile he couldn't help but lightly laugh **

"**You let her do that?" **

"**Well no, she tricked me" she said pushing in on the skin making the mouth move, Kraven laughed**

"**Wow, bull's eye does that hurt?"**

**She stopped and frowned slightly confused **

"**The left eye, is popping" Selene looked down and realise he could see the baby kicking causing little bumps right on the circle for the eye. **

"**It doesn't hurt really just tickles. I've grown so used to it I think I might miss it when I've had him"**

"**He must kick hard" He asked signalling her to sit down with his hand. **

"**Yeah he can do, here's another trick" she took a small coin off the bedside table next to his wallet then placed it on the circle**

"**Just wait" she said holding up her finger. In a few moments the skin shot up again sending the coin up into air about a centimetre then back down.**

**She placed the coin back where she retrieved it then buttoned her top back up. He was still smiling and laughing lightly from what he just saw. She picked up the blood soaked cloths then took them into the bathroom and returned with them freshly rinsed**

"**You should getting some sleep"**

"**Now you sound like Marcus, I want to it's my fault"**

"**No it isn't you don't have to do it"**

"**No she doesn't" Marcus's voice boomed form behind them causing them to jump turn and look at him standing in the doorway.**

"**Marcus" Selene started but he cut her off**

"**Selene you should sleep, especially after earlier. He can have assistants dress his wounds" his words where not harsh yet he had a slight undertone of anger, more disappointment at seeing her with him again.**

"**I wanted to"**

"**You have soothed them enough, maybe you should sleep they don't burn anymore, thank you" Kraven spoke softly she found it so hard to watch the gently spoken words come from that face.**

**She did feel tired, she wasn't in the mood to argue with either of them and admitted defeat to herself, getting up and wandered over to Marcus. She stopped right beside him**

"**It was my choice to come here, not his, don't blame him anymore" her words were stern and she flicked her arm of his hand to walk her back and sternly strolled out.**

**Marcus waited until she was down the hall and out of sight and ear shot then turned back the Kraven. He said nothing but facial expression told everything**

"**Your falling for her aren't you?" Kraven asked, he knew very well he was.**

"**Mind your place Kraven" he said his voice flat.**

"**It's not hard not with her, I know you are and you where jealous, there is no need to be she came as a friend I know she did, just like I know she will never see me as more than a friend, I have to accept that. She hated me for so long. You however she may see more then friend, I have caused her too much trouble in her life"**

"**Really? Then why did I see the two of you kissing?"**

"**She did that so I would go with her and to figure out who I was as much as I gather. She knew I had the weakness of agreeing to do anything for her because of a single kiss from her lips"**

**Now Marcus understood**

"**I could imagine, sleep well" Marcus gave the tone as all is forgotten then shut the door.**


	34. False Alarm

**Selene became grateful that she had Cass over the next three weeks, she stayed in her room actually resting, Marcus checked her but not as often as he used to he was keeping his distance within reason. Duncan and Erika came to see her everyday, Erika was there most the time Duncan was being trained by Kahn while Erika kept Selene company, she was there also in case she went into labour. But most of the time Erika was preoccupied with Duncan anyway. She didn't see much of Kraven accept for when he offered to walk the puppy and was assigned to watch over her if any threat. **

**They ate together in a large hall occasionally as a group Marcus arranged it to keep them up to date with each other, so none of them drifted apart, sometimes Selene thought he did it as if he was more checking everyone was on good terms with everyone else.**

**Tonight was one of those nights, all Vampyre's and Vamcan's as they where now called thanks to Duncan insisting on it sat in the great dinning hall which was over sized for the six of them, seven including Cass who insisted walking around their feet and looking pathetic for a tasty tid bit which usually came from either Kahn of Marcus. Still only Selene and Marcus knew who Shadow was.**

**Marcus and Kraven sat either side of Selene, Kahn next to Marcus, Erika next to him then Duncan it was better that way, Erika still got on Marcus's nerve. **

**As everyone began to eat it was Duncan again who started the conversation**

"**Hey Selene, I managed to break your record, hitting fifteen targets on the range in under three minutes"**

"**Only by sheer luck" Kahn interrupted, spoiling Duncan's victory.**

"**No it wasn't" Duncan quickly protested**

"**You can't call tripping flat on your face and pulling the trigger by accident hitting the target without aiming a pass, it was a fluke"**

"**I was meant to do that"**

"**And almost set off one of the grenades? Sure"**

**Selene smiled she had been quite quiet all day.**

"**I'm sure you can do it next time Honey" Erika patted Duncan's wrist, nursing his bruised ego.**

**Everyone began to make fun of Duncan, ending up in a joking conversation about the Vampyric history of muck ups. **

**Marcus was laughing when he remembered something**

"**Ha! even the elders had their own acts of stupidity, I remember when Amelia was younger she had spent hours to get and put on this big gown for a party, only to be late, so she ran down the hall only to stand on the edge of her dress when she reached the end of the top of the stairs, to arse over and fall down the steps" Everyone even Selene burst out laughing except Duncan who only had a vague idea who she was. **

"**I was the only one who saw it, she got up and was screaming at me for laughing at her and that I didn't help her up. She could be so smug so for the time being I thought what the heck, laugh. So I was in hysterics. She threatened my life wouldn't be wroth living if I told anyone"**

**Marcus mused at how funny everyone though it was except Selene, she was more quiet then ever, what worried him more she hadn't eaten much. **

"**Selene?" he asked quiet as the others continued to talk**

**She didn't respond her head was bowed slightly, her face blank still as stone, eyes wide. It was then he noticed her eyes had changed blue and she was squeezing the table cloth so hard her knuckles where white, whiter than her skin. **

"**Selene?" he asked louder. He knew something was wrong. She finally took in a sharp deep gasp, she was clenching her teeth**

"**Shadow, get the midwife" by this time everyone had realised Selene was beginning to double over.**

"**Oh the baby's coming!" Erika squealed, she was delighted putting herself into a flap **

**Marcus got up and gently took her up into his arms **

"**Just breathe" he told her, she began gasping for air Kahn ran to open the door for them while Duncan and Erika flapped about panicking like headless chickens**

"**But she's not due for another week!" Duncan flapped at Erika **

"**I know!" she flapped back following Marcus who almost ran carrying Selene.**

**He arrived to the infirmary with her moaning slightly in his arms placing her down on one of the beds, only to have the midwife stroll in with Kraven alongside.**

"**Alright, everyone out but you and you" She pointed to Marcus and Kraven then at the door for everybody else. With reluctance they left, the midwife slamming the door behind them, giving Selene a fright.**

**Kraven began to rub Selene's back trying to sooth her and help her relax, while the midwife began to unpack and get started. Marcus pushed Kraven away **

"**I think you can wait outside with the others, keep the place running" Kraven did as he was asked, then Marcus took over rubbing her back. Between the gasps she glared at him**

"**You know Marcus, sometimes I can really trust and like you, your generous, caring and can be patient then the next minute you are an utter Prick!" she snapped at him then yelped in pain when the midwife pushed in on a area of her belly examining her, Selene then turned to glare at her when she did it again. **

"**Ouch, that bloody hurts do you have to push there twice!" Selene yelled at the woman**

"**Oh get over it heaps of woman have had baby's you'll get though it"**

"**Actually a Vampyre's birth is allot harder and more painful, something to do with the muscles" Marcus tried to side with Selene and calm her.**

"**Really" she said in a 'I'm not convinced tone' she then pushed in on the other side causing Selene to moan in pain again **

"**Fuck! Do that again, you're my next dinner bitch you know it hurts there!" Selene screamed at her about ready to smack her one across the face.**

"**Calm down" She said this time a little weary remembering what Selene was.**

"**Well the pain was going until you did that!"**

"**Yes I'm aware of that"**

**Marcus began to rub her back again**

"**Squeeze my hand if you want"**

"**He was doing a perfectly fine job rubbing my back until you sent him out!" she snarled at him**

"**Calm down"**

"**No, I'm tired, sore, uncomfortable, pregnant, and in Pain!" She screamed at him **

"**And with a territorial Moron" **

"**You want him back in here fine, at least I wasn't the one who shot you baby's father trying to kill him" Marcus stepped back, Selene's face dropped she had forgotten about it. She went quiet, her face filled with hurt and Physical pain. Marcus felt horrible at what he had just said and now it was written all over his face. **

"**I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, you're in pain and labour"**

"**No, you can take her up to her room" **

"**What?" Selene yelled **

"**It's a false alarm you only had a couple of contractions it happens"**

"**I'm not in labour? It feels like it!" Selene said more quiet this time**

"**It may now but when you're in labour believe me you'll know" She said picking up her bag then marched out the room. **

"**Not in labour then, so still think I'm a prick? And a territorial Moron?"**

"**Yes" she answered bluntly**

"**Okay, I'm sorry is their anyway I can make you fell better?" he was genuinely wanting to make her feel better, he was ready to go out of his way for her to like him again and hopefully eliminate her wanting to leave**

"**Actually yes there is something you could do"**

"**Name it"**

"**I'm not having that bitch deliver my baby, I want a new midwife"**

"**Done, she was a cow wasn't she and really rough" **

**Selene remained there for a while till the pain had passed completely before she let Marcus escort her up to her room.**

**She got into her bed, he tried to comfort her and pull up the sheets but she pushed him away, he accepted her stubborn push **

"**I will be next door if you need anything" he spoke as kindly as possible but not to the point it was sickly sweet. **

**Selene lay on her side, it was too uncomfortable to lie on her back anymore and resorted to a pillow under her side to lye on. She lay watching Cass rolling around on her back flicking her paws in the air wanting to play. Erika slowly barged in**

"**Selene are you awake?" **

"**Yes" Selene said without lifting her head off the pillow. Erika closed the door and jogged over to her **

"**Did you have the baby?"**

"**No, it was just a contraction" **

**Erika's shoulders dropped disappointed she had hopped she had given birth. **

"**Oh" She climbed up onto the bed and lay next to Selene**

"**Painful huh. Disappointed? or with that kind of pain not really?" **

"**A little disappointed"**

"**You'll have him soon enough"**

"**Yeah" he said quietly**

"**You don't sound too happy about it"**

"**I just don't know what to expect, a bit nervous really" Selene slowly honestly opened up a little, Erika was not going to say anything to hurt her only encouraging**

"**It's okay to be scared, all women are with their first baby and I suppose its worse being a Vampyre. Hasn't your midwife helped you or told you what to expect?" **

"**I had a bitch of a midwife 'when your in labour you'll know' stupid woman" She mocked the woman's voice, Erika laughed she was rubbing off on Selene, slowly opening her back up.**

"**Marcus is getting rid of her" Selene said mused that the woman would have to find work elsewhere.**

**Erika was still fascinated with Selene and Marcus getting together**

"**Yes he was worried about you tonight"**

"**Was he? About me? Or the baby?"**

"**Both he talks about you. You know he's fallen for you" **

**Selene shook her head denying the fact. **

"**I know I shouldn't say this but… are you afraid he's going to replace Michael?"**

**Selene said nothing and stared blankly she'd frozen up. **

"**He thinks you think he's trying to replace Michael and he's hesitant. He doesn't want replace him but he has got feelings for you and wants to be there" Erika told her, Selene looked down thinking deeply her face still icy cold and still.**

"**He may not be the biological father but he can be a father, he can show him how to use all his Vamcan abilities" **

"**That's enough Erika" Selene slowly and awkwardly rolled over onto her other side away from Erika so she wouldn't have to look at her. **

"**Sorry, but he would" Erika waited getting no response from her. **

"**You'll see tomorrow how much he cares" **

**That however caught Selene's attention **

"**What's tomorrow?"**

"**Are, well I can't tell you, I shouldn't have said anything" **

"**No what?" Selene turned her head she couldn't roll back over.**

"**Oh, I promised I wouldn't tell you, please I need this to get onto his good side, I'm tired of being grabbed by the throat and dragged like a suitcase"**

"**I don't fully trust him tell me" **

"**Sorry, I cant all I will say is you will like it allot"**

"**Oh" Selene flopped her head back down annoyed but Erika thought she was having another contraction. Erika ran around to her **

"**Selene?"**

"**What"**

"**Oh you're okay"**

"**Yeah" she frowned not knowing what she was on about. **

"**What is Marcus doing?"**

"**I said I can't tell you"**

**Selene grabbed her by the throat but not squeezing like Marcus just lightly holding her in a playful manner, holding her there**

"**No, I can't tell you it's just a surprise for you, please I can't tell you anymore, I've said to much already"**

"**If you tell me I will still act surprised" **

**Erika's face dropped to a very serious one**

"**No offence but you can't act surprised if it jumped up and bit you in the arse"**

"**What!" Selene was shocked at what she said**

"**You're a warrior not an actress, I just didn't think it was possible for you to pull that type of face off that's all"**

**Now Selene was grabbing her neck hard and shock Erika back and forth. **

**Erika was laughing even as Selene's grip was still pretty hard.**

**Marcus hearing the noise popped his head though the door, he had heard everything**

"**Erika, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked kindly **

"**Selene you should sleep in case you have any other contractions or go into labour we will be in the hall"**

**Selene was in no mood to argue and pulled the sheets up and closed her eyes, she was sore and tried utterly exhausted. It took less than a few minuets for her to fall to sleep. Erika stepped into the hall walking along side him until they where down the end away from Selene's room so she wouldn't hear them**

"**Well you proved you wouldn't tell her"**

"**Yeah she tried strangling me like you do"**

**He smirked and tied not to laugh. **

"**So she doesn't know?" **

"**No, I haven't told her" **

"**Good, everyone knows what time to be there tomorrow?" **

"**Yes"**

"**Well unless she goes into labour its all go, I just have to finish painting it"**

**Erika smiled the hate between them was beginning to fade **

"**You have done wonderful job I know she is going to love it"**

"**I hope so she doesn't seem to like me at the moment"**

"**Oh she's just hormonal and scared"**

"**Scared?"**

**Erika paused **

"**Probably shouldn't have told you that"**

"**No tell me"**

"**Well it's her first baby of course she's naturally going to be scared, she doesn't know what to expect"**

"**She won't let me support her"**

"**You already are, if she needs you anymore let her go to you don't be forceful and continuous, like Kraven used to he hounded her again and again the more he asked and tried to be with her the more he pushed her away"**

**Marcus's eyebrows raised high, as he rubbed his chin very interested**

"**Did he now?" **

"**Ah, like most guys, he wanted her so bad and went the wrong way about it, what made it worse was she was Viktor's 'Daughter' so he wasn't aloud to touch her"**

**Marcus was becoming more and more interested in what Erika had observed forgetting she was in the coven at the same time as Selene.**

**This he thought could turn into a very interesting conversation. **


	35. Aversion Amos

**Amos cut the glass slowly without a sound making the perfectly round hole then removed it with a suction cup. She got her hand in and silently unlatched the window. Angry from the last time she briefly meet her she was keen to finish her assignment this time no one ever got away from her.**

**She stood inside the window barely a meter from the sleeping Selene who was in deep slumber Amos could have jumped around and not awoken her she wasn't stupid enough to take that chance.**

**Waiting for a moment then taking out a surgical blade, Amos approached Selene, she only had a couple of hours to retrieve what she was after and return. **

**Amos put the blade handle in her mouth, slowly she put her hand over Selene's throat and her knee over her thighs, positioning herself then quick as a flash so Selene couldn't react in time when she woke in the instant. **

**Amos had her hand so tight around Selene's neck her fingers digging into her throat she couldn't breath or scream for help, her knees across her thighs stopped Selene from kicking her, holding her in place. With the other hand she grabbed Selene's wrists cuffing them one by one as Selene woke she tried to punch Amos but she just didn't have the strength her fists bounced off Amos like water on rock and Amos knew it.**

"**Bitch isn't it? This late in your pregnancy you are weak and vulnerable, usually you mate protects you, as I heard Jarad fixed that problem" Amos whispered.**

**Selene's eyes where changing blue, she was still fighting back, even as Amos had both her wrists cuffed. She hooked them under her other hand. Cass whined helplessly not knowing what to do.**

"**Piss off mutt. I knew you had to make things more difficult Selene, I was hoping you had had the baby by now, but now I have to remove him from you" Amos spluttered the blade still in her mouth. She pulled back Selene's top to show the bare skin. **

**Selene's eyes where widening she was afraid, there was nothing she could do she just wasn't strong enough. **

"**Now we know the baby is mature enough to be separated from you and breathe on his own we don't need you to be alive anymore" Amos gladly spat, taking the surgical blade after deciding where to make the cut**

"**Stop fidgeting I'm doing you a favour, I'm giving you a caesarean for free, no pain of birth"**

**Selene felt the cold metal blade against her skin. Selene's only hope was if someone walked in, or she could just lift Amos's hand enough to make the smallest of distressed sounds, she knew Marcus and Erika where just down the hall, Marcus was in ear range but not in range for him to sense her distress, he had to be close to pick it up. **

**Selene was panicking as she felt the sting of the blade cut into her skin as Amos began to cut into the womb. She had cut along a light cut about three inches deep but was stopped when Selene suffocating dug her nails into Amos's hand giving only a light release on her throat**

"**Marc..." Selene desperately spoke aloud but it was still quiet**

"**Shut up, I have to finish the cut before cutting across again, the muscle along the womb is thick, you will only make it more painful for yourself " Amos pushed back in on Selene's mouth to silence her.**

**Marcus was still talking to Erika when he thought he heard Selene. He held up his finger for Erika to silence. **

"**Shhhh, I though I heard Selene call me"**

"**I didn't, you have better hearing than me, but if she called wouldn't she yell?" **

"**Hmmm..." he was uncertain he frowned looking at her room pausing to see if she called again. **

**Amos had made the mistake of putting her hand onto Selene's mouth, before she realised Selene sank her fangs into Amos's skin and began to feed. Amos pulled her hand away, giving Selene the second chance to yell. With blood in mouth and all Selene's throat was still tight, yet she managed to get it out spraying the blood in her mouth over Amos**

"**Marcus help!" **

**Marcus heard it that time.**

**Erika never even saw him leave in one blink he was gone and in Selene's door way. **

**With the sight of Amos over Selene covered in blood holding a knife and the cut in Selene's belly was enough to send Marcus into his Vamcan form in record time. Amos never even knew what hit her, she flew across the room at the speed of light, hit the wall cracking it then falling to the floor behind the door nearly unconscious. Marcus quickly placed his hand over the open wound holding it shut. He leaned over Selene protectively his teeth baring letting out a low growl at Amos, just as Michael had done the Lycans.**

**Amos stood up taking one of her guns only to have Erika slam the door on her face, knocking her back to the floor then received one of Erika's famous snap kicks to the head knocking her out completely. **

"**Bitch!" Erika snared at Amos's body. Marcus cringed remembering the pain that kick had once caused him. Snapping out of the quick thought his mind was more focused on Selene who lay motionless beneath him.   
"Selene?" No response, no moan, or groan, not even a slight movement. **

"**Shit! Tell them to bring a stretcher I cannot carry her I have to keep my hand on the wound" **

**Erika ran down the halls as fast as her feet could carry her, pushing or barging anyone who got in her way. **

**A entire medical team came in minutes with the stretcher, piling into the room, they slowly moved Selene carefully to the stretcher along with Marcus who held the would from ripping open or from her waters breaking. **

**Duncan, Kahn and Kraven had just arrived outside the door meeting with Erika.**

"**What happened?" Kraven demanded **

"**Selene was attacked by Amos, who is still in there unconscious"**

"**We'll get her" Kahn said signalling for Duncan to follow, Erika stopped them**

"**There bringing Selene out we have to wait"**

**They froze, as Erika explained it Selene was slowly carried out with Marcus keeping pace along side hand over the wound. He was covered in blood, all their mouths dropped in horror, hurt and worry at their fallen companion **

"**But she's about to have the baby we can't lose her or him now" Duncan stressed.**

"**Lets get that bitch and put her in the cells" Kahn said marching into the room, took Amos's leg and roughly pulled her out the room deliberately 'accidentally' hitting Amos's head on the doorway**

"**What a shame" he smirked he was going to enjoy torturing this prisoner. **

**Duncan stopped him**

"**You cant have all the fun eh?" he bent over and grabbed a good fist full of Amos's hair then began pulling her so she was being dragged on a rather awkward painful angle, not letting any object in their path to be missed being dragged over.**

**Kraven had given them permission to beat her to a living pulp but not take her life that was Selene's decision.**

**Marcus watched Selene's face for any sign of movement or her awaking, there was none. **

"**You can take your hand away we have it under control" a doctor instructed, Marcus let go **

"**Can you step out side with me please" A nurse asked him, in a worried daze he followed her.**

**He flopped into a chair in the next room **

"**I shouldn't have left her alone, how could I have been so stupid" he yelled angrily at himself scaring the nurse.**

"**Sir she's okay for the time being, the invader didn't get a chance to cut in deep enough and you holding the wound shut immediately helped" **

**He sighed aloud slapping the bottom of his hands onto his forehead. **

"**And the baby?"**

"**Unharmed, we are going to keep Selene dead still for the next twenty four hours, so the wound will heal, we have to hope like hell she doesn't go into labour, or we will lose either one of them, or both, then again we could have finished the caesarean, but it's still too risky, we could also lose them both" **

"**Fuck!" Marcus yelled at the top of his lungs, picking up a chair and throwing it. The only thing they could do was wait.**


	36. Abhor

**Erika sat in the hall outside the large theatre waiting for news on Selene, Shadow sat next to her silently waiting for Marcus. **

**Erika was almost in tears **

"**Poor Selene, she's been though the worse most difficult pregnancy in history"**

"**There is still hope"**

"**I know, she doesn't deserve this shit or need it now"**

**Both of then jumped when the door flung open and Marcus stormed out**

"**How's Selene? Will she be okay?" Erika asked desperately, Marcus ignored her and marched right past his back was stiff and his fists clenched he was heading in one direction. They watched him smash right though the door at the end of the hall not even bothering to open it then disappeared down a stairs. **

"**Where's he going?" She wondered **

"**Let's just say, I wouldn't want to be Amos right now" **

**Erika's face dropped and went even whiter than usual **

"**He's not angry case Selene has d..." she couldn't say it she put her hand over her mouth eyes watering. Kraven's heart pounded hard, he hoped to god she hadn't. He got to his feet and barged into the room Marcus came from, the nurse was still in there picking up all the debris of Marcus's rage. **

"**Did she die?" **

"**No, they are both stable, but their is a risk"**

"**Risk?" Erika asked stepping in behind him.**

"**If she goes into labour in the next twenty four hours there's a good chance we will lose them both"**

**Kraven barged out the room and headed in the same direction leaving Erika in tears. **

"**Do they think she will?"**

"**To be honest I wouldn't know, the baby's head is engaged, she could have him at any time. But there is also the chance she wont since she's not due for another week, its all I can tell you I'm sorry" the nurse handed her a tissue. **

"**Thank you" Erika took it gratefully.**

**A doctor wandered out and whispered to nurse, then left. Erika was to gluggy to hear what he said, she was about to leave when the nurse stopped her**

"**The doctor just told me you can see her" **

**Erika smiled following the nurse into the small ward like room, Selene lay on one side a light strap over her upper body to stop her from moving.**

**Erika sat by the bed next to Selene's face, Selene's eyes where closed**

"**She's awake but very drowsy, talk to her she can hear you" the nurse whispered to her. Erika rubbed the top of Selene's hand **

"**Hey it's just me" **

**Selene's eyes fluttered a little and opened partly. **

"**It's alright you don't have to open you eyes, I'll keep you company"**

**Selene gave a light moan in response, her eyes watering causing a small tear to roll over her nose and drip onto the pillow.**

"**Hey you both will be okay I wont leave your side, us woman have to stick together huh"**

**Selene squeezed Erika's hand lightly.**

"**Well I gave Amos a good kick to the face, I finished her off knocking her out that was of course after dented her face with the door I learnt that one off you"**

**Selene's mouth curled up a little.**

**Marcus arrived in the cells to find Amos chained to the floor stripped of all her weapons, only just waking. Kraven arrived soon after.**

**Duncan and Kahn stood over her, just waiting itching even to lay a punch or kick into her.**

**Amos opened her eyes to see Duncan leaning over her **

"**You!" she snapped at him sourly**

"**Yup, I have a score to settle with ya" he shoved his nail into her cheek she tried to lunge at him, but was quickly restricted by the chains that yanked around her wrists and neck.**

**She hissed at him wildly only to quickly stop when she picked up the Vamcan scent. She turned and looked up to see both Marcus and Kraven staring down at her, an unspeakable hate rose in their eyes along with the black clouding as they changed form.**

**Amos was about to receive the hiding of her life, Marcus slashed her skin then had it bound it up tightly after each time so she wouldn't die. **

"**Why does Cyrus want the child?" he yelled at her again and again, but she never answered any of his questions. After three hours, Kraven stepped forward **

"**Why don't you check on Selene we can finish up here"**

"**Don't end her life, Selene can do that in time, just get anything out of her" Marcus snared, then marched back out the cells leaving Kahn Duncan and Kraven to beat and answer out of her.**

**Marcus entered the small room silently, seeing that Erika had fallen asleep on the edge of the bed, as had Selene. **

**Sitting at the edge of the bed he watched over them for hours, he sat arms crossed as still as a statue. **

**Slowly over time he began to fall asleep drifting off then waking again. **

**The nurse walked in and out continuously checking Selene. By the time Marcus woke later when the nurse accidentally bumped his chair, the nurse had begun cleaning the skin removing the sticky cover that now only covered a red line. The nurse nodded to him then whispered**

"**This is good, it has healed shut fully we are out of the immediate danger zone" **

**Marcus smiled and nodded thank you. **

"**You should get some sleep sir, this room is surrounded in guards as you asked, you wont be any good to her half asleep when she wakes, and she might want some alone time"**

**Marcus looked at Erika who was still sleeping**

"**I will send her away too when she wakes"**

**He moaned a little then wandered out the door to his room, he would have to wait till tomorrow to find out if they will make it.**


	37. A new trust

**Marcus slept for along time yet woke suddenly remembering Selene and was alert to someone in his room. He sat up strait to see Gayle the old woman who watches over Selene from time to time staring at him**

"**What are..." he stopped as Gayle flapped her arms about and held a finger in front of her mouth shushing him.**

**He was about to snap at her for entering his room without asking and what she was doing in there when he realised there was someone else in the bed with him. He frowned as she smiled he knew then as she pointed to the left of him, at the edge of the large bed was a lump of another body. **

**Marcus knew by the scent it was Selene, he lifted the covers ever so slightly and slowly to see her pale face snuggled into the pillow, she was still fast asleep. Gayle quietly crept over to him**

"**Why is she in my bed?" He whispered **

"**She's fine and will be fine they brought her back to her room a few hours ago"**

"**Yes but how is she in my bed?"**

"**I'm getting to it. She was hesitant on sleeping on her own, when I walked into her room she was up and coming in here on her own" She explained. Marcus looked at Selene and smiled. **

"**She obviously felt safer and could sleep easier with someone who could protect her and the baby near by. She was laying on the couch at first but couldn't get comfortable then got in on the far side of the bed"**

"**She's right on the edge?" he asked, Gayle nodded as Marcus looked over the other side of Selene if she where to move she would fall out. Gently he grabbed the bottom sheet she was on and pulled it towards him slowly without rolling her off. Without waking Selene he had pulled her to the middle of the bed. **

"**I can watch her from here on in tell them to bring up two breakfasts" **

**Gayle nodded then hobbled away leaving Marcus in awe of the sleeping Selene.**

**He pulled the covered back up over her and laid in closer to give her any of his bodily warmth, she seemed colder than usual. **

**He couldn't wipe the smile off his face she had come to him for safety. Maybe it was a new trust, she did seek his company his name was the first name she yelled for she didn't just yell help she yelled for him. He then realised he was sitting over her his chest puffed out, becoming alpha male and protective without realising it. Sitting back he feed his own ego with his thoughts she did like him and trust him, she went to him Erika was right. Watching her and feeling his stomach full of butterflies he gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face so he could see all of her delicate features. Nothing could seem to threaten his good mood for the moment, until she began to stir. **

**He had no idea how she was going to react of what she would say if she saw him awake, in a quick decision he put his head down and pretended to be asleep.**

**She sat up slowly a little groaned. He could feel her eyes moving over him sussing out the situation, then to his astonishment she lay back down this time with her head over his shoulder and on is chest, causing him to smile widely again. She was still drowsy and began to drift off to sleep again. He lifted his head to see if she was fully asleep but she wasn't and woke her at his movement. **

**He was greeted with her brown orbs gazing at his **

"**How are you feeling?" he asked softly**

"**Better than I did a few hours ago" he could hear a slight vacancy in her words. **

**He knew she was waiting for him to ask why she was there.**

"**That's good" **

**She tried sitting up, it was still too painful**

"**Don't sit up if you're comfortable stay, don't move because of me I will move if you want me to"**

"**No it's your room"**

"**I insist. Lay back" he guided her back by her shoulders to lay against the pillows.**

"**I suppose you are wondering why I'm here"**

"**You don't have to tell me I already know don't go warrior on me and deny it, I stopped Amos you could sleep more safe and sound in here" He spoke sweetly to her, she nodded her head a little showing he was right.**

"**Where is Amos?" **

"**We have her in captivity she wont be going anywhere in a hurry, we're interrogating her. The main thing is you and the baby are fine"**

**There was a quick silence, Selene closed her eyes but continued to talk**

"**Why did you sit over me like you did?"**

**Marcus hesitated was she awake she asked himself hoping she hadn't been. **

"**When?" **

"**When Amos attacked me after you flung her across the room you sat over me, well sort of leaned over... just the way Michael did when the Lycans came..." **

**He froze he never even realised he did it was so instinctual**

"**I just did it, I was protecting you"**

**Selene was satisfied with the answer but her thoughts still dwelled on it more. Only males did it and they only did it over young, a mate, a mate with young, or an intended mate. **

**Marcus wanted to say 'who's the protective moron then' he stopped himself he would be being the prick she called him. He was on her good side and wanted to stay there.**

**Marcus helped Selene sit up when their breakfasts where brought in, they ate in silence, then chatted about the fate of Amos, who was to be held prisoner till Selene saw fit. **

**About two o'clock they where disrupted when Erika knocked on the door. **

"**Come in" Erika walked in to see Selene in the bed with him she couldn't help but smiled and lift a brow at the sight of the two.**

"**Selene there you are, looks like the two of you are alright"**

"**Yes where fine"**

"**Um Marcus about the thing, you know the" she pointed out the door**

"**Oh, yes, Gayle?" Marcus yelled, Gayle came jogging**

"**Could you stay here for a minute?" **

**Gayle nodded and took a seat. Marcus jogged out to talk with Erika**

"**Hmm, the two of you seem to be quite friendly"**

"**Not now Erika"**

"**About her surprise are we going ahead with it?"**

"**I haven't finished painting it"**

"**Shadows done it, he's cleaning up now"**

"**Oh" he seemed a little disappointed wanting to do it himself**

"**But she will love it now more than ever"**

**He had to admit Selene did need for something to go right for her. **

"**Alright get everyone there in an half an hour" **

**Erika smiled exited, they where both disrupted when Cass sprinted out of the room across form Selene's, covered with a large blotch of azure blue paint, Shadow chasing her. **

**Marcus grabbed the puppy that was wagging her tail about and throwing about her legs then handed her over to Kraven.**

"**She got into the tin of paint" Kraven said taking hold of Cass. Marcus sighed **

"**Make that an hour" he told Erika returning to Selene. **

"**Could you wash the paint off her while I clean up the mess she made" Kraven asked Erika very politely and in a desperate need manor.**

"**Alright" She took hold of the puppy holding her away from her body so she didn't get any paint on her cloths. **

"**Alright you, bath time" **

**Cass wagged her tail loving the attention not even registering what's installed for her. **

**Erika ran into Duncan and Kahn on the way to the bathroom**

"**Duncan, Kahn, Selene's fine and where going to have her surprise in an hour so can you help me wash Cass, she got into the paint I haven't got much time"**

**Duncan looked to Kahn to see if he could, Kahn gave him a nod of agreement then retired to his quarters to change. Erika handed Cass over to Duncan while she half filled the bath with warm water. **

"**Hey little pup" Duncan put her down and began to play with her and took off her collar while Erika fetched an apron to cover herself. Cass jumped around playing happily **

"**Alright Cass in you go" Erika picked up Cass who's tail was still wagging, until she saw the water. She let out a little moan and tilted her head and gave a pathetic look learning what 'bath time' meant. Erika placed her into the water, Cass started kicking around, not liking it one bit**

"**It's alright its just water, Duncan hold her still so I can scrub the paint off"**

"**Alight" He held Cass while Erika got a small blob of shampoo in her hand and lathered it up then began scrubbing Cass. Cass wasn't liking the water until then, with Erika rubbing the shampoo in she was beginning to like the fuss and started to wag her tail.**

"**Are, see pup it aren't so bad" Duncan let go and helped Erika try and wash the paint off. It was slowly coming out Cass was trying to chase the bubbles in the water, while Erika and Duncan scrubbed her fur. They laughed at Cass, Duncan made more bubbles and soap suds Cass tried to fetch.**

"**Right that's all of it out lets rinse you off" She stood up looking for a cup or something to scoop the water up with and rinse out the shampoo. Duncan watched Cass sitting in the bath all wet and pathetic looking **

"**Oh look at that little fuzzy face! she's so cute" He scooped up a handful of bubbles and plopped it on top of Cass's head giving her a afro of bubbles. **

"**Look its disco dog" Erika turned and they both laughed at Cass, whose ears dropped **

"**We shouldn't laugh, they say dogs know when you laugh at them" Erika said returning to her search. Duncan was half way in getting to his feet when Cass decided to make a run for it, she leapt out of the bath, ran through Duncan's legs and toward the door still covered in soap suds shampoo and lots of bubbles. Duncan tried to grab her but stood on a puddle of water and shampoo slipping arse over tit accidentally kicking Erika's legs from under her, she tried to get her balance from going over, slipped in another puddle and ended up going face first into the bath.**

**Cass galloped down the halls on her way back to Selene, only to be followed by a just as wet and covered in bubbles Erika, Cass heard Erika behind her and picked up her speed going under furniture where Erika couldn't reach. **

**Marcus had left his door open, both Selene and himself heard the running down the hall, they saw Cass gallop past covered in bubbles and soap then they saw Erika trailing behind.**

**It was followed with a loud **

"**Shit!..." thud, crash "You little..." thud of a body hitting the ground, a galloping came back along with a sniffing along the carpet, Cass stopped in the doorway seeing Selene in the bed, her eyes and ears perked seeing her, she ran in **

"**Cass no!" Marcus staunchly instructed but Cass still came running and leapt up onto the bed Selene smiled in amusement at the wet cuteness of Cass she still had the blob for bubbles on her head. Cass jumped into the middle of the bed, then shook all the water out of her coat sending a spray everywhere over the bed and over Marcus and Selene. **

"**Erika!" Marcus yelled she came running in seeing bubble blobs all over his face and body as well as Selene. **

"**Cass!" Erika's tone annoyed, she put her hands on her hips. **

"**Why are you bathing her?" Selene asked wiping some bubbles off her face. **

"**She got into some stuff and she was all dirty and smelly" Erika fibbed. She waked over and picked up the wet puppy the marched out the room her cloths squelching.**

"**Its everywhere" Marcus moaned, he was irritated at the wet puddle patch in the centre where Cass had been sitting.**

"**I need a bath anyway" **

"**I'll run it for you and get them to change the sheets" Marcus got up without letting her argue that she'll do it on her own. Erika put Cass back in the bath then began to wash off the shampoo conditioned her then rinsed her off again. Duncan took her out with a towel then began drying her off she chewed the corner of the towel ripping it. Both Erika and Duncan stopped what they where doing when Shadow stepped into the doorway, covered in a spray of the same blue paint as Cass was. Cass had run under him and Erika ran strait into him causing the bucket of paint he held to spill onto him after he had painted over the mark Cass had rubbed off the wall last time.**

"**Marcus said I have to use this bathroom since it has already paint in it" **

"**Sorry" Erika winced then finished cleaning up. **

**Selene sat gingerly on the side of the bath, it hurt to move around and she found it difficult to get up and down. Kara in the end helped her undress and get into the bath.**

**Marcus sat outside after checking the job Kraven had done of the painting, he was pleased with it. Kara came out and took the sheets away**

"**I'll be right back" she reassured him since he didn't want to go into the bathroom and embarrass Selene. **

**Sitting at his desk he heard the little trot of Cass returning this time dry. She trotted in and jumped up on the bed to see Selene wasn't there. He watched her sniff around tracking Selene she jumped off the bed sniffing the floor then followed her scent to the bathroom. Cass pushed to door open and popped her head around the corner Marcus knew she had spotted Selene, her tail wagged like mad then disappeared around the door. **

**Selene saw Cass trot in **

"**Are, déjà-vu" Selene remember the time when Russ came in. Cass stood up on her hind legs paws against the side of the bath, looking in the water. Selene patted her head, **

"**You're nice and soft, you've had your bath" Selene smiled at Cass. Next thing Selene knew Cass was up over the side and in the water splashing about**

"**Cass!" Cass settled and began doggy paddling over Selene's legs in the deeper water. She had her mouth open tongue hanging out panting making sniffling sounds as she swam in circles. **

"**You want me to get her out" Marcus called form the main room**

"**No she's fine" Selene was laughing at Cass's nuttiness in swimming around and around in circles.**

**It was short lived the same pain returned as the pain at the dinner came back.**

**She let out a small yelp, enough to gain Marcus attention**

"**What is she doing" He asked her, thinking Cass was annoying her**

"**Nothing, I think I'm in labour, I'm having a contraction" she moaned out**

**He jumped to his feet and stopped at the door, **

"**Kara!" no response, he wanted to enter but couldn't**

"**Just breath Selene, can I come in?" **

"**Yes" she moaned covering herself with a towel. He barged in grabbed the dog pulled her out the water then dove is arms into the water and wove them under Selene**

"**No leave me in the water" she grunted stopping him from lifting her out**

"**It helps" **

"**Someone!" Marcus yelled beginning to rub Selene's back.**

**Kahn came in **

"**Get the midwife"**

**Kahn scrambled away to return with a new midwife which just so happened to be Julian's sister Elaine**

"**Selene" Elaine recognised her strait away**

"**What are you doing here?" Selene puffed focusing on her breathing. **

"**I was just hired" She began checking Selene**

"**I don't know if it's another random contraction or I'm in labour"**

**Elaine pushed in on the sore area the last woman did but not as hard and only once each side, Selene winced**

"**Sorry, I know it hurts and sorry to say your not in labour, you haven't dilated any either"**

**Selene gasped throwing her head back annoyed. **

**Marcus could sense Selene was allot more comfortable with this woman and wasn't yelling at everyone including himself. **

**Duncan and Erika arrived**

"**Duncan where the hell have you been?" Elaine said running into him on the way out leaving Marcus to get Selene out of the bath.**

"**I live here now"**

"**You could have told Julian that, someone smashed up then burnt down hers and your apartment she's been living with me"**

"**Do you know about everything? you know the Vamcan's and stuff"**

"**Yes, I'm working here and living here aren't I?"**

"**Living?"**

"**In the working quarters I was going to ask if Julian could get a job here they pay well for secrecy sake"**

"**Okay I will see to it she can, call me" Duncan gave her a number from his pocket.**

**Erika walked over staunchly**

"**Who was that and why did you give her your number?"**

"**My old flatmates sister, I told it to give it to her sister so she can get in touch"**

**Erika glared at him**

"**Eh, it's not like that your the only one, she's just a old friend who I owe big time, I did get her house burnt down"**

**Erika sighed letting it go. **

**Erika and Kara ended up helping Selene dry and dress then get back into the bed. **

**Marcus sat with her comforting the pain while Erika dried off Cass again.**

**Selene recovered allot faster then last time allowing her to sit up and about. **

**Kraven managed to pull Marcus away from Selene**

"**Are we still going to give her the surprise I can carry her there"**

"**I will see how she is, gather up everyone else"**

**Marcus left Kraven a few minutes for everyone to get ready, then asked Selene**

"**Are you alright if I carry you into the next room?"**

"**What for?"**

"**Just something for you, your surprise"**

"**I suppose"**

"**No, if you can't it can wait"**

"**No I'm fine I will go"**

**She sat up ready to walk but he scooped her up then carried her out into the hall, she let out a small snare of disapproval of being carried everywhere. **

"**Okay close your eyes"**

**She sighed and did as he asked. He pushed the door open with his foot **

"**Keep them shut" She felt him place her down on something soft.**

"**Okay open you yes" **

**Selene opened her eyes to find she was in a nursery as everyone yelled surprise she was sitting in a lazy boy surrounded. **

**It was full of soft toys, children's books, a blue cot and a cradle, baby cloths, bibs nappies everything she could possibly need, she was over whelmed she smiled from ear to ear.**

**Everyone had got their own gift for her and the baby it was sort of a baby shower. **

"**I don't know what to say"**

"**You don't have to say anything just sit back and relax" Erika said taking a seat next to her.**

"**Marcus made the cot and cradle himself, then painted it" Erika told her**

"**Yeah so be careful not to put anything heavy in it" Duncan joked to receive a poisons glare from Marcus. Kahn and Duncan couldn't stay long but they gave her their presents and a hug then returned to their post and training. **

**Leavening Selene with Erika, Marcus and Kraven who packed everything away so Selene would know where everything was. Erika was more interested in the small cloths, beginning to annoy Selene with her Awing at every cute tiny garment there was. **

**Selene was more laughing at a Sesame St count Dracula**

"**Funny the ways people think Vampyre's live and sleep in coffins, I've never slept in a coffin, I don't think any Vampyre has" **

**Marcus cleared his throat**

"**Oh except for the elders entombed" Selene put the toy down and rubbed her eyes**

**Marcus saw she was becoming tired.**

**He picked her up**

"**What are you doing?" **

"**We can finish this tomorrow, you should get some sleep"**

**Selene looked over Marcus shoulder and rolled her eyes Erika giggled. **

"**Thank you" She told Kraven and Erika who where moving the cot that was still wet with paint away from a shelf.**

"**Your welcome"**

**Marcus without asking took Selene back to his own room and put her in the bed**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Don't worry I will sleep on the couch, I will be right back"**

**He left not giving her any time to argue, she was to tired anyway and fell to sleep in minutes, Marcus's plan worked he stood outside the door waiting for her to drift off to sleep, everything was under control once again but he couldn't be fully relaxed he was understanding how Selene felt, what was installed around the corner waiting for them. **


	38. Crooked earth

**Another long week passed leaving Selene at the end of her tether, she had had two more trick contractions during the day waking her and Marcus she kicked him both times. **

**He had wondered if she woke with fight or pain or she just gave him a good kick just for measures and to wake him, as harshly as she had. She sat in the nursery allot back and forth to her own room under someone watch most every minute. **

**She wandered around her own room while Kraven sat in the corner like a stone gargoyle reading, she liked it when he guarded her he let her get up walk around and do as she wished, Marcus was always telling her to get back into bed.**

**She was now two days overdue, being pregnant wasn't so great anymore it was now uncomfortable her large swell felt like it couldn't swell anymore, she felt she was going to burst. **

**Cass followed her as she stroll back and forth trotting behind, jumping on Selene's long lose fitting night gown from time to time.**

"**Board?" Kraven asked without looking over his book **

"**How could you tell?"**

"**You're making a round trail mark in the carpet" **

**There was a knock on the door Selene quick as she could, hopped onto the bed.**

**Duncan and Erika poked their heads around the door. **

"**Still nothing yet" Erika asked **

"**No" Selene sighed deeply rubbing her belly**

**Duncan got down on one knee so he was level with her belly**

"**Hey you in there, I know is nice and warm a good holiday but mummy really wants to meet you now and there's lots of great stuff out here, colours, sounds, pictures and lots of people who care about you"**

**Selene smiled from ear to ear at Duncan's joke, Erika laughed while Kraven thought he was a bit overboard and it wasn't funny at all.**

"**So times up or we're gonna have to start charging you rent" He finished off, getting back up. **

**Cass began to whine sitting by the door, it was time for her walk, she stared at Kraven for it. **

"**A walk, good idea girl come here" Selene said getting up and reaching for her leash, Kraven sat up**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**I'll take her for a short walk that can bring on labour"**

"**Eh… not good"**

"**Selene no"**

"**Forget it" **

**Kraven, Erika and Duncan all started to debate **

"**Just a short one to the gate and back or around the castle"**

"**But it's snowing"**

"**Correction it 'was' snowing"**

"**Marcus will kill me if I let you" Kraven said taking the leash from Selene's hand.**

"**Yes I would" They watched him casually stroll in**

"**And what would I be killing you for?" **

"**Marrying Selene" Erika joked just to rev Marcus up she giggled, she quickly stopped when Duncan nudged her in the side. Kraven was holding Selene's hand only because he had opened her fingers to get the leash out of her stubborn clenched fingers.**

**Marcus's face had dropped he didn't find it very funny in the slightest**

"**Sorry, bad joke" Erika pouted. **

"**I'm going for a short walk it will help bring on labour"**

**Marcus's eyes almost popped out of his head**

"**No your not! your staying right here in bed"**

"**That's what where trying to tell her" Erika butted in again**

"**No, I'm going stir crazy in here I need to stretch my legs I cant sit in the bed all day like a beached whale" She snatched the leash back out of Kraven's hand.**

**Cass ran up to her it was a real treat having Selene walk her. Selene awkwardly bent over a little trying to clip the leash onto Cass's collar**

"**Go for a walk? You can't even bend over"**

"**Shut up" she snapped back at Marcus **

"**I can walk but I can't bend over so one of you pricks put it on her please, instead of staring"**

**Kraven immediately bent down and clipped it on.**

"**Thank you"**

"**You can't go"**

"**Marcus out of the way, Shadow will be with me" **

**Marcus didn't move. Cass was becoming inpatient and began barking at him she wanted her walk.**

**Marcus stood stubbornly in the doorway his arms crossed across his chest. **

"**Then why don't you come with me as well? Because I'm not going to move" She practically stood right in his face. **

**Marcus almost buckled at the knees her deep brown eyes gazing at him so closely, he would have given into almost anything.**

"**This is not a good idea, but fine put some warmer cloths on"**

**She dressed herself in large cloths in minutes with the help of Erika, they where then out the door.**

**Kraven let Cass off the leash for a short time, she pounced around in the snow flicking it about, nearby guards watched and laughed as when Cass jumped in a deeper area of snow all you could see was a wagging tail.**

**Putting her back onto the leash Marcus and Kraven walked Selene around the back of the castle staying her speed. Half away round, Marcus and Kraven's sharp ears picked up the voice of Cyrus at the main gate**

"**That asshole has come for his sister" Marcus whispered, they where fortunate to be around the back of the castle. **

"**Let's get you inside" both Kraven and Marcus's knuckles whacked into each others as they both had gone to put their arm around Selene. Marcus glared at Kraven who backed away, their silent dispute was interrupted when they heard the front gate explode, they picked up the footsteps running though the snow and gun fire. **

"**There's no time to get her to the castle they already have Selene's scent, take her into the emergency shelter up thought the trees" Marcus whispered to Kraven they hid behind a tree.**

**Marcus changed form and hid behind a buttress and tower.**

"**Come on" Kraven pulled Selene's arm but she didn't move **

"**O-oh... contraction" Selene puffed leaning over.**

"**Shit, let me carry you"**

**Selene was about to let him pick her up when the contraction pain changed a hot ripping pain shot right up her back, her entire pelvic bone ached worse than before this pain was different and much worse. She let out a gasp of pain, now she knew what the midwife meant when she said she would 'know' when she went into labour. The sudden fright of the attack on the castle and walk had finally put her into labour.**

"**No, no don't pick me up" She gasped painfully squatting on the spot, crouching to her knees gritting her teeth in pain**

"**Is it passing?" **

"**This one aren't going pass I'm in labour" **

"**Are you sure?" **

**She shot an 'of course I'm sure you idiot' look at him then squeezed his hand really tight as another wave of pain passed over. She began to lightly moan, holding her belly he hugged into her trying to support her though the pain till the contraction passed for him to carry her to the shelter before the next one. **

"**Just breathe your doing fine"**

**She puffed and moaned a little more then slowly sat up**

"**Okay" He helped her stand but before he could take her up into his arms she felt a warm gush of womb water flow down her legs. She gasped in sharply, **

"**Oh fuck, was that your water?"**

"**Yes" He wasted no more time, he scooped her up and ran toward the hidden door over the mounds of snow thought the trees along the crooked earth, Cass galloping behind him struggling to keep up. He heard Marcus fighting the Death dealers having a little fun.**

**Marcus's nose was instantly filled with the strong scent of Selene and the baby, the baby's more so, he knew exactly what had happened**

"**She's in labour!" he muttered to himself throwing another dealer onto the sharp metal spiked fence. He had to help her, there was no way Kraven knew what to do Marcus had at least delivered a baby before and would be a greater help. **


	39. Kain

**Kraven got the secret hatch open and carried the moaning Selene down a hall and into a bunker. It had everything you would need except in the case of delivering a baby. **

**Kraven ran into the second room and placed her down gently onto the bed as she went into another contraction, they where barely minutes apart and she could feel herself dilating. She rolled onto her side pulling up her legs trying to breathe.**

**Kraven began to flap around, he had no idea on what I would to. She let out a cry of pain which made him panic worse. He decided to ask her what she wanted him to do he climbed onto the bed sat next to her rolled her upper body between his legs and laid her upper body against his chest, then rubbed her back like last time soothing her pain the best he could. **

**Slowly he held her to him breathing slowly so she would pick up the rhythm **

"**You're doing well Selene just tell me what you want me to do"**

"**Just talk to me, tell me anything else stupid the elders did take my mind off it"**

"**Alright, I'm not sure if this is true but I heard Viktor shot himself in the foot with a crossbow, Marcus accidentally shot Viktor's favourite horse hence with the same crossbow. Soren is not an elder but it was funny when he swallowed an AA battery" **

**Selene was now breathing slowly even though the next contraction she even managed a smile.**

**Marcus found the hatch entered the code and got inside. **

**The scent of Selene's blood was strong as was the scent of the baby, by the moans and cry's of labour pain he heard echo down the passage he knew where they where.**

**Sprinting he entered the room to find Kraven and Selene on the bed, Kraven had gotten her into a breathing rhythm well and was managing to keep her calm. **

"**Okay turn her round" Marcus sat on the end of the bed, he needed to see how far dilated she was Kraven gently rolled her off her side onto her back, while he was doing it Marcus ran to the bathroom and back returning with towels and a first aid kit. **

"**Can't we take her though the passage into the castle from here?"**

"**We wont get her up the ladder, not like this" Marcus looked at Kraven in an odd fashion Selene had never seen before, it was quickly forgotten when the pain pulsed though her again.**

"**I'm sorry" Marcus said being polite removing her boots and pants to deliver the baby, she didn't care. He observed she had dilated fully, as it appears all the contractions she had had over the last few weeks, delivered her a mercifully shorter labour.**

**Selene however still didn't like being on her back she kept leaning forward the way she as it was putting more pressure on her spine and pelvic bone.**

"**Selene, you have to stay still and relax"**

"**I can't stay on my back"**

**Marcus pointed to the pillows on the bed **

"**Kraven put one under each side, sit her between your legs and lean her right back onto your chest"**

**He did so immediately it Marcus helped him place the pillows then Kraven leaned her right back against him letting her squeeze his hands in each of hers, the pillows took enough pressure off her spine and pelvic bone to be comfortable enough to start pushing.**

**A loud blast came form the direction of the door hollowing flying down the passage sounding louder then it really was**

"**I'll just check I'll be right back" Marcus ran down the passage. The door had not busted open but they where outside trying to get in. There was a second door a thicker bomb door that could shield from most everything he pushed it shut and turned the large wheel on the other side.**

**Selene's contractions where now faster and constant**

"**You're doing really well" **

**As horrible and mean the thought was if Michael where alive she probably would have tried to kill him.**

"**Marcus!" She screamed at him, Kraven wiped her sweating forehead as she panted and moaned**

"**I'm coming in a sec..." she heard him yell in return**

"**The baby's coming now!" She screamed back at him, she could feel the baby progressing through the pelvis.**

**Marcus returned quickly**

"**It's alright we have a bit of time yet..." he stopped realising he could just see the baby's head.**

"**Selene don't push!"**

"**I'm not!"**

**Kraven was wincing she was squeezing his hands to the point she was almost crushing the bones.**

**Marcus grabbed a towel and placed it down ready for the baby.**

**Kraven's eye's almost fell out of his head watching the whole scenario**

"**Is there supposed to be so much blood?" he asked still watching but more with curiosity**

"**Yes, first birth always is, alright Selene push"**

**She pushed down but not quite she then tried again but nothing happened**

"**Come on push"**

**She gritted her teeth and tried to push again, she couldn't quite grasp the concept of pushing the baby out the mid wife was very brief on how it was done, only just to use all her abdominal mussels and force down. **

**Another blast came form the door, this time not as loud.**

"**Push, give it everything you've got" **

**Selene took a deep breath, out of frustration she pushed hard as she could pushing every mussel she had, the baby moved**

"**That's it good, now again push"**

**She pushed again, with her abdomen and her hands squeezing Kraven's hands almost to a pulp. **

**She felt the baby move further though again, the head was almost all the way out**

"**Almost there, just one more push"**

**Selene moaned tiered already, she took a few breaths then gave a last final push only to stop half way getting a fright from another explosion. The push was enough for Marcus to grab hold of the baby. Selene shapely gasped at the pain, feeling the baby pass though her, pulled free by Marcus. She let out a sigh of relief it was over.**

**Supporting the neck and head Marcus placed the newborn from Selene to the towel, while Selene flopped back against Kraven utterly exhausted. Marcus cut the umbilical cord, clipped the end of the baby's cord to stop the bleeding then wrapped him up in the towel working fast.**

**Selene was becoming alarmed she couldn't hear her baby crying**

"**Why isn't he crying?" **

**Marcus didn't answer he picked the newborn up into his arms, he was moving about a little and making a short gasping sound, he was not breathing properly.**

**Selene seeing Marcus holding her infant reached out her arms ready to take him**

"**Give me Kain" **

**Marcus did not hand him over, he was more focused Kain watching for moment hoping Kain would start breathing normally, his tiny chest shoot up randomly gasping, Marcus looked up at Kraven **

"**You have it on you?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Alright do it"**

**Selene didn't see what Kraven got out of his pocket, she was still reaching for Kain**

"**Give me my baby!" She raised her voice **

"**I'm sorry Selene" Marcus looked down at the baby from what she could see wasn't moving anymore**

"**No" the tone of her screech painful there was such hurt in the single word, she then she felt a sharp sting of a needle dive into her shoulder a hot burning liquid was forced into her system, it felt like acid flowing though her veins she knew it was no tranquilliser it was a poison. Causing her body to fall limp she couldn't move of talk, she watched Marcus hand her son over to Kraven who ran off with him down a different hall. Marcus took up the rest of the placenta rapping it in a towel then covered her lower half up. All she could do was watch, she could feel her heart pounding hard, slowing with each breath slowly her eye sight began to fade, before it did she saw Marcus lean over her**

"**I had to do it, I'm sorry" he leant down and kissed her gently on the lips, then watched her slip away, her pupils dilated full to black. **

**Her vision failed and she felt her heart finally come to a stop with one last hard beat all her last thoughts where on Kain, she never even got to hold him. **

**Her battle was over she had lost and been betrayed again, all went black.**

**Death as it seemed had finally found her.**


	40. Death was not the end

**Erika threw herself to the floor when the first blast occurred, Duncan leaping on top to protect her. **

"**What the hell was that?" She yelled making no effort to get him off her. Kahn ran in **

"**We're under attack!" **

**Erika's face dropped,**

"**Oh no! Selene is outside!"**

"**What?" Kahn yelled shocked**

"**She's with Marcus and Shadow" **

"**She should be alright I alert the rest, we'll will look for them" Kahn quickly disappeared to alert the guards to look for her.**

**Duncan and Erika followed ending up in the control room with all the monitors, Kahn had beaten them here by a few minutes and was scouting the cameras. **

"**They where around the back of the castle but they disappeared" the guard said who monitored the cameras. Erika spotted something **

"**There look something's moving" she pointed to one off the top screens**

"**Its Cass she's on her own"**

"**She's near the safety bunker, they must have taken Selene there she is safe then"**

**Erika sighed with relief. Kahn armed his weapon and headed out the back Duncan followed Erika ran after but Duncan swung around to stop her**

"**Stay here"**

"**No, I can fight and fire a weapon"**

"**No, stay here we out number them over three times"**

"**But they are death dealers" **

"**And Lycans" the guy from the monitor room came running.**

"**What" Kahn yelled stopping from opening the door **

"**They just showed up, the good thing is they are fighting amongst themselves"**

**Kahn smiled **

"**Good" He picked up is radio and pushed the com button**

"**All units Lycans and dealers are killing each other stand back, I repeat stand back and let them"**

**Death as it seemed had finally found her or had it. **

**Marcus stood over Selene's body his chest felt tight, the very sight of her lifeless body stabbed him and cut him to pieces but it had to be done, he hoped this would work then she would be free, he didn't have much time. Ending up in the bunker turned out to be a major advantage for his plan.**

**Marcus took something black out of a draw then walked down the passage and opened the blast door to come face to face with five death dealers and Cyrus.**

"**Are hello Marcus"**

**Marcus didn't have create a painful look the image of her still swam though his mind making the pain real. **

"**Cyrus" he snarled back, he was not afraid he could take them all out. **

**Cyrus could tell by the scent of the air that wafted out of the bunker Selene had given birth.**

"**Give us the child and we will leave your castle in piece"**

**Marcus lowered his head and closed his eyes**

"**The baby died her death followed soon after"**

**Cyrus rolled his eyes **

"**And you are surprised? Vampyre women usually do, I will still take the child's body then we will leave here and not return"**

"**If you can" Marcus pointed to the Lycans**

"**They will leave as soon as they find out the child is dead it's all they want" **

**Marcus made out as if it was a hard decision**

"**Fine, as long as I can take her body for a proper burial" **

"**Suit yourself I have no need for her body" **

**Cyrus followed Marcus down the passage into the room where Selene lay. Marcus without any one noticing then picked up the bundle of towels that held the placenta **

"**Oh common it's not like you two became attached"**

"**Poor little sod, never had a shit show" Marcus grunted sliding the black object into the towels without any of them seeing. Cyrus looked down at Selene's body on the bed, blood was everywhere.**

"**Bloody hell" he tapped her arm with his foot, to make sure she was dead.**

"**She's dead enough and was an ex-death dealer you can give her a little respect at least"**

"**Give me the child" Marcus put the bundle down from the scent Cyrus never even bothered to check if it was the baby's body. Marcus picked up Selene's body and carried her out into the snow to confront Jarad **

"**To your delight they're both dead, the baby's in there" Marcus snarled passing him without eye contact.**

**Jarad smirked and let him pass**

"**Go and check" Four Lycans ran into the bunker, passing Cyrus who had just come out empty handed letting one of the other dealers to collect the body. They where still arguing over who was going to take it. **

**Kahn saw Marcus though a small screen as he reached the doorway quickly letting him in. Luckily Erika and Duncan weren't there.**

**Marcus slammed the door shut with his foot put Selene down, took a small hand device out his pocket flicked off the cap and pushed the small red button detonating the bomb hidden in the towel.**

**He closed his eyes hearing the loud explosion coming from the bunker, hoping Cyrus and Jarad had gone into the bunker, he smiled. Opening his eyes he heard Kahn's sigh of sorrow he was on his knees checking Selene realising the one main thing**

"**She's dead"**

"**I'm sorry, she died giving birth" He picked her back up **

"**And the baby didn't survive" he walked away quickly leaving Kahn standing in shock and horror. **

**Marcus took Selene to a secret lab and infirmary, where he greeted an old hunchbacked doctor who was blind in one eye. He placed her onto the bed **

"**Everything has gone to plan do your thing" He left marching out to find Kraven. **

**The doctor reached into his draw and took out a syringe, he waddled over to her body pulled back her sleeve and injected the liquid into her veins.**

**He then proceeded to attach an ECG monitor to her then stood still and waited**

"**Alright ma'am time to become the un-dead again" he was polite and well spoken and loved making jokes to himself. **

**One beat bounced along the thin green line**

"**One, ha ha ha ha" he mimicked sesame St's count Dracula. Another beat bounced**

"**Two, ha ha ha ha" then another**

"**Three, ha ha ha ha' he waved his hands in the air happy it was working. **

**The beats became more constant and started a rhythm, her body convulsed a little, she threw her head back taking in a deep breath opening her eye's that where the Vampyric blue**

"**She's Alive!" he screeched like Frankenstein the laughed to himself, fetching a packet of blood and Saline drip, hanging them up and injecting a drip into her hand. She had flopped back into unconsciousness, she breathed steady and her heart beat was strong.**

"**Welcome back form the darkness, our Queen death can go knocking on somebody else's door, you have a good strong baby to take care of"**

**He spoke over dramatically and returned to his desk to his work looking up constantly to keep an eye on her. **


	41. Storm of anger

**The Lycans and dealers scrambled away like mice, to Marcus's disappointment Jarad and Cyrus lived, badly burnt but they lived. **

**That and the fact that Jarad and Cyrus may alliance together was the bad point. **

**The good point was they thought Selene and the baby where dead, when they where back alive and living they would not come after or go looking for her again, second point he still had Amos in their possession. She will be pissed off to his delight that her brother came for the baby and never even bothered to rescue her, he would take great delight in delivering her that news. **

**He sat in his office at his desk looking out at his damaged gate. **

**However they will be back, for revenge on him.**

**Selene opened her eyes to hear a cheerful humming, in an instant the memories of giving birth of just over an hour ago came flooding back. **

**Her mind wheeled at everything that happened, she could barely open her eyes. The humming stopped **

"**Oh, welcome back my dear, how are you feeling"**

"**I died, I don't understand" she muttered, she put her hand onto her belly, no baby, it was still swollen but smaller. She felt almost empty without the weight movement and kicking of her baby inside. She felt hollow and wanted the earth to open up and swallow her, she still thought her baby had died she wanted to return to the death in which she just somehow cheated. **

"**Well kind of technically yes you did die and kind of technically no" **

**She opened her eyes fully she had never seen this part of the castle before, she lay on a narrow bed washed clean by the nurse and dressed in a large light blue pj top and pants. She didn't bother to get up or say another word, she let her body lay limp she felt as if she had nothing to live for anymore. **

**He was everything. **

**Absolutely everything. **

**Everything she ever loved, or cared for. **

**It was ripped away once again now she wanted to sit outside and watch the sun rise, the last and only one in over a hundred years. She tried to picture and remember everything at the birth, all she could see was Marcus and the blank look he had upon his face when he held her son. It was ripping her apart inside **

"**You fucking bastard" she muttered, the ripping pain began to swirl with a growing power of anger. **

"**You will pay" the then muttered even louder, clenching her fist. **

**She was angry, pissed off, no fucked off, completely. The monitor began to beep faster as her heart speed up she was becoming more and more aggravated by the second she wanted to kill him, she wanted to kill him right there and then and nothing was going to stand in her way. **

**Pumped full on the energy of anger she sat up, ripped out the lure and yanked off the monitor wires. She hopped off the bed, stumbling she awkwardly walked grabbing onto the doctors desk, the pain of childbirth still lingered over her, she could hardly feel it she was so angry, her only focus was on one target. **

"**Ma'am you shouldn't be up, you gave birth just over an hour ago you could begin to bleed"**

"**Unless you want to die get out of my way!" she screamed slightly hissing, her eyes where the brightest blue, her fangs out. The doctor didn't need telling twice and let her pass.**

**Erika sat in the hallway on the floor, knees up tight to her chest head in her knees weeping heavily Duncan sat next to her his eyes red and teary rubbing her back cuddling her. Kahn had broken the news to her and Duncan about Selene and the baby, Erika fell against the wall and went into the ball, she had stayed there ever since. **

"**They can be with Michael now" Duncan said trying to sooth her, many people ran past giving apologies and sympathies to them but they never looked up, just huddled to the wall and to each other. Vacant a heavy pair of foot steps stumbled over to them and stopped right in front of them**

"**Where the fuck is Marcus!" **

**Duncan looked up at the floor his eyes fell upon a pair of bare feet and legs that wobbled about barely holding up the body, he knew that voice. He looked up and froze solid still staring at a very angry Selene. He nudged Erika hard**

"**I don't care" she snapped shooting a tear-filled face with a sharp look up at who ever asked the question, then lowered her head again in a split second her eyes widened, she snapped her head back up realising who she looked at. **

"**Well where is he!"**

"**Selene! they told me you where dead!" She got up not believing her eyes **

"**Do I look dead? just tell me where he is I'm going to kill him! And anyone who gets in my way!"**

"**Office, he's in his office" Erika pointed in the direction of the stairs. She knew better than to get in Selene's way when she was angry, let alone really pissed off. Selene stumbled off down the hall and up the stairs as fast as she could go, a now somewhat happy Erika and Duncan followed**

"**She's pissed off" Duncan said to Erika**

"**More like really Fucked off, I've never seen her so angry" **

**Selene reached Marcus's office door turned the handle but it was locked.**

"**I'm busy come back later" Marcus's muffled voice come from the other side **

"**Not for me your not! open the door!" Selene yelled.**

**Marcus dropped his cup hearing Selene's voice he knew she was beyond angry. **

"**Shit" he muttered to himself.**

"**Selene go back to the doctor you..." she cut him off**

"**Don't you dare even think of saying you should be resting, now open the bloody fucken door!" She screamed slamming her body against it. She heard no reply **

"**That's it, I have low tolerance for locked doors" in a storm of anger she lifted her fist and punched it right through the door and in one pull she ripped it completely off its hinges, anger can give you the strength of ten men, or in her case twenty Vampyre's. **

**She stood in the doorway, grazed fists clenched she rolled her lip back baring her teeth and fangs like a dog let out the loudest hiss that would put a thousand large snakes put together to shame. **

**Even Erika and Duncan that stood behind her had to cover their ears, Marcus winced at the sound.**

**Marcus stood up from his chair **

"**Selene calm down and I will explain" Before he could explain she was thought the air at high speed, in the blink of the eye she landed on the desk picked up a mini dagger that was a letter opener, the pounced on Marcus so fast even he couldn't dodge the attack she took him down. **

**She began to stab and cut him gouging his face slashing his chest and arms, she was so strong with anger he had trouble trying to stop her, he could now see the powerful warrior side to Selene, the secret power she held in her small structure the same power that slew Viktor the strongest of them all. He knew she wanted revenge, he was unaware she didn't know Kain was alive and thought she wanted him. **

"**Selene!" he yelled managing to capture the wrist that held the letter opener but that didn't deter her in the slightest, she grabbed his throat with the other hand and dove her nails and thumb into it drawing blood she was trying to rip out his throat, literately. **

**He had no choice, his eye changed black and he formed into his Vamcan self and flung her off him, she had well over powered his human form. She flew back over the desk and onto the floor, yet like a cat she had twisted her hips around her spine followed flipping herself landing on all fours like a cat, as soon as she landed she pounced right back at him in a instant. **

**He had only time to get to his feet to look up and see her lunging at him, she landed on his upper torso managing to get on his back so he couldn't grab her instantly, she somehow stayed latched to his back this time she had her arm around his throat trying to break his neck. He reached up and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and collar, he had no choice but to harm her a little to stop her and let him explain. He pulled her off his back and threw her across the room, she hit the bookshelf hard and landed on the floor with a hard thump to be showered in books falling from the shelf. **

**Marcus really didn't want to do it but he was forced to, once again her body lay motionless done by his hand. **

"**Selene?" Marcus ran to her side and crouched by her side beginning to pull the books off her.**

**She laid still a small trickle of blood dripped from her forehead, making him feel worse. **

"**Why is she attacking you?" Duncan stepped into the room**

"**I did something she didn't like" He said ever so gently sliding his arm under her upper body raising it up level with his own. Her head loosely hung back, he slid his arm across her back so his hand would support her head**

"**Selene please forgive me" he brushed her long hair out of her face changing back to his human form.**

"**Get a medic" he yelled at Duncan who scrambled tripped then ran off down the hall leaving Erika in the hallway out of Marcus's sight. Marcus feeling his chest pound, lightly kissed her forehead, the blood from her wound dripped onto his lip and in automatic compulsion he licked it off tasting her sweet blood, it was the richest, sweetest intoxicating blood that had ever passed though his lips, his Vampyric side tore about inside urging him to bite her and devour the sweet nectar that flowed in her veins. He brushed his lips over her neck ever so lightly, the way her head hung back was so inviting he ached for more of her. Yet it was her heart beat that brought him out of lust, when his lips touched her skin he heard her heart beat increased and she took a small sharp breath, she wasn't unconscious at all she was playing knocked out.**

**She indeed was waiting for a moment to attack, her anger at him was struggling to exist when his lips brushed across her neck, almost seductively, her skin shuddered with a delight, yet her mind had wanted it to crawl. **

**He wanted to see how she would react if he kissed her but he was distracted by Erika who finally plucked the courage to walk in**

"**Is she okay"**

"**I don't know" he played along letting Selene think she thought she was knocked out. He turned to look at Erika, with anger still dwelling in her she took it as her opportunity.**

**She stuck her fingers back into the half healed holes in his neck where she had driven her fingers into his throat before and began to finish what she started. He snatched her wrist pulling her hand away before she could dig them deep enough. She swiped at him with the other hand her nails scratching his face, he was taken back by the blueness in her eyes it was a look he'd rather have never seen on her beautiful face, it was a look of pure hate and anger she threw herself out of his arms onto her back on the floor, then gave him an hard kick with both legs. He only fell back when usually a kick like that would send anyone flying, she was still weak in her legs. **

"**Selene stop" he yelled at her trying to grab her but she scrambled along the floor away from him**

"**Why are you doing this Selene?" Erika asked, something happened in that bunker and she wanted to know.**

"**You stole my son!" She screamed at Marcus so loud it hurt her throat. Erika's face dropped**

"**Marcus you did what!" Erika yelled angrily at him clenching her fists her eyes now also blue **

"**Stay out of it" He was trying to retain Selene as she kept swinging at him, she lay on her back he held her shoulders down crouching over her. **

**He never saw or even expected what happened next, he had just gotten hold of Selene's wrists then Erika leapt onto his back digging her knees into his spine, she grabbed his head and dove her even longer sharper nails into his forehead and the corner of his eyes. He let out a yell of fright and pain, letting go off Selene jumping to his feet but Erika stayed on, Marcus flung his body about he couldn't get her off, she was snarling and hissing at him. He was then attacked by Selene who threw punches at his stomach and clawed at his chest scratching, cutting him. **

**Marcus kicked Selene, not to hard to hurt her just slide her away from him across the floor, he then finally got his arm back far enough to get hold of Erika, yanked her off and threw her at the floor next to Selene**

"**Stop and listen" **

**But neither of them did, he knew he had to stop Selene if he did Erika would also. **

**He grabbed Selene by the shirt and held her up in the air **

"**You took my son, he died before I could hold him" Selene screamed, Erika punched Marcus and scratched him**

"**Put her down" Erika hissed**

"**Listen its not what you think" Before he could finish his sentence Erika was so angry at Marcus and hurt, feeling the pain for Selene's loss she grabbed Marcus's arm which held up Selene and bit right into his arm. Marcus dropped Selene in shock, Erika's eyes widened remembering Marcus was not a Vampyre anymore. Marcus yanked her away from his arm she fell to the floor not knowing what to do, even Selene stopped in shock Erika went to that extent to help her. **

**Erika spat out most the blood but she had already unintentionally swallowed some Marcus took his chance while Selene was distracted and still staring at Erika. **

"**Selene Kain is not dead" Selene's head snapped toward him her eyes and face blank and still**

"**Then where is he!" She yelled climbing to her feet**

"**He's in an incubator in the infirmary, we had to rush him there he wasn't breathing properly..." She wasn't listing to him anymore the fact he was alive and she was told where he was, was all she wanted to hear.**

**She ran stumbling every so many paces all she wanted was her son, she was running as fast as her legs would allow carrying her.**

**Erika sat on the floor she hadn't moved Marcus listened to Selene's footsteps fade, staring at Erika he reached into his pocket and took out his phone, dialled a number he put it to his cut bleeding ear and waited for a moment. **

"**Shadow, Selene is on her way down, don't get in her way or between her and the baby. She is really fucked off and will literately rip out your throat, if you are anywhere near that child" he paused listening to the voice on the other end **

"**That's good but it doesn't mean she wont attack you, she inflicted allot of damage to me she is in a full state of furry, she is strong enough" he waited again**

"**No, don't just listen you cannot reason with her..." pause**

"**Shadow, mummy is angry and wants her baby, stay out of her way don't say I didn't warn you. Oh and Shadow send that scientist up to my office, we may have just added another Vamcan to our species" Marcus hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket, he was watching Erika who lay down on her back on the floor she could feel the virus entering her system, she felt hot, all she could do was shake and stare up at Marcus who stared at her with his black eyes, he was watching her eyes begin to cloud over with a black cloud.**


	42. Evening Star

**Selene reached the halls of the infirmary rooms she could now pick up the scent of her infant son, she had been so drowsy and angry to miss it before.**

**She followed the scent her eyes returned to brown, she arrived at the door not to far from the room she came her motherly instincts where guiding her to him. She opened the door, his scent was stronger as was the scent of Kraven, her eyes turned back to blue again anger in her rose, she hurriedly stumbled across the room to the second door past the office desk.**

**Swinging the door open she saw Kraven standing in the centre of a room next to a bed, he turned hearing her enter to be greeted with a hiss, he could sense how angry she was and stood back away from the table, she was approaching him but stopped when he had moved away from the table, her eyes fell upon the small bundle on the table now in view. Kain began to let out a small cry **

"**Here is your son Selene I would never hurt him"**

**She was so focused on her son everything else in the room faded even Kraven's voice. Her expression softened as did her eyes as she approached the table, Kraven stood back well away from the two. **

**As Selene reached the side of the bed her eyes fell fully upon his tiny face, her eyes watered she had such a warm motherly feeling inside her heart fluttered here at last was her son.**

**She smiled as he stopped crying when she put her hand lightly on his chest feeling his small breaths and heartbeat, he knew his mothers scent and now knows her touch he was soothed by her presence.**

**She studied every tiny detail of him, tears of motherly joy strolled down her face. She was a little alarmed at the small oxygen pipe across his nose but she had remembered Marcus telling her he had had trouble breathing, she knew he would be fine the main thing was he was alive.**

**He was human looking, his ears a little more pointed than usual but not abnormal looking and it just made him all the more cute.**

**Now she really was a mother in grace.**

**She pulled back the blanket he was wrapped in letting his small arms and legs out to kick them about. All five fingers and all five toes, he was normal and healthy. She was loving everything he was waving his small arms about fingers spanning out and closing up again almost grabbing her fingers, his small pale pinkish chest rose and fell, the tiny mewing noises he make and the small very fine thin layer of soft black hair on his head. **

**She gently stoked his head her eyes staring down at him, watching his little facial mussels move about, frowning a little unaware of any expression. He opened his eyes a little but not enough for her to see his eye colour he was still too young to fully open his eyes. He was only an hour or so old. **

**Kraven stood silent watching mother and child bond, he even was moved by the simple actions they where so loving, his eyes almost watered watching Selene's joy, he wouldn't admit it but he was moved. He didn't agree with what Marcus did but he was under orders and it was for the good and soon he hoped Selene would understand and have explained to her why Marcus did what he did.**

**In the long run as much as Marcus and Kraven didn't want to, they had to be cruel to be kind.**

**Selene was now well and truly calm, she now began to notice the pain up her legs though her groin and in her back, she winced a little and looked down letting out the tiniest moan of pain. Luckily though she hadn't bleed, cause she didn't get up after birth and was 'forced' to remain still her body had healed itself enough to have let her get to Marcus and back to Kain. She wasn't in any medical trouble it just ached badly. Kraven wanted to help but was hesitant.**

**She gently slid her hand under Kain, her arm along is back and her hand supporting his head she lifted him and moved him along the bed gently and slowly, he let out a small noise then she put him back down. He was as long as her forearm and hand, he was still a tiny baby and nicely proportioned not chubby. Kraven took a step forward to offer to held her up onto the bed**

"**Let me help" he spoke gently, she turned at him with a scouring menacing look her eyes blue and she let out a hiss, as a warning not to come any closer. He held his hands up and stood back showing her he was obeying. Now she was upset because her hiss cased Kain to start crying again. She quickly and painfully hopped up onto the bed then took him up gently into her arms**

"**Sorry sweetie, mummy made a horrible sound" she rocked him gently, he began to stop.**

**She took the blanket with her other hand lay it out then placed him down onto it, careful not to catch the oxygen pipe she wrapped him back up firmly not to firm, firm enough as the midwife had taught her, it was to do with the baby began bundled as if giving comfort less movement as if he where still in the womb. She sat silently quite passive and happy cradling Kain, as long as no body approached.**

**---------------------------------------------- **

**Erika gasped heavily for air as her body began to change and convulse, she held her chest tight trying to calm herself, but nothing worked. Surprisingly Marcus was not angry at her for biting or attacking him. He knelt down beside her and put his hand gently on her forehead **

"**Erika don't fight it, give in let it change you or else you will die, that is the key to living though the change you have to relax. I know it isn't easy but try"**

**She let her shoulders drop and tried to relax, but the pain grew her eyes where now almost fully black**

"**I c...can't!" **

"**Try Erika, if you want to live thought this just relax, stop panicking and you will live" **

**She tried again gritting her teeth as the pain swooped over her when she forced herself to relax, it got worse by the second she remained still fighting the urge to kick about. **

"**That's it, it will stop instantly in a few moments" he spoke calmly to her, just as he said the pain suddenly stopped her eyes changed fully black her skin had changed a light bluish purple, her teeth doubled they had become silver and sharp she now had three claws very much like Marcus but her bodily form did not change size, which Marcus thought was odd. However the hybrid change differed in everyone then he noticed something she had formed and he had not. Along her forearms, shins and spine she had grown small sharp horn like spiky spines that grew out of her bones, almost if the hybrid genes knew she was not a warrior it gave her that as a defence rather than strength to attack. Marcus received incredible strength and speed, Kraven had evolved an ability to leap great distances as well as strength. **

"**Interesting" **

**She groaned a little drowsy the pain had taken quite a toll. He picked up her hand to have a closer look at her new features. As he tried to place her hand and arm down her hand clung to his as if it was glued, he pulled it off it had stuck to him like Velcro. **

"**Now that is very interesting" **

"**What is?" her drowsiness wore off quickly she was quickly becoming used to all her new senses. **

"**Your new ability" He said helping her to her feet **

"**I'm a... a Vamcan" **

"**Congratulations you survived and have become a more advanced being"**

**Erika with wide eyes stared at her arms and purple skin she didn't quite know what to think.**

**Duncan came running back with a medic and a scientist, Duncan's face dropped seeing Erika it was pure shock, she thought he thought she was hideous.**

"**Don't look at me" she cried running past him out the door and into the bathroom at the end of the hall. **

"**What the hell happened? and where is Selene?" Duncan yelled**

"**She's fine and with her baby, we don't need the medic of scientist anymore you took your time, she changed successfully" the two left leaving Duncan to yell at Marcus**

"**You changed her?" **

"**No she bit me" he held up is arm and pointed to the bite on it**

"**There" **

**Duncan frowned with confusion, then ran down to the bathroom and knocked on the door**

"**Erika please come out what's wrong?"**

"**You think I'm ugly" He could hear her crying he felt terrible **

"**No I don't, your always beautiful to me you always will be, I like you for your personality and who you are, your beauty is a bonus your are a beautiful person, even if you grew old and age showed on your face I will still see you as my beautiful lady. You can sit in there and deny it but that will never change a thing, or the way I feel about you I love you Erika" she could hear the true heart in his words he was a big softy. He waited it was silent she had stopped crying**

"**I'll wait out here for was long as you need" **

**The door swung open slowly and she nervously came out. He didn't give her a look of disgust only the loving look he did everyday. **

"**You love me even like this?" **

"**Of course I do"**

**She smiled jumping up hugging him tight **

"**I love you too"**

"**Then marry me"**

**She let go of him looking him deep in the eyes **

"**I know it's not really what Vampyre's and Lycans do, but..." she cut him off**

"**Yes I want to" **

"**Yes!" he yelled, **

"**You've made me the happiest and luckiest male Vampyre ever" He yelled then kissed her.**

**He looped his arms around her waist **

"**And besides my love that's one of my favourite colours" he said about her skin stroking her cheek. **

"**Congratulations this is wonderful, a birth and an engagement in the same day" Marcus said, he stood a few meters down the hall watching them. They froze looking back at him, he stood in a torn pair of pants his bare chest and face covered in red lines and dry blood splatters, Selene and Erika had done allot of damage. His wounds where already sealed and beginning to heal.**

"**Erika before you change back into your normal form, you should try walking of crawling up the wall without using your Vamcan ability to hold you there, I have a sneaking suspicion that is your new ability" **

**Duncan looked to Erika**

"**That would be a really cool ability" **

**She stepped away from him and stood near the wall**

"**Go on love try it" Duncan encouraged her.**

**She put both hands on the wall then began crawling up it, he was right she could move along any surface at any angle and cling onto it without having to hold on she would just cling at will and be able to remain there as long as she wished. Vampyre's and Lycans could cling holding themselves only for so long. Vampyre's and Lycans can only scale wood and gritty surfaces like paper, raw brick or gravel. They cannot scale smooth or polished surfaces like glass, smooth stone, or wet surfaces.**

**She leapt from the wall onto the roof no problem at all clinging on impact. She put her feet on the roof at let go with her hands, she was standing upside down with her feet only holding her there. **

"**Wow so cool eh is it fun?" Duncan cheered **

"**This is strange" She relaxed but remained there and began to laugh**

"**But yeah this is cool"**

**Marcus smiled **

"**Good you have successfully changed, welcome to being a Vamcan" He said he was pleased with himself she was fortunate to live so were Kain and Selene. What was only two of his kind is now four, both Kain and Erika added a boost to his breed of species. **

**Erika's form came out of the Vamcan form and into her human form, she lost the ability to hold herself there and fell, only to be caught by Duncan**

"**I guess it will take a bit to learn how to use it properly" She told herself and Duncan who laughed not putting her down leaving her in his arms**

"**Okay cheeky put me down"**

"**Na"**

"**Alight fine you couldn't hold me that long anyway" **

**Marcus rolled his eyes as they joking bantered at each other then left them to it. **

**He made his way down into the infirmary to find Selene and Kain, when he arrived to the room instead all he found was Kraven with multiple cuts and had been thrown into a set of shelves as had two doctors, one had a broken arm the other missing teeth and a fractured nose. Selene and Kain where gone. **

"**What the hell happened I told you to stay away from her and the baby!" Marcus yelled at Kraven who was scooping himself up off the floor.**

"**I did stay away, the doctors came to check the baby and take out the oxygen pipe, she said she would do it but they insisted and when they went to take Kain and weigh him she went feral and attacked them, I tried to stop her but she had already seen me approaching then turned on me, after she threw me across the room she took Kain and ran" **

**Marcus pouted angrily at the news then stormed out to look for Selene to run into Erika and Duncan **

"**Where are Selene and the baby I really want to see them" Erika asked Marcus eagerly.**

"**She's done a runner, she's still in the castle but I can't pinpoint where, everyone spread out and look for her" He explained then marched off still pouting.**

"**Why would Selene run" Duncan asked in general**

"**I think there's something more than meets the eye" Erika glared at Shadow, who ignored her.**

"**But start looking for Selene, I have an idea" She said running off down the hall, up the stairs all the way to her room. Swinging the door open she whistled for Cass who was on the bed chewing and ripping apart one of Duncan's shirts. **

"**Cass! Bad dog!" Cass sat still and stopped chewing giving Erika the pathetic puppy sappy eyes look**

"**Here girl, come on find Selene Cass came running over to her then followed Erika to Selene's room. She picked up Selene's coat then held it down for Cass to sniff**

"**Where is she Cass find Selene" Cass sniffed the jacket wagging her tail. Cass had found Selene a number of times when she wanted she had an excellent sense of scent direction. Cass shot out the door and trotted along the ground sniffing, Erika in hot pursuit.**

**She followed Cass all the way down to the infirmary where Cass sniffed around in circles for a bit then trotted out again then down another hall a direction Erika had never been**

"**Good girl, where is she" she kept telling Cass so she would keep going.**

**Erika's sense of smell wasn't a strong one it was weaker so she couldn't sense where she was. Marcus sense her, he couldn't since he had to much blood on him over him and Selene's scent on him which was over powering her location and Kraven had quite a blow to the head disrupting his senses.**

**Cass kept going down halls though large rooms until she was in a darker old uninhabited part of the castle. Cass sniffed till she reached a heavy metal door to one of the towers at the end of a long stone passage, she sniffed under the door and whined then started doing the digging motion as if Selene was behind the door. Erika put down Selene's coat, grabbed the large round metal handle and gave it a pull, it did not budge it was locked. **

**She remembered about her new hybrid form but she had no idea how to summon it. She focused and tried to change like she would as she would have turning her eyes blue, nothing happened. She tried again this time to her delight succeeding, yet it hurt to transform it always does the first time you transform willingly. **

**She moaned a little as the spines came though her skin it did not take long for her to change since her main body structure did not transform.**

**She grabbed the handle again and gave it another pull it bent a little and creaked, it still refused to move. Strength was not a gift in her Vamcan form. **

"**Looks like we will have to find another way up" She said to Cass who stood staring at her.**

**She picked the puppy and Selene's coat up and headed for the nearest room, which was an old empty library. She found an old cracked window, which she soon pulled off then took a look outside. Along from the window wall were three buttresses, a pipe line, two levels then the tower. There was only one Glass tower window, the only one she will be able to get into there was just one thing, the outer castle walls where wet, it was raining and they had built up slippery a shit load of moss on the already slippery stones. She didn't know if her Vamcan ability would cling onto it or not, it was four stories up and the tower window was another two up. She slipped Selene's jacket on taking it with her in case she needed it and put Cass back out in the hall**

"**Go find Duncan" She pointed down the hall Cass wagged her tail and scattered off.**

**Erika shut the door so the dog would not return and jump out the window. **

**Erika's heart beat hard she knew she wouldn't die falling but she was afraid of great heights and had never leapt off anything over three stories high. The one thing that scared her the most was if she landed on the sharp rusty drain pipe that stuck out of the ground at the foot of the tower she would be impaled and surely die. **

**She knew Selene was upset and needed someone to talk to Erika considered her, her best friend her last and only woman companion she did not want to break their long friendship at any cost. She knew Selene as much as she would not admit it would do the same.**

**Erika also took this as a learning curve learning to get over great height and master her new ability. **

**She stepped out onto the wet ledge and kept looking up it was the key she thought just look up. Above her the night sky was clear, she could see all the stars above shining brightly, which was encouraging in an odd way. Still holding the frame of the window, she turned and placed her hand against the cold stone wall, having heat now in her body was strange and she didn't seem to notice all these things until she came across them. She surprised, it clung to the wet stone like ultra stick super glue and it wouldn't budge unless she aloud it to. **

**Steadily she slowly and nervously crawled up the wall, after reaching the roof line of the main part of the castle she was becoming quite confident. She shuffled along sideways then realised there could be easier way to get across. She turned side on the wall and across ways so easily, gravity seemed to have little affect on her what so ever. She reached the first buttress grabbed hold of the cornice above her and managed to climb around then move quicker and more confident across the wall. She climbed over the next two until she got to the corner of the main building which unfortunately had Quoins stones which would make it much harder to grip, the castle had been reconstructed to look classical which came to Erika now as a pain in the arse. She would have to jump the small gap to the tower. She did not like the idea but she was confident and beginning to love her ability. With everything she had she leaped across the gap more easily than she thought clung to the wall then progressed to the window above her.**

**Actually this is rather fun she thought musing to herself. **

**------------------------------**

**Selene sat by the closed window in the tower cradling Kain in the silence. She watched him lovingly with the largest of smiles on her face he was more beautiful than she had imagined, if only Michael was there to see him he would have been so happy over the moon and so proud of his new born son. **

**Selene looked up at the brightest evening star, she felt so happy like an empty space inside had been filled, a darkness gone her small infant son seemed to heal so many wounds. **

**All the years she had been lied to, betrayed, hurt and beaten was worth all the while now as she looked at her sons face and she would do it all again just for him, if she hadn't gone though it all she wouldn't have him. Finally something good in her life she could live for, the pain of her past was fading away, the future of her and her beloved son was all ahead of her and nobody was going to take it away. **


	43. Indelible

**Selene couldn't take her eyes off him, watching him as he slept so innocently and content in his mothers arms. Seeing his content contented her, she could stay there forever.**

**Her smile was quickly broken a few minutes later when he began to cry**

"**Shhhh" She gently hushed him rocking him gently and placing a kiss on his forehead but he didn't stop. She bundled him up and covered him more with the blanket, he wasn't cold then she realised.**

"**Your hungry" She knew how to hold him on his side and cradle him, she didn't need to ask the midwife she had seen her sister do it many of times. Her sister also had a trick that saved her arm getting sore holding the baby, usually she would sit cross legged with a pillow across to rest her arm on when one wasn't available, she would sit against the wall to her side and lean her knee up so she could rest her arm upon her knee. Selene shuffled around and lent her leg folded against the metal frame of the window and lent her arm against it. She positioned him close then pulled one side of her lose top up, before she even needed to guide him he smelt the milk and latched on beginning to suckle. She smiled from ear to ear then giggled a little, it tickled slightly and was a strange motherly sensation **

"**Take that back, your very hungry boy" She whispered gently stroking his soft semi bald head. **

**She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall and unintentionally she began to hum like her mother had done to her and her sister when they where little. Selene knew the tune well she softly used to sing the lyrics to her nieces as well, she began to lightly sing to Kain...**

"**_Look at the sky, isn't this bliss,_**

**_Oh my heart shies form the shadow._**

_**And all to this is**_

_**for the first time I see your face,**_

_**everything else around me **_

_**will fade into the background,**_

_**an indelible change in me.**_

_**This very moment, **_

_**of timid and fragile honesty, **_

_**is precious and rare. **_

_**Then hear me sing,**_

_**For the first time I see your face,**_

_**everything else around me**_

_**will fade into the background**_

_**an indelible change in me.**_

_**This wont be forgotten forever more,**_

_**Tell me again, and again,**_

_**cause I want to hear,**_

_**The voice of love that will ring**_

_**through mist and the shadow,**_

_**the cloud and the shade, **_

_**You will hear me sing closer than ever,**_

_**For the first time I see your face,**_

_**everything else around me **_

_**will fade into the background**_

_**an indelible change in me.**_

_**This wont be forgotten forever more,**_

_**forever more."**_

**Selene sang ever so lightly but she could sing. She felt safe for the moment she thought nobody would get to her even Marcus would take a day or so to get the door down stairs open, she was unaware of the purple approaching Erika scaling the side of the tower. **

**Erika was almost at the window when she heard the soft hum and singing confirming Selene was in the tower. Oh how sweet she thought hearing Selene obviously singing to the baby. **

**Erika climbed up onto the window ledge holding onto the console and keystones she leaned over and looked into the window. She saw Selene sitting at the other window on the other side breastfeeding it was a sweet sight. **

**Selene was immediately alerted to Erika's presents she snapped her head around looking for her knowing she was there but where**

"**Erika" she snapped her eyes turning blue. Selene slowly stood up still holding Kain on his side so he could continue feeding and she looked down the hatch to see if she could see her, she was no where to be seen mean while Erika was trying to pull the window open.**

"**Selene I'm over here" Selene turned around and saw Erika at the window, Erika smiled and waved thought the glass. **

"**What the hell!" Selene frowned wondering how the hell Erika got onto the ledge, she was in her human form now she had become confidant enough to change at will and cling to what she wished.**

**Selene marched over to the window Erika smiled warmly her face sapped up when she saw Kain**

"**Oh he's so cute, little and so sweet" she sapped thought the glass. **

**Selene got shitty she wasn't sure why but she became aggravated at everything, that was near Kain or talked about him in any manor. Vampyre mothers where very protective and apart from the father to their child, they would not let any male approach let alone female, only a woman friend that was close and trusting would be able to come near it was the same with Lycans, Vampyre's more so since young was hard to rear. The father was the same, both would go to the extent of killing anyone who get to close and didn't leave at the first warning. And thanks to Marcus, Selene was ten times worse and even more protective. **

**Selene unlocked the window and swung it open fast bashing Erika in the head hard knocking her off the ledge. Erika screamed and managed to take hold of the metal frame of the bottom of the window before she fell. Innocently Erika thought it was an accident until she saw Selene look over the edge at her with blue eyes and realised it wasn't.**

**Selene frowned seeing Erika barely holding onto the bottom of the window, swinging about and wearing her coat**

"**Selene please I'm not here to hurt the baby, I'm your friend I brought you your coat too" she pleaded desperately after all, the rusty pipe was below her. **

**Selene's frown softened a little and her eyes travelled sideways to the window**

"**No, no, no! Don't shut the window please!" Erika could read the look on Selene's face, all she needed to do was pull it closed and jam Erika's fingers to get rid of her. Selene looked back at her**

"**Please Selene listen, please look past your protective instinct and ask yourself would she really hurt your son? because I would die before I did" **

**Selene's face had returned to its normal blankness**

"**Did I not prove that when I bit Marcus?" Erika yelled slipping a little.**

**Selene sighed then grabbed the window and pulled it in, Erika thought she was going to slam it shut, she stopped as soon as she reached the wall so Erika could grab the ledge. As soon as Erika got hold of the inner window frame Selene stepped away from the window and returned to sitting by the opposite window leaving Erika to pull herself up. **

**Firmly with her feet on the ground Erika shut the window behind her, Selene was staring at her **

"**How the hell did you get to the window?"**

"**I crawled" Selene's brow lifted curiously and confused**

"**You what?"**

"**I crawled up, I'm a Vamcan it's my new ability I can effortlessly scale any surface without holding myself there"**

**Selene had forgotten that Erika had bitten Marcus**

"**I'm glad you survived" **

"**Thank you. Is it okay if I see him, I bet he has your eyes" Erika said exited she hadn't moved from the window she knew better then to approach a new mother without consent. Selene paused looking at Erika with a look that seemed to go right thought her as if she could see everything about her then nodded yes.**

**Erika slowly pranced over with a big smile then took a seat on the other side of the window. She didn't put her hands anywhere near the baby at first, just leaned in to look and watch**

"**Oh congratulations! He's perfect" Erika squawked so happy for Selene. Selene smiled letting Erika pull back the blanket a little to see his tiny face better.**

"**Oh, he's so little and cute! what did you decide to name him?"**

"**Kain"**

"**Oh, hello Kain" She spoke so sweetly, Erika could sense Selene relax more and more by the minute, this was a good thing for the both of them Selene would need someone to trust.**

"**Can I be Auntie Erika!" Erika asked in delight. Selene paused, yawned then smiled warmly**

"**I don't see why not" **

"**Yay!" Erika whispered loudly, jumping around a little Kain had fallen to sleep feeding. Selene rolled him onto his back then gently sat him up a little and rubbed his back supporting his head with her other hand burping him. **

**Erika had kept a respectable distance and never excepted what Selene did next when she had finished she leaned forward holding him out slightly, Erika realised she was handing him to her. Erika gasped with excitement and was honoured Selene was trusting her with him it was a massive step for a Vampyre mother to do especially this quick. Erika took him gently smiling so hard her face almost hurt**

"**Support his head" Selene explained moving Erika's arms and hands to hold him properly. Kain moaned a little making his tiny noises, knowing he wasn't being held by his mother anymore, he settled quickly becoming familiar with another Vamcan's scent like his own. **

"**What colour are his eyes?"**

"**I don't know, he hasn't opened them enough for me to see" Selene straitened up her top then stretched yawing again. Apart from being temporarily murdered she hadn't had any sleep since the exhaustion of giving birth.**

"**Was it very hard?" Erika asked still smiling at the small warm bundle in her arms. Selene knew she meant about the birth**

"**Yeah it's not what you think and now I know what the midwife meant when she said 'When you in labour you'll know' but it was exhausting as much as it was painful" Selene explained then chuckled to herself **

"**I couldn't quite grasp the concept of pushing, it's not what you think" she laughed at herself then looked down at Kain**

"**But it's all worth it" **

"**Of course it is you are so lucky I hope Duncan wants children I know I do"**

"**I'm sure he will, so you two really are quite close then?"**

"**He's asked me to marry him"  
"And you said yes?"**

"**Of course"**

**Selene's ears pricked up when she heard a bang from down the trap door. **

**Erika could barely hear Marcus's voice and the banging **

"**Its asshole" Selene stared at her**

"**What? He took your baby he's an asshole sorry I taunted you about his feelings for you"**

**Selene's eyes became blue again as she poked her head over the hole a louder bang came waking Kain, Erika rocked him trying to get him back to sleep but another bang caused him to cry. Selene became angry and pulled the trapdoor shut then slid a shelf over top that muffled the sound, he began to settle**

"**Oh Selene, come quick" Erika spoke in a quiet soothing voice so Selene wouldn't be alarmed**

"**What?" Selene jogged over**

"**He's opening his eyes" **

**Selene and Erika watched as he partly opened his eyes, he was looking up at Selene, she saw her own deep brown eyes looking back at her, but with a small ring of green in them. Both women almost melted on the spot.**

**Marcus stood at the door he had bashed his body against it a number of times, only causing a dent while Kraven stood back and mused at Marcus's stupidity, all they had to do was pull the blot hinges out of place and then the door would fall free. For the time he decided to let Marcus bruise himself a little longer, for what he made him do to Selene. **

**Marcus stopped and put his ear to the door he could hear the baby crying and Erika's voice along with Selene's**

"**Erika is with her. She had to lock herself in here of all places" Marcus grumbled**

"**Why don't you leave her, she's upset she'll come down in her own time" **

"**No, she needs to feed and they are not safe up there"**

"**Yes they are you can't get in, if you can't no one can" Kraven said rather matter of fact. **

"**I know what it is, she is no longer under your control and you're afraid she will leave" Kraven said knowing he would be hit for it, he didn't care.**

**Marcus didn't hit him just glared**

"**You can open the door for me" **

**Kraven almost laughed **

"**Alright, but I wont stop her from attacking" Kraven walked casually over to the door, pulled the blots out and the door fell free. Marcus's shoulders dropped, he then glared at Kraven**

"**Why didn't you tell me that?" **

"**Only just thought of it" Kraven sneered at him, like the old Kraven would that was starting to show though.**

**Marcus knew he was lying he also knew he was angry at him they had had an argument before the baby was born on Kraven's order to inject Selene with the dangerous drug. **

**Marcus frowned at Kraven walking past letting it go he could understand why he was angry. Selene's ears burned listening to the footsteps jogging up the spiralling stairs, Selene took Kain off Erika and huddled him close**

"**If you want me to attack him I will" Erika said changing into her Vamcan form taking off Selene's coat then looping it over Selene's shoulders. Selene stared at Erika's knew from for a moment then at the trapdoor. As soon as Marcus popped his head up after lifting the door with his arm Erika kicked him in the jaw even without Selene's order causing him to fling back bash his head and fall down the stairs. Kraven stepped back when he saw Marcus rolling and tumbling toward him letting him continue to fall, it wasn't till Marcus was halfway down the tower he managed to stop himself falling any further. Erika's kick was strong enough before, now it was even harder in Vamcan form. Erika laughed hysterically at the 'thud, ooff, thud, ouch thud thump' of Marcus falling down the stairs. Kraven wanted to laugh but withheld himself on one hurts his Selene, but he stopped he had to remind himself she was not his. **

**Marcus rubbing his jaw got up then charged up the steps **

"**Why didn't you stop me!" He asked Kraven **

"**Because you would have taken us both down all the way to the bottom" **

**Marcus glared at him then stormed toward Erika**

"**Come back for more shit head?"**

**Marcus growled he then heard a hiss from Selene, from behind Erika out of sight. Kain had begun to cry because of Marcus's growl upsetting Selene. **

**Marcus became quiet and still hearing the newborns cry. **

"**Selene can we please talk" he asked, she ignored him her focus on Kain cuddling him trying to settle him. She frowned with a concern on her face he was crying hard screwing up his tiny face, upsetting her she did not like him so upset. Erika sat back from the hole Marcus approached it warily not being able to see Erika or where her bloody feet where. **

**At lighting speed he jumped up thought he hole well past Erika so she couldn't kick him again he clung to the loft for a second and leapt at Erika, in a split second reaction she crouched into a ball her back covering to most of her body, her spikes along her back protecting her. Marcus dodged and stopped his attack he would have seriously cut himself if he had attacked her. **

**Selene backed against the wall and huddled over Kain, her blue eyes fixed on Marcus.**

**He jumped to the floor and stood still, he didn't go anywhere near Selene just stood near the trapdoor and crossed his arms. He knew Selene was getting upset and Kain seemed to cry louder and louder by the minute distressing Selene. Kraven climbed up though the hole coming face to face with Erika who hissed at him but not loudly. **

"**Selene look I'm not going to approach you or Kain please hear me out"**

"**Why should I? You took him from me"**

"**I regret that Selene, you have not idea how sorry I am it hurt me to hurt you. But Selene you must understand if given to you, you would have seen he wasn't breathing and would have panicked, if you had panicked you would have become distressed and put more pressure on your body and that's how allot of Vampyre women die. I didn't want him to grow without both his mother and father, I didn't want to do it neither did shadow but giving you the drug settled your body to a rate it would heal you and make you appear dead. In the long run it fooled your enemies they think both of you are dead" her eyes where watering upset listening to his words. She could see in his face he felt bad for what he did **

"**Do you know what that means Selene?" he asked kindly**

"**What" she whispered rocking Kain who was beginning to settle**

"**It means you and Kain can leave and go where you want, they wont hunt you cause they think you are gone" he paused**

"**Selene you are free" her face dropped he was right, they wouldn't come looking for her anymore, in a way he had had given her a priceless gift.**

"**They won't go looking for you, their war now is with me" His eyes watered glad she was listening to him. **

"**I'm sorry I had to be cruel to be kind and I won't forgive myself for it. Be angry at me not Shadow, we are fortunate Shadow was able to get Kain to the infirmary in time, it was he who saved his life and it was me who made him give you the drug as much as he protested against it" Marcus explained. Erika stopped baring her teeth at Kraven and backed away from the hole letting him up.**

"**You are fortunate to have such a loyal friends, no doubt they will flow you, where ever you go" He snapped a look at Erika rubbing his jaw. **

"**You are always welcome here and you may live here if you wish to, in another part of the castle away from me if you want, please consider it I'm sure you will make a wise decision for you and your son" he took only a small step forward to turn, it didn't go unnoticed Selene let out a low hiss, causing Erika to turn on Marcus. Marcus froze **

"**As for you keep your distance and bite someone else" he snarled at her which made her angry she growled at him and took a swipe. He dodged it swing back sending her flying only defending himself, Selene hissed again not happy with his actions.**

**Erika flipped and lunged at him again hearing Selene hiss thinking she was ordering her to attack again, Erika would fight to any extent for Selene after Selene had taken in her trust so much she let her hold Kain, that was an honour you don't throw away. **

**Marcus jumped away from Erika which unfortunately he landed a little closer to Selene, she didn't attack or hiss just moved away. Kraven stood perfectly still so he wouldn't threaten anyone, remaining neutral. Even when Selene moved and came closer to him he stayed still. **

**Erika crawled up the wall then remained there, Marcus didn't attack her just defended himself, not hurting her in anyway. He watched her on the wall waiting to see if she would lung at him again**

"**You have guts I'll give you that" **

**Kraven noticed Selene's coat had fallen off her as she moved. He walked over to the coat and picked it up, Selene watched him both her and Kraven ignored Marcus and Erika arguing, over the last month or so it wasn't and uncommon sight, they just didn't get on. Kraven then returned to the exact same spot as before not threatening Selene and held up her coat, he thought she would have hissed at him but she didn't. He let go of the coat, it didn't fall it hung in mid air he gave her a cheeky and friendly smile raised his finger and pointed forward. The coat hovered slowly thought the air, then to the side around Selene he twirled his finger in the air and it looped itself back over her shoulders. She watched him in astonishment, he lowered his hand and bowed his head a little he had done it thinking Marcus had not seen it, but he had because Erika had stopped to watch.**

**Marcus walked over to the hole making sure Erika didn't pounce on him, he then turned toward Selene giving Kraven a very disappointed angry look**

"**Feel free to come down at anytime and if you are leaving tell us, I will give you everything you need or want" He told her then jumped down the hole out of sight, Kraven followed without a word. **

**Erika ran over to Selene and huddled beside her. **

**Marcus was quiet as he jogged down the stairs, when he had gotten to the bottom and far enough down the hall so Erika wouldn't hear them he swung around like a tornado and faced Kraven**

"**What have I told you about using you ability?"**

"**Sorry, but she wouldn't let me approach" **

**Marcus sighed **

"**Alright, just this once don't do it again" **

**Even Kraven didn't know why Marcus never let him use his Vamcan ability of telekinesis. **


	44. Uncertian thruths

**It came to Marcus as a shock when in only a few hours he discovered Selene and Kain in the nursery, of course along with Erika. To his surprise Selene had let Kraven quite close as long as he didn't reach for Kain he was fine. Elaine had to have explained to her by Kraven why Selene was the way she was, she took it all in very well and Selene let her close but like Kraven she couldn't touch Kain. Otherwise Selene didn't let anyone near not even Duncan or Kahn, especially not Marcus or even Julian who paid a visit. She got the shock of her life when Selene turned and hissed at her. Then Kraven had to explain it all over again. **

**Selene lay Kain on the changing table and unwrapped him ready for his first bath, while Erika was insisting on him wearing a small light blue top with little white stars next. Since birth he only wore a small nappy and the blanket. He had to wear premature baby cloths since he was so small. Selene was about to take off his nappy when she noticed a small purple bruise on his foot, with a tiny red dot. No doubt she knew it was a needle mark. Erika could almost feel the chill of Selene's anger **

"**What's wrong?" **

"**Can you go get Marcus" Selene said blankly and angry yet her tone was clam, not to alarm Kain.**

**Erika's face dropped knowing Marcus was in for it again, she took delight in it anyway. Smugly she trotted out the door across and down the hall and into Marcus's room. **

"**Oh Marcus Selene wants to see you" She said in a sickly sweet voice just to aggravate him.**

**He ignored Erika's smart tone and jogged to the nursery, hoping it was a breakthrough of Selene forgiving him in anyway. That was not the case especially when he saw her blue eyes fixed upon him, he closed the door so they where alone then walked right over to her but not between her and Kain. She bared her teeth at him he just sighed**

"**This is annoying, when will you learn I'm not going to hurt him" **

**She stopped but her eyes remained blue, she stepped to the side so he could see Kain. She gently lifted is small foot **

"**What the hell is this for?" she spoke blank still not razing her voice. Marcus frowned, **

"**Selene I honestly don't know, maybe they took some of his blood to make sure he was healthy had enough oxygen or something" he honestly didn't know. **

"**No one takes his blood for anything, not without my permission"**

"**Maybe they did it when you where out to it, I will get to the bottom of this I will assure you"**

**Marcus leaned closer to see the mark more clearly but she stepped in front of him. Automatically he put his hand to his neck where marks from her fingers where still present. **

"**Attack me if you will I won't hurt him" **

"**I can't believe anything you say and I don't regret attacking you" she said, her eyes on the marks. **

**He stepped closer again daring her**

"**Distance Marcus" **

**He stepped forward again, she reacted and she punched him hard in the jaw. He adjusted his jaw rolling it around then dared to take another step closer, his aim was for her to see he would approach without hurting or reacting in anyway threatening even if she attacked him. Her hand travelled across his chest her nails scratching him, he just let her attack him. She was continuously glimpsing at Kain watching him as well as Marcus she didn't like taking her eyes of either of them**

"**Trust me, attack me and harm me as much as you want but I will not lift a hand to harm you in anyway" he stepped closer again, she stood her ground he was inches away from her.**

"**I did what I did to save you and your son, you know why I did that I was never going to hide it from you, but other then that when have I ever given you a reason not to trust me, when have I ever said anything against you?" He was confidant she didn't have an answer hoping she would come round to him.**

"**How does it feel to be so powerless?" **

**The words stung his ears, she had him on the spot, in both ways he forgot he had said it and now he in a way was in that position. **

"**That was before you kissed me" he whispered being honest throwing her back of guard. Before she even had time to react he had woven his arm around her waist, pulled her body against his own then almost stole her lips with his own, in a split moment of shock and lust she returned the kiss but realisation was quick to kick in, causing her to want to pull away. His lips tingled it was quickly replaced with a sting as Selene slapped him hard. She then checked Kain again who was oblivious to everything else he seemed to be enjoying being unwrapped and was flinging his arms and legs about freely. She tried to step back away watching Kain, Marcus still had his arm firmly around her. He leaned in again, but didn't kiss her this time**

"**Please trust me Selene" He said next to ear then lightly kissed below the ear on her neck as her head was turned away, he could then hear her heart beat increase. Her body said yes but her mind said no, he had one hell of a nerve doing what he was doing, so soon since she was angry at him. **

"**I'll give you one warning Marcus, back off" **

**He stopped kissing a trail down her neck then faced her to be greeted with another slap.**

"**Sorry to soon" he said realising, her answer was another slap.**

**He finally reluctantly let her go and took a step back, she quickly moved away to Kain's side.  
"I'm sorry, I'll go and find out what the blood taken was for" he said then practically ran out the room, cursing at himself. Erika casually strolled in**

"**What happened?" **

"**They took blood from Kain without permission" **

"**Naughty, want me to test the water?" **

"**Please" Selene removed Kain's nappy then took him up into her arms, laying his head on her chest his head just under her jaw. Erika watched Selene out of the corner of her eye as she readied everything for Selene. Selene was rubbing is bare back, smooching and kissing the top of his soft head, his scent was wonderful, hers, Michael's, and sort of his own mixed with a baby and talcum power smell.  
"Water is ready" **

**Selene knelt down onto the floor and gently placed Kain into the baby bath then with a soft wash cloth began gently wiping his skin ever so lightly. **


	45. Hosanna

**Marcus had stormed off to the lab unaware that Kraven had been listening to Selene and his conversation. Half way there Marcus realised he was following him and swung around to face him abruptly. **

"**Its there something you want Kraven?" **

"**Yes about what you just did"**

**Marcus's expression changed very quickly to a glare **

"**Mind your own business Kraven" **

"**When it comes to Selene it is my business" Marcus's eyes widened at Kraven's nerve. He took a step closer and looked him in the eye**

"**So you are still in love with her"**

"**I never said I wasn't, I only accepted the fact she didn't choose me. I will always have feelings for her and _keep _my respectable _distance_"**

**Marcus bared his teeth and lightly growled at Kraven **

"**Know your place"**

"**Oh I do, I can also see from my place you are turning into who I used to be" **

**Marcus face dropped a little into a frown**

"**I serve you yes, but I will do everything to make sure she is happy" Kraven spoke as he walked away leaving Marcus to his own thoughts.**

**Selene had finished bathing Kain and put him in a the blue top Erika insisted again and again even though Selene said yes the first time. She wrapped him up in a new clean fleecy warm blanket when Duncan strolled in hesitantly. Walking around Selene in a small perimeter, she didn't pay him any attention and sat down to give Kain another feed. **

"**Oh how is the little one then ay?"**

"**Just fine, had his first bath" Selene spoke to him casually, but he still didn't approach, she was happy him at that distance.**

"**Duncan sweetie can you do me a favour?" Erika asked sweetly **

"**Sure anything for you" he jokingly made a pucker face. **

**Erika handed him the old nappy**

"**Put that in the bin" Duncan forced a smile and reluctantly but politely took the nappy**

"**Argh! Phew! poopy nappy eh!" he pinched his nose and held the nappy with only a finger and thumb, then like most men he became very nervous and left noticing Selene breast feeding**

"**Alright way we go I have just the place for this, in Hugh's locker, that cheeky bastard thinks he's so smart he, he, he," He held it up and walked the perimeter back around Selene to the door**

"**Or I should put it in Marcus's desk?" he joked at the door Erika rolled her eyes then shut the door **

"**Thank you Duncan" **

"**Or put it in Amos's cell ay?" his muffled voice sounded though the door, followed by a laugh. Erika cleaned up the bath equipment then took a seat next to Selene. She watched Kain**

"**Oh I want a baby now"**

**Selene giggled a little**

"**Duncan better look out then should he?"**

**Erika sighed with a joking annoyance to Selene's joke. **

"**Yes I can just see it now, Duncan flapping around taking the dippers and hiding them in places of people he doesn't like to the point they can only find the smell, and Amos would have been swimming in a sea of _'poopy'_ nappies" Selene joked imitating the way Duncan said poopy well.**

**Erika threw her head back and laughed**

"**You know he would have done it"**

"**Oh, I know he would. But I think he would make a great dad, he's just that type of person"**

"**Yeah, he'd play with them all the time and spoil them rotten, he's be the cool fun dad and I'd be the grumpy mum" Selene laughed at the thought **

"**Well at least you're Vamcan now, if you have a baby you will have a much easier birth, less chances of anything going wrong than you would have when your a Vampyre"**

**Erika's head perked up, she had never thought of that**

"**True" it made the smile on her face even bigger. **

"**You will be able to go out in the sun again I bet that's a great feeling" **

**Erika had never thought about it, living at night was such a habit it was a way of life, now he could do so much more. **

"**I didn't think of that, would it burn any though?" **

"**Go ask shadow, get him to take you outside" **

**Erika hesitated**

"**Go on" Selene encouraged her.**

"**Alright" she jumped up to leave Selene some alone time with Kain and jogged off to find Shadow.**

**Kraven sat in his room only in his mask and pair of pants he was trying on a different armour one without Marcus's crest on the front. He was angry at Marcus's actions on Selene and to his honest thoughts jealous, but there was nothing he could do. He thought there was. He gave up trying on the armour sat on the side of the bed and picked up his sword. **

"**I could..." he asked himself checking the sharpness of his blade. **

"**Maybe just watch his every move around her" he told himself picking up the black stone and began rubbing it along the blade. **

**A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts, without turning his head away or looking at the door**

"**Yes, Erika" it was almost as if they where back at the mansion she always used to follow and enter the room when he was alone, she still had the same light tapping like knock.**

"**Um Selene suggested I ask you about going out in the sun"**

"**What do you need to know?"**

"**Will I burn?"**

"**Not to death but it will be hot, all you need is sunscreen and sunglasses you are lucky its winter, it will not be so harsh on you to begin with" **

"**Its sunrise in twenty minutes" **

"**Then I suggest you meet me at the main door in fifteen" **

"**Thank you" Erika almost squealed in delight and then ran off to tell Selene. Kraven was more interested in where exactly Marcus was.**

**Kraven found Marcus after dressing sitting in his office, funnily enough sharpening his own sword. As Kraven stood in the doorway Marcus instantly noticed he was not wearing his usual armour but one without his mark visible. Kraven noticed the sword Marcus then picked up was Viktor's sword. **

"**Your trying to earn Selene's trust and yet you sit with an open door in pain view with Viktor's sword" Kraven smartly remarked, then walked away not bothering to wait for an answer. Marcus gritted his teeth and put the sword down, then picked up the next one, he was keeping them sharp and clean to mount for historical purposes, he would hope to show the sword to Kain one day as a token of his mothers great feat over the strongest of all, her own sire. A warrior that ended the great war, that was why he kept it he would show him this was the sword, his own sword the slew him with to save his father. **

"**So much for that idea I can't to anything right" he cursed at himself, putting the sword down then angrily throwing the stone at the wall. He was in no mood for anything instead he leaned forward on his elbows and ran his hands though his hair. **

"**I'm such an idiot" he muttered he shouldn't have tried to kiss her he couldn't help himself he was indeed turning into who Kraven used to be. **

**Erika stood at the door eager and excited she had already put the sunscreen on and had a pair of sunglasses. She had borrowed a pair off Elaine and some sunscreen off a guard. She saw Shadow approach her fully clocked, he never wore sunglasses he had his eyes always in hybrid state so it wouldn't and no one would figure out who he was. **

"**Ready?"**

"**Yes!" she jumped up and down on the spot she was very eager. **

"**Alright" he opened the door and walked out into the thin layer of snow, some of it still stained in blood from earlier that morning, the guards had cleaned up the grounds. **

"**Come on, it's still dark"**

"**I can see that" she pranced though the snow and stood beside him. **

"**Well go to the ridge" he pointed to the mound though the trees it was a large clearing behind it, she would be able to see the sun rise clearly. She followed him watching the sky as it got lighter, she heard a thumping and rattling noise of the metal blinds on the windows of the castle shut close to protect the Vampyre's within. They arrived to the top of the ridge and stood still, Shadow slumped a little with his hands in his pockets staring at the horizon, he was still aggravated at Marcus's actions he needed the fresh air. Erika was very nervous her instincts as the sky lightened was to run and hide, she had to tell herself everything was fine. **

**The morning was clear and crisp, with a few clouds scattered across the sky which in the morning glow was becoming a pinkie, orange giving the bottom of the clouds a gold and orange with a hint of red shimmer, so far it was light and she felt nothing. She had her glasses off to see all the colours of the warm horizon, there was no need to put them on just yet, any other Vampyre by now would start to feel heat on their skin.**

**A few minutes past the sky was completely light, in a hurry Erika put on her glasses as the first of the light rays came full over the horizon and speed across the land she could see the sun. Still with the glasses she could not look at the light directly, but it was beautiful, she stepped back still wary of the light but froze as the light hit her skin. Thanks to the cool air of the surrounding morning the light was not to hot on her skin, it gave a tingling heat she had not felt in years. **

"**Strange yet beautiful isn't it. I remember when I first turned then stood in the light, its like standing outside in winter for days then stepping into a warm room, it gives you a tingling all the way though"**

"**It does" she was almost lost for words the scene in everyday life could finally once again be seen in her eyes. **

"**I'll head back in"**

"**Alright I'm just gong to stay here for a moment" She said not taking her eyes off the sky, Kraven didn't want Selene and Marcus out of his sight for very long. She listened to his feet crunch though the snow away from her, she was too fixed on the simple but beautiful sight of the red light on the icicles on the trees, and the morning dew making everything so beautiful. **

**A beauty taken for granted every day buy the humans. **


	46. Closing Scar

**Selene had her first restless night of being a mother, she was up every hour or so to feed Kain, sooth him or just check on him. She slept in the nursery on a make shift bed Duncan made for her. She kept the cradle hard against the bed, so as she slept on her side when she opened her eyes she could see down into it. **

**Duncan was up early two hours before the sun set when he heard Kain cry. Out of curiosity as he does, he poked his head though the door, to see a tired Selene cradling him, she looked more pale than usual and dark around the eyes. She mustn't have had any blood since she first held Kain in her arms he thought, concerned for her. **

"**Selene would you like blood and something to eat?" **

**Selene gave him a grateful look**

"**Please" **

"**Be right back" He said with the usual big warm smile.**

**He returned with a glass of fresh blood and a sandwich, it was the only thing he could muster at that time. He gingerly approached her putting the food down on the side table**

"**Anything else you need just give us a call eh" **

"**Is Erika up?" **

"**No I don't think so, she was up at the sunrise till late, she's still asleep but I can check"**

"**Thank you" she almost moaned then took the glass of blood and practically sculled it down. **

**Duncan returned huffing he had sprinted there and back in over a minute picking up more blood on his way since she sculled the glass so fast. **

"**No sorry she's dead to the world, fast asleep" He noticed the sandwich was gone in an instant, then handed her the second glass of blood forgetting about her protective barrier distance, he remembered as she leaned forward, yet she didn't attack just gratefully took up the glass, holding Kain who was barely inches from him. She sat in the same clothes since the day before, she looked rugged**

"**Did you want Erika for any particular purpose? maybe to watch him while you slept or had a shower? Cause I will wake her if you want I'm sure she wont mind" **

**Selene sighed she didn't really want to wake her, she paused sighed again and tilted her mouth to the side her eyes narrowed on him, he took a step back, thinking she had realised how close he was. She stood up and took a step toward him, he took another back.**

"**Stop" she said lightly **

"**Come here"**

**His eyes almost bulged out of his head unsure of her actions, but he stepped forward regardless. **

"**He should sleep now he's had a feed, if he cries pick him up and rock him just a little" She told him then placed Kain back in the cradle. He moaned a little then drifted off to sleep. Duncan knew Selene was giving a gift of trust, like Erika one he valued, Selene had that sort of effect on allot of people, one you wanted earn her trust and compelled to please her by being obedient, it was her strong leading nature one she would not admit came from Viktor.**

"**Alright" He almost hopped around, then sat next to the cradle watching him. Selene headed off to her own room then into the bathroom. As she undressed she noticed her stomach was completely flat again, it only took a day to rejuvenate, she was back to the way she used to be no pelvic pain, awkward or restricted movement, no losing weight like a human the one luxury of being a Vampyre she was back fit as the death dealer she was, only tiered. **

**She hopped into the bath, it was hot again since her body had returned to its cold Vampyre state and her body had warmed in pregnancy since the child was not fully Vampyre. **

**Duncan sat watching Kain humming along to another Bowie song, he had been annoying Erika with allot of the time since he was a big fan. **

**Duncan heard a thump from out side the door and stopped humming, Kain began to cry, so Duncan continued to hum walking to the door Kain was soothed then stopped. Duncan looked outside the door it was just a heavy footed guard scouting the halls. He walked back to the cradle and checked Kain stopping humming to look, Kain began to cry once again.**

"**Oh you like, Star-man huh" he began to hum and sure enough Kain stopped crying.**

"**Ha ha ha! another Bowie fan good choice little man!" He hummed and hopping around a little, Kain drifted back to sleep. After a number of songs, Erika finally had woken and popped her head though the door and was shocked to see Duncan humming to Kain**

"**What are you doing Selene will kill you!" **

**He stopped to face her**

"**No it's alright she asked me to" Kain began to cry at the absence of humming. **

"**See he likes Bowie, he cries when I stop" He gently picked up Kain then rocked him as Selene had explained. **

"**She said I could isn't it great I'm the first guy she trusts with him" Duncan said exited gently swaying Kain ever so lightly. **

"**Where is she?"**

"**In the tub, can you check her she looked exhausted when I last saw her I think she may have fallen asleep in the water" **

"**Alright but put him back"**

"**But he likes this and he hasn't heard Ziggy Stardust yet one of the best" **

"**Fine" she rolled her eyes, disappearing to Selene's room leaving Duncan to hum away.**

**Erika entered the bathroom after Selene didn't reply to her call, to find Selene arms sprawled over the side of the tub her head sitting on the back fast asleep in the warm water. Erika giggled didn't want to wake her but it wouldn't be exactly be a good idea if she left her either. **

"**Selene?" Erika slapped Selene's hand waking her Selene sat up with a jolt. **

"**Fell asleep" **

**Selene squinted at Erika she had lost the darkness around her eyes but was still tired. Selene sat quite spaced out she was too tiered to care, they could have marched a band thought the bathroom and she wouldn't have cared.**

"**How's Kain?"**

"**Loving Duncan's hums"**

"**Really" **

"**Yeah, come on get out the water is getting cold you need to sleep we will take care of Kain" **

**Selene did as she was told and got out of the bath while Erika returned to Duncan. **

**Erika was expecting Selene to quickly grab Kain off Duncan as she came in, she only kissed Kain's forehead then hopped in to bed leaving Kain in Duncan's arms. Duncan gave Erika the I told you so look, while she walked out disposing of a nappy she just changed.**

**When Selene was comfortable Duncan leant over the bed and handed Kain over to Selene, before he pulled away she wove her arm around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. Quiet for only him to hear she whispered**

"**Thank you Duncan, I wouldn't have him if you hadn't helped me from the very beginning on the bus and I trust you with him" **

**Duncan smiled so hard he almost pulled every mussel in his face.**

"**Thank you I meet Erika because of you, now you should get some sleep" he instructed her, she lay Kain down in his bed then lay aside him falling to sleep as soon as her head his the pillow. Erika returned puzzled by Duncan's happy more than usual smile **

"**Tell you later" he whispered leaving her to watch over Kain while Selene slept.**

**Over the days Selene warmed up to everyone around Kain letting them even hold him, but still not Marcus since he never came near her or even visited. His eyes where out the window watching the boundaries watching, waiting, he knew Cyrus was going to return as would Jarad, but when he had to be prepared. Slowly as the weeks progressed onto the month then onto two and more Erika and Duncan had set a date for their wedding, Marcus gave them money and everything they needed for the wedding as a present, still keeping his distance. Kain got bigger by the day he was now starting the bottle and was very capable of pulling facial expressions. Over time Julian had been introduced to Erika, Selene, Julian and Erika seemed to become a trio of close friends. Everyone for a time seemed happy, like a short break from everything they lived as normal people, a breath of air, a closing scar, a chance for as long as they could to live without the war. They forgot even about Amos who they let rot in a cell for an eternity until Selene saw fit. Even Selene with Kain smiled allot more freely, she even laughed from time to time, she seemed the happiest Erika had ever seen her but still there was the odd time you could see the small hint of pain in her eyes when she looked at Kain, the forever lingering shadow of he would never see his father. **

**Selene sat on the floor while Kain lay on his back on a soft blanket, under a mobile hanging above him. He flicked it a little with his arms waving them about. She affectionately watched him while Erika who stood in front of the mirror in a wedding dress, it was a week away. **

"**It's to long in the front I'll step on it and trip"**

"**Nonsense the corset will hold it up" Julian argued**

**Selene wasn't really paying any attention she was swinging a small red puffy soft toy ball with rattling plastic poppy eyes over Kain's head. He was smiling watching it with his big brown eyes. **

"**I'm telling you I will trip, just get her to take it up just a little" the dress was very light blue almost white, with a violet shimmer to it. It had a corset with the traditional Celtic pattern up the centre that has a slight silver look to it, below the corset the pattern faded a little but fanned out becoming a slightly darker blue at the bottom. All in all it looked stunning on her, with her lighter now tanned a little complexion and blond locks she pulled it off even better than anyone else would. Around her neck she wore a set of plates like Amelia had except it was chain and the centres had sapphires and diamonds that matched the dress elegantly. Her hair hadn't been done up yet but she had already sorted it out. She picked Selene as a brides maid, Selene graceful accepted forgetting she would have to wear a dress, Erika was hell determined she was going to get Selene in a dress if it was the last thing she would do. Erika left for a moment, then returned out of her dress and another woman with a box, her eyes fixed on Selene.**

"**Ohh Selene it's your turn"**

"**What" Selene came back from her daydream and watching Kain to reality.   
"You promised to be my bride's maid"**

"**Yes"**

"**Well we want you to put the dress on to see if it will fit" **

**Selene froze looking at Erika with disbelief. **

"**You're kidding right?"**

"**No please Selene do it for me, pretty please? As a wedding gift"**

"**I haven't worn an evening dress since I was a human" **

"**Oh please, just try it on at least" Erika desperately pleaded, Julian jumped forward to look after Kain and shuffle Selene off the floor and up to change. Selene sighed **

"**Alright, I'll never hear the end of it otherwise" She moaned then took the box and went into the next room. They waited as she put the dress on, to have a knock on the door. **

"**Who is it?"**

"**Shadow" his muffled voice came from the other side**

**Erika happily sprinted over to the door and let him in **

"**Here is the parcel" He stood handing the box over, at the same time Selene walked out in her dress. At the very sight of Selene in a evening dress made him drop the box in shock, in all his days he had always wanted to see Selene in a dress. He had always asked and demanded she wore one to many occasions at the old mansion, but she always managed to wean out of it in some way or another or would just show up in her usual death dealer suit. His mouth hit the ground, she wore a slimmer dress than Erika's, it was similar in the way of the corset though the fabric was darker, the dress fanned out ever so little at the bottom, you couldn't tell where the corset ended and the rest of the dress began. Selene hadn't noticed Kraven in the room she was looking down holding the dress up, and checking the corset it was very low cut**

"**Um is it supposed to be cut this lo..." she looked up stopping seeing Kraven, who was almost drooling. Her eyes widened then she backed up into the room and shut the door**

**Erika's face dropped confused **

"**Selene?"**

**She turned to see Shadow still frozen making sure he had carved the image of her permanently in his mind. **

"**Oh shut your mouth, stoop drooling" Erika snapped flicking her hand under his chin, slamming shut his mouth snapping him out of it. **

**Erika followed Selene out the room and found her sitting on the bed, about to take the dress off, she had always felt odd and somehow vulnerable in such a gown. **

**Erika sat down on the bad next to her**

"**What's the matter? You don't like it? I never got to see you fully in it"**

"**I'm just not used to this type of dress"**

"**Or was it because Kraven saw you?"**

"**Well I just… What! You know?" Selene was shocked Erika figured it was Kraven. **

"**Oh come on I stalked him for years, of course I know, its better that Duncan doesn't he might try and kill him, I couldn't care less about him anymore I have Duncan. But boy has Kraven changed" Selene didn't answer just lower her head in thought**

"**It was a natural compulsion" **

"**Come back out, you seriously look stunning" Erika dragged Selene back into the room where Kraven couldn't understand why she had backed away and left when she saw him looking. Did he make her feel that uncomfortable still? He bent down to pick up the package he dropped, only to drop it again as he saw her come back though the door with Erika. Everyone could have sworn he never took a breath once and his heart broke the speed limit, as he watched ever little move she made walking with Erika to the mirror. **

"**You, um, you look,... um, look... you look beautiful" he stuttered to get out and in a moment of inattention his eyes for the first time in a long time returned to their natural colour locking with Selene's. Unlike other times she didn't look away, she had noticed his eyes change and let the moment take place, while Erika and the others obliviously fussed around her fluffing with her hair and placing a necklace on her. She just stood there watching him watch her he was in absolute love adoration of her, which was broken by Marcus opening the door looking for him **

"**There you are Shad..." like Kraven he his words where cut short at the sight of Selene. **

**Now they both stood taken back.**


	47. Alpha

**Now Selene felt very uncomfortable with both Marcus and Kraven not watching but staring at her. **

"**You two drooling idiots get out" Erika snapped at them but they where so focused on Selene they didn't hear her.**

"**You... are you... look... Stunning" Marcus stuttered like Kraven did. Kraven was pissed off Marcus out did his compliment and he was the cause of Selene's eyes breaking away.**

"**Go on get" she stood in front of them and flicked her hands in front of the faces to get out. **

"**Stop staring at her and get out" she was becoming annoyed. They reluctantly turned away and left giving Selene space. As soon as the door shut Erika's eye's where wide**

"**Oh-oh..." She whispered to Selene who stood rather awkward still not sure of what to make of the dress. **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I saw the look on their faces at each other they where ready to rip each others face off"**

"**That's their problem" Selene thought none of it adjusting the front of her dress**

"**Selene they are fighting" Erika stood with her hands on her hips in front of Selene who didn't pay any attention to what she said, shrugging it off.**

"**Fighting over you" Erika gave her a nudge in the breast jokingly.**

"**Ouch that hurts! I'm full of milk, that's why I don't sit well in the dress, I'm going to fall out of the dress" Selene tried to immediately change the subject.**

"**Not that they would mind" a quick smart comment came from Julian. Erika's laughing didn't help Selene's mood that was becoming sour.**

"**See Selene you look '_beautiful' _and '_stunning'_ you had them literately drooling over you" Erika mocked. Selene turned away from her then stormed away toward the door, Erika swiftly took her arm stopping her**

"**No stop I'm sorry!" Selene came to a sudden halt sending Erika into the back of her. **

"**Come on you really do look beautiful, will you wear it for me or not" Erika pulled off large sappy eyes, **

"**Yes I'll wear it"**

"**Thank you, thank you!" Erika hugged her, then let her get out of the dress.**

**Outside down the hall told a different story indeed to alpha males where glaring at each other the jealously and tension over Selene with was becoming thinker by the day, you could almost cut the air between them with a knife. Marcus broke the silence**

"**Admit it Kraven you still want to be with her whether you respect her space or not! You will be her shadow for the rest of hers or your life"**

"**And what about you? Stealing a kiss from her? Forcing a kiss from her? Tracking her every move? _You_ are the _same_"**

"**I know I shouldn't have done it and I have given her space but you, you used to do it all the time"**

"**I've changed she knows that!" Their voiced became louder and louder, their body language and stance was becoming more and more defensive.**

"**Yes you have, yes she knows who you are and yet you still hide behind the mask if you loved her and she loved you, you wouldn't need the mask anymore"**

"**Well at least I didn't take her child" Kraven sneered**

**Marcus's face dropped for a moment only to change into a smirk**

"**There you are Kraven, you haven't changed you are hiding"**

**Kraven let out a low growl**

"**I was the elder you shot her child's father _you_ stay away"**

"**Yes, _was _the elder, I've known her allot longer than you have, _you_ stay away!"**

"**Is there a challenge!" Marcus growled, Kraven replied with an even louder growl. **

**Both of them growled and snarled flinging off their coats changing form, even Kraven changed fully into his Vamcan form. He like Marcus being Vampyre completion took up a blue skin colour, his scars where slightly lighter standing out. His chest was slightly larger his hands now claws, feet and legs where the same shape. They lunged at each other scraping and clawing rolling around going at eat others throat like dogs. Kraven threw Marcus back into the wall and onto a nearby hall table smashing it completely then lunged at him again while he was down. Marcus swung claws up across at Kraven, sending three long slashes though Kraven's armour and his chest. **

**With all the noise down the hall, Selene had just heard them beginning to fight as she had just picked up Kain. Both Erika and Selene ran out into the hall and saw the two of them fighting, they where closely followed by Julian who didn't follow them down the hall deciding to keep at a safe distance. **

"**See I told you" Erika yelled over the roaring. Selene covered Kain's ears **

"**Stop it" she hissed loudly, causing both to slow then part coming to a stand still. **

"**What the hell has gotten into the both of you!" Selene yelled denying that it had anything to do with her to herself. **

"**Just something he said" Kraven snapped, Marcus growled **

"**What you said" They where about to lunge at each other again, Selene seeing what was about to happen handed Kain over to Erika then stepped between him. **

"**Why don't the two of you just go for a walk separate ways and cool off" **

**Both had changed back to their human forms not daring harm Selene in the middle. Both glared at each other for a moment picked up each others jacket then went their separate ways. **

"**Oh that was so over you" **

"**Don't even start" Selene said taking back Kain who did a little jolt, Selene watched him carrying him in her arms as they returned down the hall to the waiting Julian. His body gave up another little jolt then another one and another one. Selene stopped immediately Erika noticed her face stitched with worry, as she watched Kain hiccup. Erika rolled her eyes **

"**Not again" she muttered. Kain had had the hiccups when he was two days old sending Selene into a fit of worry it was natural for the baby to hiccup but she didn't like how it made his little body jolt so hard, now it was worse because he could pull a upset face not liking it at all. Selene stopped and held him against her rubbing his back, his head over his shoulder. **

"**He's hiccupping" Selene's voice displayed too much worry. **

"**It's alright remember it's not the end of the world he'll stop soon" **

"**He not stopping, I don't like it!" **

"**He's only hiccupped the whole of five hiccups, besides he probably pu..." Erika was about to finish saying puke when Selene felt the unmistakable warm textured liquid drip down her bare back. She rolled her eyes and closed them slowly she frowned and smiled with disgust at the vomit oozing down her back. Erika had stopped watching, screwing up her nose though Kain had stopped hiccupping that's all Selene was happy with.**

"**Well at least I'm out of the dress" Selene said she was only now wearing a pair of black track pants and a dark red strap top leaving her back bare for Kain to throw up on her bare skin. **

"**I'll just get a cloth" Erika trotted off leaving Julian to laugh at Selene.**

"**The joy of being a mum" She kidded offering to take Kain from Selene. She handed him over trying not to move her back to much so the spew didn't drip much further. **

**------------------------------**

**Over the weeks and at the Wedding Marcus and Kraven avoided each other, yet both their eyes gazed upon Selene as she stood at the alter next to Erika. She looked more beautiful then ever, her hair was bundled up twisted in loops with only a few strands lose framing her face. Both fantasized about themselves being up there with her and they are the one marrying Selene not Erika and Duncan. Kahn was Duncan's best man, he had to help Duncan remember his vows as Duncan was so nervous he nearly forgot all of them. Julian sat next to her sister Elaine at the front with Kain on her lap, even he was in a small shirt and jacket with a small flower and the wedding rings pinned to his top. Everyone kept cooing over how cute he looked. **

**The wedding was relatively small and took place in the garden on a warm spring night. The whole area was lit by fire torches and fairy lights giving the atmosphere a warm felling. After the reception everyone in the castle was invited to a massive dinner in the main halls of the great castle, after the photos which Kain was almost in all of them, what made things even better he was all smiles enjoying all the people, music, colours and movement around him in a warmer atmosphere. Duncan even got the photographer to take a picture of Selene and Kain when she wasn't looking. Kain had his back to her chest on an angle he had tilted his heat up a little looking up at Selene and she was looking down at him with a warm smile, finally they had caught a picture of her smiling. **

**The night moved and the dancing begun Selene held onto Kain she didn't want to dance she didn't know how. She could feel Kraven and Marcus watching her just waiting for an opportunity to talk to her to pay a compliment or now to ask her to dance. Kain however was getting tiered and restless, everything was too much for him to handle. Selene tried to sneak out to put him down for a sleep, when Erika and Duncan had the first dance but Selene was stopped by Elaine**

"**Oi, where do you think your going you asked me to take care of him, if you leave now Erika will never forgive you" Kain began to cry and whimper, Elaine took him off Selene and rocked him a little**

"**Go on" he ordered Selene who knew she had no way out of it. Marcus and Kraven almost homed in on her instantly seeing she didn't have Kain anymore but Kahn was quick to come to her side seeing she really would have been in a tight spot if they both had asked and she had to choose. **

"**I believe we are supposed to dance being the best man and bridesmaid" Selene was shocked, she never saw it coming from him of all people. **

"**Kahn I can't dance" she whispered to him yet he still took her by the hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. **

"**Neither can I but I have an idea, the footing you use in second level combat just use that rhythm its close enough, just without the flip" **

**She laughed in amusement at his idea and went with it, all and all it worked well they danced better than everyone else on the floor. He then began telling her about a plan of a prank he had install for Duncan and needed her to play along" **

"**That's mean, a good prank but mean" she snickered. The music stopped and the dance was over more people danced but Selene, Kahn and Duncan sat down. Erika managed somehow to get Marcus to dance with her to Kraven's delight but then again Erika always had that persuasive way about her. Duncan sat in between Kahn and Selene while Kraven casually strolled over and took a seat next to Selene. **

"**So, will Kain be having any playmates soon?" Kahn asked Duncan who watched Erika in awe of her. **

"**Um, well I would like children" **

"**Well Erika certainly does she talks about it allot" Selene added.**

"**She does? well I would like to be a dad" **

"**That's good, we need more pitter, patter of little ones, just remember what to do" Kahn said casually**

"**What do you mean?" Duncan was confused **

"**With the spare blood" Kahn kept a strait face as if it was an everyday conversation.**

"**Spare blood?" **

"**Yes, your baby will need a father" Selene said keeping with Kahn's seriousness Kraven clicked to what they where doing. **

"**I don't understand" Duncan said still confused**

"**No one has told you?" Kraven played along.**

"**No, what?" **

"**Well when us Vampyress's fall pregnant, our body will change so will our scent. You will tell the change but we get out of control needing to feed, poor Michael didn't know what hit him" Selene explained ever so seriously.**

**Duncan's face dropped**

"**It's true they need to feed of their mate to ensure they will not have a miscarriage and when they are morning sick they wont lose any blood, they get a little violent" Kahn lied explaining as if it where true. Duncan's face dropped **

"**They get that look in their eye and as soon as they are on you they will suck you dry" Kraven added dramatically. Duncan looked at Selene who raised a brow**

"**Sorry about that, just our nature"**

"**So Michael didn't really die saving you, you ate him!" Duncan was now worried.**

"**Not exactly I feel asleep after I drank allot of his blood, but he got to a blood pack in time"**

"**Yeah its the trick, just to have one close throw it to her she will drink it and it will give you enough time to run" Kraven suggested.**

**Duncan's face was blank and pale, then it moulded into a smile **

"**You three are shitin me aren't yeh?" **

"**No" Kahn said abruptly Selene and Kraven looked away trying so hard not to laugh.**

"**You are very bloody funny" Duncan sat back and crossed his arms across his chest**

"**Where not really" Kraven added**

"**Yes, you are cause if Selene are all of Michael's blood she would turn Vamcan"**

**Selene couldn't help but laugh, then Kahn and Kraven followed **

"**Thanks allot"**

"**Oh we had you there for a moment" Kahn rubbed it in**

"**Oh shut up" Duncan smirked with a laugh it was funny they had him well **

"**What's going on" Erika and Marcus stood in front of them wondering why everyone was laughing and Duncan wasn't. **

"**They thought it was funny to pull my leg, yeah laugh you bastards" He got up and led Erika back onto the dance floor telling her what they had said. Marcus saw his chance and took the mat right out from under Kraven's feet by asking Selene to dance. Kraven was about to ask her but Marcus bet him **

"**May I dance with such a beautiful woman?" he asked so politely holding out his hand for her to take. Erika had seen and heard him ask**

"**Go on Selene" she yelled which made it worse because now everyone was watching. Marcus gave her a look of pleading and a warm smile of trust, he wanted her so bad to take his hand. With the pressure of everyone looking Selene took his hand, she would have felt bed if she didn't. He guided her though the people and into the middle of the floor**

"**I can't dance" **

"**Well you did well with Kahn before"**

"**That was steps to a combat move" she said placing her hand on his shoulder and wove her other hand into his. **

"**Oh I see. Well I know how but I'm no good, feel free to step on my feet hell dig your hells into my foot its no more than I deserve. I've been an utter prick to you Selene and I'm so sorry" she could hear the sincerity in his words and see it in his eyes. **

"**I know because you have kept your distance and I can't stick my heal into your foot"**

"**Why not" **

"**I'm wearing my boots" Selene's dress was long enough for her to hide her feet and she could wear what she wanted. Erika had let her, the fact Selene got into a dress was enough for her she wasn't going to push it. Marcus laughed pulling her closer to him and they slowly began to dance. Kraven watched on, it was like a knife though his chest every breath was like inhaling a thousand pieces of glass. He couldn't take it for much longer she was the ray of light in his life the one thing that made an eternal life worth living. **

**He had to find out if she felt anything for him. He let Marcus have the dance but he stood waiting till the song stopped then marched over to them**

"**May I have the next dance?" **

**Selene let go of Marcus he knew she was accepting his offer. She took his hand and leant in closer more willing than she had with Marcus, who had taken a seat on the side of the room.**

"**Wait before we start" Kraven asked her. She froze when he reached up and took off his mask revealing his face in front of everyone Kahn's face dropped in shock. Duncan hadn't seen Kraven before and Erika wasn't going to tell him who he was anytime soon.**

**He shoved the mask into his pocket, and looked at her with his own eyes, not his hybrid eyes. This to him was the moment of truth, if she danced with him she had some feeling for him to still look at his face the face that followed and hounded her for years, or she would walk away remembering who he used to be. **

"**I don't want to hide from you in anyway and any place" he said standing still. Marcus sat frozen waiting for Selene's reaction. Selene stepped forward, placed her hand on his shoulder and her other hand in his hand accepting. Kraven was so taken he tried not to let his eyes water, what he would have given to remember this moment for an eternity, Selene, his precious Selene, in his arms at last, at least for a while. He pulled her so close she was against him the music was slower, he leaned his head in against the side of hers and unaware Marcus had done the same he apologized to her**

"**Sorry for everything at the mansion, sorry I lied to you and all the times I made your life so much harder. But the one thing I never lied to you about was my love for you that still to this day remains from the very moment I ever laid eyes upon you, that was always true"**

**She was quiet and didn't reply, she was thinking deeply. **

"**And I went the wrong way about it" he continued she pulled her head away slightly and meet his eyes. After years of failed attempts finally the moment was right, he couldn't hold himself back he leant in and kissed her softly at first thinking she would pull away like she used to, not this time. She returned the soft kiss leaning into him causing it to deepen.**

**Marcus watched on with a broken heart, Kraven had won her affections. He got up and stormed out he couldn't watch them any longer. He was pissed off and what better way to relief a little anger then beat the crap out of a hated prisoner Amos. He stormed to the cells to find Amos cell door open and no sign of Amos just an unconscious guard who had been stipend of their clothing and weapons leaving them with only a pair of underwear.**

**Marcus ran out to the nearest post which a guard sat drinking coffee **

"**You go warm the wedding party, Amos is loose!" The guard jumped up and ran immediately, Marcus thought it wise to head off and find Kain before Amos finds him.**

**Kraven felt everything in his body tingle, he felt like he could fly only to find he and Selene where in silence they pulled away to find they where flying only a few inches off the ground. They where hovering thanks to his ability in this state he had no control. Everyone was watching with big smiles that was disrupted by the guard barging in **

"**It's Amos! She has escaped she is somewhere in the Castle!" the guard yelled until his voice hurt**

"**Kain!" Selene panicked ripping away from Kraven.**

**Marcus had already arrived in the nursery he had frozen at the door, for he stares at Elaine being held up by the throat by Amos with on hand, in the other arm of Amos lay sleeping Kain. **

**---------------------------------------------**

**Thank you for reading the story so far. If you enjoy the story I also have artwork to this Trilogy. It is in my profile page under homepage :)**

**-Evelyn- **


	48. Bitch is back

**Marcus remained frozen hurriedly trying to think of a why to get Kain and Elaine away from Amos alive. Amos stared right back at him with a cruel smirk written across her face, she knew she had the upper hand. Elaine with a cold iron hand clenched tightly against her throat struggled about trying to gasp for air, her face was becoming red the more Amos smiled the tighter she squeezed, taunting Marcus. **

"**Leave her alone she's just a human, your fight is with me"**

"**Just a human? So it won't matter if I snap her neck? why are you so concerned then?" Amos spat her words out like poison. Kain was beginning to wake he didn't like the way Amos was holding him, she was unfamiliar and he began to cry.**

"**I'm just warning you now, the longer you hold Kain and your scent is on him, the more painful death Selene is going to deal you. And I'm telling you now a Hybrid is strong but an angry Vampyre mother who does not have her baby is even stronger, I unfortunately learnt that fist hand even in my Hybrid form she almost killed me by literality ripping out my throat" **

"**What a shame" she mocked over fake sympathy. **

**Elaine held Amos's wrist with one hand while the other had dove into her pocket and was holding a small black tube, she was waiting till Kain faced away, she didn't have much time she was feeling drowsy from lack of air.**

**Kain had started kicking about causing Amos to try and adjust him giving Elaine the chance to get Amos while Kain was on his side crying loudly. Elaine kicked Amos in the side as Amos turned her head Elaine sprayed mace into her eyes causing Amos to let her go and fall back screeching but still barely holding Kain and grabbing her eyes with her other hand. Elaine had only sprayed enough to go into Amos's eyes and none onto Kain. Elaine while Amos had her eyes shut tried to grab Kain, Amos herd her footsteps then swiftly lifted her foot in an instant and kicked Elaine across the room into Marcus who didn't want to approach Amos yet since she had Kain. **

"**You bloody bitch!" Amos got up now holding Kain with both hands, he cried and whimpered loudly. Amos's eyes where bloodshot and felt like a thousand bees stinging her wildly yet she could still vaguely see. They where still at a stalemate Kain was still in Amos's possession.**

**Selene leapt out or Kraven's arms running desperately for the door, her heart had almost stopped she knew Kain would be Amos's first target. No matter how fast she tried to run she couldn't seem to run fast enough, Kraven at Vamcan speed shot right past her hopping to make it there in no time, it was still on the other side of the castle. **

**Amos had make a quick exit out the side door with Kain in her arms he was now screaming, she held him so roughly running from Marcus who trailed her close. She leapt though doors and made desperate turns thought the rooms trying to get away, looking for a quick exit until one arise. A window to the back of the tower, the same one Erika had scaled to get to Selene was in was in her view. Amos jumped though the glass not even bothering to shield Kain, she landed on a stone arch, then jumped up onto the tower spire and held Kain up**

"**Don't even think about jumping though the window" She yelled at him, taking a syringe out of her pocket that she had stolen. She balanced herself on the roof then grabbed Kain's little foot and dove the needle it drawing out a syringe full of blood, Kain screamed even more. Marcus's eye's where wide as he stood at the window**

"**What are you doing!" **

"**You know very well what I'm doing, his blood is the key you've always known it after all it was you who ordered and created the formula to begin with" She stuffed the syringe into her pocket then held up Kain. Elaine had managed to follow them and arrived behind Marcus **

"**And now that I have what want, I will do what Jarad couldn't do and complete my mission, I bet you wished you had not decided to keep me alive and receive a beating everyday for an eternity now" Amos without even flinching dropped Kain over the side off the tower. **


	49. A savoir condemned

**Selene arrived to the nursery after Kraven had gone looking for Amos and Marcus. Selene's worst fear had come reality everything inside ate her away she couldn't breathe let alone scream properly as the nursery was empty, that Bitch had taken her baby. Selene fell to her knees, the cool tears flowed down her checks. Amos's scent was still present just to haunt and torture her. With an anger only a mother could have she jumped to her feet and followed the scent, which also had Kraven and Marcus's scent upon her trail. Like a bull at a gate she stormed though all the doors and rooms tracking them, she played various scenarios thought her mind of what she was going to do to Amos as soon as she got her hands on her. **

**He had landed on the pipe below it dove right though his shoulder missing his heart and lung but fortunately enough he caught Kain who was now safely in his arms. Marcus had leapt out the window and dove for Kain catching him just in time but not in time for him to manoeuvre himself away from the pipe impaling upon it. Kain had stopped crying knowing Marcus's scent and watched him with his big brown eyes **

"**Hey little one, your alright" Marcus choked a little smiling at Kain's grin at him**

"**Should get you back to mummy she will worried about you" Marcus held Kain in one arm gently while he crushed the pipe weaving his arm behind him breaking it free. He staggered standing up strait with the piece of pipe sticking out of him. Marcus smiled at Kain who had a tear covered face and a few light scratches on him from the glass**

"**You're a tough little man, aren't you" he mused wiping the tears off Kain's face gently with the back of his hand that was clean. Kain whimpered a little then held is arm and hand out toward the pipe almost pointing. **

"**Yes, big ouchy" Marcus winced the pipe though his shoulder ached something bad as he limped back toward the door, the pipe hurt more as he moved. **

"**You are going to be a tough warrior like your mother" He continued to talk to Kain in a happy voice so he would stay calm. In return Kain made a number of gibberish noises almost as talking back. Kraven leapt out the window seeing them at the foot of the tower. **

"**Little man that is your first and last flying lesson for a very long time" **

**Kraven heard Marcus talk to Kain then saw the large pipe in his shoulder**

"**He's alright" Kraven sighed with relief**

"**Let me take him, you need to get that out" Kraven said taking Kain letting Marcus balance himself and stumble inside to get it removed, he would need help getting it out securing a hand with a pen was one thing this was another. **

**Selene had arrived to the window she was in full panic she could now smell her sons blood, she was Elaine by the window looking down**

"**Where is he" Selene could barely talk her throat had closed up because she was so upset and had been screaming Kain's name so much. **

"**Its alright, they have him he's okay" Elaine said to calm her Selene's chest relaxed letting her take a deep breath and sigh with relief. Selene looked down onto the ground to see Kraven holding Kain, he was looking up waiting knowing she would arrive at the window, Marcus had gone. **

**He held Kain's hand and with it and his own giving a little wave **

"**There she is" he told him, Kain smiled, laughed and kicked about exited. A thousand tone weight felt like it had been lifted off her shoulders and chest. She held her dress and jumped out the window landing next to the two of them. Quickly taking Kain into her arms she cuddled him and kissed his head, tears falling so relieved. She put her arm around Kraven's shoulders **

"**Thank you" before he could tell her it was Marcus who saved him she kissed him making him forget. **

"**I better get him to the doctor for a check" She said after pulling away, he smiled and walked her in forgetting everything else. Selene didn't care Amos got away as long as she had Kain in her arms she was happy.**

**Selene arrived at the wards to see the same doctor that revived her after Kain's birth walk into one of the rooms with a portable circular saw. He held it up before disappearing behind the door and flicked his eyebrow**

"**Broom, broom here we go"**

"**What the..." **

**She heard it start up and begin to cut into what sounded like hollow metal along with a yell.**

"**Let's just get Kain checked out" Kraven lead her into another room with a nurse following. Selene placed Kain down onto the bed then began checking him herself, his cuts on his face had already almost finished healing. **

"**That healed faster than Vamcan or Vampyre" Kraven ran his finger lightly over where the cut was, Kain laughed and kicked about it tickled. The nurse checked him **

"**He's perfectly fine" The nurse took a warm clean rug from the cylinder cupboard and gave it to Selene to wrap him in. He fell to sleep almost instantly after being wrapped up then cuddled in her arms. Erika, Duncan, Kahn and most the guards arrived outside the wards, while Kraven left Selene and Kain to see how far they had gotten the pipe out of Marcus. **

"**Thank god he's alright!" Erika smiled rubbing sleeping Kain's check happily.**

"**Kraven saved his life" Selene told everyone unknowing that it was actually Marcus.**

"**How did Amos get out?" Duncan asked curious as always**

"**I don't know she was under high security" The guard who warned everyone at the wedding stepped forward **

"**Marcus was the one who was at the cell, he came running when he found the cell open" The guard explained with a look of the possibility that Marcus let Amos free. **

"**Marcus wouldn't let her out" Selene tried to reassure herself and everyone else**

"**Then where is Marcus?" A guard from the back asked**

"**And why did he not run to save Kain?" another asked**

**Selene's face dropped a little was it a possibility? Kahn stepped forward**

"**I don't mean anything against Marcus but he was upset and seemed a bit on the jealous side when he left"**

"**Are you saying he let her out to draw me away from Kraven?"**

"**I wouldn't rule it out and we should find him, so everyone back to your posts, and rooms" **

"**I think he is in there" Selene pointed to the room where the saw noises came three guards, accompanied Selene, Kahn, Duncan and Erika followed soon after**

"**Even I will kill Amos she had to break out on my wedding day!"**

"**Well I wouldn't want to be Amos" Duncan was almost scared at her harsh tone. **

**Selene's face became blank and like stone when she saw Marcus yelling at the doctor with the saw who was cutting a piece off the pipe. The nurse, doctor and Marcus had protective helmets on with the clear shield on their face so they wouldn't get sparks in their eyes. The sparks where still going over Marcus body as he laid on a cold flat metal bench singeing him.**

"**A-ha see I can create fireworks!" **

"**You're bloody twisting it!" Marcus yelled**

"**Nonsense sit still, at least to don't have hairs on your chest to catch fire"**

"**Give it a break smart arse" Marcus grumbled getting to doctor to stop sawing. The doctor did as he was told and let Marcus sat up to see everyone, he looked at Kain**

"**I'm glad to see he heals fast"**

"**Really?" Erika snapped crossing her arms. **

"**Woo bubs is getting bigger" the doctor smiled at Kain. **

**Everyone didn't have much of a very welcoming or sympathetic expression, except Duncan who was looking down the pipe **

"**Eh! You an see right through" Duncan said pointing to the pipe**

"**I know you could roll a tennis ball though it" the doctor picked up a round rubber stress ball off his desk and held it up, it was roughly the size of a tennis ball**

"**Ha, ha, ha! You could roll that right though"**

"**Duncan" Erika snapped again elbowing him to stop.**

"**But you can" he received another jab from her elbow. **

"**Don't even think about it and why is everyone looking at me like I've done something wrong?"**

"**They think you let Amos out of her cell" Duncan gave an honest answer still looking down the pipe. Now everyone was glaring at him Marcus's face was blank**

"**Let her out! Why would I do that! I want that woman dead, I wouldn't let her out! I just chased her saving Kain" **

"**You didn't save Kain" Kahn was quick to accuse**

"**Well I don't know if you've noticed but there is a large pipe in my shoulder, I landed on it when Amos threw Kain off the tower. I jumped and grabbed him just in time then I landed on the pipe, hence how it got there!" he said in a sarcastic polite tone then painfully pointing to the pipe.**

"**But Kraven had Kain when I got to the window"**

"**I had to leave and get it out I couldn't carry Kain it was to painful so I handed him over to him" **

**Selene didn't know what to believe **

"**We will keep you on watch until proof is collected that you didn't let her out" Kahn instructed, Marcus couldn't believe what was happening. **

"**Where is Kraven?" **

"**He went out looking for any sign of Amos" Marcus grumbled he couldn't be bothered arguing they would soon see the truth. **

"**I need you on your side so I can try cutting from the back" the doctor insisted pushing the clear shield back down then started up the saw with a wiz. In pain and insulted Marcus flopped onto his side hardly caring anymore. Selene and the others stood back and the doctor began cutting the pipe at the back, a fountain of sparks flew from the saw and pipe. **

**Selene left the room before the high pitch squealing of twisting cutting metal woke Kain, followed by Duncan and Erika**

"**I'm sorry your wedding was ruined"**

"**It wasn't ruined, just finished what… not even half an hour early" Erika got over her anger. **

"**Congratulations and have a good night" Selene left them and took Kain back to her room. She laid Kain on her bed got changed then hopped into bed keeping him with her close. She had almost lost him again to that black hearted fiend.**

**The doctor managed to cut right through the pipe from the back of Marcus giving him the opportunity to pull it out from the front.  
"Alright, you can pull it free now" the doctor told him, there would have been no way he could have pulled it out himself, it was better if Marcus did it. Marcus clenched his teeth and pulled the pipe free out of his shoulder blood gushed from the wound like a stream. It was then quickly clenched by the nurse and held shut as the doctor stitched it closed for the time being then wrapped it and left his arm in a sling, it would take a good day to heal fully. **

**Kahn and the guards stood staring at him as he drank the blood. He stared right back. **

"**Kahn you don't honestly think I would let Amos out?"**

"**I don't know, would you?"**

"**No, I wouldn't I'd rather see the bitch burn in the sun. I should have ended her life"**

**Kahn didn't respond just continued to watch Marcus finish his blood and move onto the food. **

**-----------------------------------**

**Amos made it though the trees on foot, she knew the fool would jump after Kain rather than follow her, she knew her brother would be pleased with her return with the tube of blood. She ran out onto the road and found a parked car at a nearby residence, hotwired it then took off as the owner came running from the house. **

**She drove up to the new gate at the mansion and jumped out pushing the buzzer**

"**What!" An angry voice boomed over the speaker it was Cyrus's**

"**That's no way for you to talk to me brother, especially since I've brought you a gift now open the gate" **

**He said nothing more with a buzz and a click the gate rolled open. She jumped back into the car and drove to the garage where she was greeted by Cyrus. **

"**I thought you where dead where the hell have you been?" **

"**Kept prisoner by Marcus and kept alive by Selene's choice to be prisoner for the rest of my life and beaten every day till I rotted" She walked with him inside**

"**Did you say Selene?" **

"**Yes and I hope Marcus didn't catch Kain in time"**

"**Who is Kain?"**

"**Her son" she looked at her brother who looked confused**

"**That is impossible both of them are dead she died giving birth, he died at birth I saw their lifeless bodies myself!" **

"**He must have tricked you somehow, they are alive and well I saw Selene with my own eyes and get this, with non other than Kraven"**

**Cyrus's eye twitched with anger, he gritted his teeth hard **

"**What!" he yelled though his teeth**

"**Don't worry we will defeat them and besides I got hold of Kain and look what I got" She took the tube of blood out of her pocket**

"**His blood!" Cyrus's face turned from a pout to a grin**

"**You have out done yourself little sister" He took the tube and held it carefully as if it was the most precious possession he had. **

"**I'm sure you will take your revenge on them in good time, now go and have a rest you have well earned it" He took the tube away and almost hopped off to the lab hidden in the basement. He barged in on the scientist giving him a fright**

"**Sorry William didn't mean to scare you, look what we have" Cyrus cheerfully said holding up the tube just as Amos had done.**

"**Yes! now it can be done, there is enough in that tube to turn an entire army!" William a average build Vampyre with semi long hair and an undercut, stood flapping his arms about, he was always made fun of because of flapping at everything. **

"**That's the idea" Cyrus handed the tube over. William poured half of it into a vile the other half placed in the mini fridge. With a long eye dropper he took a little from the tube and dripped one drip of blood into a beaker that already contained another formula. He stirred it as it cleared and mixed together, the liquid was slightly thicker than water yet thinner than blood. After stirring he flapped to the fridge and took out another beaker, measured the amount he needed then added it to the other it became cloudy at first then cleared**

"**Alright, it should change to a bluish colour..." he stared at it and in moments it changed and became a slight aqua colour**

"**That's it! all you need to administer is twenty mills, for a successful change" **

"**Do it on Soren" Cyrus said with a cruel delight**

"**Alright" he dipped the syringe into the water and sucked up the liquid, then jogged into the next room where a beaten and gagged Soren lay strapped and chained to a metal table. His chest was covered in UV burns and his arms in red spots from so many needles. **

"**Don't worry, you will like this one" William said recklessly jabbing the needle into his shoulder injecting him. As soon as the liquid was gone, he removed the tube and stood back next to Cyrus to watch the change. Soren's veins turned black they could see it through his skin. He threw his head about muffled yelling spilled into the air, the formula travelled though his body quickly like electricity though wire it infected every artery, vein and capillary then into his heart. His skin took on a light teal colour his eyes became fully blue his Iris's became white with a small ring of blood red on the inside and out. His muscles grew in size he could feel his power levels grow. At the ends of his fingers small fingernail bone claws grew out of the tips, his ears pointed ever so slightly then the transformation stopped, Soren dropped his head drowsy. **

**William ripped the tape off Soren's mouth then opened his mouth to see two sets of fangs one inside the other. William looked into Soren's mouth then out of the blue Soren's tongue stretched out like a snake and wove around William's neck and tried to pull him in to bite him. William grabbed a stun gun out of his pocket and zapped him before he could bite forcing him to let go. William scrambled back **

"**The new way to catch prey" William said getting to his feet Cyrus stood amazed it finally worked. **

"**Just one more test" He said taking up the UV torch clicking it on away from them. He shone it onto Soren's skin it didn't burn, even as Soren changed back to his human form it still didn't burn. **

"**Behold Cyrus, the next step in evolution the Vampyre's would have taken over a thousand years from now is in that formula, he is the very first evolved Vampyre"**


	50. End of present peace

****

Marcus sat in his cell frowning, staring into space, he was not in the best of moods, being in imprisoned in his own home was enough to aggravate anyone, he was well and truly becoming more than annoyed with the way he was being treated, after everything he had done for all of them.

"You have a visitor" the guard said opening the door, Marcus had hopped it was Kraven coming to fess up he wasn't the one who saved Kain. Elaine stepped though the door into his cell, followed by Kahn

"She told me what happened that you did in fact save Kain" Kahn had a slight apologetic tone in his voice.

"I saw every thing, I saw you on your way to the cells when I was rocking Kain to sleep in the hall, I was just walking a circuit though the halls, I though you may have told Selene that I hadn't put him down to get to sleep on his own so I took him back to the nursery only to find Amos already there" Elaine sheepishly explained. Marcus let out a sigh of relief

"And the guard in the cell block Amos had been in, came to, she said Amos fooled her into thinking she was picking the lock then grabbed her"

"So I can go" Marcus moaned rolling his eyes.

"Yes"

Marcus stood up walked out then stopped, he turned to see Elaine staring at her feet standing still

"Oh, thankyou Elaine, it wont be forgotten"

She smiled warmly, she had wanted to ask him something on her mind but she didn't expect Kahn to follow her into the cell putting her off.

"You will tell the others wont you Kahn?"

"Yes, I will"

"Good" he was very abrupt with him then stormed off his arm still in the sling, he grumbled to himself. Kahn went strait to Selene to see if she was awake, her door was pushed too but not fully closed. He pushed it open and looked into the dark room, he saw her sleeping, Kain next to her sleeping happily, never knowing how close his life came to being ended. Kahn was about to close the door

"Something you want Kahn?" Selene whispered just loud enough for him to hear

"Marcus has been let out, Elaine confirmed he did not let Amos out, and he did save Kain"

"Thankyou for telling me, goodnight"

"Goodnight" he pulled the door closed. She lay with her eyes open watching Kain lightly breathing in the dark, she ran her thumb over his forehead and back lightly, her mind couldn't help dwell on thought knowing their enemy now knew he was alive. She kicked herself she should have taken the chance and left, for Kain's sake. But it was too late now, and what ate her more was the fact she knew there would be more times she wouldn't be able to protect him. With all her thoughts running though her mind she drifted off to sleep, her hand still on Kain, in a way to know even as she's sleeping he was still there.

She woke the next morning to find he wasn't there, even though she was up in the night tending to him. She sat up with a fright and quickly glanced the room scouting, in seconds her eyes feel on Kraven sitting in a chair next to the bed holding Kain, bottle feeding him, a bottle Elaine had given him. Selene's shoulders dropped in relief

"Don't do that not after last night"

"Sorry, you looked tired so I tended to him before he woke you, so you could have a sleep in"

Selene looked at the clock on the table next to her bed, it was ten forty five, she had almost over slept.

She sat back in the bed almost flopping back onto the oversized pillows when a light spring scent invaded her nose he looked down at a bunch of freshly picked wild flowers neatly tied with a ribbon. Selene was never any good and thanking people for gifts since she rarely ever got any, the closest thing she had to it or thanking was a new round of ammo or weapon.

"Thankyou" she said feeling rather odd about it she picked the bunch up, there was a familiar scent among the flowers, a small yellow flower one that used to grow along the fence line when she was a child, the forgotten memory brought on a warm smile. Recently as she had felt at ease living somewhat of a normal life with friends a priceless peace which everyone knew would surely come to an end. Yet for the time being every moment was appreciated, Selene herself had almost forgotten of her death dealer life, Viktor and the crime of taking her family, no longer did she dream of her nieces bleeding bodies, no longer did her father lay in motionless in the grass, her mother and sister laying in a pool of blood had faded, as did the cruel look of Viktor in her mind. Now it was dreams of her and Kain, sometimes Michael would could have been if her where alive, they where still happy dreams, sad in reality but never the less good dreams, none of death.

Selene watched musing at Kraven feeding Kain, it was an odd sight, in any other time she would have never let Kraven even hold her son, now here he was feeding him.

"I've had trouble trying to get him to feed off the bottle"

Kraven smiled a slight arrogance like he used to

"I had to take him into the nursery for a bit, he took it after a while" he was more proud of himself for being able to get him to feed, even with the help of Elaine.

"So, Marcus did save Kain"

"Well I would have told you, but you kind of distracted me" She frowned at him

"I did not" he tapped his finger on his lip

"Oh, yes" she remembered.

Selene got up showed and got dressed while Kraven tended Kain, she asked him to watch him for a little while longer while she paid Marcus a visit.

Kahn was already in Marcus's office, Marcus was explaining to him exactly how Kraven came to live here, he already knew how he got the scars.

"I honestly though Selene hated him, and she hardly even reacted when he took off the mask, then of all things she kisses him" Kahn saw the blank, 'did you have to remind me' look upon his face.

"Sorry, I just don't understand after all that scum has done to her"

"He has changed"

"Has he? how do we know he's not pretending, he was a lying, back stabbing traitor" Kahn snapped for all he knew Selene was outside the door listening. Marcus was so into the conversation and trying to scratch under the bandage he never noticed her presence so close.

"Well you turned on the coven, and besides a month of constant torture and being whipped will change anyone, he has been honest, I can tell when people lie, he is not who he used to be, you could say he was whipped till he was back to his original self"

"Well I don't trust him one hundred percent, and neither should Selene" Kahn got up ending the conversation,

"I better get back to the trainees" He marched over to the door, Marcus grumbled not even paying attention he was sliding a pen under the bandages to scratch the itch that was annoying him something bad. Kahn opened to door to come face to face with Selene just voiding walking into her

"I think I can make my own discissions of who I can and cannot trust Kahn" her words where like ice shards her glare made of stone, her whole body language toward him was defensive.

"Sorry, Selene" Kahn lowered his head and held the door open for her to enter, then closed it shut behind her.

"You'll get ink in your stitches" She said sitting in the chair opposite him across the desk.

"Selene, what can I do for you"

"Nothing in particular" She watched him fidget unable to scratch

"Itching means its healing"

"It should have healed by now"

"It is a large wound, and your shoulder had allot of damage inflicted on it at a force of falling, when you saved my son"

Marcus stopped frowning and pulled the pen away giving up, and finally gave her eye contact.

"So they told you"

"Yes" She paused giving him eye contact

"Thankyou" she even gave him a smile, which he mirrored in return. She didn't ask but he knew it was finally time to tell her everything, her happy attitude toward him at the moment like most other times was lived short she would once again hate him for what he was about to tell her. She stood up

"Selene, sit down please"

She stoped frowned then sat back in her seat, then stared watching him waiting. Marcus took a deep breath

"Selene, I know your not going to like this, I know the reason why Amos was after Kain, it was not because he's a hybrid cross, she needed his blood"

"I know, I saw the needle mark on his foot"

"Do you know why they want his blood"

"Experimentation, that was why Erika was kicked out she found out about it" she spoke blank still calm. He was surprised that her reaction was so calm she still hadn't heard all of it yet

"Something else Marcus?"

"Yes, Kain's blood is sort of a key..."

"Key to what?" she snapped cutting him off, she knew she was not going to like what he was about to say

"To an enhancing like formula, Kain is three quater Vampyre, only quater Lycan, but the Lycan gene in him has enhanced the Vampyre gene without interfering with it to much, so in away it created a stronger new Vampyre gene altogether"

"They want this gene to enhance themselves?"

"Evolve to the next step of evolution in Vampyre's, twice as strong, no weakness to the sun, as powerful as a hybrid. Of corse months of research was done on hybrid blood alone, but the gene wouldn't work it kept taking on the Lycan form as well, they needed the Vampyre's virus to be stronger, and have a mutual bonding, one only found in a natural born child that had a parent that was full vampyre and a parent half Vampyre"

"But it would take months to get the right type of formula to mix with the blood and transform a Vampyre"

"It was already done, all they needed was the blood"

"That would mean..."

"The death dealers would be more powerful and can attack here any time, day or night as they pleased" Selene sat her eyes wide frozen still

"With the amount Amos took, it was enough to transform an entire army, knowing Cyrus he would, and will, but it will still take him months to build such a force"

They sat in silence for a moment, Selene still, she knew that there was something he had yet to tell her, in a way she knew, it was the way he told her everything

"Cyrus didn't invent this did he, he got the idea somewhere else didn't he" her eyes narrowed on him, her words as sharp as knives.

"No he didn't invent it" Marcus sighed sitting back, he knew she would figure it out, she wasn't stupid.

"You originally came to me, pretended that you wanted to help another hybrid into the world to get my sons blood, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you" She stood up

"Just wait you haven't heard what I have to say"

"Why should I, how do I know you wont lie anymore" she began raising her voice

"If I wanted to continue lying I wouldn't have told you this" He heard her grind her teeth together restraining her anger

"I invented it, yes. I came to you because of your child, yes. But I also looked for you because he was the first born hybrid, one of my own kind. I was going to tell you when he got older and ask Kain myself if I could use his blood, I would not take it in any other way, and have not taken it!"

"Liar!, why when I first bathed him did he have that needle mark in his foot?!"

"I didn't take his blood I told you the doctor took it to check the oxygen levels in his blood and to check his health and state of being part Vamcan was stable, and it was to see if he was vulnerable to sunlight, I've told you this a number of times before, I'm telling the truth" He sat back, then lowered his voice calming himself

"You can believe me or not, I wouldn't have taken it without permission"

"How did Cyrus get it?"

"When one of his spies broke in and took it, when you saved Duncan we managed to slow their proses, and development by stealing most of it back"

"Kraven did it?"

"Yes, stumbled upon it by accident" he continued to speak calmly. She frowned

"He knew as well?" she snapped becoming more angry with every passing sentence.

"Yes, he knew of the experiments but he never knew and doesn't know they have gotten as far as they have, and knowing Cyrus he would have completed it and bound to have changed someone"

There was another chilling pause. Selene lowered her head a little and finally lowered her voice

"And now he knows where alive"

"No doubt. Selene I never lied to you I just never told you, now that Amos got a hold to some of Kain's blood you should know why"

Selene never said a word, she just turned and walked out shutting to door behind her, Marcus didn't know what to make of her actions or mood, she did not slam the door. He knew he should get his forces up stronger, build a better defence, it was their only hope, they couldn't run.

As Selene walked back to her room her heart sank she was more upset than angry, this was a whole new war, one she couldn't win, there was no way one mother could protect her son against an entire army of evolved death dealers.


	51. Hearts desire fulfilled

****

Note; reminder this story is R rated it does contain sexual content, as well as language and violence.

When Selene returned to her room she found a guard standing outside with Cass on a leash, she was finally being returned after being trained for the last few weeks. Cass had, some what of a problem of chewing everything she set her eyes on, Selene found it funny until Cass chewed up one of her boots, then she was sent off for training.

"Here you go her corse is all over, one hundred percent obedient" Selene looked down at Cass who was almost fully grown. Cass wagged her tail exited to see her.

"Thankyou" Selene took the leash

"Sit" Cass sat immediately.

"Lay down" Cass lowered her upper body down on command. Selene tried to smile to lighten her mood.

"Play dead?" she wondered, and Cass flopped onto her side and became limp.

"Up" Cass jumped back to her feet.

"Good girl" Selene phrased her giving her a pat. She was about to open the door to her room when once against he heard Kahn's voice on the other side this time arguing with Kraven

"You have quite a nerve coming in here" Kraven growled at Kahn lightly, he still had Kain in his arms.

"Just watch your step, and leave Selene alone, I don't know how she could ever trust you with Kain either"

"I proved myself saving his life when he was born, and if she wanted me to leave her alone, she would have said so herself"

"She always did"

"Back at the mansion, that was then, things are different now"

"Well you are scum and you always will be, so watch your back, or I will add a few more scars to your collection on your bald head" Kahn snapped heading for the door, Kraven said no more just looked down at Kain who was oblivious to everything else, he was more amused with trying to pull one of the buttons off Kraven's top. Kahn opened the door to deja-vu walking into Selene again

"Selene..."

"Just back off, Kahn" she snapped at him pushing past then shutting the door herself.

"Sorry" Kraven said handing Kain over to Selene

"What for, he was the one who came here" Selene cuddled Kain, she seemed vacant and quiet.

"Are you alright, did Marcus say something?"

"Yes, as always" She sighed

"If its not one thing it's another, he told me about the formula for the Vampyre's evolution and the fact they needed this ones blood" she continued walking in circles. Kraven frowned

"It was Kain's blood?" he asked, Marcus was right he did know of the formula but not what was needed for it.

"Yes, and that bitch stole it" Kain began to moan, it was time for his nap. She slowly walked out leaving Kraven to ponder of the news while Cass sat in his chair staring at him.

"come back fully trained then" he spoke to her, her ears pricked up paying attention, she then stopped and began to scratch

"And with fleas" he looked under her collar and though her fur she was clean.

Kraven waited for Selene to return he knew she was upset about Amos taking the blood but he never even thought of the possibilities that Cyrus had upon him.

An idea popped into his head, he clicked the leash back onto Cass, then stood outside the nursery waiting for her, with her coat.

She finally stepped out leaving Kain with Elaine

"How about a walk?"

Selene stopped

"I don't want to stray to far from Kain"

"Though the halls then?"

"No, thankyou" she walked past him without even giving him eye contact, and back into her room.

"Alright" he took a disappointed Cass back off her leash and followed Selene into her room.

"Selene you want to talk?"

"Cyrus is building an army of unstoppable death dealers, and my son is in danger no amount of talking will change that" She took two empty bags out of the wardrobe and thew it onto the bed, then began grabbing some of her and Kain's cloths stuffing them into the bags.

"Your leaving?"

"I have a better chance to protect him by running then staying here waiting for him to be killed"

"You can leave, if Cyrus doesn't go looking for you Jarad will, you cant raise Kain while running everywhere, he cant live running and sleeping in an abandoned warehouse one day and a empty apartment the next" She stopped staring at the ground mentally seeing an image of it in her mind.

"And what if you are running and they fire at you, you can take a bullet but Kain can't he's to little, I know its a horrible thought but it could happen"

"I have no other choice"

"Yes you do, stay here" He moved in closer to her taking the coat out of her hand, then replaced it with his own hand. She tried to stop it but her eyes began to water, she kept her head low hiding it.

"It's not safe here" she barely whispered.

"It's safer here then it is out there, I know Marcus when it comes to battle he's very smart, he will have more than a few tricks up his sleeve, he wasn't Viktor's champion war lord for nothing"

She kept her head low letting her hair fall forward, covering a tear that streamed down her pale cheek. She felt so different, becoming a mother she felt a whole knew fear, a driving instinct to do nothing but protect Kain. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her, he felt guilty to fight her motherly instincts, for a selfish want of keeping her near him, she was finally in his arms he would do anything to keep her there.

"I will die before I let anything happen to either of you"

Her heart almost stopped her eyes blank and wide he could fell her tense up. Those where the exact words Michael used

"I promise" he said trying to comfort her but she pulled away out of his arms, her face was empty she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"I mean it, what's wrong?"

She didn't look at him, just picked up her coat again and stuffed it into her bag

"Selene?, did I say something to offend you?"

She ignored him, she didn't want to admit to herself that she didn't want him to end up like Michael, or the fact that something inside felt for him, even as she looked at him she couldn't believe such a feeling rose for Kraven of all people, yet when she looked in his eyes he was a different person, one she could love. He stood there absolutely puzzled at how he may have offended her, then the thought crossed his mind

"I'm not trying to replace Michael, and I'm not who I used to be he's gone, is that what you are thinking?"

"No, its not that"

"Then what is it?" his words where soft and upset he was at a loss. She sighed checking her guns she kept hidden under the bed and threw them into the bags, she finally gave him eye contact as he stood dumbfounded, she knew she shouldn't have looked at him, now her eyes where locked on his.

"What did I say?"

"The same thing Michael did, you'd die before you'd let anyone harm us, and he did" She flopped sitting onto the bed, he was at her side in an instant

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to remember such a painful memory"

"You weren't to know, for the first time ever I just don't know what to do, cause there is nothing I can do"

"And I'm being selfish by asking you to stay"

"No" she leaned her head against his shoulder looking up at him

"Then stay, we can think of something" She knew he had a point. She let him lean in and kiss her, he wove his arm around her waist, holding her feeling her relax back letting him hold her in a way pulling him back down onto the bed. She was becoming lost in desire, in both her body and heart, there was no doubt she wanted this as much as he did. Trailing kissed down her jaw to her neck he rolled over till he was half on top of her, not being to pushy, giving enough space if she wanted to move away. He almost shock in ecstasy he had wanted this for so long, his hearts desire was finally being fulfilled, he knew if he continued he would not be able to stop. After caressing the soft of her neck for a moment, he pulled back

"I can't take advantage of you, your upset" he had used every piece of will power to pull away and speak.

"Your not" he could see a lust in her eyes, which was confirmed when she slid her hand up his top running it over his toned body, she could feel the smooth lines of his scars running her fingers across them, causing him to gasp in pleasure. He returned to Selene's neck, he had to resist the urge to bite her, as tempting as it was, he resisted by returning to her lips, this time kissing more intensely, his hands like hers unbuttoned and quickly disposed of each others tops, he trailed back down her neck light kisses caressing her skin down the middle of her chest and down her abdomen. She gasped and moan ever so lightly, letting him remove the rest of her cloths, caressing all the way down her thy to her knee. She now lay bare and vulnerable, not that she cared, she reached for the buckle on his pants pulling it free, he was soon to join her clothing her with his own body positioning himself on top of her. As she groaned, she ran her nails across his shoulder blades creating series of red lines as he caressed her breasts with his lips moaning in response to hearing her pleasure as well as his own. It seemed a dream to him, something he had wanted so badly for years, now it was happening for real, no mater how much he kissed and tasted her, running his hands over her soft skin, she filled all his senses, but he just couldn't get enough of her. He ran his hands to her hips moving her, positioning himself between her legs, she could feel him grow hard against her. She arched her head and body back as he nuzzled her skin, she let out another groan as she felt him push himself inside then waited for a moment while she adjusted herself, he then began to pick up a rhythm groaning her name. She was pleasantly surprised with him, he was allot more respectful and gentle in a caring manor than she had expected, she could almost feel the love and passion for her with every thrust he gave. They tried to remain as quiet as they could since everyone was up and about around the halls, they both bit their lips as they climaxed, she could feel the warmth of him spilling into her, they breathed heavily crumpling in each others arms.

They dosed off for a while passively sleeping contently. When he woke he expected her to be in his arms still, but the space in the bed next to him was empty. He sat up quickly

"Selene?!" His eyes feel upon her sitting in the chair, deep thought shrouded her face, at her feet was the fully packed bags. She didn't look at him as he called her name, she just sat vacant, her mind dwelled on running, and the one other thought of whether he would change after having her. He leapt out the bed quickly, shoved on his pants, and ran to her side

"I thought you where going to stay?"

"I don't know" it was really beginning to eat at her. He shuffled into the chair next to her pulling her into her arms,

"If you run, I will run with you"

"I cant run, I'm a warrior... I should know what to do"

"Your also a mother, that makes things very different, your responsible for his life also, and that is not easy task in this kind of life"

"I could make a stand, get my chance to take my own back on Jarad, Amos and Cyrus. But if I do that, then there would be someone else who will hunt us, its never ending"

"I wont know what it is like to be in your shoes, but I can stand beside you, no matter what your choice"

He waited for her to think it over, she knew would make a stand, it was who she was at least try and give Kain a chance at a normal life she never had

"What's the use of two strong legs, if I only run away..."she felt something inside turn, a force and courage she always had, she just had to remind herself, she felt as if in that very moment she could rip apart the entire army, she would take her revenge on them, she got to her feet, she had an idea, all she had to do was put it past Marcus

"I take it you'll stay and fight"

She gave him the look she used to ware most her life, the warriors mask

"Let them come to their death" she said with such force, it made him wonder what he had awoken inside her once again, that warrior that had been laying dormant since she became a mother.


	52. Power Unleashed

****

Selene barged into Marcus office the next night with a serious, I mean business expression chiselled in her face, she sat down in the chair opposite him and crossed her arms and legs then stared at him, he stared back.

"Your the one who barged in here, are going to tell me why?"

"I have an idea to defeat Cyrus, but I need to know how many and how much arms we have"

"You don't plan on doing what you did last time do you?"

"No, face him, in one last battle in a secluded area away from everyone else"

"That's madness, and would take a massive force"

"I know, but if we have a fire power we stand a chance"

"We don't know what these evolved Vampyre's are capable of or what there weakness is" He explained, she was about to suggest an idea when he cut her off

"However, I like the idea of it, it finishes the way it started, Vamcan verse the evolved Vampyre and Lycan, its no doubt Jarad would join Cyrus. Fire power we have yes, and something else" he was inspired by her willingness to fight. He stood up

"Follow me, I have something to show you" without question she followed him silently though the halls to a underground base at the furthest most derelict part of the huge castle, that seemed more vacant and run down then every where else. Marcus knocked on a old rusty door to have a guard slide the spy hold open, see him then shut it again unlocking the door, giving it a pull creaking it open for them.

"Get them ready for show, all of them" the guard bowed then disappeared down a pitch black stone tunnel, she watched him, not because he ran funny, but is scent was hybrid, she had a feeling she knew what lay beneath the castle. Marcus closed the door, then lead Selene down the tunnel thought the dark. It annoyed him that Kraven's scent was all over her, but he had admitted defeat, she did not chose him, he had to accept it. The seemed to walk downward further and further into the dark below, she wasn't threatened in anyway of being alone with him in an unknown place, she was more interested in what was at the end of the tunnel. Her ears burned at anything she could hear, apart from their footsteps and his heavy relaxed breathing. they finally came to a small room lit dimly by a few solo light bulbs hanging from the ceiling and three computer monitors. They where greeted with three men and two women, who stood in a row, they all bowed when they arrived. She could tell they where all Hybrid, this was his force?

"Selene, these are the captains" he explained almost as if he had read her thoughts. The hybrid that greeted them at the main door, came from a small hole behind the row of captains.

"They are ready Sir"

"Good"

Selene's mind dwelled on the possibility of how many hybrid's there really where. She remained silent following Marcus thought the hole in the wall, she was small enough to not even bother to duck going through. Marcus opened the door and stepped into a massive brightly lit base, Selene shielded her eyes from the light for a moment, what she saw next she was not prepared for.

Two maybe three hundred soldiers stood standing in line formations, they where all hybrid wearing the same dark blue almost black uniforms with Marcus's yellow and gold crest, on the back shoulders and front. Selene couldn't help but let her mouth drop,

"How many, and how is this possible?!" She was baffled

"Two hundred and eighty three soldiers to be exact, all fully trained, we should have three hundred

in a week or so the last group is being trained as we speak"

"Where did they all come from?"

"Hospitals, homeless on the streets, a promise of power, immortality, a home, food, and good pay can be persuasive, in return for loyalty and discipline, two those who roamed the streets homeless and starving, and those dieing of a deadly disease in the hospitals, we search high and low for them, some had nothing else to live for, they where alone"

She stared at them all they all where so different, and looked like normal humans, their hybrid powers hidden.

"How could you bite so many and how long?"

"I started after Erika turned, I didn't bite them they where injected with my blood that was drawn twice a day"

She had to admit it was clever

"And they where all willing?"

"Yes, we left them alone if they said no and looked for someone else"

"This is unbelievable"

"Believe it no one not even Kraven knew about this, only I. Of corse they are not as powerful as Erika, Kraven or I, we where Vampyre first, but they are still stronger than a Lycan and maybe the equivalent to the evolved Vampyre, but I am unsure how strong one would become"

She listened walked among them, they where all fit, the virus had toned them made them well, strong and fit. She noticed beyond the rows of hybrids who stood quietly there was various doors to sleeping quarters, dojo's, ranges, armouries, and the one that took her attention the most was a hanger bay.

"What's in the hanger?"

"Metal flying machines call called Halichopers I think it is, three of the people we transformed know or have flown one" he tried his best to try to remember the term helicopter Selene mused at how she was reminded at the little things that reminded her he had allot to catch up on in this modern world, he still caught onto everything pretty quickly.

"Helicopters?"

"Are, yes they fly well, we can attach weapons and attack from the air"

"There is no point in bullets, neither silver or UV liquid affects either of us, any bullets will not kill either, are they fully trained in sword combat?"

"I already thought of that, yes they are, and armour is made for them also"

Selene knew there may be hundreds of hybrids there, but Cyrus will bring all Vampyre's from all the three covens in Europe, there will still be more death dealers. But she felt more at ease they now had one hell of a fighting chance with this firepower.

"Bullets can still slow and wound the Vampyre's making the kill easier, plus we still have at least a hundred human guards who are well trained we can use them as snipers" He could see from the look on her face she almost was smiling, reeling in the thought of Cyrus falling she was impressed by the sheer force this army would have.

"We should discuss the corse of action over lunch" Marcus led her and the five captains to the base's headquarters, where they sat and waited for the food to arrive. Initially Selene did not require to eat food anymore it had little nutritional value to her, but since she was pregnant and still breast feeding from time to time she still ate, the food in this time was much more interesting and tastier then food when she was human, so she ate for the pleasure of it.

"Why are you planning with just me and not the others"

"Don't you see?, they follow everything you do, you run, they run, you hide, they hide, you fight, they fight, you are their leader, their queen, they will always follow you, not me. You are a born leader, hell you could stand on your head singing and they would copy. I however..." he sighed not even bothering to go into it.

There was a moments silence as the food was served up by younger recruits.

"If we are to battle, we would need a secluded place, somewhere they wont draw any attention to the human eye, but it also needs to be a place which both sides agree upon, or he wont come"

"Oh he would come, Cyrus may be clever in some aspects but he is incredibly stupid in others, he also has the problem not being able to turn down a fight no matter where, he'd gladly walk himself into a trap if he could challenge his enemy, he proved that stupidity the day you had Kain"

The captains looked at each other, they knew that Selene was Kain's mother, they didn't realise until now it was the woman sitting across from them. The captains where more interested with Selene, Marcus had told them about her, the first Vampyre to bite and change, creating the first hybrid, and of how she slew the 'Evil' powerful Vampyre lord.

"Either was we have a strong enough force for a decent battle, fair amount of soldiers"

"What if there are Lycans?, we would be out numbered" Selene debated arrogance in power or numbers was a downfall in war.

"We don't know for sure, that they will join forces, we will prepare for them just in case"

"Then we would need more, we don't have time to create more, we would need a tactic to out smart them some how"

"You are forgetting Vampyre's not the Lycans are evolved, and the humans can easily deal to them with guns with the silver nitrate, plus we can use trample damage"

"Trample damage" She raised a brow curious. The captains remained silent while the two discussed.

"Cavalry"

"Horses?, this is the modern day world"

"Yes, but we are using combat weapons Cyrus will know for a fact bullets have no effect on us, no matter what they are made out of, its the modern day but an ancient battle"

"Half our soldiers are trained in riding" One of the captains explained reassuring her

"I made sure of it, we could lead the main soldiers in on foot, then somehow come in on cavalry to the side, from behind, or which is effective its an old common trick but Cyrus wont expect it, he will think modern forgetting the trample force a hundred horses can do"

Selene smirked it was clever, Kraven was right about Marcus, if any little fault was in the plan he would have another to back it up or fix it, and this army was more than a trick he hid up his sleeve, if he had this one what else did he have.

"The war ends the same way it starts..."

"If we succeed"

"There is a good chance we will, all we have to do is get him to agree on the area, draw him out, and I will end his, and his sisters careless rein" Selene swore she saw a glint of satisfaction at the thought

"I will end their rein, their death will be at my hands, especially her..."

"That's you right to have, but if anything happens that goes against you, I will intervene"

"Suit yourself"

"Anything you disagree with?" Marcus asked each captain none of them disagreed, they knew he knew his enemies he would lead them to success. They ate in silence, Marcus from time to time watching Selene who's eyes where twitching to a light blub from the next room, a realisation overwhelmed him,

"Captain, you have a light on you" Marcus asked, signalling his hand meaning a torch not a lighter. Selene didn't pay much attention since the question was not at her, she was more occupied with her cut of hot tea. The captain handed Marcus the torch, Marcus looked at it for a moment turning it on it was farley bright. Selene glimpsed up but ignored it, she thought he was just musing himself on a modern item. Marcus flicked it off then turned to Selene, who was looking down, at the teaspoon

"Selene" he asked quickly, she shot her head up as she looked at him he shone the bright torch right into her eyes. She hissed at him her eyes quickly turning blue, her hand flew up to shield her eyes from the bright light that stung her eyes. The captains sat back in fear they'd never meet a full blood Vampyre let alone hear one hiss, and Selene had one hell of a hiss that would frighten anyone. He turned the torch off to have her glare a look of merely a thousand poison darts, she yelled loudly at him

"What the hell are you bloody playing at!"

"I just discovered the evolved Vampyre's weakness"

"What?!" she yelled still scrunching her eyes open and closed all she could see is white dots.

"This" he held up the torches

"Where going to go out an defeat them with a torch what are we going to do throw the batteries at them?" she sarcastically snarled rubbing her eyes

"No, bright light, even though they can go out in sunlight they wont be used to it, it took me months before I could open my eyes out in the sun, we can use a bright light behind us making it harder for them to see, they will not be able to see us, it may even burn their eyes"

"And you had to test it on me!" she snarled at him again

"Sorry I was exited to see if it would work, it just hit me suddenly"

"Something else is going to hit you in a minute" She grumbled returning to drinking her tea.

"What if it is day?"

"It wont, he will want every one of his fighters out on the field, he will not be able to turn them all, there will still be few who will be vulnerable"

"Like me"

"Yes... I could change you..."

"...no it's fine" She wasn't sure why she didn't want to be bitten, till this night, she could still feel Viktor's teeth in her neck. Marcus respected her answer and did not ask why

"I was thinking of somehow luring Amos and Cyrus out for you to take your own back"

"I can get them in the battle"

"You want to go in?"

"Yes, I will fight, I can weald a sword, I was born in a time they still used them"

"Well after Viktor that's pretty obvious, I just thought you wouldn't want to take the chance of your son losing his mother, you are the only family he has"

"I know but if I fight I know I can try and give him a peaceful future"

"Well then all that needs to be done is to contact Cyrus"

They finished up, and he walked her back up though the dark tunnel,

"It would be best if only you and I knew about the base, I don't want anything going around the castle"

He walked close to Selene, his shoulder rubbing against hers he did it just to piss Kraven off, he didn't know why he did such a immature act, it just seemed fitting at the time, Kraven would pick up his scent on her. And he did. The first thing Kraven did was rub up against her affectingly, cuddling her, and kissing her neck on the side Marcus had brushed against her shoulder, she was about to ask what he was doing when she realised, he was doing what came natural as her being his newly fond mate, another males scent was threatening to him, his fist instinct is to replace it with his own. She had never really thought about it until now, the way he nuzzled her neck leaving his scent on her strong, he had marked her without biting her. She wouldn't say it but they where mates.


	53. Fields of Burwood

****

I just have to say thankyou to myst-walker-in-grey, Keri459, and VampyricAngel for your lovely constant reviews, if you didn't review like you do I wouldn't have written any more, but IVe come this far and its almost finished,

thankyou once again

-Evelyn-

-------------------------------------------------------

Cyrus stood in front of his mirror marvelling at his new body form of evolution, now he thought he would be ready to take on Marcus, yet he was still unsure if this form would be strong enough. None of the Vampyre's were game enough yet to walk out into the sunlight, there was only one way for sure of checking if they would burn up. Cyrus and Amos stood side by side aligned with the door out of lights reach as did everyone else, two dealers stood with a drugged weakened Soren. The front of he mansion held two doors, if one where opened the other would protect any Vampyre who would have been in the lights range. The doors where only new and made of wood, they where not fully one hundred present finished in contrectatio due to Selene's trigger happy finger on the grenade launcher when she rescued Duncan. The two dealer escorted a sloppy footed Soren to the doors, Cyrus and Amos both evolved waited as the dealers closed toe doors behind them. They opened the doors from the side and quickly threw Soren out into the sun, then pulled the doors shut and watched on the small monitor next to the door, what would happen.

Soren may have been slower form the drugs, but he was still in somewhat of a clear state of mind, he had one only plan of escape. Soren shielded his eyes, he could not open them in the light, the sun scorched his skin, he did not burn up enough killing him, but the sun still tried harshly to dispose of his skin. Going with his plan, he threw himself to the ground and began to yell as if he where dieing and burning, dieing at the rays of the sun. He listened for the doors, to open into the main foyer then close, they where no longer watching. It had felt like and eternity in a furnace, now all he had to do was run. Barely making it to his feet, he stumbled, disorientated with the drugs, blind by the light, he had to use his hearing and sense of smell to guide him away. He could hear the birds in the trees near by, he ran with everything his body possessed, even though his skin was burnt and torn from his body, he reached the wall with a bone cracking thud. He leaped up to the top and grabbed what he could find his hands barely gripping slippery with blood and raw to the bone, he hauled himself over the fence, cutting himself on the razor wire he landed in the merciful shade of the trees and high fence. He didn't are if he bled to death, as long as his death was not by their hands. Shaking from the pain and blood loss he crawled deeper into the forest until he fell into a small cavern near a creek, it was dark, littered with moss covered rocks that tricked with cold water, in which he landed.

Cyrus waited as the two guards return without Soren

"He burnt up sir"

"What? that cant be, so if I look outside I will see a body make of coal?"

"Well, only his skin brunt not his body"

"Then bring him in" He was angry at the result. They opened the door and lead him to the monitor. He glared at the monitor then screwed up his face

"Where is he?" They stared at the monitor, the ground was empty, they where lost for an explanation

"I thought you would have chained him up and dragged his body back, but no you had to be an imbecile and now he's escaped" Cyrus almost screamed punching the closer death dealer, then stormed off back to his sister and awaiting Vampyre's.

"From that racket I'm guessing it was a failure" Amos presumed quickly

"Well he didn't die, but we know at lest we wont in the sun, all we need is a way to protect outs skin" he grouched, when a young servant approached him

"My lord, you have a call" She held the phone up with her hand covering the bottom

"Not now!" he snarled at her though his teeth

"But my lord"

"Not but my lord anything piss off"

"Its Marcus and Selene on the other end" whispers wove thought the group as their names where mentioned. Cyrus snatched the phone off the woman, then shoved it to his ear

"What do you want?!"

Marcus sat at his desk, with Selene on the other side feeding Kain, they had both hear Cyrus yelling at the other Vampyre's and how pissed they where that the sun burnt the skin off their mussels, making them smile at there new found advantage, they had heard the whole senario

"Good afternoon" Marcus was being sickly polite

"Fuck up what do you bloody want?"

"We rang for a lovely chat diddums" Selene mocked, Marcus was shocked at Selene, he had never seen her being sarcastic before

"Bloody Bitch!"

"You shouldn't call your sister names, its not nice" Marcus couldn't help but pick fun, both he and Selene where in a good mood. Amos heard the comment and scoured at the direction of the phone

"I'm guessing that wanker saved her bastard son" She snapped

"Yes he did, I can hear him feed off his bitch of a mother" Cyrus was impressed by his new hearing abilities, Selene's eyes widened surprised, Kain was making small noises, while Marcus's brow lifted

"Alright, enough, time to get to business"

"You called me"

"Yes, this is to end once and for all, we prepose a battle, in a place just between us, a place we can fight it out, who ever wins is superior race, the other wiped out for good. This place is secluded and to both our choosing, this will end like the battle it started with" Marcus explained in a way he knew Cyrus wouldn't want to refuse. Cyrus was indeed intrigued

"Fine, up the old country road, about mid way from both or covens, though the forest lay a field littered with ruins, we will meet there in one week time two hours after dusk"

"The field of Burwood, agreed" Marcus hung up on Cyrus. Cyrus with his blind arrogance in power stupidly thought he already had the upper hand.

"The Burwood ruins?" Selene asked Marcus narrowing her eyes on him, slightly adjusting Kain

"Yes, it will be perfect you cannot get motor cars though but you can horses easily, why?"

"It's supposed to be haunted, and the ground is unstable there are many hidden rooms and stairways, and underneath lay hidden volts and catacombs to fall into and get lost"

"I hardly took you for one to believe in ghosts"

"No such thing you think?, just like there are supposed to be no such things as Vampyre's and werewolves" She was dead serious.

"Come on you don't honestly believe..."

"I've seen my fair share of unexplainable things in my time, on the run from place to place ending up heading though a old building or seeking refuge from the day, I have ended up in a strange place where I had no sleep" She told him her face still serious, she could tell by the look on his face he didn't believe her

"Don't believe me ask Kahn, he was there so was two other death dealers, there is other forces in this world than just Vampyre's and Lycans"

"I will believe it when I see it"

her brows flattened as she blankly stared at him, he stared back lifting his brows

"I'm not saying I don't believe you its just I have never seen anything to convince me yet..." he stoped at her wincing face

"Ouch" She pulled Kain back

"You've seen Vampyre pregnancies before, yes?"

"Yes why?" he was confused

"How early does a Vampyre get their fangs?"

"Is he biting?"

"Yes, he's almost piercing the skin"

"He will get them soon, well before teeth. Mother's that live just let them bite and drink a bit of blood as well as milk, it's good for them"

"Wouldn't I change though?"

"I have no idea, it might pay not to let him then"

She frowned then sat Kain up, fixing herself up then leaning him against her. Marcus leaned forward and felt Kain's gums for the fangs, he could feel two pointy lumps that the teeth hadn't quite come though, Kain bit down onto Marcus's finger

"Bloody hell" Marcus snapped his arm away

"He's going to be a biter"

"Well you did shove your finger in his mouth what else would he do, what would you do if someone shoved a finger in your mouth"

"Bite it I suppose, but I've seen most Vampyre children and they grow a bad habit of biting. its just our nature I guess"

"Great" Selene didn't sound to enthusiastic about it.

The war date was set, everyone was to be told just not about the hybrid army, Selene just had one more thing to do, she had to ensure no matter what the outcome of the battle, Kain was safe, she knew exactly who to ask, she knew they would be able to protect him.


	54. The pain of goodbye

****

Note to Sarah, yes actually I am Scottish, hence just being born in New Zealand, I'm a Mackenzie, the fist Scots to arrive in this country, we still speak the same but we do say eh more here, sorry I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, but Duncan doesn't say it within like everyone else does he deliberately says it, as to confirm the person he spoke to heard it, no as like the way is in a sentence, hard to explain. I got it from my Uncle he does it. We also say Bugger allot for some reason all my American friends seem to find hilariously funny.

Please be nice to me and review this is my first fanfic, I know I'm not very good at this, the story is almost over anyway.

Thanks

-Evelyn-

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Soren lay under the trees, the sun was setting and he could now open his eyes, he knew he would have to make a run for it a the sun set, they would be out to look for him, or what they thought was the rest of him. His body had healed somewhat, and the drugs had worn off, his body had created a knew skin for itself, one that didn't burn in the sun, he had burnt off all his vampyre skin and grown a tanned UV tolerant skin. he hoped Cyrus wouldn't figure this out. He stumbled to his feet and climbed out of the hole into the forest, he scrambled painfully thought the trees, sharp bark tearing his skin as he tore past, getting as far as he could, he kept running and running until he ran out onto the road. Before he knew it he was in the centre of the road, he heard the deafening screech of car wheels slide along the road, leaving black marks. He hit the bonnet with a hollow thud, his ribs cracked on impact like matchsticks, almost giving up his battle he rolled off the bonnet and onto the road that was warm from the days sun. With all the pain and broken bones, he closed his eyes giving up, all that way for nothing.

"Get him up and into the car!" Soren knew that voice, thankfully it was not Cyrus's, or Amos's or any of their dealers.

"Hurry up the sun is setting"

He was painfully scooped up off the pavement and carried into the back seat of the large limo like car. As soon as the door was slammed shut the car did a quick U then speed off with a screech as loud as the one it took to stop. Soren laid on the seat opposite his saviours.

"So the rumours are true you are still alive Kraven" Soren said without opening his eyes.

"I could say the same about you" Kraven replied he was more interested with his scent, he was unmistakably an evolved Vampyre Kraven thought studying Soren's state.

Soren finally opened his eyes fully in the dark tinted windowed car, when he looked across to see him, at first he did not recognise the Kraven he once knew, the Kraven with long hair, manicured and groomed to the max, a arrogant postured stance, wearing the top silks and jewellery money could by. Not now, in front of him sat a bald man with dark glasses, littered in scars, her posture relaxed, but still with a confidant stance to it, and he wore armour with a long dark blue coat. However the one main thing that Soren noticed was Kraven's brief smile upon his face, it was one of content happiness.

"How are you my friend" Soren winced at the pain, though his bones cracked back into place as they the spoke.

"Fitting choice of words coming from someone who left me to burn in the light"

"I couldn't help Cyrus knew I would have and had me restrained, and as you can see gave me punishment as being used as a lab rat"

"Alright" Kraven smiled his words where relaxed and quite friendly, he never even question him. Soren was well confused, his senses confirmed the rumour of him being a hybrid was true, but why he was happy with the way he was with less in his life was puzzling. Kraven was always one for material possessions, all the pleasures in life, Soren was about to find out Kraven's one desire and pleasure in his life, was the love of Selene, the only thing that has ever made him happy. The car pulled up in the garage, where guards with a stretcher where waiting. They took him out the car slowly, fist things first injecting him with a blood pack giving him what he needed. Soren almost got the shock of his life as he was being carried inside, he saw Kraven down the hall, with Selene who was holding Kain. Kraven leant in and gave her a kiss, unlike what Soren had always seen she did not pull away, she kissed him in return. Kraven then smiled at Kain gently brushing down a his missy hair. Soren wondered either it was true, or they had given him drugs and he was seeing things. He saw Kraven point him out to Selene, she watched him as he disappeared around the corner. Could it be? Selene and Kraven where an item, and they have a child together, he asked himself, but his world went dark in an instant when the doctor injected the drugs into his system.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was only a day away, and Selene hadn't been able to ask Erika and Duncan the biggest task she could ever ask anyone. With Kain in her arms she stood outside their door, her gut knotted she didn't want to ask but she knew she couldn't think of anyone else, she trusted them more than anyone else.

"Stop lingering outside the door and come in" Erika yelled from the other side of the door, her Vamcan senses had picked her up over five minutes ago. Selene opened the door to be greeted with Russ, Erika sat on a couch against the wall sprawling of the side annoying Duncan who was trying to get Gomez out of the top shelf of the wardrobe where he had gotten stuck

"Don't pull him" Erika sat and pointed rather then helped. She say Selene holding Kain jumped to her feet and sprinted over to her. Selene let her take him

"Hey Lucky" Erika said cuddling him then blowing a raspberry on his cheek causing him to laugh. Erika had nicknamed him lucky though all the times he had come close to being killed.

"Good your both here" Selene said taking a seat on the couch next to Erika who was listening but not listening occupied with Kain who not had a hold of one of her locks of hair and was pulling it, Selene still talking pulled it out of his hand

"Watch anything that dangles" She joked, Kain kept grabbing Selene's hair as it is, since it was now almost near her mid back, and everything else he could get his little fingers around.

"And he's starting to bite" She was avoiding her question but she was still on bit of an edge.

"He's already bitten Kraven once, and Marcus three times, for some reason" Erika took delight in the information she and Marcus still did not get on, and Duncan had gotten over the whole Shadow was Kraven issue. With the sound of a cats hiss and the screech of Duncan, Gomez came free then ran under the bed.

"Rightly he's out" He strolled over to Erika and sat by her side smiling at Kain who watched him eyes wide.

"Hey little man. So what's happening"

Selene hesitated, she decided to be strait to the point

"I'm here to ask the both of you to do something for me"

"Oh, sure" Erika said cheerfully she could read a slight pain in Selene's eyes, but didn't have a clue why.

"Its not a small thing to ask"

"Where up to it, and you haven't asked us yet ain't that for us to decide?" Duncan said pulling faces at Kain, who giggled at them pointing to him.

"Well, the battle that's a night away, I'm asking you not to fight, or take part in the battle" Selene said grabbing both their attentions strait away

"But they us" she protested

"No, we don't we have enough to fight with trust me on that one, but I need you to do something for me" Erika and Duncan froze, they realised what she was going to ask, Selene's eyes where on Kain, beginning to water a little she didn't want to bare the thought

"Tomorrow night, I want you to take Kain, and leave, go,... go anywhere, just get him away from here, and don't tell anyone where you go, just go some place safe, there's a large chance I wont live though this war, he will be safer with the both of you, I know its a big thing to ask, and I'm sorry I've left it to this late, I didn't know how to ask you both to raise him" by this point Selene's cheeks where covered in tears, she could barley breath, her chest was so tight, her heart barely made a beat, she was giving up her son, all she could do was tell herself it was the best she could do for him.

Erika and Duncan looked at in a way shocked, it was a big decision and a hard one for Selene

"Please" Selene pleaded

"I can give you allot of money, a car anything you need to get him away from here, I beg of you please" It was not Selene to do such a thing, but if that's what it took she would get on her hands and knees and beg. Erika could feel Selene's pain and desperation, she looked at Kain who looked up at her with his big brown eyes, so innocent and unaware of what was about to happen

"I could do it, I would raise him as my own" Erika said, her mind and heart said yes form the moment Selene asked, but it was Duncan who she wondered would want to do it as well. She looked up at him he was looking down at Kain possessing the information in his mind.

"Yes, yes well do it"

"Thankyou, you have no idea what this means to me!" Selene's voice let out a boom of relief and gratitude.

"You will live though it we know you will" Duncan tried to reassure her

"If I don't, you will be his parents, he can at least have a mother and father"

"We will love him like out own yes, but if you live how will you find us?"

"I will give you a phone, if I don't ring in two days after the battle, I won't be coming for him. You should then leave the country"

They could see the pain in every part of her face, they knew it was that hardest thing she would ever have to do.

Duncan and Erika had agreed to a time the next night to leave with Kain, and left her to what may be her last day with her son.

Selene lay in her bed with Kain next to her, her eyes hardly left him, he lay bundled in the sheets and blankets of her bed, she didn't want to sleep, she wanted every moment she had left with him to be awake, but with watching him so intensely before long sleep took her over.

Kain woke Selene, he had slept the whole day without waking her until now. Moving form the very same position she had fallen asleep in she picked him up, slowly got up, she was so down and her chest so tight, she fed him and changed him, then packed his things, watching always to the point she was walking into everything not taking her eyes off him, and her eyes where so bloodshot and swollen from her ever present tears. Before she left her eyes fell upon a photo Erika had given her, from the wedding, the one taken when he was looking up at her, and she down at him smiling lovingly, she kept a copy of it on her always, but she stuffed the photo into the bag in case one day he would wonder what his mother looked like. Unfortunately this brought on the thought of the fact she had not photo of Michael for him, she hoped there would be one on the internet somewhere from Michael's school days, why she hadn't thought of it before was beyond her.

Kraven knocked on the door

"You want me to take the bags?"

"Please" she could barely talk, she preferred not to, or she would break down and cry, as the time approached it was getting harder by the second as it was. Every minute that passed was like a clamp on her heart tightening all she could to was cuddle Kain in her arms, she didn't want to let him go, but she had to. Kraven took up the bags and car seat and headed for the main garage leaving Selene to follow at her own pace, he couldn't think of what to say to sooth her pain, the bond between mother and child was about to be parted, there really isn't anything you can say at a moment a mother has to reluctantly give up her child. Selene doordled behind leaning her cheek again Kain's for head of raven black hair, it was becoming longer, and was static, sticking up in huffs making him look even more cute than he already was. As Selene arrived at the garage Erika and Duncan waited by the car with Marcus, Kraven and Kahn. Marcus was the first to walk up to Selene and say goodbye to Kain

"I hope to see you again if I live little one, I know be strong like your mother" He looked up at Selene,

"You will see him again, I have a feeling you will" He placed his hand on Selene's shoulder as sympathy, then left giving her time alone with Kain before she handed him over. He left into the lounge down the hall. Even he felt sorrow at the pain Selene was going though and he had grown fond of Kain, he would miss seeing him with Selene.

Kraven and Kahn where next, then Erika and Duncan stood out side for a moment. Leaving Selene alone for a moment. Selene's eyes full of water, finally broke loose and once again strolled down her porcelain face.

"I wish I could say this was not the end and I would see you gain, but I cannot make a promise of something that may not happen" She could hardly talk the words tore her apart, she was crying so bad they where blubbery "But you are and always will be the best thing that ever happened to me, nothing will ever change that" Kain with wide eyes watched her silently almost as if he knew what she was saying.

Erika stood outside, she could still hear Selene from where she stood, her eyes watered and her own tears fell, she my never see her best friend again, and Selene's words where heart breaking to her. Duncan hugged her, he knew she could hear Selene.

All Selene could do was stare at Kain who stared back, in a way she knew he knew, the way he was flickering a frown laying still watching her. She kissed his forehead, then headed for the car. Duncan and Erika came back in, hardly a word was said, Erika hugged Selene for a moment then stood ready for the hardest moment for Selene. Selene stood still staring down at Kain, she had to hand him over, but every motherly impulse was stopping her, her arms trembled she was shaking bad. She gritted her teeth and handed him over, using the excuse of that hope in her mind she would see him again. As soon as Selene's hands lost contact Kain began to grizzle, he knew. Duncan gave Selene the biggest of hugs, and whispered in her ear

"I _will _be seeing you later"

Selene tried to swallow but it was no use, it was too hard this pain was different to the pain of losing her family and Michael in a way, some how it was worse. Selene kissed Kain's forehead one last time

"Goodbye, Kain" Selene barely choked, then had to hold herself back as Erika got in the car, Kain began to scream and cry loudly, the sound was the worst sound Selene ever wanted to hear, as his mother she just wanted to take him back up in her arms and sooth him, not this time. Duncan got into the drivers side then started the car. Selene never took one breath as the car drove down the drive and out the gate slowly, every moment was pure torture from within she shook so badly as the car drove out of sight, she fell to her knees. She cried aloud like she had never cried before, it only the small thought of his safety was holding her from passing out completely, and maybe the hope of seeing him again, but logic was eating her telling her she wouldn't. He was gone.

Kraven came running to her side, and scooped her up into his arms, he could almost feel the pain seeping out her skin into his has he held her tightly.

They sat in the middle of the floor for hours, she stopped crying after an hour or so and went numb just staring at the gate, silently lost in thought. Marcus eventually came in, seeing her blank expression that seemed to say it all, he didn't want to move them but they had to prepare. He gave Kraven the nod then left.

"You want to go now?" he softly asked

"He's gone"

"And I will do everything in my power to see that you will see him again I promise"

Selene's numbness turned, it flipped like a coin into silent anger. She sat up her face like ice her eyes almost pure black, Kraven could see her hate rise. She now had only one mission in her mind. Cyrus, Amos and Jarad where going to pay, then she would see her son again, her anger caused her to shake badly again, she got to her feet, and stood like a statue. Kraven knew what was happening in her mind, she did exactly this when she first became a death dealer and took to her first Lycans after her family was killed, that night she was the coldest fearsome warrior that gave her, her name, this was the state you did not want to cross her in. In this state of anger nothing in her way would live for a second. He stood up next to her, he could almost see her targets faces in her eyes, they where the cause in which she had to give up her son.

No one would get though to her now, she never said a word, silent anger built up more as everyone prepared, she just sat still, quiet waiting, like a spider with a web, Kraven got her, her guns, a sword, and armour if she wanted it. He organised everything while she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling she looked like a corpse lying in wake, she hardly even blinked.

Kraven wondered if she thought of Kain or the delights of what she was going to do to her foes as soon as she got her hands on them, their horror her delight, but the one thing that was for sure, they would die at her hands.


	55. Return of the Visitor

****

Selene still lay like a lifeless body, eyes wide on her bed staring at the ceiling, she didn't feel like sleeping, no in the least but time over came her without realising it she slowly drifted into a slumber. Kraven had waited till she was asleep, or thought she was asleep to lay next to her and cover them both with a blanket. He wanted to be there in case she woke, and maybe needed him, he thought it very unlikely but he would still stay even if she tried to attack him from anger, she shouldn't be alone.

And she wasn't in body or mind, in the deep reaches of her mind and dreams that slowly came into play with various images, an old visitor decided to return.

Selene seemed to wake the same way she fell to sleep, the room was pitch black. She sat up, the room was colder than it usually was and some how was noticeable to her already cold skin. She couldn't help but frown, somehow it was a deja vu she had seen this before, she couldn't put her finger on it.

Then it all came flooding back, the pain of giving Kain away, but it was not that, which held her attention, in the shadows moves a solo shadow in itself. Floating illuminating in the shadow blue Vampyre eyes stared at her. She knew very well who it was

"Viktor"

"My child" he said this time in a kinder tone, stepping out of the shadows. Selene turned to Kraven who was sleeping next to her, she hit him hard trying to wake him but he did not move or stir he just lay still almost as if he where dead. She turned back to Viktor who stood barely a few paces from her now.

"I don't fear you, you cant take him he's already gone" She was edgy and fidgeting her body language told another story. Viktor said nothing more for the moment, Selene wasn't even registering this was a dream all she do was watch him approach her then sit next to her on the bed. She didn't know what to do, she was frozen to the spot, his actions where odd, why was he not trying to kill her? she was completely confused. She lowed her head and dropped her face into her cupped hands, she was confused and at loss. When she opened her eyes she was in another room, her room when she was back at the mansion where she lived most her life, it was in the state the day she first awoke there, she lay the same way in the bed, and sure enough there was Viktor like he was when she saw him for the very first time after he had transformed her.

"Rest my child, you will need it, you have a big battle tomorrow"

She looked around everything was the same, even his words, except their meaning, instead it was training he said years ago, the scenario she saw then, was playing out in her mind but to the modern day event. He put his arm around her and hugged her close, she did not know why but she leaned in and hugged him sorting out his comfort, even though she knew what he did to her family.

"You have been though much"

She felt like crying, as strange as it was she almost felt comfort and a release from what was happening. In a strange way she could now identify with him giving up a child, maybe that's why he was appearing the way he was. A single tear fell down her cheek he had still been her father, for nearly all her life, he had showed her love and affection like a father would, she was one of the only Vampyre's who ever saw his softer side.

"Your battle will not be an easy one, you will face something you have never faced before"

"What could I possibly face that I haven't fought through before, I feel like I've been though everything"

"This is much different, I have something you will use, it will protect you" from his belt he pulled out his sword the very same one she used to kill him, he gave it to her to borrow on her first night out on a raid as a death dealer, she had brought it back to him covered in Lycans blood to show him and please him with what she had done, a child going to a parent in a way to make him proud of what she had accomplished. And of corse he phrased her, he had made it ever so clear to every other Vampyre in his actions and ways she was his new daughter, in that way what was the Kraven then, that seemed to spark his attention, she had caught his eye with her beauty already but now he knew she was one he couldn't have, he knew Viktor would have her kept untouched she could do as she pleased, and in a way deep down Selene also knew it, she was guilty of unintentionally yet deliberately rubbed it in his face.

She looked at the sword but did not take it up into her hand. He got up and placed it at the end of the bed for her to take when she was ready

"Even I never learned the past is in the past, like father to daughter neither of us learned this lesson"

She looked up at him as he stood in the doorway, she was speechless, she in a way she knew this was a dream but what did it mean.

"Goodnight, my daughter" he gave her a look of compassion and one only a father could give his child, one Selene could not explained. He faded back into the shadow as fast as he came, leaving her wide eyed lost. She felt like just ending this mess by jumping off a cliff, all this hassle would be over, but it wouldn't work being a Vampyre, the only way for a Vampyre to kill themselves was to walk in the sun burn themselves alive, but Selene couldn't think of a worse of a way to die. She wouldn't do it anyway, she had to keep her head strait as hard as it was, especially if she wanted to see Kain again. She watched as the room melted into the one she was currently living in, she lay back down, hoping that it was a dream since if felt so real, she closed her eyes, and for a short moment of what she felt was falling to sleep she sat up with a jolt waking. The room was warm, and Kraven gave a slight moan almost waking she almost pinched herself to make sure she was awake but she knew she was. The blinds stopping the deadly rays where still closed tight, it was still daybreak. Stretching out she was about to lay back down, when her foot hit something hard at the end of the bed. Her heart almost stoped, had Kraven left something there or was it... she paused. no it was a dream, yet she couldn't look, she forced herself to, and there on the end of the bed exactly where Viktor had laid it down in her dreams and all those years ago, lay Viktor's sword on top of the dark red blanket.


	56. Ground zero

**She blinked a couple of times the looked away usually the lump is Cass, but Julian and Elaine had taken her, Russ and Gomez well over a week ago. With her hands slightly trembling, Selene looked back at the sword that was still there, reached out, and took the sword up into her hand. The cold metal of the blade was enough to confirm that it was indeed reality. Could Kraven have put it there when preparing? Viktor cant have done it, he's dead but her mind wheeled on how it could have gotten there, especially after her dream. She was almost scared, there had to be a possibility, yet Viktor said the sword would help her. **

**She slid the sword under the bed so no one would see it. She hoped someone would ask if she had picked it up, revealing who placed it on the bed. She was not in the right state of mind to go asking questions especially since most everyone would be sleeping, they would think she had finally fully lost the plot, she didn't want to wake them saying her dead dark father gave her the sword in her dream to see it was real. **

**"You have a screw loose" she whispered to herself laying back down, it was just over an hour before they where to wake. **

**Selene could not seem to fall back to sleep she lay awake watching a fly that had flown in buzzing around on the ceiling. Her hands lay on her stomach, one on top of the other, the top hands fingers taping in a row like a small Mexican wave, continuously becoming a rhythm.**

**Kraven woke to the light tapping, he watched for a moment, as she still stared at the ceiling, she was just the way he had left her. He was quick to notice her eyes moving around in a circular pattern, looking up he saw what she was watching, he watched the fly for a moment until it landed, when he heard Selene's fingers stop tapping there rhythm. He was about to turn back to face her when a small knife shot up into the ceiling killing the fly cutting it in half. **

**"What did the fly ever do to you?" he joked trying to get any kind of response from her.**

**"Annoy me" she barely whispered staring at the knife. The answer was enough for him. He cuddled into her trying to give any sort of support, just letting her know, he didn't smother her, just enough for her to be comfortable, yet he was also savoring what may be the last moments of having her in his arms just the two of them. **

**Half an hour later just as the sun had set, a strong knock on the door was heard. Kraven shot up out of the bed and answered it, whoever it was, was early. Kraven pulled back the door to confront Soren, who was closely guarded by Kahn and three other guards.  **

**"Soren?**** What are you doing here?" **

**"Was it a bad time?" Soren's eyes then fell upon Selene who had just sat up. **

**"Oh, I'll come back later"**

**"No, what do you want?" **

**"To fight in the battle"**

**"Go and ask Marcus you are his prisoner, not mine, I only retrieved you" **

**"Ask me what?" Marcus had been on his way to wake them. Kraven couldn't help note Marcus always seemed to be in earshot when someone was to ask or talk about him. **

**"I want to fight Cyrus, and kill William and him for what they've done to me"**

**"You can kill William at your own free will, but Cyrus and Amos are Selene's targets, she has the right for revenge on them more than anyone else here"**

**Soren gave Marcus a some what of a stern but puzzled look. **

**"He and his sister almost killed her son a number of times and made her giving birth twice as difficult as it should have been"**

**"They almost killed your son?" Soren asked Kraven whose face dropped in shock. **

**"I'm not the father" Kraven cleared up but not to quickly, Selene was still in earshot. He did not want to offend her by not seeming to want to father Kain even though he was not his biological son, although if they lived though the battle he hoped they would one day give Kain a brother or sister.**

**Soren had then looked to Marcus lifting his brows **

**"I'm not either, if that's what your thinking" Soren was confused, the child's scent he had picked up he could tell one of the parents was hybrid, it was clear Selene was not. Marcus looked at Kraven ignoring Soren getting back to business**

**"We are beginning to rally in the main garage, and you come with me" Marcus instructed Soren leaving Kraven and Selene to get ready. Selene had already beaten everyone to it, while they where distracted with Soren, she took Viktor's sword and strapped it to her back then placed her coat over top so on one would see it, then dealt to the rest of her weapons. She had decided not to tell anyone about the dream or that she had the sword, it was for the better, she put it down to Kraven grabbing the wrong weapon and it accidentally fell off the chest at the end of the bed where their weapons where piled. **

**Selene wore what she used to, her clad leather outfit with her favorite black coat that she still had since living in the mansion. Instead of the corset she wore the light but strong armor chest plate that was engraved with Celtic patterns and of course Marcus's mark. She also wore gauntlet armor on her forearms, and shins it seemed strange at first but as soon as she walked around for a bit she grew used to the new form of defense. The corset would have offered little to none protection to what she was up against. Kraven hurried to catch up getting ready to her, while she waited for him, she jumped onto the bed getting the knife out of the roof, then slid it into her sleeve, then muse herself tying upper her long hair into a bundled mess at the back, it seemed fitting for what she wore, pieces of lose hair stuck out like spikes at the back. Even Kraven loved the fact she had grown her hair. Kraven wore something similar to Selene, but the chest plate was larger and heavier within the solid type, over his shoulders he wore single Pauldrons with a single Haute-piece on the right side.   **

**They made there way into the garage where at least one hundred human soldiers stood, along with few mortals. Soren stood in armor much like Kraven's and Selene's with Marcus up front, who was in one of his original suits of armor that was highly decorated but had been adjusted to cater of his hybrid change. Soren watched Kraven and Selene curiously. After waiting a few moments Marcus repeated the plans to everyone, he had told them they had back up in the trees and that they where already there, but he did not tell them it was 'a few' hundred hybrids, instead he was eager to see the shocked look upon Cyrus's face. After the instructions where said everyone poured into their cars, trucks and vans, on their way to the Burwood fields, their ground zero. Soren, Kahn and Kraven all got into the car leaving Selene standing in the garage with Marcus, Kraven was confused**

**"What's going on?"**

**"Selene is leading the back up, she needs to travel alone get back in the car" he then ignored him and turned back to Selene **

**"I have had word the first section is in place you just need to sort the second" he said only she knew what he was talking about. Kraven had gotten back out the car and headed over to them **

**"I said get back in the car, we cannot change the plans not it will ruin everything"**

**"I know I just want to say goodbye and good luck"**

**Marcus rolled his eyes then headed for the car. **

**"I know you don't need luck, but I needed to do this" Kraven quickly sat looping his arm around her waist pulled her in kissing her passionately. She fell into the kiss returning it with just as much passion weaving her hand back up around his neck over his armor. **

**"So, they are mates?" Soren asked Marcus, who sighed waiting**

**"Yes" he snorted getting impatient**

**"How the hell did that happen?" last time he had seen them before arriving at the castle she hated him something bad. **

**"Don't know" Kahn said glaring at Kraven in his mind.**

**"So she did like him after all, I told him she yelled at him and pretended to hate him cause she was in love with him" Soren smirked**

**"No, that's not it believe me"**

**Soren, gave up he could tell by Marcus's tone not to talk any further.   **

**"Alright split it up, where in a war, you can do that was much as you like after"**

**Kraven broke away from Selene **

**"I'll be waiting for you" He ran to the car hardly taking his eye off her, even as they drove away. Selene got onto the motor bike in the far corner, with an echoing screech, of rubbed on concrete she took off out of the garage and to her secret destination. **

**It took barely ten minutes for her to arrive at the disserted barn below the Burwood ruins, hence going three times the legal speed limit. The barn was huge and full of the hundred or so cavalry waiting for her. They where preparing the horses, they had more than needed just in case anything went wrong. One of the captains approached her giving her a small bow of respect.**

**"Selene"**

**"Evening" Selene replied looking around observing everything around.**

**"Would you like to choose your horse?"**

**"There is a hundred or more horses here"**

**"We have a select few left for you to chose from, they where the finest of the breeds, strong and obedient" she lead her toward the stalls at the end of the barn**

**"I know how to ride, my mother and father where horse breeders, I rode since I could first walk" Selene almost scolded the woman, she did not want to admit she had not ridden a horse in more than fifty years. **

**Selene's father had shown her a trick, he had always taught her not to pick a horse by the colour ****as**** most people did, or even the size, age or sex, she was taught to let the horse pick her. **

**"Open all the stalls, let them walk out" **

**The captain did so immediately, the horses came out but hardly any approached her. Maybe it changes being a Vampyre, they wouldn't approach her, she wondered. A huge half breed Clydesdale, with a white black and grey coat came wandering out from a different stall not one meant for Selene, and strolled right up to her, giving her a nudge from behind. **

**"This one" Selene said immediately feeling the bond with the horse**

**"But that's Fausgus no one rides Fausgus, he wasn't supposed to come out of the stalls" **

**"Why not?"******

**"He's temperamental and doesn't let anyone ride him" **

**"He will me" **

**The captain didn't argue she could tell from Selene's tone she was becoming annoyed. **

**"Saddle him up then, get moving we have to be ready fir the signal" the captain ordered the closest hybrid. **

**The hybrid placed the saddle onto the horse while Selene adjusted the length of the strips. **

**"He's fast, and I don't mean like other horses he's incredibly fast, no one and stay on. His name was Gus originally but he was to fast for every one and we called him fast Gus and it evolved into Fausgus" the hybrid told Selene in a friendly chat tone. **

**"Good, the faster the better" Selene marveled at the horse, compared to her small structure, she could just see over his back on her toes. His back and main body was white, his shoulders, hips, upper legs, and neck was grey with white speckles, his legs where black like his mane with two socks, and his face was grey with a large blaze down his large, wide face. **

**"My father would have loved you" Selene ran her hand softly down his face to his nose, he was a unique coloring, and size, which was what her father was always after. Fausgus closed his eyes enjoying her making a fuss of him, as hard and warrior like Selene got she was still a girly girl when it came to loving horses, she shared her fathers love for them. **

**Selene usually wore leather form head to toe, but not this time, it was just the pants she changed, tight leather pants was the last thing you want to ride in, unless you are hell determined to get a nasty case of chaffing, which it most unlikely. To Selene's surprise in ten minutes after her order everyone was outside lined up on horse back ready. She climbed up onto Fausgus, she knew everyone was waiting for him to buck her off, but he remained still she hardly was any weight on him, in size comparison she looked like a child on a normal size Clydesdale. Selene took up the reins, after sitting for a bit, letting everything come back to her, and getting used to sitting in such a way, if she where any smaller she would be ding the splits, across his large back. **

**She was born in the saddle, she had it all back in moments and cantered out the barn posture strait perfectly balanced, almost in a cocky stance. She lifted her arm for all their attentions then signaled for them to follow her as she rode at a walk pace down an old dirt road, all she had to do now was get into place and wait for the signal. **

**Marcus stood at the clear end off the field with lest stone and mossy ruins around in clear view to the distant side of the fields. He stood on the side which the direction of his castle sat, he could hear Cyrus coming in the direction of the mansion. The humans stood spread out behind him watching the distance, they could see the fields and ruins clearly it was full moon. Kraven stood near looking around his head in the air sniffing every now and then looking for Selene's scent, but he knew she knew better than to stand up wind and get caught out by the enemy. Marcus could not see Cyrus sprawl out of the trees and into the ruins. The evolved Vampyre's could see perfectly in the dark, even better with the moons aluminous glow. Cyrus stood next to his sister they both glared at Marcus, to have the same poisonous look in return.**

**"He thinks he can beat us, he has no idea what our modern technology can do, or even much of the modern society for that matter" Cyrus grizzled at Amos who snare in return agreeing. Marcus could hear word for word even as far as they where away.**

**"I learn modern things quickly like so" Marcus said he knew they could hear him, he raised his fist in the air with the back of his hand facing them, then quickly flicked the middle finger high for them to see**

**"We greatly out number you, and for me you will be the first to die!" More dealers and Vampyre's came from the trees, till Marcus could at least sense over three hundred there where more evolved dealers then there where hybrids, all he had now was for his strategies to work.            **


	57. Battle of supremacy

**Hi everyone I'm sorry for the delay I've finished just installing and networking the computers, and this is the first part of the battle, its taken me a while to sort out the process in what happens, it bit of a large chapter too, sorry for the wait. **

**Thank you**

**-Evelyn- **

**Marcus stood facing Cyrus without fear, he looked haunting across the field, in the almost ancient, yet still strong armor, his light skin and black eyes, including the menacing look upon his face. Cyrus was irritated by Marcus's arrogance and stance. **

**"Look at the fool, in his ancient armor, with his sword, he wont last long" Cyrus sneered, lifting his arm into the air **

**"Meet the power of the modern day!" He yelled pointing his arm down and at Marcus. The death dealers gave a hissing war cry and began to run at almost at light speed zipping across the field and ruins, their feet almost never touched the ground. The humans watching the dealers speeding toward them, winced and stepped back in the few seconds it took for the horde of dealers to fall upon them. The humans began open firing with UV bullets but it made little difference, it only barely slowed them down. Marcus came near invisible in the darkness with his black eyes, and with his dark blue to purple skin he was a shadow. It was the shine of the moonlight upon his armor which made him visible to the human eye. Now Marcus could see how powerful these evolved Vampyre's really where, he would see it more though how Kraven fought them, Marcus being older and an elder was still much stronger. Dealers took to the humans who barely managed to fight them no mater how good at combat they where. In the moon light, sprays of red rain flew about the ground, yelling, hissing, and gun fire was all that could be heard, next to the sound of flesh ripping by claws and bullets. Kraven was almost avoided as much as Marcus was both sides where yet to find out who was the stronger breed. It wasn't long before one daring dealer took on Kraven. **

**The dealers fired rounds at Kraven and Marcus, but the bullets never even pierced the armor, and as soon as they hit the flesh the bullet never full entered the skin, just making a thud, then fell away leaving a small bloody grove that soon rose back to its original shape. **

**The dealer came from behind while Kraven was distracted with helping Soren who was heading for Cyrus despite Marcus's whishes. Soren charged thought the dealers swinging his sword violently, cutting limbs and off with a few heads charging like a maniac. As Cyrus observed Kraven and Marcus, as much as he didn't want to admit it bullets against them was pointless, no modern weapon like he had relied on it would take a the common traditional sword to kill either of them. Marcus was soon to discover killing a evolved Vampyre was a lot harder than it looked, as he took his blade to them, at hybrid speed, they could move just as fast, and each time he severed a limb the stump to the body closed up making giving that the Vampyre would not bleed to death. **

**Marcus swung franticly aiming for the necks, cutting off what head he could, but it was not long before he was becoming swamped with Vampyre's, their claws unlike their bullets could cut cleanly though flesh, as he saw with Kraven, but Marcus still had the skill from experience that no one else there had, with his sword he was unbeatable. **

**In strength, the evolved Vampyre was almost as strong as the hybrid but not quite. Soren was back to back with Kraven, having the swords was an advantage, dealers had guns but no hand held weapons other than throwing stars. **

**The humans fell faster than Marcus had hoped. It wouldn't be long before the field would only consist of mortals. **

**"What are you doing!?" Kraven yelled at Soren over the loud raging sound of battle **

**"Cyrus is mine!" **

**"No! That's Selene's job, leave it" Soren said making a run though and old stone arch dodging bullets, he wasn't as bullet proof as Kraven. **

**Cyrus like the coward he was, he stood back with Amos watching the battle take place. **

**"We can still show him the modern power" he nodded to a short dealer who's face dropped, **

**"But we will hit our own dealers"**

**"That is the price of battle, we have back up" **

**"Yes sir"**

**Marcus never head Cyrus or the dealer, he was becoming more and more swamped with dealers slashing at him with their claws, as was Kahn who fought alongside. Marcus was trying to reach for the pager but he was two occupied with a dealer who was becoming more of a challenge. **

**"Where is Kraven?!" Marcus yelled to Kahn who was struggling to fight off the evolved Vampyre's, being only normal Vampyre himself**

**"He took off after Soren who from what I could tell is after Cyrus!" Marcus turned and drove his blade right though the Vampyre that was latched onto Kahn, right though the eye, and out the back of his scull. **

**"He'll get himself killed, I need Kraven here" Marcus took Kahn by the scruff of the neck then leapt up onto the top of a pillar giving him the chance to retrieve the pager, and send his message. With Kahn in one hand sword in the other, Marcus had the chance to see over the battle field. There where still some strong humans left but not many, he turned to spot Cyrus when a sharp whistling hurtled toward them, before Marcus could fully react to what the sound was, the pillar beneath him was blown to pieces in a flash of flames, air suction then repletion, from a missal striking the pillar, throwing them high into the air along with everyone else close by, with large chunks of soil and stone. Marcus let go of Kahn who flew from his hand, along with his sword as he was flung thought the air, then hit a couple of dealers who ended up as his landing mat. **

**Flaming explosions fell upon both sides as body and earth flew creating piles of flames, now casting a light thought the field. The battle sounds where drowned out with the explosions**

**"Enough" Cyrus raised his arms after at least thirty missiles where fired, almost everyone had stopped fighting and fled from any whirling sound that approached, or falling stone and bloody part. Cyrus wanted to see the damage he inflicted upon the field. After the yells had died down a little, the field became some what silent to the point almost everyone could be heard. Cyrus was about to yell to Marcus in his arrogance, when a loud crack slowly grew louder from beneath the ground. The crackling spread though out the field, Cyrus froze at the strange sound, when his eyes feel upon a growing black line that grew spontaneously toward his feet. It stopped merely a hairs length from where he stood, next to his quiet sister who was scouting for Selene, who's eyes followed his off the field to the ground. **

**The cracking came to silence to be replaced by a roar of vibration arose. Every being upon the field knew very well in the few seconds of rumbling what the sound was, there was no hope in running even at Vampyre or Hybrid speed. In moments the ground beneath their very feet began to crumble and cave in, the ground seemed to open its moth and swallow the very battle itself, into its secret edifice that had slept hidden below. Even Marcus and Kahn where swallowed into the multiple holes and hollows into the flame and shadow. Marcus tried to jump away as the ground beneath him fell, but he never got the right footing as the ground collapsed in, sending him into the ruins with almost everyone else, except of Cyrus and half of his army. **

**Kraven and Soren had both fallen into a hole, that seemed to have no bottom, just the darkness below. Kraven had just managed to grab a handful of lose vines Soren hung to his legs, and a Vampyre onto his. **

**Marcus stood up from his cold stone landing area, he could now see that the ruins he stood in went deep underground that most of its structure and secrets had only now been revealed, and how deep did it go, why was the entire structure hidden or buried alive? The questions drove quickly across his mind, but his curiosity was quickly dismissed to the present moment where his next task was to find Kahn and his sword. But Selene was right there was something indeed strange about the ruins, there was another… somewhat… unearthly presence.**

**Kraven easily held onto the vines, but Soren had trouble holding on due to the dealer who was ripping apart his leg with his teeth. He screamed in pain trying to kick him off. **

**"Arghhhhh, get off you bastard!" Soren yelled kicking the dealer in the stomach. The dealer yelled and almost lost his grip barely holding onto Soren's foot, Soren lifted his leg**

**"Lets see how deep, and if there is any sharp impaling problems below" Soren said in a smooth voice, calm then gave one last kick brining the sole of his foot into the dealers forehead, sending him into the darkness below.**

**Cyrus laughed at the point no one form Marcus's side had not fallen into the ruins, where Cyrus and the rest of his army, which was another hundred or so dealer who came from the trees, stood on the flat out away from the ruins. To Cyrus's naïve way of thinking, he blind to being wide open. Who did live in the ruins below began fighting again, even dealer against dealers one who had landed on the other, and began a fight which another then another joined until ciaos and stupidity wheeled together, they where all killing what moved, including their own men. **

**Cyrus finally came down to the edge of one of the holes, the one hole that just so happened to have Kraven and Soren still clung to the edge, Cyrus never even heard them, so cocky and arrogant over literately taking Marcus down into the darkness. **

**"I know your alive Marcus" Cyrus spat his words sourly.**

**"See the awesome power of modern weaponry"**

**"You think I don't know it?" Marcus's voice boomed from one of the holes. Cyrus smirked, **

**"Now you can see the awesome power of my modern knowledge, and preparation" **

**Cyrus's face fell. Everyone stopped fighting as the distant sound of helicopters rose on the horizon. **

**"You didn't honestly think I would foolish enough to bring a mortal army did you?" Marcus yelled leaping out of the hole with his super natural speed, and up onto a still standing mossy arch. **

**"Don't be simple, after all I am the elder" Marcus drew his sword, **

**"You are not" He held the blade up pointing it at him, his blood dripped face was menacing. **

**"You…Argh!"**** Cyrus screamed, almost femininely, as Kraven reached up and drove his sword though and between the bones in the lower leg. Soren was about to fling himself up onto the edge and take his revenge when Amos had picked up a huge chunk of ruin, and hiffed it over the side taking out Kraven, in effect took out Soren, sending them into the darkness below.**

**At that moment, the sea of Marcus's hybrid army came charging out of the shelter of the nearby trees. Cyrus's eyes almost came out of his head **

**"Charge!, Get them!" He screeched pointing at the sea of warriors flooding at him at high speed. The rest of the few hundred or more dealers faced Marcus's army, but they did not charge**

**"What are you doing, you…" Cyrus stopped realizing why they didn't charge at the oncoming warriors**

**"What!" Amos snared confused for a moment then realized**

**"Impossible!" She said for once without a sour sneer. **

**"He can't have created an entire army of hybrids!" she whispered stepping back. It was the look on Cyrus and Amos's face that Marcus wanted to saver in his moment of glory and intelligence, truth be known, he let half of the humans leave it was only few who wanted to stay and fight, with ultimately was staying to die. **

**"We are just as strong, charge or I will kill you myself" Cyrus yelled, but it did not hide the shock and slight fear in his eyes, which Marcus thrived upon. The evolved dealers ran at the hybrid at their orders. The field was on somewhat of a hill the dealers gaining advantage, as they charged downward the hybrid used more effort charging up toward the ruins along the forest boundary of a reserve. **

**Kraven landed on his feet in a chamber that had been lit by the Vampyre before hand that Soren had thrown into the darkness. Soren had fallen into another hole as the tunnel in which they dropped parted into to, Kraven now had no idea where he was, the old door leading to a spiral staircase was his best and only bet. **

**The Vampyre's where about to strike the Hybrids when the three helicopters came from behind the trees, and began to open fire upon the dealers with heavier ammunition. **

**"Bloody hell!"**** Cyrus cursed realizing his mistake. **

**"Now, now Cyrus, that's not the point"**

**Cyrus whirled around his eye wild with anger**

**"Bollix! You will never win this battle!" **

**Marcus threw his arm up into the air, before the sides collided, below the choppers, where large black objects hung from the bottom, Cyrus had not spotted till now**

**"Bomb!"**** Cyrus thought as the Hybrids had come to a stop letting the dealers charge. The choppers lowered toward the Vampyre's in a few seconds, the large objects where revealed, high powered beaming bright lights poured out of the attached boxes blinding the dealers causing them to scream and cover their eyes, including Amos and Cyrus, they could no longer see their enemy. **

**In the moment of it all, as most the dealers had fallen back shielding themselves from the light Selene charged out of the reserve along with her cavalry roaring out like a title wave, Cyrus and Amos shielding their eyes could barely see Selene who lead the way**

**"That bitch is mine" Amos screamed waving her fist wildly in the air. Selene gave a battle cry, one like no other, she was in her element, she had never rode into battle the traditional way, on horseback in amour wielding a sword in one hand, Viktor's sword. With his sharp hybrid senses he could see the sword Selene held clearly **

**"What the… how the hell did she get that!" Marcus frowned, only to jump at the voice behind**

**"She still looks beautiful" Kraven had climbed up from behind, his eyes scanned and recorded every detail there was, what a sight it was, his beautiful queen, her pale white skin, and her black amour on her stunning black and white horse, she was heavenly to him, and Marcus who was taken for a moment. Even the way she rode with elegance her back arched, perfect. **

**"Kraven snap out of it we are in the middle of the final battle keep you mind on the task at hand" he told him, and in a way told himself. **

**The cavalry collided with the dealers who had no chance to react, Marcus was right, as Selene rode into the dealers, the horses tromped the dealers like dirt they broke and fell against the charge of the horses.**

**"And feel the power of the ancients battle combined with the modern world Cyrus!" Marcus almost made his words laughter.**

**Selene never swung her sword at the dealers who fell before the strong legs of Fausgus, Selene was soon to discover the hybrid wasn't joking when she said he was fast, even tromping over the dealers, he was faster than any other horse she had ridden, he broke away from the rest of the cavalry within moments, she almost had trouble staying on, yet the speed was what she wanted and Amos who was closest was her fist target. **

**"Leave her to me" Amos yelled yanking the sword form her brother's leg and held it up ready. **

**"A little warning next time" Cyrus snared, but was not too bothered. Selene was full focus on Amos who grinned holding up the sword in both hands waiting as Selene steadily approached. She was well prepared as the thunder of Fausgus's hooves reached her, Selene brought her sword down along with the speed of the horse, Amos now evolved, easily blocked her attack with Kraven's sword, in a split seconds Amos grabbed Selene's belt with her other hand and pulled Selene off the horse sending her to the ground. With that time Selene had to react she grabbed Amos's collar, ducker her head taking Amos down with her but in a way when ducking her head she rolled along her back then flipped on top of Amos sword still in hand. Amos was surprised as Selene was still only normal Vampyre how strong she was. Amos reacted the same as Selene and kicked Selene off trying to flip back, they rolled down the hill each side yelled as they both toppled over the side into the hole. **

**The rest of the hybrids attacked the dealers who where not trampled already, others sprawled out and jumped into the shallower holes looking for their enemies.**

**"Take those choppers down!" Cyrus yelled as more dealers came from the trees, with their missile launchers. **

**Selene kept her grasp on her sword and Amos kept a grab of Selene's collar as the fell into the darkness below. They hit the stone floor of an empty chamber hard, both on their backs. Amos was the first to groan and sit up healing faster then Selene who it took a few moments to come to her senses. Amos turned and was about to take Selene's sword when the floor the where on collapsed and they fell again further into the darkness, they hit another floor in which they didn't have time to even think about sitting up when it also collapsed. **

**Floor upon floor seemed to give way, until they seemed deep within the earth, until they hit an older more solid stone floor, which was unlike the others, it was smooth, made from a different stone. Both women coughed it was what Selene had hoped didn't happen, they had fallen right into the heart of the ancient ruins. A smooth trickle of crimson blood flowed down Selene's forehead and in the midst of it all she had managed to keep hold of Viktor's sword, which lay in her hand. **

**Amos had quickly climbed to her feet, and squinted looking around, it was pitch black even her Vampyric powers had difficulty struggling to see where they had fallen, she could only briefly hear the light breathing and heartbeat of Selene, who she could tell still lay upon the floor. She was pleased the fall didn't kill her, she wanted to do that herself, but there was no pleasure in the kill if she could not see Selene's dieing face. Amos took out a small torch then flicked it on to create a long thin light that looked like a light saber from all the dust in the air**

**"Where the fuck are we?" Amos cursed waving the small light around. It scouted the floor until it found Selene, lying perfectly still the small dripped pool of blood around her forehead glowed brilliant red in the illuminating light.**

**Amos could have killed Selene right then and there**

**"You are a worthy foe" Amos muttered, she wanted to fight Selene, but she went strait to investigating where she was, leaving Selene to come around in her own time. **

**Marcus stood high and mighty on his chunk of ruins, watching over the battle field, Kraven stood staring at the field with everyone running about wielding weapons, when Selene was taken off the horse by Amos he saw them tumble to the ground, unaware they had gone into the hole. Cyrus screamed and waved his arms about throwing a tantrum like a toddler would. **

**"Give me that fucken Missile launcher" Cyrus charged at the near by dealer, he was going to blow Marcus off his pedestal if it was the last thing he did. Kraven was about to charge and jump at Cyrus when Marcus stopped him**

**"Kraven wait, its time for you to know why I forbid you never to use your powers" Marcus said almost at a whisper only for Kraven to hear.**

**"What? Now?"**

**"Yes, the more you used it you would have become more skilled with it yes but if you where to not use it the powers build up till you can use one big power release and you could do much with it in large scale"**

**"What the hell are you talking about?"**

**"I need you to use your unique ability and lift every one of the hybrids into the air while I use my unique ability to take out the dealers below"**

**"You have an ability?" **

**"Of coarse, but I never used it hopping it would build up and I could let it out in one massive power burst, it is only Vamcan's who have unique powers, not human who where bitten and changed into the new breed" **

**Kraven frowned for a moment, however he did understand. **

**"What is your power?"**

**"Fury" **

**"Fury?"**

**"You'll see" Marcus grinned a sadistic grin. **

**Amos walked about till she came to an edge below. It appeared she was on a platform of some sort, below the edge was what looked like a moat, that had to long sat underground, and was not a think dark green almost black sludge, which smelt diabolical. Amos shone the torch along the edge for the beam to fall onto a metal bowl, she recognized it immediately, it was a torch. She took a lighter out of her pocket and lit the oil in the bowl. It caught fire with a whiff then steadied to a burn. To her amazement and shock suddenly another bowl along form the one she stood at lit itself up, then another and another, all lighting themselves in sync. Amos's heart jumped a beat, the room had a strange feeling about it, the hairs on the back of her neck rose, her slightly warm blood ran cold. **

**The torches lit in a rectangle, revealing the large room, it was huge they had landed on a platform which sat in the middle of the moat, which Amos could now see why it reeked. What was left of ancient corpses and skeletons lay in the moats causing the moat water to change and rot, with the air pressure over time the smell that could not escape mixed with the fresh air coming from above causing a smell of sepulchral air, the rotting corpse scent finally escaping. **

**"Well this is different" She had never come across this ever in her life. Outside the shallow moat around the platform where tall statues of humans and gargoyle like creatures, standing to attention all facing the platform. Each side sat a small row of chairs, and at each end was like a small bridge to a metal bared gate that was now rusted, behind it a stone door. From the ceiling in the cornered metal cages hung that contained human bone remains. She now knew what the now well lit room was, it was a like an ancient ring for the prisoners to battle for freedom, sometimes even innocents, it was a miniature coliseum, one for the lord of who ever owned the Burwood fortress before hands pleasure in entertainment. Even as a fearless Vampyre something was odd about the statues around the room, an eerie presents lingered in their stone features. **

**Amos had done enough investigating, it was time to get back to business, she was to finish Selene's appointment with death. She pulled two long daggers from each sleeve then turned to approach Selene, all her eyes fell upon was the small remaining puddle of blood where Selene had been.**

**Kraven stood up onto the ruin where Marcus stood he held his arms out ready for Marcus's command who stood at the bottom. Cyrus had just got the launcher onto his shoulder and crouched ready to aim when he saw Kraven in place of Marcus**

**"If you wish to die first so be it" Cyrus snarled taking aim at him as he stood arms out wide open to the attack. **

**"Before you do there is something else you are about to learn about Hybrids Cyrus" **

**"And what's that, Mr. Dramatic" Cyrus snarled with a sigh of annoyance.**

**"You may almost equal us in strength speed and agility" Marcus took a step closer and lifted his claws into the air **

**"But we each have unique abilities that only we possess, you do not" He growled lowering his arm giving Kraven the command. Kraven let out a loud yell clenching his claws throwing his arms and fists into the air. A ripple of white light tore from his hands, it shot out in a radius, and every hybrid it passed upon the field was lifted up ten foot into the air some along with their horses who where pacified by their supernatural masters and calmed immediately. **

**Cyrus dropped the launcher in shock, he had no idea Hybrids where capable of such powers. **

**"No, it can't be!" he yelled, his eyes then shot to Marcus, he knew Kraven was lifting them for a reason, and Marcus was still upon the ground. He picked the launcher back up in a hurry, hoisted it onto his shoulder watching Marcus, who jumped over the hole in front of him, he landed with a crouch, his head down staying still. Cyrus adjusted the launcher and was about to take aim when Marcus's body became covered in a orange like glow he looked as it he was covered in very transparent flames. Slowly Marcus lifted his head to reveal his eyes where white, at this point everyone had stopped to watch, it was the dealers mistake, in seconds Marcus shot across the field causing a long orange sheet at waist level to the other side to shoot out his body covering the entire field area along the ground. He came to a halt upon the other side, franticly swirling around staring back at everyone checking the faces that none of the beings he passed where hybrid. The dealers stood still and silent blinking they could not seem to move from shock, what had happened didn't register. Cyrus did not understand, nothing happened, Marcus had deliberately missed Cyrus, he did not want to deprive Selene of her right. **

**"You call than an ability?, go on kill him" **

**The dealer's faces went pale some then realizing what happened others went to move, and then the upper half of their now diced body slid right off the lower half. Marcus's power of furry had not aloud the wound to heal back together. Cyrus's face dropped in horror as all his dealers fell apart all diced in half. Kraven smiled gritting his teeth in excitement, such power he thought to himself and what a trick, Marcus was not one to let anyone down, he always had that trick up his sleeve. **

**"It makes little difference, I will still destroy you!" Cyrus aimed roughly at Marcus and fired. Kraven had put half the hybrids down, with his free hand diverted the missile off coarse and up into the air over the trees and into the horizon. **

**"Kraven, it could hit anything, you missed any good target" Marcus yelled angrily**

**"Oh did it?" Kraven smirked**

**Amos glanced around for a moment, **

**"Come on or are you two scared to play?" she waited there was complete silence, no matter where she looked she couldn't see Selene anywhere, but she knew she was in there her scent was strong her presence near. **

**"Or are you not up to it? See having a runt makes you weak" She walked in a circle continuously looking around **

**"How is the little bastard? Alive and well?" Amos asked discussed. Amos swore she heard a low hiss, but from the echo she couldn't pinpoint Selene's whereabouts. **

**"No thanks to Marcus" Amos grumbled then heard something drop behind her. She swung around holding up her blades in defense to see nothing only to suddenly feel a sharp hard force hit the center of her back, before she knew it she hit the ground hard sliding along the smooth stone a short way. She flipped up before she came to a complete stop onto her feet. She held up her blades facing the ice blue eyed Selene who bore her teeth hissing slightly. Amos let out a battle cry of anger then charged at Selene who held up Viktor's sword ready for her. **

**Two dealers stood outside the mansion door, protecting the little non-evolved and non-fighting lounge around part of the furniture Vampyre's. One of the dealers lit a cigarette. The other dealer frowned at him**

**"What, it's not like its going to kill me" He laughed**

**"Yes, but you will have this body for eternity, the least you can do it look after it" She said crossing her arms. The second dealer rolled his eyes, taking a puff. As his eyes had rolled to the sky, he spotted something high in the air**

**"What the…" he squinted at the stars, or what looked to be a moving star going a little to fast. **

**"What?"**

**He pointed to the sky, she spotted immediately what he was looking at. She frowned, which slowly dropped**

**"Wait a second…" her eyes widened **

**"It's a bloody missile, its heading for us" **

**The missile traveled at high speed, the dealers stood stunned there was no point in running they wouldn't make it, the dealers moth dropped the cigarette falling out at the same instant the missile collided with the top of the door blowing it apart, the air boomed with explosion, throwing the dealers meters into the air and onto the grass. Both still alive sat up slowly looking at the large hole in the building**

**"Where the hell did that come from?" **

**"They didn't learn the first time my love blew the front door off not to rebuild it" Kraven smirked.**

**Amos lunged at Selene swinging franticly, her blades clashed with the sword, no matter how fast Amos swung Selene blocked each attack. How could it be the fact Selene managed to block each attack and even at evolved speed Amos attacked, she just couldn't understand, she was more powerful then Selene by a long shot. Yet Selene had the hell determination or a mother wanting to see her child again, she had the power to stop at nothing, something real to fight for, not just some old rules or beliefs. Amos continued to swing pushing Selene to the edge of the platform, yet both of them continuously glanced at the statues for some unexplainable reason, paranoia grew in the back of their minds.  
Selene duct at the last swing kicking Amos in the stomach sending her flying back as she rolled away from the edge, dropping one of the blades. For all they knew the moat could be acidic. Amos flipped up onto her feet her fist taking a swing, landing on Selene's jaw snapping her head back. She stumbled back at the hit then quickly regained her balance in time to block the second swing that held the blade. Selene reacted with giving a knee to Amos's stomach, Amos taking Selene being so close, she quickly wove her arm around Selene's throat getting her in a lock. Selene elbowed Amos continuously as she squeezed her neck. Selene wove her foot around Amos's ankle then swung her head back butting Amos on the nose then pulled her foot throwing Amos back onto the ground slamming her body weight into Amos with her elbow winding her. In the spare moment, Amos had loosened her grip Selene pulled her neck free. Selene jumped to her feet only to have them kicked out from underneath her, causing her to lose grip of her sword, that slid out of her hand across the floor stopping right before it fell into the black sludge below. Amos grabbed Selene's ankle stopping her from retrieving the sword that was barely a hairs length from her figure tips. Selene kicked Amos with her other foot in the face repetitively, Amos had had enough and she began to change shape, Selene watched in horror as Amos held up her hand her fingernails began to grow long and sharp, her ears pointing her eyes turning white with their red ring forming on the outside of the iris. Selene hissed at the changed Amos before her, in reply Amos opened her moth to reveal the second set of fangs, then the log tongue that snaked out of Amos's moth. Selene's face dropped from shock to a smile, she raised her brow**

**"Oh kinky" She seductively said. Amos's face dropped in shock falling back. Selene was only joking but it was enough to quickly reach forward and grabbed Amos's tongue pulled her head down then used Amos's own fangs to slam though her tongue impaling it on the stone. Selene grabbed the sword then hesitantly looked up at the statues, who seemed to watch them intensely, almost enjoying the battle. Selene turned to jump to her feet when Amos's foot stood on her hand stopping Selene from swinging at her on her turn back. Instead Selene grabbed the bowl of hot burning oil with the other hand and flung it at Amos spraying oil and flames all over Amos and the ground spraying the flames everywhere. Amos screamed throwing herself to ground rolling about putting herself out. Selene held up her sword as she stood back from the flames ready for Amos's next attack, in the mean time she thrived on watching Amos burn. Amos put herself out quicker than Selene would have liked crawling to her feet she managed to retrieve one of her daggers. Amos snarled as did Selene hiss, both sounds where drowned with a light groan coming from the walls. Both paused eyes wide, the noise silenced, Amos jumped over the flames the separated them onto Selene knocking her to the ground Selene swung cutting a slice in Amos's face. Amos was about to slice Selene back when the groan from the walls came again this time even louder than before. **

**They froze as a strange whisper on the air of a foul voice muttering an ancient language stirred the battle between them. They both looked to the statues on the outside of the moats, both of them had become pale as the statues heads had all moved to look at the stone door on the left side of the moat, the one that lay meters from them. **

**Marcus realized Kraven's fancy little trick and laughed with great amusement. **

**"You still won't match my power" Cyrus still protested, fearlessly watching as Kraven put the rest of their army down. Cyrus pushed send on his mobile phone he held behind his back. **

**"You think I would just let my own coven fight? No, I have both here you are still no match for me, and I know for a fact you cannot pull off what you just did twice" **

**Marcus snared but he had hoped this was what Cyrus would do. Out of the other side of the ruins another swarm of dealers came running this time with hand held weapons and blades of their own**

**"Bloody hell" Kraven muttered he was unaware of how greater large force the dealers where when they came together. **

**"We are more even matched now we took out at least a hundred in one go" **

**"That's what you think" Cyrus snarled, which was exactly what Marcus wanted to hear, now he knew he had another back up. Cyrus gritted his teeth and stopped his foot realizing his mistake. **

**The choppers turned and faced the oncoming dealers, making it harder for them to see, once again giving the hybrid another advantage. The cavalry rode over the bloody field, there hooves squelching on the blood and intestines that splatter the field. **

**"Bring the choppers down" Cyrus screamed at his dealers then turned to Marcus, and changed into his evolved form**

**"I've had a larger stronger dose, let's see how our powers really match up" Cyrus sprung thought he air at Marcus.**

**"They weren't like that before" Amos muttered**

**"I know" **

**Both could sense each others fear, not of each other, but what exactly was heading toward them. The sound that hollowed thought he walls was low and haunting. Amos reluctantly moved away from Selene allowing them both to stand side by side. **

**"This can't be there's n…"**

**"No such thing? Just like there is no such thing as Vampyre's. I've seen things like this once before and form the power I sense coming from the wall, I think we should continue our battle later on without the interference" Selene asked clutching her sword tightly. **

**"For once and only this once, I agree we're better off fighting together" She spat, at the same time black liquid from the moat crawled up the walls into the stone door. **

**"Fuck this!" Amos ran to the door opposite on the right side of the moat Selene was soon to follow. Amos jumped the moat onto the small drawbridge grabbed the metal bar gate and yanked it off then tried to open the stone door. Selene jumped over next to her. **

**"There has to be a switch" Amos said feeling the door for any grove of some sort. Selene studied the door for the moment **

**"No there isn't, the stone is different, this was sealed from the other side"**

**"Then no one could come in?" **

**"More like what is not supposed to get out" Selene's voice almost had a hint of fear. **

**"Fuck" Amos cursed the door was sealed shut good and solid. **

**"Only way out was the way we came in" Selene jumped back onto the platform and stood below the hole, looking up. With the height of the ceiling there was no way Selene could jump up to that height, even as a Vampyre, but Amos could. Amos stood next to Selene, then grabbed her by the scruff of her collar, Selene was about to swing at her, thinking it was an attack, but in a split moment Selene was thrown up into the hole above and into the next chamber above. She landed upon her feet, and returned the sword to its hidden carrier upon her back. From the light below she could see a torch upon the wall. Behind her she heard the footsteps drop of Amos's feet, as she had leapt up behind her. Selene turned and sung her fist at Amos who held up her forearm blocking, she spun around swinging a kick into Selene's side, to have it quickly blocked. Hand to hand combat they fought for a moment, still angry at each other, they where evenly matched each skillful at their martial combat. **

**Both had forgotten the lingering threat from below, and was now making its way up the hole.**

**Cyrus leapt onto Marcus's back as the roar of battle around them continued Hybrids and evolved dealers tore and ripped claws at each other, this time around the sound of continuous clashing of swords, and metal rang though the air. Marcus swung his arms back causing Cyrus to land on the point winding him. Marcus took Cyrus by the throat before he hit the ground and held him up **

**"You may be evolved but you are still no match for me" Marcus growled squeezing his claws it was so tempting to easily snap his throat while he was held in his clasp. Cyrus hissed snaking his tongue out his mouth and around Marcus's wrist squeezing back. Marcus face filled with disgust, he grabbed Cyrus's tongue tightly and gave it a good pull almost ripping it out of his mouth completely. Cyrus squirmed holding Marcus's arm he couldn't squeeze his claws into Marcus's arm the metal of Marcus's amour was to strong never had he seen such a metal used before. **

**Marcus let go of Cyrus's throat**

**"I will leave you to Selene but I have had enough of your sour remarks" Marcus growled still holding his tongue he took out a knife Cyrus's eye widened but it was too late, Marcus sliced Cyrus's tongue right in half. Kraven watched laughing hysterically, enjoying the view watching the battle below, waiting for his prime moment to make a killer move, he now aloud to use his telekinesis power could remain up on the ruin, taking out his enemy for a distance, a sort of sniper. **

**Cyrus dropped to the ground changing back to his normal Vampyre state. His mouth oozed with blood, even in his Vampyre state half his tongue was missing. **

**"Now you are silenced" Marcus held up Cyrus's tongue **

**"You should _hold your tongue_" Marcus joked laughing at his own joke throwing Cyrus the rest of his tongue. **

**Amos and Selene where still going at each other trying to land a punch or kick but neither could seem to break the others blocks. The torches around the room lit themselves suddenly showing the room fully, it was full of wooden shelves and stone tables. Selene and Amos froze remembering there original intent of getting though the hole. They stopped staring at the hole in horror as the sound grew louder, echoing up the hole. The room feel silent for a moment the echoing from the hole fell silent, they could briefly hear the battle rage many levels above. From the edge, small movements came over the side, what looked like stones wove over the edge. Four each side, they realized what looked like stones was fingers. **

****


	58. What lurks in shadow

**Amos and Selene both stood back as one of the stone gargoyles from the chamber below slowly climbed out of the hole. It made a low sound that sounded like a gas release on a pipe it was splattered with the black sludge form the moat. Its head had been smashed off and replaced with one of the black human sculls, around its head had formed a neck out of the ribs, and made a jaw out of the bones from the hands, giving it a menacing appearance.**

**"What the fuck!" Amos swore standing in shock**

**"This is not happening, there's no such thing…" She then said stepping back. **

**"Where not the only supernatural creatures" Selene said quickly not wasting any time running for the wooden door, Amos was hot on her heals, quick to follow. Busting right though the door, they scrambled down the dark passage, the torches lighting them up following them. They could both hear the creature's stone feet and cold dark voice echoing close behind them. They both came to a V in the passage, gladly splitting up they both went separate ways. Selene ran for at least a minute until she hit a stairway that seemed to tunnel further into the ground**

**"Why me" she muttered knowing she would have a dead end or end up in a trap, sure enough fate cruelly played with her by taking out the floor beneath her feet. She fell into a crypt below landing on a stone sarcophagus. The room was silent, nor did the torches light up, she was only too quick to notice there were no torches. Stumbling for a moment she got to her feet, looking around she spied a old standing coffin in a desperate attempt and no where to go she got in to the coffin sharing it with the dried up corpse already in there. She stood perfectly still catching her breath waiting to see if she was followed. But there was complete silence. She sighed in some relief the creature had gone after Amos She slid the lid open barely and peered out into the dark room checking. **

**There was nothing. **

**She was about to open the lid when the low growling and moaning whisper echoed though the room, and Selene jumped when the creature quickly passed the gap, it had been in the room, but she did not hear it. It had gone after her because she was the weaker one of the two, it would pick of Amos later. Selene held her breath, she had never feared anything like this, or any enemy but most enemies she knew of weakness or figured it out this was supernatural and felt it had a presence of evil, and how do you kill something that's already dead.**

**----------------------------------**

**Cyrus had run from Marcus, blabbering oozing bloody words from his mouth no one could make out. He scrambled into the trees, Marcus left him, and he saw no point in retrieving him. **

**Kraven was growing concerned he could not pick up Selene's scent, it had slowly faded, his heart sank wondering if Amos had gotten the better of Selene. He jumped off his perch and over to Marcus who was thriving in the heat of battle ripping and clawing at the dealers bodies around him. Kraven jumped thought the dealers making himself an invisible shield out of his telekinesis's powers. **

**"Why are you not fighting?" Marcus yelled as his claws literally ripped the face off the nearby dealer. Marcus knew Kraven had changed but in some ways when it came to battle even now he was still a coward. **

**"I can't pick up her scent, I'm going after her"**

**"Fine, but if she hasn't made it the least you can do is become a class A lunatic and kill as many of these bastards as possible" **

**"Oh, I'll do more than that" Kraven snarled wasting no time literately jumping into the hole Selene and Amos disappeared into, and maybe he would find what happened to Soren of Kahn on the way down.**

**----------------------------------**

**Selene swallowed hard as the creature stopped right outside the coffin, all her mind could dwell on was Kain, and if this thing got hold of her, she would never see him grow. The thought of seeing him again gave her power of courage her mind quickly thought and scanned itself for ideas on how she could possible destroy it. The creature stood with its back to her, it crouched ready to lump up into the hole, Selene was relieved watching it when it froze, its body remained still, when its head slowly turned, and kept turning right around till it looked strait at her. She gasped her eyes widened, but she remained still, as it did not move just yet. It held up its hideous hand, she watched waiting wondering what it was doing oblivious to the corpse that was next to her began to move. **

**Kraven landed on the smooth stone platform in the chambers below. As soon as his eyes fell upon the moat and missing statue he knew exactly what the room was and what had been awoken, Amos and Selene where not old enough to know the language on the walls or what the creature was fortunately he was. He looked around, his senses leading him to the small dry puddle of Selene's blood on the floor, his heart dropped **

**"It will go for her first" he told himself. After a quick examination of the room he discovered the only way they could have gone was up to the next level. With a single jump he reached the next stone level, where his senses was filled with his lovely Selene, she was still alive, unfortunately so was Amos. **

**----------------------------------**

**Amos ran up a spiraling stair case cursing at herself, she knew the creature went after Selene, it had the pleasure of killing her after all she had done to make sure Selene would be killed by her. Having no idea where she was she slowed to a walk, looking for anyway up to the surface. **

**"Where are you going?" A voice rang thought the walls to her ears. She jumped from fright she knew it was not the creature the voice was to human. She recognized the voice**

**"Come out Soren" **

**Sure enough Soren stepped out into the passage from a doorway arch meters from her he held a old rusty metal spear in his hand. **

**"Did you and Selene wake something?" **

**Her eyes glared at him almost piercing his skin. **

**"You know what it is?"**

**"Of course, since I have been around almost as long as Viktor had been"**

**"Than you should run its coming"**

**"No, no, no. I know how to defeat it, you see, it's not a ghost, or the living dead its an actual being like us, a creature of the ancient world, in our days now extinct, until dug up of coarse, but they don't last long, they have the same weakness as Vampyre's they cannot touch sunlight, or water for that matter, anything pure"**

**"It came out of a water moat"**

**"It wouldn't have been water, it's a tar like substance made up of a bacteria that eats flesh. It is what the creatures body is made up of, they can lay dormant as a black pool over hundreds of years, slowly feeding of bones and remains, after quite a few hundred years of lying dormant feeding off the dead it grows the ability to summon or control the dead" **

**Amos couldn't help but think well that explains a lot.**

**"What is it called?"**

**"I'm not sure exactly but I heard them once be called the Vorador" **

**"Why are you standing here telling me this?"**

**"Because you are going back down there, it's going to devour you not Selene" **

**Amos laughed**

**"You are kidding, why are you so loyal to Marcus?"**

**"I'm not"**

**"Kraven then?" she took a step closer, he clutched his spear rising it a little**

**"There is a lot you do not know about him he has saved my ass a number of times"**

**"Oh how touching so you will give your life to protect him, and remain loyal" She mocked sarcastically**

**"And his mate" He snapped. She pointed her finger to her open mouth and made a gag sound. **

**"I'll tell you what, let me pass and I will spare you" She snapped crossing her arms**

**"No, you are going back that way" **

**"Fine" She changed her form, as did he ready for combat. **

**----------------------------------**

**A dry boney hand wove over Selene's shoulder, when one of the bones in it's dry body clicked then snapped, Selene shot her head around seeing the now living corpse reach to strangle her, in pure shock and fright she screamed slightly throwing herself out of the coffin away from the corpse who stumbled after her making a dry screeching. She ran though the tables and sarcophagus's fleeing from the corpses, she knew she was going into battle tonight, but this was not what she had in mind when she knew she had to fight for her life, now she was running. The corpse's legs where feeble and as soon as it took one step more, it fell to the ground, shattering to dust. Selene was relieved but she didn't stop running. Finding an old stone door she kicked it hard trying break though, but it was just as solid as it was the day it was made. Behind her the steps neared, she didn't look just searched for a lever she knew this door had one the marking showed it was a door that opened from each side, not permanently sealed. The steps came to a stop behind her, she swung around to face the creature, but it was gone. She scouted her surroundings, but it was no where to be seen. It was like it vanished into shadow. Until she felt something else tough her shoulder again, she swung around franticly drawing out her berretta, she did not want to use Viktor's sword just yet if she escaped she wanted it undamaged to take Amos and Cyrus's lives. She glanced down at her shoulder to see a black blob of the moat goo blotched on her armor. In a split second she crouched, swung up her arms and emptied a round toward the ceiling. **

**Kraven had come to the V in path, he knew Selene had gone left, but he became more alarmed when he heard her scream of fright. **

**The creature screamed as the UV ammunition hit its body burning it, yet it did not kill the creature, as was the form or remains it took habit in was made of stone, and bone. Selene's round clicked empty she dove behind a sarcophagus about to reload when the lid slid off the stone coffin and a pair of bony arms sot out trying to grab her**

**"Fuck" she cursed dropping the clip. She dove for the clip dragging the corpse out of its resting place, onto the ground, **

**"This is not happening!" She yelled grabbing the corpse's head pulling it off and throwing it away, to have the creature jump down in front of her growling its putrid call. Selene gazed up into the black hollows of the skull as it stared down at her, even without eyes it seemed to stare at her with intensity almost figuring out what she was, it seemed to analyzing that she was not a human has its stone hand grabbed her mouth and jaw forcing her mouth open looking at her fangs, titling her head from side to side. This thing has intelligence? She thought wondering why it wasn't killing her instantly, at this point it seemed more curious. She couldn't help but think what would happen when its curiosity was over. **


	59. heat of battle

**Kraven was horrified at the moment his eyes fell upon the creature above Selene. He puffed his chest and let out a hybrid roar that echoed almost making the walls tremor with the intensity. Kraven raised his hand summoning Selene thought the air toward him out of the creatures reach. Selene couldn't move her body as she hovered though the air then into Kraven's arms. His face smiled franticly as she was unharmed. **

**He then stomped his foot hard into the floor causing it to crack and collapse inward, on top of the Vorador. Selene sighed and raised her hand to wipe the goo off her shoulder, but Kraven grabbed her wrist. **

**"Stop, don't let it touch your skin, it eats flesh"**

**"You know what that thing is?"**

**"Yes an ancient creature"**

**"So there is a way to kill it?"**

**"Yes" He took a rip of fabric off his cloths under his armor then wiped the black gunk off her shoulder then kissed her cheek smiling. **

**"I'm glad you are alright" He took her hand and walked her back towards the surface.**

**"I didn't think I would be fighting anything like that this night" **

**"Well I have a feeling Cyrus knew about it, that's why he chose here. It may have been one of his plans to release it upon us" **

**"Great and I gave it an early parole"**

**"It's not your fault you weren't to know" He wove his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, he couldn't stop smiling.**

**"What are you grinning about?"**

**"I'm relieved you are okay, I lost your scent and I thought you had been killed" **

**"Amos got away" She slowed to a stop as they reached the V in the passage**

**"We'll get her, don't you worry about that, I'm just pleased to see you"**

**"I know I can tell" She had sniffed, his scent had changed to a more sexual scent, he began nuzzling at her neck**

**"Kraven this is not the time or place" She knew battle sometimes got some Lycans or Vampyre's exited, mostly due to the strong scent of blood in the air. **

**"Oh get a room" Soren's voice boomed from behind Kraven causing him to jump. **

**"You're alive" Kraven turned to face him and Amos who had taken quite a beating, her face covered in blood. Amos glared at Selene**

**"And your alive" She snarled with disgust yet was pleased in a way now she could kill her. **

**"Yes, and that is how she will stay" Soren snapped punching her in the back keeping her in her place**

**"Did you discover Soren is a lot older and experienced Amos" Kraven smirked**

**"We better move that thing will be getting out of the rubble" Selene said leading the way back thought he passage. **

**"But I want it to devour her" Soren sighed**

**"No, her death is mine" Selene yelled back to them, giving Amos the fair chance and combat she had given her. **

**They followed her back up the spiraling stairway though the passages and into a large dining chamber, there was multiple doors around the large room**

**"Soren, how did you get in?"**

**"I fell though a number of floors I don't remember exactly" Amos stood next to Soren, Kraven on the other side of Soren. She stared at the floor for a moment when her eyes lined up with a square like shape that perfectly seemed to out line around Kraven and Soren, just missing Selene. All she had to do was find the lever. **

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Marcus would have easily finished off half the death dealers, that was of course if he could catch them, hybrids strength was greater but the speed of movement was the same. A number of Dealers surrounded him, as he swung at one, they darted out of the way a narrow escape, while two or three others went for his back. He was becoming very aggravated. **

**"You little cowards" he yelled, he had had enough. He took a chunk of large stone ruin and lifted it up over his head, it was twice his size, then threw it across the field at a group of dealers who where faced the other way, like a fly under a swat it flattened them. The ruin rolled along the ground a fair war crushing everything in its path, the beings who where left behind looked as though they where road kill stuck to a wheel. **

**Marcus was about to smirk, when the loud whining of an engine squealing though the trees, in an instant a jeep shoot out of the trees landing in the field with a crunch, the chasse twisted as it hit the uneven ground, metal twisted a squealed along with the tires, dirt sprayed up like a sprinkler. Cyrus blabbered behind the wheel shaking about like a marble in a bottle as the vehicle shock and was thrown about violently. Marcus watched as the Jeep approached Cyrus's eyes fixed upon him, but with a twisted chasse the axels broke the vehicle came to a sliding halt along the ground right in front of Marcus. Cyrus grinned with delight. On the back of the jeep there was a dealer, who had somehow managed to hang on, and a missile launcher. However it wasn't aimed at Marcus. **

**-----------------------**

**Amos found the lever in no time, it was hidden in the archway, with speed and before Kraven or Soren could react she pushed the brick inward activating the trapdoor, Kraven tried to hover, but it was no use, Soren grabbed hold of him to stop falling taking them both down**

**"Kraven!"**** Selene yelled looking over the edge into the darkness. **

**"I just don't understand you, I know for a fact you used to hate him and what he did to you and the father of your son, and yet you are his mate now"**

**"I spent over one hundred years hating everything and anything the thing it was like a continuous weight upon my shoulders I couldn't get rid of it no matter how many Lycans I destroyed, when I had Kain I realized the value of life like no other" She stood up and looked Amos strait in the eye in a calm voice**

**"I'm tiered of hating, so I chose to try forgiveness, it doesn't happen strait away, but the weight was lifted, and he had changed you can see it in his eyes and his face. And I think you where bitter like me, except you didn't want revenge, you where always in your brothers shadow, a continuous weight like I suffered, like me you never let anyone in and are angry all the time" Selene's words where a lot more gentle then they where but it seemed to spark something off in Amos, she didn't say it but Selene could see it in her eyes, she hit a nerve, the pain was there. **

**"It amazing how much becoming a mother can change you…" Amos spoke normally, she sounded so different. **

**"True, we are more alike than you realize" **

**"But I can't turn against my brother" Amos's voice began to become a snarl again.**

**"I never said you had to, I'm just telling you before you decide there is more than one way"**

**Amos frowned at Selene then snorted**

**"Becoming a mother has made you weak" She put the shields up again she couldn't believe Selene had gotten though to her. **

**"Yet I am a normal Vampyre and you are evolved you are struggling to beat me" Selene drew out Viktor's sword knowing Amos would never choose peace. **

**"We'll see about that" Amos snarled she took up a sword off the wall, it had patches of rust but wasn't too bad. She swung at Selene who blocked the attack, Amos's weapon sliced in half as if it where made of butter. Selene quickly swung again, this time she struck Amos cutting a chunk of flesh right off Amos's arm. Soren had weakened Amos greatly now giving Selene a chance to overpower her and settle the debt. **

**"I thought you believe in forgiveness, then why are you now attacking me?"**

**"Only some disserve forgiveness Kraven well and truly proved he had changed and earned my trust" **

**Amos snarled again swinging at Selene again with her claws, Selene duct and flung her sword to the side cutting off two of Amos's fingers, and half of one. Amos screeched as the severed stubs sealed shut. **

**It didn't take Kraven of Soren long to get themselves out of the chamber below and back to Amos and Selene, to their delight Selene was slicing parts of Amos off like a loaf of bread. Soren was about to go for Amos when Kraven stopped him. **

**"No, this is Selene's battle she wants to kill Amos" **

**"Why doe's she get the right to kill her also?" **

**"Amos almost succeeded in giving Selene a cesarean when Selene was eight months pregnant, almost killing her and Kain" They watched as Selene took another slice off Amos, right across her knee. Amos knew she was screwed now Selene would stop at nothing and if she failed Soren and Kraven would rip her to shreds. This was all thanks to Soren. That was unless she managed to kill them all by chance, or a perfected maneuver. **

**"Finish her off Selene, stop toying with her" Soren yelled. It was easy for him to say, he was evolved. **

**"Yes Soren, one for mercy then?" Amos yelled**

**"Then perhaps I will spare you" She continued jumping away from Selene who trailed her. Amos had landed right next to a weapon rack she took up a rust spear, then jumped across the room with every last piece of power diving the spear right into Soren's chest, then leapt up onto the center wooden table.**

**"I will _Spare_ you, get it" She laughed at her little sick joke. Kraven pulled the spear for Soren who fell to the ground. Selene cut one of the legs of the table off sending Amos to the floor, Amos had expected Selene to jump up after her, she never saw the leg removal coming. Selene raised the blade high and dove it down toward Amos, Amos quickly reacted by kicking Selene in the stomach sending her the other floor also, and also causing her to drop the sword. Amos picked up a hand axe and jumped onto Selene bringing the axe down at great speed. Just after Kraven pulled checked the still breathing Soren, he heard the sound to metal pricing deeply into flesh. **


	60. Welcome to Oblivion

**In fear Kraven swung around to see Amos on top of a motionless Selene whose face was covered in blood**

**"No!" He screamed running over to Amos and pulled her off throwing her across the room. He crouched over Selene, his face full of hurt when he felt a hand pull off a piece of his clothing, it was Selene's. She wiped the blood off her face, she didn't move because she was trying to avoid swallowing any. Frowning Kraven turned and looked to Amos who was still alive, but quite limp. Wedged in her throat was a knife that hadn't quite struck the esophagus, the weapon Amos had swung lay harmless and clean of any blood next to Selene's head. **

**"How did you stab her in the throat so quickly?" Selene asked him wiping the remaining blood off her face. **

**"What do you mean?, I didn't do that" he said a more than puzzled expression masked his face. **

**"Well I didn't either" Selene said then looking at Soren**

**"Nope" She frowned looking around the room, there was no one else. Kraven took her up into his arms stood up then let her down to her feet. **

**"This place gets weirder and weirder" She muttered picking up the Viktor's sword. To her it will always be Viktor's sword, yes he was gone and it was now in her possession, technically it's hers, but the name remains Viktor's. **

**Amos had pulled the knife out of her throat, clasping the wound but it was not healing, it had nicked the jugular and she was bleeding badly. She watched as Selene approached her with the sword in hand and stood for a moment watching her Amos could almost see a hint of satisfaction in Selene's eye. **

**In a flash Amos swiped the knife back up into her hand, she only got as far as holding the knife up taking aim at Selene's throat when the sharp blade of Viktor's sword passed though her arm and across her neck. Amos's head and arm in seconds fell to the floor with a rolling thud followed by a louder single thud from the lifeless body hitting the stone floor. Selene took a breath then wiped the blade clean. **

**"Welcome to oblivion" Selene whispered as she watched Amos's severed neck literately pour out a stream of crimson blood. Selene felt a pair of familiar hands glide around her waist then pulled her against the masculine body behind her, followed by a nuzzling kiss on the jaw. She didn't look just stared at Amos's head that had rolled along the wall, and expression of hate still plastered on the face, it gave Selene the no remorse feeling. **

**"No body beats the warrior Queen" Kraven whispered in her ear**

**"Well one down, two to go" **

**"Two?"**

**"As soon as I kill Cyrus, I'm going looking for Jarad" She said pulling away from him slowly reaching for the knife. As soon as the weapon lay in her hand her eyes fell upon the engraved name in the handle **

**"Kahn" She read aloud. Where was he now? **

**"Kahn?!" she called loudly for him to come out, but he was long gone. Her voice echoed around the room and down the passages around them. She waited in silence listening for any reply. She got one, but not the one she wanted to hear. From the passage in which she came, came the low groaning whisper of the Vorador that had freed itself from the pile of rubble. Selene's heart almost stopped at the sound, even if Kraven and Soren knew what it was and how to defeat it, it still struck a nerve of fear in her. **

**"Time to go" She said not even waiting for Kraven or Soren, she scrambled into the nearby doorway. Kraven had run to help up Soren, who was woozy form blood loss. Kraven turned around to tell Selene to run but she was gone, neither of them saw which doorway she ran into, there was three side by side where Selene had stood. To make things worse Soren passed out. Kraven drooped Soren over his shoulders and carried him easily toward the doors hoping to pick up her scent, yet it was hopeless the strong scent of Amos's blood had filtered out Selene's scent making it impossible for him to choose the correct door. Making a random decision he ran into the middle door, the door that sat closest to where Selene had been. **

**Selene ran as fast as her feet could carry her, on the run again she told herself, at least she wasn't pregnant, that was difficult. She realized Kraven hadn't followed and came to a skidding halt barely keeping her balance.**

**"Damn" alone again. The moan of the creature almost responded to her curse, she knew by her terrible luck it would follow her. She turned to run down the flight of stairs, but tripped on a root that had grown out off the stones sending her tumbling down the stairs. **

**-------------------------------------- **

**Duncan**** and Erika lay on their hotel room double bed silently they couldn't help but think about whether Selene would live though the night. Kain slept soundly between them, in the car ride from the castle he never stopped crying, the sound was heart crushing to both of them and more to Erika as she could see Selene watching them leave. Kain cried himself to sleep most the time, and when he wasn't crying he was grisly apart from when he fed. Erika and Duncan where patient they knew he missed his mother. It was just past midnight, Erika stared at the cell phone that sat on the pillow, she was waiting with hope that it would ring, and every hour that passed her chest seemed to tighten another notch tighter as did Duncan's. Duncan raised his hand and gently brushed away a tear that had strolled across her cheek to her nose. **

**"She'll ring" he whispered lightly, he had a lot more hope in his voice than his heart. **

**"Poor little guy" she whispered in return watching Kain's little face sleeping. He frowned in his sleep, and kicking about almost like he was having a nightmare, or he could see what was happening to his mother, or maybe she thought he could see everything though her eyes. **

**"He'll have us Selene wouldn't have left him in our care if she didn't think we would be good enough parents, and who knows he can have a little brother or sister, and if Selene returns, he could have a cousin, someday" **

**"He will have a cousin, soon" Erika whispered, rolling her lips inward looking Duncan right in the eye. He frowned then sat up**

**"Soon…" his eyes widened**

**"Your?..." he gestured toward her belly with his hand**

**"Yes, it's why I was glad in more than one way that I was away from the danger" Duncan's eyebrows lifted high **

**"I was going to tell you the day Selene came in to ask us to take Kain, but I was put off, then I decided to wait to tell you after the battle was over, but I couldn't, I'm sorry" **

**"No, no don't be its well ok! I understand, and I'm happy, this is fantastic news!" he sat her up and hugged her tightly in a way he kind of already knew.**

**Just like Michael had he wore a grin from ear to ear **

**"I'm going to be a dad!" he looked down at Kain who had woken from all the noise**

**"Kain your going to have a playmate!" he chose his words carefully. From the positive happy vibes coming off Duncan, Kain didn't begin to cry for the first time away from Selene. **

**"See he's happy about it" Duncan gently picked up Kain and bobbed him about a little Erika was so relived but that part of her still ate her up about Selene, her eyes kept darting to the phone on the pillow, yet in a way the news to Duncan gave a feeling of hope, there is happiness and hope after all, and Kain topped it off by giving her a small smile. **

**------------------------------**

**Outside the hotel a black Van pulled up, its occupants in black clothing jumped out of the vehicle, they where armed and ready. **

**------------------------------**

**Selene landed on her shoulder with a slam, she moaned in pain as her body tried to put its twisted limbs back the right way. She had somehow managed to hold onto her sword but at a price. On the way down with the blade still in hand the blade slid across her thy cutting it deeply.**

**"Great one Selene" she sarcastically mocked herself, she was having a hard enough time away from Kain, now her own stupidity was out to get her. **

**She tore off a shred from the top under the armor and wrapped her tightly to halt the bleeding as much as she could. She climbed to her feet and limped into the small empty room it was a dead end. **

**"Oh for fuck sake!" she had come to the conclusion she was not meant to live the night though. In the centre of the small room was a circle upon the floor with old text around the outside. Surprisingly enough she could read what it said, Viktor had taught her some of the ancient languages in the times she was not out on a raid. She limped closer so she could read it all, and began to read it aloud**

**"Lye here part of heart loved one passed, for they return, portal of power to stop, for shadows that never sleep" She frowned **

**"What the hell does that mean?" she muttered to herself. **

**The sound of stone feet arrived in the doorway behind her, to come to a stop. She almost unintentionally mimicked the creature by turning her head to the side slowly like it had but not as far. It stared at her for a moment, as she it, it had changed not all of its body was stone anymore it had collected body parts, it was building a functional body for itself almost trying to bring itself back to life. It had devoured all of Amos's pool of blood and taken her eyes ramming them into the black sockets. With Amos's blood mixing with the black ooze the substance didn't eat the eyeballs, and the ooze had now mixed and taken a reddish skin like form over the skull and bones making it more grotesque. The body was no longer stone only the arms and legs where, the creature had taken the spine and organs of Amos, and the bones of a corpse the black ooze and blood began to form the protective skin over top. It made sense it didn't take the limbs, Selene had made sushi out of them, it would have had to put them together like a jigsaw.**

**"Now Amos is really spineless" Selene snared giving herself one last joke then stepped back into the middle of the circle on the floor hoping something would happen. To her amazement the creature began to make what seemed like a laughing noise. Selene kept her sword up she was disappointed nothing had happened in the circle. **

**"You understand me?" She asked, hoping it did, maybe she might be able to talk it into a whole lot of death dealers on the surface above it can devour. **

**The creature nodded and moaned a raspy noise that sounded like yes, taking Amos's blood must have given it information on the modern world and the English language. **

**"If you are after more body parts there are more on the surface" She said in a round about way she didn't want to show it that she was pleading. Absorbing Amos's memories it looked at Selene's belly as it arrived to the memory of Amos trying to perform the cesarean. It sniffed taking a step closer investigating Selene further, Selene stood her ground, she wondered if it was sorting out what body part of hers it wanted. **

**"Child" the hideous mouth managed to groan out **

**"Yes I have a son" She hoped it would spare her since she had young. It began to walk around her still staring at her, the white eyes with the red ring stood out of the black skin sockets. Selene's path to make a run for it was now open. As the creature moved slowly around her she waited for the right moment, when her way was blocked by a clumsy footed Dealer who had gotten lost. **

**"You" he yelled drawing the weapon at Selene, he hadn't seen the creature yet. **

**------------------------------**

**Marcus's face dropped when someone else came out from behind Cyrus, who had been on the back of the jeep hiding from view **

**"Hello Marcus"**

**"Jarad stay out of this" **

**Selene so it seems after all would not have to go looking for Jarad, he had come to the battle. Marcus knew when she came out of the ruins she could finish off everything in one night. Still it was has he feared, Cyrus had allied himself with him for this one night. **

**"Cyrus, you can moan so you bring your boyfriend along to moan for you, how sweet of you Jarad" Marcus began to whine them up.**

**Cyrus started blabbering and waving his fists about throwing an angry fit, while Jarad narrowed his eyes at Marcus**

**"Thanks for cutting out his tongue even I was annoyed by the way he talks, but its time for your kind to become extinct, it doesn't belong on this world, not in my time" Jarad growled **

**"Then I will make sure your time is ended sooner than you think" **

**Cyrus had gotten hold of a machine gun and began to fire at Marcus, almost hitting Jarad. Jarad swung around as a bullet grazed his side, snatching the gun off Cyrus**

**"You idiot, your worse than Kraven, I will deal to him, you fix those choppers, leave one for me though" Jarad ordered pointing to the sky. **

**Marcus grabbed the front of the jeep about to tip it over knocking them off when a now fully Lycan formed Jarad leapt onto his back. Marcus yelled letting go of the jeep and swung around trying to fling Jarad off. Jarad was only normal Lycan but he was powerful, after all he had killed a Hybrid before**

**"I killed a hybrid before I will also destroy you" Jarad growled roughly he had his arm around Marcus's neck. Marcus grew angry it was this bastard who caused Kain to have no father, in anger he summoned his furry power making himself glow and become hot causing Jarad to leap off him to stop burning**

**"If you hadn't have killed Michael none of this would have happened, think about it Jarad, if you kill my kind then you have the problem of many evolved death dealers, who can walk in the sun, there goes your safety barrier, you really think after the battle is over Cyrus will sake your hand and congratulate you on a job well done? And just let you walk away?" **

**Jarad snarled at Marcus treating but did not attack **

**"It was because Michael died, that Selene and the baby where unprotected and they got their hands on the blood needed" **

**Jarad stood back realizing what Marcus told him was true.**

**"You could have done the decent thing any pack would do, took her in and supported her, the baby was part of your own kind, Michael was the carrier of Lucian's memories, the baby was a part of your own pack, but no, you couldn't do it for your own selfish reasons, and you call yourself a Lycan"**

**"Selene is not my kind"**

**"The baby is! So am I" Marcus yelled becoming angrier. **

**"The baby had to go, if I hadn't failed in killing it then this wouldn't have happened but you stopped me, now its your fault and if I remember rightly it was you who failed to capture Amos who got the blood" Now Jarad was yelling half in his human form.**

**Marcus had had enough**

**"Fine you signed your own death warrant" He growled and lunged at Jarad claws out. **

**Cyrus and the dealer who sat on the back of the jeep loaded the large missile launcher then took aim at a near by chopper that hovered above them. Cyrus pulled the trigger firing the missile this time Kraven wasn't there to detour the missile, with a loud boom gush of air and flash of flames the missile exploded on impact hitting the back of the helicopter, causing it to explode in mid air sending flaming shrapnel everywhere. It was also a signal. From the trees in which Cyrus came, came a horde of snarling formed, revenge driven Lycans, Jarad's army. The hybrids now where well and truly out numbered, the Lycans where powerful in large numbers, Cyrus now stood a good chance of winning. **

**------------------------------**

**The dealer smiled at Selene**

**"I will get a good reputation for killing the great Selene" he snarled **

**"I wouldn't move if I where you" She advised him, but he smiled thinking she was afraid, his eyes then fell upon the creature behind her**

**"What the fuck is that" he blinked again thinking he was seeing things. The creature walked around Selene blocking her path again occupied with the more aggressive larger dealer in front of it, Selene was at least grateful the dealer was larger and more appealing body parts than her smaller body. The dealer charged at the Vorador yelling a battle cry foolishly thinking he could beat it**

**"Bad decision" Selene muttered looking around for any way out or any clue to what the circle she stood on was exactly. **

**Nothing in the plane room told her anything, her only chance was to make a run for it while the creature took what it needed. The dealer yelled crying blood curdling yells as the Vorador ripped him apart taking his limbs. It turned to take up the now silent dealers arm when she ran for the door only the feel a hard sharp pain drive across her back, before she knew it she was on the ground, the sword had slid out of her hand along the floor more than out of reach. She felt drowsy and her back hurt, she had hit the floor hard. **

**By the time she shook off the dizziness the creature had taken the arms, entire lower body, jaw, and remaining organs that it needed. She sat up and watched in horror as it changed and morphed the body parts together, becoming its original human like form from years ago or what was close to it, the black ooze changed the body parts to his own genes. The bald male that stood in front of her looking at his form, his skin was still dark in some patches, skin was still forming. She was relieved in a way it may not need her anymore. He stood in a single pair of pants and boots from the dealer then staring at her**

**"Thank you for free me" its voice was still scratchy and English was bad he took time to say each word. **

**"I am Orlian, you Selean, yes" he had trouble pronouncing her name**

**"I am Selene, yes. You have your body why are you keeping me here" **

**"I need adapt you" **

**She frowned confused at what he meant. She had no idea that the creature would have a human form, but so did Lycans and Vampyre's to begin with. She glimpsed down at the sword for a moment, before her eyes could look up he had kicked the sword well and truly away from her. He was quicker than a hybrid, she knew she had no chance to fight him, but talk him out of killing her maybe, who knew how strong this thing was. She backed up as it approached her, until she hit the wall, she had no where left to run, it was over. She played the words that sat around the circle over and over in her head but what did they mean? She couldn't think fast enough. It began to sniff her scent, he was finishing off identifying her scent to confirm she was Vampyre. **

**"Vampyre" he said, his speech was getting better as was his confidence to use it. She tried edging along the wall away from him, he was to fast he almost knew her move before she did. It slammed its hands to the wall putting up a barrier each side so she couldn't move in any direction. **

**"What do you want" she whispered almost pleadingly. **

**"I need to adapt you to my type or you will die" he spoke normally **

**"What?" **

**He grabbed her shoulder and checked her neck, then felt the bones in her lower spine**

**"You lived though child birth as a Vampyre, fitting, yet no mate" both mates she had, had been hybrid, unable to mark her.**

**"Let go" She tried pulling away, but he didn't let go she was not liking her idea of what he may have had in mind for her. He tightened his grip, it hurt her arm, in return se began to panic, turned and hissed at him. It frowned then let her go**

**"You are strong enough" She fell to the ground and something dawned on her. She yanked the blood soaked shred off her now healed thy then dove though between his legs trying to get away, in the possess she threw the shred onto the circle. It grabbed her ankle stopping her form crawling away. He crouched over her and flipped her onto her stomach then pulled her back unto his chest so he could easily grab her mouth and hold it open with one hand using his shoulder to hold her head from the back. She remained still staring at her blood now on the circle nothing was happening. Orlian bit his wrist on his free hand letting reddish black blood ooze out of the cut, she couldn't move her head but realized what he wanted to do, he was trying to feed her the blood. She tried to struggle but as she thought it was pointless, this thing had the strongest grip she had ever encountered. He held his wrist to her mouth letting the blood dribble in, it felt like acid in her mouth, it began eating her flesh away, she tried to scream but his wrist muffled it, the pain was unbearable. Choking, she accidentally swallowed, she felt it burn all the way to her stomach, **

**"Good" He phrased letting her go. She fell to the ground clutching her throat from the burning pain. He rolled her onto her back, then straddled her and removed the armor that was strapped across her abdomen she was more focused on trying to breathe though the burning. Where are you Kraven? was racing though her head screaming. The creature pulled back the fabric across her stomach exposing her soft milky skin, where her veins and stomach was becoming purple as his blood traveled though her system. He placed his had on her stomach, in moment she felt the burn become a tingle from the point of his touch. He ran his sharp fingernail over the side of her neck enough for wa few blood drops to leak out, she winced in disgust as he licked them off tasting her blood. The burning soothed, she became drowsy as she felt her blood change, she was adapting to toxic flesh eating blood. Her mouth healed within moments and she came right. The purple veins in her body faded and she felt herself return to normal. Yet she did not feel any stronger or could change shape.**

**"You made me one of you now let me go"**

**"No I did not make you like me, just made you immune to my blood, my kind's blood line does not work like yours, if I bit you or you drank my blood you would die, unless I combined the bloodlines together what I have just done, but it does not change you, my kind needs to be born"**

**"Why change me"**

**"As I said my kind need to be born, I am one of if not the last of my kind you are strong, and can manage birth without dieing" **

**"Get off me" she swung at him, before she even fully lifted her fist he grabbed it.**

**"I need you for my young" **

**"Pick someone else there's a mass of options on the surface!"**

**"No, I know for a fact you can endure childbirth you will do, I can make it easier for you to conceive" He waved his had over her eyes, as it passed over the very room they where in changed to the hotel room Selene was in the day the Lycans found them. She lay on her back on the bed looked up at Orlian, who was lying over her but it wasn't Orlian anymore, it was Michael. It was what she saw, but they where still in the same room deep underground in the ruin's, he was using his ability of charm for her to see different. **

**Her face softened seeing Michael's face **

**"Michael" she whispered with a smile the creature had made her forget some everything else he was charming her to believe he was Michael. **

**"I'm here" she hugged him**

**"I don't know why but I feel like I lost you, and something else" **

**"No, I'm here have always been you must have had a bad dream" **

**She hugged him, tightly glad to see him trying to remember why, it was there she knew why but she didn't it was like a dream where you see and know someone but you cannot see their face or remember their name but you know it. He ran his hand over the back of hers then rubbed her skin with his thumb releasing a chemical into her system to make her sexually aroused. He began copying the memory he absorbed though her blood, making every move Michael did.**

**As he kept her in the charmed state he never noticed the blood upon the circle began to glow and multiply becoming the shape of a human form. **


	61. Who is Kain?

**Selene had forgotten everything, all she could see was Michael, and feel his touch, it was so real. And short lived. Orlian had started to unbuckle the armor when a sharp pain shot across his chest and he when flying to hit the wall. Selene fell out of the charm into the present room, she was drowsy and remembered nothing, nothing at all, only her name. She took a deep breath and sat up. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet, she didn't see who it was, only heard a males voice**

**"Go, run Selene" the voice was deep and strong. She felt her body be shoved toward the door, still drowsy and disorientated she stumbled quickly sprinting up the steps. She was completely confused. **

**She ran until she arrived to the large room in which the remains of Amos's body lay, she was horrified, she fell to her knees when a memory flash played across her eyes. It was her human home, she could see her child hood come flooding back, all she could see was the field around her and the house across the fence she was sitting with another woman with twin girls they where playing some sort of game she knew their faces, on the porch was another woman, finally a face she could identify. The sun became hot, **

**"Mother I'm burning!" she screamed trying to run though the gate up to the house where her mother sat in the shade. Her legs didn't carry her, nor did her mother reply she watched her granddaughters, playing like Selene wasn't even there, the vision faded, the blood in her system was making her memories visual and confusing her sense of reality even more. She remembered her human life, her sister and nieces, mother and father. **

**She was back reality**

**"Mother?" she asked aloud unaware of their fate years ago. **

**"Where am I?" she whispered, when once again her eyes fell onto the bodily remains. Another flash back occurred this time it was her families death, Amos's body became her sisters body, and horridly the memory mixed with the memory of killing Amos giving her the false belief her families death was at her own hands. **

**"No!" she screamed and ran down the middle doorway in which Kraven and Soren had gone. Then it was Viktor coming to her as her savior, saving her from herself she thought, then the first years in the mansion. The visions stopped almost letting her recover from what she had seen. She lifted her hand and felt the fangs in her mouth, it was real. She had regained her strength coming to a brisk walk she investigated her surroundings. Where the hell am I? she thought, why am I alone in this mysterious place? Was she on a Lycan hunt and gotten lost?**

**"Selene!, oh thank heavens you are alright" She turned at the familiar voice her eyes fell on Kraven. He walked up to her about to give her a hug and kiss when she pulled away. **

**"What's wrong?" he frowned hoping he had not upset her by not following her. Soren had found another dealer in which he feasted upon returning him to his full rejuvenated state. **

**"What are you doing?" She snapped and pulled away.**

**"Have I upset you?" he was concerned not to mention he could smell another male scent over her, he desperately wanted to replace it with his own. She paused **

**"What happened to your face?" she asked puzzled. All she knew, this was the Kraven from back in the mansion. **

**"What do you mean? What's wrong with you, you seem strange" **

**"I'm strange? You're the one who's acting weird" She snapped and tried to walk away but he stood in front of her. A memory flash come back to her, she grabbed her forehead dropping it into her palms. The memory was back at the castle when he had stopped her form leavening, she gasped with shock when it lead to sex with him. She stepped back her face plastered wide, my god I slept with Kraven! She told herself in horror, it couldn't be. She looked up at his face scanning his features, including the scars. Another flash shrouded her eyes. Kraven caught her as she took another step back tripping, he watched as a misty red haze flowed over her eyes. **

**"Selene?!" he turned to Soren **

**"What's happening to her?" Soren checked Selene's eyes**

**"The creature got to her, it adapted her to itself, it wants her as a mate, something must have intervened it didn't manage to finish impregnating her scrambling her memories re arranging her mind" Kraven's eyes burned with anger, that someone else was trying to take _his_ mate. **

**Selene's flash was again making love to Kraven, then it changed to when she was pregnant, when Kraven had been whipped for following her orders not Marcus's. As she saw herself fully pregnant sitting on the side of his bed dabbing the wounds more shock overtook her, this has to be a dream, she reassure herself there was no way she would have become his mate and bore him a child. She fell out of the flash, she realized she was in Kraven's arms she violently yanked away, **

**"You're my mate?" she asked in shock**

**"Yes, Selene listen…"**

**"I had a baby?" she cut him off wanting more information**

**"Yes, a baby boy"**

**"No, it's not true!" she tore fully away from him **

**"Where's Viktor!" she began to back down the passage**

**"Selene wait and listen we can help you remember" he called after her**

**"I want to see Viktor!" she yelled running down the passage. **

**"Soren get Marcus, he can rearrange her memories, I'll go after her" Kraven took off down the passage leaving Soren to find his way out. **

**----------------------------------**

**Marcus was having a hard time fighting of larger more experienced Lycans that began to over swarm him as they had done to kill Michael. Marcus lit up his body with the power of fury once again trying to throw them off, but it was hopeless he just couldn't seem to draw enough power. In one boost he leapt up into a tree out of reach. **

**"Get down here, and you call yourself the powerful elder" the Lycans below yelled at him. **

**Soren came leaping out one of the holes in old armor and rags with a skull upon the top of his head. He began to hiss and growl**

**"I am the Vorador!" he yelled and groaned, Marcus flinched at first but realized he wasn't one, he knew what they looked like. **

**Cyrus having never seen one freaked out **

**"Run, its skin eats your flesh don't let it touch you!" Cyrus had planned on setting it free if he needed it. The Lycans below Marcus scattered, deciding to take on dealers instead of going anywhere near the 'Vorador' who approached the tree. Marcus played along. He jumped down from the tree and grabbed Soren picking him up above his head. He began to yell**

**"Argh, my skin!"**

**HE stumbled about and threw himself into a nearby hole with Soren. They landed in a small cellar below.**

**"What the hell possessed you to imitate a Vorador?"**

**"There is one in the lower part of the ruins, its after Selene, we need you to rearrange her memories back to the way they where, there all scrambled"**

**"How the hell did that happen?!" **

**"It adapted her"**

**"Then tried to use her to produce young, great" he snapped sarcastically. **

**Soren lead Marcus though the passages back toward the chamber that was now Amos's tomb. **

**"How on earth did she break out of the charm?" **

**"I don't know, she didn't say I don't think she knew" **

**They reached the room in minutes after walking into a sprint. Marcus observed the body upon the floor**

**"From the scent I would say that was Amos, so Selene has ticked off one name on her list?" **

**"She has" **

**------------------------------**

**Selene ran utterly confused to the random images in her mind and eyes. She fell though the floor of another passage landing in a store room below. She landed on her feet well but sat on the ground puzzled at what to do next. If I have a son where is he? How old was he? Her questions rose the memory of the shelter, Kraven was sitting behind her she was in labor, a man she had never seen was telling her to push, this had to be the birth of her son. She heard a noise from above, a face peered over the side down at her, she smiled, it was a familiar face she knew for sure. **

**------------------------------**

**Soren and Marcus stood silently enjoying the small break from the raging battle that seem to pour everywhere.**

**Kraven came running his face full of shock, along with Kahn who he found along the way. Marcus nodded to Kahn glad he was alive**

**"Kahn"**

**"Marcus" **

**"Where is Selene?" Marcus quickly observed **

**"I couldn't catch her, and we have serious a problem" **

**Marcus and Soren stood silently waiting for him to explain**

**"Selene managed to break out of the charm because she found a summoning circle"**

**"She summoned Michael? hard luck" Soren said trying not to be smart about it.**

**"No" **

**Marcus dropped his head**

**"She used her blood didn't she?" **

**"Yes, you know what that means"**

**Kahn frowned not understanding**

**"She brought _him_ back" Kraven snared at the thought**

**"I don't understand" Kahn said they weren't exactly telling him the bold truth**

**"Selene dropped her blood on a summoning circle, it brings who's ever blood is upon the circle back to life. It creates a physical body, its how the ancient castles used to keep reviving their armies. In Selene's case she bit Michael yes but his blood wasn't the only blood in her system there is one other, that is much stronger"**

**Kahn's face dropped as Marcus explained.**

**"She brought Viktor back to life?!" **

**"He would be strong enough to defeat the Vorador" **

**"Fan-fucken-tastic" Soren cursed crossing his arms. **

**"I saw him with her, she doesn't remember killing him yet or why, he will play on that as long as he can" Kraven explained**

**"Won't he kill her for her killing him?" **

**"He cant she rules over him, he was created from her blood she is now his sire, and he will automatically die if he tried to kill her or inflict any bodily harm upon her. However he is still as powerful as he used to be so be careful" Marcus continued to explain. **

**"Can she control him?" Soren asked Marcus could see a spark of an idea in his head.**

**"Some what"**

**"Well when her mind is fixed we could use this to our advantage, send Viktor up to the battle, the dealers will obey him over Cyrus, and it will put the shits up the Lycans. They fear him, even if they think he's a ghost they still will" **

**"Lycans?"**** Kraven frowned**

**"Yes Jarad and his pack of revenge seekers, decided to help Cyrus" Marcus added sharply, he stopped when he picked up an unmistakable scent**

**"Marcus" a old but deep powerful voice boomed from behind them. **

**In the doorway stood Viktor with his sword, in the very same cloths he was in before he died. Selene stood behind him frowning at Marcus realizing the man the delivered her baby was an elder. **

**"Viktor, what a nice surprise" Marcus said over polite. Viktor smelt his scent, and knew what he was**

**"You're a hybrid"**

**"Because of your actions" **

**"Selene you are ok" Kraven stepped toward Selene hoping she had remembered something. She stepped back away from him giving him a sharp look like she used to. His face dropped, as he felt like she had just ripped out his heart with her bare hands. **

**"Please let Marcus put your memory back in order everything will fall into place" **

**"I don't trust you traitor!" she snapped coldly. He assumed she had remembered her investigations into his doings, though had she remembered Michael yet?**

**"Keep your distance Kraven" Viktor growled protecting Selene's whishes, he knew very well she could control him but she didn't know it herself, not to mention he wanted to keep her alive, if she died he died, he was bound to her. **

**"Don't you want to remember Kain?" **

**"I already remember my human father"**

**"No, your son.**** He is waiting for you to return, he needs his mother" **

**She was about to snap back at him when a memory washed over her. She was in the ward at the castle looking at her newborn son, she remembered how she felt, her heart fluttered with such love for him. Almost living it over again, tears of happiness rolled down her checks. She came out of the vision her cheeks wet. Viktor was staring at her **

**"You have a son?" he asked, he had none of her memories all he knew was up to the point she diced his head like an orange. He was angry at her but he wasn't he still loved her as his daughter. And now she had brought him back. **

**"Yes…" she whispered still feeling warm and fuzzy from the vision. **

**"Don't question Viktor, this is a new world you wake to the life we once lived is gone. There is a battle that rages on the surface above, a battle that will end the war for good" **

**Viktor frowned at him coldly his piercing blue eyes shot right though him. **

**"Selene, you don't realize this but you can control him, and decides whether he lives or dies, you could end it in the snap of your fingers" Kraven told her, to reassure her she was in control. **

**"Don't you want to see more of your son Selene? Fully understand what's going on" **

**He delivered my baby I should trust him, her mind told her. **

**"Selene" Viktor spoke as a question and yet again as a warning to her actions. By habit she hesitated but for some reason she believed Kraven. **

**Viktor stood still watching almost grinding his teeth while Marcus placed a hand on each of Selene's temples. **

**"Close your eyes" **

**In moments her head felt dizzy as everything came back and was re arranged, losing her memory was now like a dream she was back to her old self, she remembered everything like normal. **

**"That was quick" she muttered. **

**Now everyone was staring at Viktor who stared right back, now he was the pawn in the game. **


	62. Sires sire

**Jarad**** knew that there was more to it than Marcus just jumping into the hole after the Vorador, he wasn't so fooled as everyone else, and leaped into the hole soon after they had.**

**---------------------------------**

**Selene's eyes widened **

**"What is it?" Marcus frowned**

**Selene ran away from them down the passage into the room where she had summoned Viktor. They entered soon behind**

**"What are you doing?" Marcus inquired curiously**

**"If I brought back Viktor cant I bring back Michael?" She asked eagerly**

**Viktor winced at the name angrily, but was smug that he was dead, although not that it mattered now it seemed hybrids where now a common race. Kraven's face became a sheet expression of pain over the conversation. **

**"I'm sorry but not exactly" **

**"What do you mean _not exactly_?"**

**"Your blood has changed to an aggressive type, the ancient blood that runs though your bold now after you are adapted will have burnt out your blood has changed"**

**"The rag I threw onto the circle…" She looked for it but a single clean shred was all that lay on the ground. **

**"The entire thing was used up" Viktor added as a matter of fact wise. "And even if we did get some of your old blood you have to be in danger for the circle to work, that's how they summoned the armies quickly at will years ago, and the power wouldn't be abused" Marcus placed a hand on her shoulder as she lowered her head**

**"It's not fair" she barely whispered. Kraven stood back falling against the wall hurt wondering what her feelings for him really was if she was so desperate to bring back Michael. Viktor let out an annoyed sigh, he was sick of not knowing what was going on let alone how long it had been since he was killed. **

**Kraven slipped out of the room silently, Viktor was the only one to notice but said nothing, he was more interested in what Marcus had to say to Selene as he tried to get her focus back on the battle above. **

**Viktor stood silent listening while Marcus quickly explained to Selene who had arrived on the surface, they where more than out numbered, and Cyrus where taking out the helicopters with missile launchers. **

**"Did the hybrid army not pack Sliver weapons?" **

**"They did, but the dealers are helping the Lycans by distracting the hybrids, we have only just over one hundred left"**

**"I have to take out Cyrus" Selene began to head up a stairwell following the scent to the surface. Viktor Stopped her and anded her his sword, oddly he had the same warm smile on his face that he did that night before the battle. It was a strange look to see Viktor smile, but not uncommon for her. **

**"What about the Vorador?" Viktor asked **

**"You didn't kill it" She snapped at him **

**"No, it got away" **

**"Then look for it and kill it, under my order you will not kill Marcus, Kahn, Kraven…" She saw he was gone **

**"And Soren, or I will do more than dice open your head" She finished anyway and disappeared up the stairs. **

**Viktor frowned, but the body of Amos was proof of how aggressive he thought she had become. **

**"I will devise a plan to take out some of the Lycans I will need both your help we are running out of time standing around talking isn't getting us anywhere" He sprinted up the stairs, Kahn and Soren silently following, leaving Viktor to do his assigned task, yet he had some other things in mind.**

**----------------------------**

**Jarad**** who had hidden out of sight and scent had heard everything, Cyrus needed to know who was back. **

**----------------------------**

**Kraven strolled along the passage toward the surface his shoulders slumped, he heard footsteps nearing from behind, but he felt to hurt to care, his senses told different when he picked up her scent. **

**"Kraven" he herd her call his name, but he only stopped not turned around to face her. She walked up to his side**

**"Kraven?"**** She asked, puzzled to why he did not answer.**

**He finally gave her eye contact. In his eyes she saw hurt more than anything else, the love that was always there was vacant. She stepped closer weaving her hand around his middle **

**"What's wrong?" **

**"Are you still mourning for Michael?" **

**The words struck her hard she had forgotten what her actions would have impacted upon him. Her face dropped she returned a look of apology**

**"No, it was for Kain, it still would have been better for him to have his biological father with him" It was the truth, but deep down she wanted to hold Michael again. **

**His face softened the loving look slowly shrouded his eyes once again**

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't love you" She said fully wrapping her arms around his middle. He smiled warmly, it was her way of saying I love you he knew she would never say it directly **

**"Love you too" He kissed her tenderly weaving his arms around her back pulling her close tightly.**

**She pulled away sensing someone else, she looked over Kraven's shoulder seeing Viktor standing with his arms crossed, one brow raised**

**"Now this is knew" he muttered. Kraven turned to see him letting go of Selene **

**"The sun will rise in a few hours, I better find Cyrus" Selene whispered to Kraven letting him kiss her once more on the cheek, then letting her leave. Kraven didn't fear Viktor in the slightest now a hybrid and now having the power of telekinesis, he could easily over power him. **

**"I never thought the two of you would be mates" Viktor uncrossed his arms weaving them behind his back stepping toward him**

**"I'm going to find the Vorador, join me if you must otherwise bugger off" **

**For the umpteenth time Viktor was close to losing his patience, he managed to hold his anger in. **

**"I will all I want to know is what's happened since my death" **

**"Like what?" Kraven wasn't making it easy on him, he was the last person he wanted to talk to. Viktor snorted in anger**

**"Everything!**** Starting with your face, how you became a hybrid, fathered Selene's child or how you even got her to fall for you if you must!" Viktor growled his patience now was growing very thin. **

**"Fine keep up" Kraven snarled, everyone always comes to the conclusion he is Kain's father. But not like it was a bad thing. **

**"Last time I saw Selene she hated you" Viktor had to add to see his reaction**

**"You want to hear it or don't you?" Kraven was becoming annoyed**

**"Yes" Viktor added following Kraven , then barging past taking the lead, Kraven began to explain most the events leaving a few things out. **

**---------------------------**

**Selene had almost reached the surface, she could smell the strong scent of blood as many beings each side had fallen, her mind played a scenarios of what Cyrus's face may look like when she tells him his sisters life ended at her hands just like his is about to. She waited for a moment trying to remember where about the holes in the fields where, she did not want to come barging out into the middle of the enemy's army. She trailed along the rooms sneaking past battling Hybrids and Dealers still locked in fierce combat. She was like a sleek black cat moving stealth, unnoticed though the shadows. Along the walls was lined with blood from the battle in the various rooms and holes and dripping from the skin of bodies over the earth above. She came to the furthest room near the trees where hardly many where still alive. She skipped past a room to the small stone latter at the end where it rose up what looked like a well to the surface. The top was slightly over grown vines, but it was the perfect cover to emerge into the battle above unnoticed. She was about to climb the ladder when a fight in the room she just passed drew her attention over any other. She paused trying to decide, her gut instinct told her to go back and look. **

**With her back against the wall she glimpsed though the doorway. Backed into the corner of the room was the young hybrid who saddled Fausgus and one of the captains she was fist introduced to when Marcus revealed his army. Cornering them was four dealers about to make their kill. The young hybrid was seriously injured and Selene could tell the captain was exhausted. In a split second Selene drew her sword, and leapt into the room kicking one across the room hitting the dealer closest to the captain knocking them down at the same time swinging the blade across the closest dealers neck who never even had a chance to turn and investigate the noise her head fell off. The forth dealer still untouched swung a claw at Selene cutting her arm in three small lines. Selene's blood dripped though the fabric, she tore off the fabric around the wound that had already sealed and wiped off the access blood, then threw it at the fourth dealer, who foolishly being arrogant caught it quickly. **

**He threw it to the ground, went to draw his sword when his hand began to burn, stopping he looked down at his hands slowly his flesh was beginning to eat away. **

**"What the…" his head fell to the ground with a plop. The dealers upon the ground lunged at Selene's back, she flipped the sword under her arm facing the blade backwards impaling the dealer behind then sharply elbowed the second hard in the jaw sending him back to the floor. **

**She wiped the rest of her blood on her hand onto the blade, turned around and stabbed the tip of the sword that contained the blood into the gut of the last dealer. **

**The two Hybrids watched in astonishment as Selene killed all the four in under a minute. **

**"There's more to you than meets the eye" The captain gasped with a smile over powering her face. **

**"You cannot touch my blood, it will eat your skin, it's not strong enough to kill you unless it's a large amount, but it will burn, so you will have to carry her" Selene ordered pointing to the young hybrid. The woman captain lifted the moaning hybrid over her shoulder and followed Selene to the ladder. She barely managed to get her up and out into the brush underneath the trees when she noticed Selene was missing**

**"Selene?" She whispered loudly. Selene quickly returned with a dark brown horse**

**"I spotted this one lingering in the trees. Take her and get out of here, you have fought enough tonight, that's an order" Selene pointed to the young hybrid.**

**"But…"**

**"If you go back into the battle you will die neither of you are fit to fight anymore" Selene ordered her giving her the reins from the clean hand. She helped the Captain lift the now unconscious young woman hybrid onto the horse then held the horse for the captain to mound. **

**"If you see anyone else tell them to retreat, go" **

**The captain nodded riding off thought the trees back toward the large barn for medical supplies. Selene knew they where losing the battle the least she could do was spare or save some lives, it was the least she could do. **

**Selene looked out into the battle for her target to spot him on the back of the busted jeep still trying to shoot down the second two helicopters, luckily for them he was a terrible aim, either that of the pilots where skilled enough to avoid being hit. **

**She was devising a plan when a hand fell on her shoulder causing her to jump with fright, he never hear anybody come up behind her which was unusual. **

**She met the eyes of Michael. She fell back onto the ground**

**"Your not real don't play with my mind" **

**He said nothing, just slowly moved in toward her on the ground trying to lay her back by kissing her neck he took her hand again and rubbed the chemical into her system. She slowly became drowsy again letting him lay her back and position himself on top of her. **

**Her mind was about to be jumbled again when a yelling voice broke her out of the charm that was like an over powering drug. **

**"That's _MY_ mate!!! get off her!!!" Kraven roared loudly his primal male instincts over powered every mussel in his body, his eyes where black but some how still blazed with pure anger. Orlian turned and hissed at Kraven who kicked him in the face breaking his jaw. Orlian scattered to his feet, then hissed at Kraven again. Selene shock her head trying to clear the haziness. The Vorador spat blood from his split lip at Kraven only to find that it stopped in mid air right before Kraven's face. Kraven grinned as the bloody blackish spit dropped to the ground, then lunged at the Vorador.**

**Viktor let Kraven fight the Vorador, he knew better then to interfere with primal instincts of two males fighting over a female. He sat Selene up who's sight finally returned**

**"Selene, have you lots your memory?" He asked looking into her eyes**

**"No, I remember…" She was still very drowsy. **

**He leant her up against the trunk of a tree then observed the battle in the ruins up onto the field. He wouldn't admit it but he realized Marcus was right, this was a new world the old rules can no longer apply, both sides where shattered, no bloodline was pure anymore. His face was full of shock for a moment, but he had to let it go, and diverted his attention back to Selene, he still considered her his daughter. He had hated himself for killing Sonja only it was too late now. He took his sword back off Selene then turned to the Vorador holding his blade up. **

**"Kraven move" Viktor pulled Kraven back throwing him to the ground then stood toward the Vorador who had meet Viktor hundreds of years ago. Viktor turned the blade around to it pointed to the ground. He knelt down showing surrender.**

**"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"**** Kraven snared at Viktor shocked at his actions. The Vorador stood closer to Viktor, he held out his hand about to grab his throat when Viktor swung the but off the sword up into Orlian's stomach so hard it drove right though the flesh. Orlian stood back letting out a piercing screech **

**"No Michael" All she could see was Viktor killing Michael, she could remember everything but was confused. Kraven grabbed her before she leapt to grab the sword and pull it free from the creature thinking she was saving Michael.**

**"Just wait, it will ware off" Kraven held her as she reached out. Strangely the but of the sword began to burn the creature, his body began to become covered in a sheet of fire, he burned from the inside out. **

**She watched as Michael morphed into the man she saw once in the chambers below, then burn into ashes. A solo black skull was all that was left. Viktor stood up then slammed his foot onto the scull crushing it to dust. **

**He retrieved the sword then held it out for her to take**

**"This was why you needed the sword" Viktor pointed to the end of the sword where the V was engraved in. Selene looked closer the V was made out of some sort of rare crystal she had never seen. That was the key to destroying Voradors. Kraven was puzzled, he hadn't given her the sword she took it, unless he meant form just below. Selene knew very well everything Viktor meant. She took the handle of the sword easily still immune to the blood. **

**Selene whistled toward the trees waiting of a moment**

**"Thank you, but I must take care of Cyrus, help Marcus devise a plan or pick off a few of those Lycans and dealers" She said watching Fausgus trot thought the trees over to her. She rubbed his nose glad he was alright careful not to get any blood on him. **

**"Or how about we cause a diversion while you ride around the outside up behind Cyrus" Viktor suggested. **

**"Alight, fine" She mounted up onto Fausgus, then charged in thought the trees galloping at a speed. Viktor and Kraven kept a good distance between each other creeping into the battle field getting as close as possible unnoticed.**

**"Don't kill the soldiers baring Marcus crest"**

**Viktor gave Kraven a 'no shit' look retrieving a sword from a dead dealer on the ground. They fought their ways into the field killing the Lycans and dealers who drew close, until an much older dealer recognized Viktor and began to yell and scream his name drawing a lot of attentions including Cyrus's. **

**"Innmossale" Cyrus spluttered trying to pronounce impossible. There he stood a short distance from Kraven. He swung the loaded missile launcher around at aimed it at Viktor when he saw the helicopter right above Kraven and Viktor seemed a better target. In an instant he tilted the missile launcher up and fired. It missile clipped the tail of the helicopter above, Viktor stared up at it, to him it was an unusual flying device**

**"Move!"**** Kraven yelled to the hybrids near by rather than Viktor, he couldn't care less if the helicopter squashed him like a bug. The chopper tilted and twisted making a screaming metal sound along with the sound of engine failure. The chopper's body spun a little as it picked up speed heading for them below, Viktor dove into the nearby hole while Kraven threw himself away from the chopper as it hit the ground at high speed within seconds. **

**Kraven got to his feet turned only to see the chopper bounce and roll right at him, he had no time to react or even think of jumping when the body of the chopper rolled onto him crushing his legs. Yelling in pain he tried to lift the chopper off him with his one free hand but his telekinesis power was to weak for the present time.**

**Selene had just rode out of the trees when she saw the chopper land on Kraven, in a moments inattention she yelled in fear and horror**

**"No!!!" **

**Cyrus turned to see her riding out at him looking at what was left of the helicopter. She quickly realized her mistake, the flung herself back pulling the reins violently. Fausgus reared up on his hind legs kicking his powerful solid front legs about stopping Cyrus from approaching. Selene flipped back off Fausgus letting him run into the trees.**

**She drew the sword in anger **

**"You will join your sister in the afterlife Cyrus!" She hissed furiously, Michael was taken now Kraven, she wasn't supposed to have a mate. Cyrus gut dropped he knew she had killed his sister, his eyes also blazed with anger and fury drawing his own sword. **


	63. Flying assassin

**Hi, **

**I'm sorry the story has turned crap, and chapters are short its almost over anyway. I've had a few assignments also giving me more little time to work on it. **

**Sorry ï **

**-Evelyn-**

**------------------------------**

**Selene was in a dilemma, help Kraven or see if he is even alive still, and Cyrus gets away, or she kills Cyrus crossing off the second name on her list. Selene's heart was battling with her mind. **

**Cyrus smiled an cruel sadistic smile like his sister used to do, he knew she was thinking quickly on the matter trying to decide. In the end her heart for once took over her mind, there would be other opportunities for her to kill Cyrus, she didn't want to lose another mate. She sighed then snared at him lowering her sword running for the helicopter. He laughed a horrible tongue less laugh then made a run for it, he threw a dealer off a horse they had stolen from a hybrid and rode off into the trees. **

**A number of older dealers had stopped attacking at the sight of Viktor who had just climbed out of the hole in the ground. Selene saw him but ignored him, although she couldn't help but state to herself, coming form the black hole in the ground how fitting, she snared at herself, she was unsure of why she hadn't killed him off yet, something told her he had a part yet to play. **

**Selene fell to her knees by Kraven's head her eyes silently scanned his gasping features, a face she once so despised she was now wishing didn't leave her. A long trail of blood dripped from his mouth as he gasped heavily. His eyes stared up intensely at hers he managed a smile at the very sight of her. Selene didn't know what to do there was no way she could lift the helicopter.**

"**You have to go" his words oozed with pain.**

"**No, I can't. Don't leave" to her it was deja vu all over again **

"**Selene I love you and always have I always will, but you have to go, the fuel tank is leaking it will explode any minute" **

"**No, it's not fair!" She yelled the warm tears streaming form her eyes. **

"**Go and avenge, capture Cyrus tonight, this is to end tonight, none of us thought we would live the night, I am the first to go, I know you will live for Kain, now go, its not safe" **

**She strolled her thumb over his forehead the realization or hopelessness was to harsh. She leant down and gave him one last kiss. He savored every last second with her she left, at least now he had the perfect image of her face and happy thought of love before his death. Viktor stood behind her, with her as close to exploding apart it made no difference to him, she gets blown apart he blows apart she gets stabbed he is stabbed, they are so closely bound. **

"**Come on Selene" Viktor told her gently taking her shoulder pulling her to her feet**

"**Go, run finish your battle Kraven yelled at her with everything he had. She gasped knowing he did it to push her away. She turned away Cyrus had been a fool to stop and see if Kraven was dead to have Selene and Viktor spot him. Her eyes narrowed her blue eyes began to glow brighter the pain and hurt dwelling into her grew into anger at the sight of him. He was bothered by his sister's death but winning the battle was more important to him. She whistled loudly for Fausgus who obediently came galloping. She leapt up onto him in and instant **

"**Find Marcus" She snapped at Viktor, with her eyes still fixed on Cyrus. **

**Viktor snorted in arrogance at ordered but did as he was told. **

**Cyrus kicked his horse hard pulling the reins tight he made a sharp turn, galloping into the trees. He rode along a trail at full speed away from the loud battle, but he could still hear the heavy thunderous rhythm of Fausgus's hooves ripping up the ground behind him gaining speed. Selene was balanced atop of Fausgus perfectly with his great speed she still managed to stay on. **

**Reaching his side in the race away Selene drew her sword**

"**Run if you can you coward! Your fate will be the same!" she screamed at him. She was about to swing at him when a loud explosion engulfed the air, she shot around, her face dropping as she observed in horror a large mushroom cloud of flames and smoke. **

"**No" her heart sank, her chest became tight anger and sorrow fought each other inside. She yelled in anger lifting her sword, in a fit of rage she threw it at Cyrus somehow managing to impale him in the side. He yelled falling from his horse to the ground. He desperately scrambled to his feet still holding his own swords, but still to much of a coward to stand and fight her, truth be know he was afraid of her, which was why he always sent his sister after her. **

**He ran out into another clearing hopping over the fence running into an old paddock. She came charging out of the trees, leant forward, and on Fausgus jumped the fence clearing it by inches. He ran along the ground as fast as he could go, losing blood didn't help, along with the blade in his side. She rode up past him leaning in pulling the blade free of him sending him to the ground retrieving her weapon. She rode up ahead, doing a sharp turn then rode back at him as he sat up seeing her ride at him with her hand out and sword drawn he knew exactly what she was going to do. His head was hers. **

**---------------------------**

**It was Marcus who found Viktor, when he came to investigate what the explosion causing the ground to rumble was.  
Marcus emerged from an old trap door in the ground along with Soren and Kahn, they where covered in cuts and bullet holes, they had met a group of dealers below. **

"**What the hell was that!" Marcus yelled at Viktor**

"**The flying metal contraption blew up, taking Kraven with it after it landed on him" Viktor snared crossing his arms narrowing his eyes at him. **

"**No!, Damn!" Marcus yelled the first Vampyre he turned was gone. **

"**One less abomination" Viktor muttered to himself, but Marcus still heard. Marcus's face grew with fury, he raised his hand ready to strike Viktor when he stopped. **

"**To spineless Marcus?" Viktor's eyes gleamed with satisfaction on hitting a nerve. **

"**No I have a better idea for you" Marcus smiled a mischievous smile causing Viktor to flinch. In a split second Marcus sank his teeth into Viktor's shoulder enough to take a mouthful of blood then pulled away Viktor yelled in shock the sung at Marcus to make him move away, twisting himself he lost his footing falling to his knees. **

"**What better than the irony of the one Vampyre lord who was willing to sacrifice everything in order to stop the joining of the species only to become one" **

**Viktor hissed as the virus entered his system beginning to change him.**

"**Such delightful irony the great father of the Vampyre's now a Vamcan. Fancy that" Jarad's voice boomed from above he intriguingly had watched most the battle between the dealers and hybrids. He sat up in the last helicopter that he had jumped onto as it had lowered to far to dodge a missile, he then over ran it with three other Lycans. Viktor herd nothing just lay on the ground clenching his teeth as his limbs felt like they where being torn from his body.**

**Marcus glared up at Jarad**

"**Get down here coward you are too much like Cyrus" Marcus and Jarad began to have a full blow argument while Soren and Kahn stood over Viktor watching him**

"**I was told if you want to live though the transformation you have to relax" Soren muttered to Viktor. **

**Marcus got so shitty at Jarad insulting him he picked up a large chunk of metal and threw it at him. It hit the bottom off the chopper pricing the bottom of the frame, and up into the centre just missing Jarad. The chopper swerved one Lycan fell out the other side. Jarad took up a sniper rifle that held UV ammunition. **

"**Go one shoot, a good load of nothing it will do to me" Marcus yelled at him. Jarad took aim anyway but not at him. **

"**Your not..." Kahn became his target **

**Marcus grabbed Kahn as Jarad fired pulling him back, but the bullet hit him in the side breaking piercing his skin. Kahn yelled as the UV slowly entered his system. Jarad laughed then had an idea**

"**Go to the paddocks outside that set of trees, I've just remembered Selene is still a normal Vampyre" He told the pilot who turned the chopper around. Marcus barely heard what he had said. **

"**Shit! Take care of him" Marcus yelled to Soren, but he knew with the UV in his system Kahn was as good as dead and will be fully burnt within minutes. **

**After Marcus disappeared after Selene, Soren had the fortune and prime opportunity save Kahn, he spotted William still alive in the battle field across. **

**Like a shot he took off running to the maximum speed his power would give getting to William in at least thirty seconds. Without slowing he kept full speed ramming his head into Williams hard knocking him over. **

**Just as Soren had thought on William's belt was a small pouch containing one single syringe of the formula to transform the Vampyre's just enough to change Kahn **

"**This better work" he was about to get up when William was about to get to his feet. He needed no distraction with a blink of the eye and experience he snapped Williams neck, it was a more merciful death than he would have like to have given. Then returned to Kahn who was badly eaten his insides where beginning to glow. **

**-------------------------**

**As Selene swung at Cyrus's neck he dove to the side causing her to miss, as he rolled under the horse to the other side and up onto his feet. She pulled the reins taught causing Fausgus to rear then sharply turn. Cyrus held up his sword daring her to charge again, when she reached into her pocket and flung out two stars imbedding them into his chest. Cyrus hissed in pain, only to retrieve another two into his abdomen **

"**Quct paying carts and het cown here!" Cyrus tried to yell quit playing darts and get down here at her, only to have her smirk in amusement at his attempted words. She trotted at him holding out her sword until she was a meter or so away. He charged at her swinging his sword at Fausgus's legs taking her off her steed when she flung yet another two stars, one into each leg. He yelled falling to the ground, she saw the opportunity, she leapt off Fausgus at Cyrus as he sat up after pulling out one of the stairs, only to send him back to the ground landing on top of him. For good measures and to make herself feel so much better she swung a punch into his jaw, then another and another, she punched until her knuckles almost bled. His face healed quickly, but not to much, it still looked like she tried to open a can of beans with his face. **

**As she laid in a few more punches for good measures he took the star in his hand and slashed her across the face. In an instant blood dripped out of the cut onto his face he licked the blood off, only to see her smile at his actions. In moments her blood began to eat away at his face, his mouth began to burn as did his throat. She wiped her face then smeared the blood over his. Like acid it began to eat away. **

"**wha ehe uck!" He yelled she let him scramble away,**

"**After getting the revenge on your sister it was not the only thing I got" **

**She raised her sword when Marcus came running form the trees**

"**Selene!!!" he had found her easier and quicker than Jarad who trailed off in the wrong direction. **

**She stood back to look at him**

"**Selene get into the trees now" she heard the panic in his voice**

"**The sun wont be up for a while"**

"**No the..." His words where distracted when the bright search light form the helicopter shone onto her she squinted her eyes unable to see from the bright light in her eyes. Marcus dove out gabbing her up into his arms just as a bullet hit the ground aligned to where she stood. **

"**He has a UV sniper we have to get into shelter!" He yelled placing her onto Fausgus, to hop up behind her, wove his arms around her, then gave Fausgus a good kick. The chopper lowered enough for Cyrus to scramble aboard. **

"**What the hell happened to your face?" Jarad asked**

"**hat itch as oraor lood in her" **

"**Impossible" Jarad knew what he was saying. **

**Marcus and Selene held on as Fausgus galloped easily, they still looked small on him. The chopper chased them along the paddock, Marcus let Selene stare the horse while he watched Jarad try and fire at them. **

"**Left!" Selene pulled hard left, and the horse dodged a bullet **

"**Right!" Jarad missed again.**

"**Right again, over the fence!" the third bullet barely missed them as Fausgus leapt over the fence. Jarad tried to fire again but the gun was empty**

"**Blast!" he quickly reloaded the took aim only to have them disappear into the trees. **

**Cyrus had wrapped his face in a bandage from the onboard medical kit to stop the bleeding. Selene's blood had worn off and the eating had faded to nothing her blood was not powerful enough to eat all his flesh. **

"**Well _mummy _you're a sight for sore eyes" Jarad mocked. **

**Marcus and Selene rode steadily thought the trees back to the battle field, Marcus was not looking forward to telling her Kahn had fallen also. He stopped at the tree edge looking for the missile launcher Cyrus had dropped. Selene didn't want to look near the explosion area, incase she saw what was left of Kraven, the bodily remains of a loves one always tattoo themselves in her mind, she can still remember both remains down to the last gruesome detail of each Michael and her family. You don't forget even after a hundred years.**

**Marcus found the launcher along with one missile left.**

"**Sorry Selene but I'm blowing these bastards out of the sky if I kill them or not" She nodded with agreement and drew her Berettas deciding to help out the few hybrids that still live by taking a few Lycans off their backs, and keep anyone from attacking Marcus. She loaded the clips with Silver nitrate then began to fire. **

**Marcus watched as the light of the chopper rose over the trees looking for them, they spotted Selene, focused on her they flew in closer giving Marcus an easy target. Jarad was about to fire when he heard the missile launcher fire in the last few seconds he grabbed Cyrus and threw himself from the chopper on the impact it exploded. Marcus dropped the launcher and grabbed Selene, and carried her making a large jump across the field narrowly avoiding the burning chopper landing upon them. As Selene was placed down she was greeted with a sight she never imagined she would see. In front of her stood a transformed Viktor and an evolved Kahn, who barely made it though. Viktor was more of a reddish purple than Marcus of Kraven had been they where quite blue. Viktor's black eyes looked even more cruel than they did blue, but his form was much the same as Marcus but more solid and built. **

"**Help the rest f the Vamcan's Selene and I will go after Cyrus and Jarad" Marcus ordered Kahn and Viktor rushed into the battle eager to fight with their new powers where Marcus stopped Soren **

"**How did you change Kahn"**

"**I met up with William"**

**Marcus was about to speak when the sound of a long range bullet tore though flesh rang in his ears. Soren and Marcus turned to Selene to see a hole right in the middle of her chest though her armor with UV and blood beginning to spill out. As she gasped opening her mouth light poured out it had gone right into the main of her system. **


	64. Death of a queen

**Hi thank you for your reviews, they keep me writing. Yes Keri I have more images but I couldn't post them, my page builder wont load I'll have another try tomorrow to load up the new images. **

**I warn everyone this chapter may make you angry, sad or not want to read more, but read the following chapters, it will explain a few things, and why, a particular thing happened. **

**Selene couldn't breath, everything burned as the deadly light began to flow though her body. She had been so close to killing Cyrus and Jarad, but failed. She stumbled, collapsing at the pain to fall into Marcus's arms catching her in a moment. **

"**No!" **

**She could hear his words, but the pain shrouding her took over everything. **

**Selene convulsed as Marcus held her making a quick decision to try and change her, it worked with Kahn it just may work with her. Knowing what would happen he was willing to pay the price, he pulled her closer tilting her head back baring the soft skin, without hesitation he sank his teeth into her skin. The sweet crimson liquid flowed into his mouth. In seconds his mouth began to burn as the blood now infected with UV light took affect on his flesh. It didn't detour him in the slightest, as mush as it burned he was determined to change her. Selene felt the teeth push though her skin giving the usual stinging feeling, not that it bothered her she had a greater problem of burning form the inside causing more pain.**

**She felt his virus pour into her body and begin to battle the UV in her system, and change the uninfected or already ash parts of her body. **

"**Come on Selene stay with me!" He could see most of the soft tissue organs in her chest where becoming ash she was dieing quickly, as was she changing to hybrid that battled to heal the organs. **

**Her body felt like it was being torn apart, the fake light slowly burning her, a sort of karma for killing all the Lycans in her time, all she could think was she wasn't going to make it, this was finally the end. Marcus had to put her down as her blood had eaten a hole right though his cheek. Standing up he saw her lying convulsing on the ground burning slowly, the sight made him feel sick there was nothing left he could do. She looked up at him meeting his eyes directly the pain of helplessness burned his heart as her tearful eyes gazed hopelessly into his, he could see the pain in her eyes, it burned more than his mouth. **

**Kahn was confused into why Viktor suddenly dropped to his knees holding his chest in pain. He could feel everything she felt every last inch of pain. **

"**Kahn!" Kahn swung around taking off a death dealer's head in the process to face Soren. **

"**Selene's been hit with UV she's dieing!"**

**Kahn's gut was ripped out at the news that burned his ears. That is why, he now understood why Viktor was also dieing. Kahn grabbed Viktor sung him over his shoulder  
"Where are you going?" Kahn called after Soren who ran into the battle field**

"**I have a plan" Kan didn't ask anymore questions, just headed back to Marcus. **

**Marcus had a glimpse of hope as Selene's eyes slowly formed a sheet of black, the hybrid was almost fully though her system there was hope yet. He stroked her forehead trying to comfort her.**

"**You've lived though many things before, you can live though this you are strong, come on Selene" he whispered gently to her, as blood began to drip down the side of her mouth and nose as the UV began to eat her lungs and airway causing her to gasp desperately **

"**I wish I could ease your pain!" Marcus began to sob. **

"**Oh how touching, the stupid bitch isn't dead? Bugger. Oh well nice to see you at least fell hopeless. Your useless to her now, as useless as tits on a bull" Jarad had to be smart, just like Cyrus who unfortunately was still staggering though the trees watching form a cowardly distance. Marcus growled his chest puffed as he could hardly contain the anger form within **

"**You really want to witness the true power of my fury power first hand!"**

**Marcus growled leaping to his feet, in his heart he already knew Selene would not live there was too much UV, it had done to much damage, it would be anytime soon. Even she had come to that fact, her fate line had come to an end, her story was over, of the hundred years it was time to join her family in the afterlife if that was meant to be. **

**Kahn dumped a convulsing choking Viktor down next to Selene. Viktor wasn't choking as bad and had a lot of strength still in him, he rolled over while Kahn sat by Selene for a moment giving her a heartfelt sorrowful look of goodbye then quickly got to Marcus's side hoping Soren's plan would work. **

**As Viktor had burned Sonja he watched now with pain as his second daughter burned more slowly, his black heart still felt such pain at the sight of it. He rolled onto his side and pulled her closer into his arms**

"**I'm sorry Selene, I'm so sorry my child" he stroked her forehead as Marcus had done. She would have felt anger at him any other time, but she couldn't, she still saw him as a dark father, she just couldn't help it. Now at deaths door that seemed to draw closer by the second as the pain grew she was tired, tired of hate, tired of running, arguing, fighting, if the single thought of Kain wasn't present in her mind she would have just let go, she wanted to. **

**Then no more hate, or fighting an everlasting rest and peace. **

**Marcus glared at Jarad the longer he stood still the orange fury glow around him grew brighter and brighter by the second it grew with his anger. Kahn saw Soren had returned and thought it better to see to Selene, if she was still alive. Soren held a syringe of formula in his hand one he had retrieved of another scientist he had seen in his travels, and unaware of Marcus's bite on Selene's neck that was covered in her dripping and sprayed blood form coughing he stabbed the needle into her arm unaware she had already been bitten. What difference would it make she was dieing anyway.**

**Marcus heard the injection being administered and swung around **

"**NO! I've already bitten her!!!" Jarad saw his opportunity and leapt at Marcus sinking his teeth into Marcus's shoulder, taking up the virus for himself. In an instant he was burned by the hot fury power of Marcus's skin, only to be grabbed by the throat **

"**I'll deal with you later" Marcus threw him right up into the air away from them. Jarad landed somewhere in the trees on the other side of the forest. **

**Selene convulsed more than before as now another strand tore though her body trying to fight the hybrid and UV in her system. She choked hard no longer able to breath or gasp only blood poured out of her mouth spraying everywhere. Viktor felt pain but more for the sight in his arms, after centuries of wrong, he had to do a right but it was too late. The three infections began to kill her and devour her quicker all they could do was watch helpless. **

**Selene unable to breath and as the UV finally ate though her heart, gave up, there was no point fighting anymore. Marcus could see this for a fact as hard as the words where he could barely speak them**

"**Let go Selene, don't suffer anymore" Almost everyone near all knowing who Selene was had stopped to watch her grimly death, the field now fell silent as she took a hard tight chest ranching sound of her last breath. Even Viktor's face streamed with tears, as her body slowly became limp. Selene was born into her immortal life in his arms, this violent night she left in his arms. **

**At that very moment Kain began to cry loudly an unnatural streak waking form his sleep at the same time Duncan's gut dropped his heart skipped a beat, and a cold shudder pasted up his spine, Erika woke feeling it also. Duncan fell to his knees and Erika broke down into morn, they knew, right there and then Selene was not coming for Kain, the phone would never ring. **

**Upon the field sat an uneasy silence, one so deafening it could wake the dead. The great Selene had finally fallen. They watching pain and horror as her body burned itself becoming like charcoal then collapsed into ash, she was no more Viktor still barely alive knowing he was about to join her held a pile of black ashes in his hands.**

"**Go on our queen, be at peace" Marcus looked up at eh stars above him**

"**Be free" **


	65. Cruelty

**Thanks for your reveiws, two more images have been posted upon mu site, Kraven without mask and Marcus in armour**

**Thankyou for reading my story**

**-Evelyn-**

* * *

**The warmth of the blood flames upon the field flowed into the light air current that glided over them. Hearing a sound of murmur though every blade of grass that shivered in the breeze, the sound that crosses the land and over the seas. This breeze had I silent passenger, as the black dust swirled lightly dancing into the air, there was an peaceful feeling upon the air which strangely changes its paths at every moment and turn, it did not go unnoticed by a particular set of dark eyes, Viktor's. He knew something but was not going to tell anyone there, all he was focused on was the presence lingering above the body. **

**Selene's last breath was a painful one but now she stood above her own body looking down in disbelief. She could feel herself becoming lighter and lighter, until everything around her faded. She opened her eyes to be standing in a field of her old farm where the sun was rising. It felt warm on her skin she felt so peaceful. She felt a pair of arms warm around her shoulders and a long forgotten voice whispered to her**

"**Time to move on honey let us go" it was her mother's voice. Selene swung around to face her mother with the biggest of smiles upon her face. She hugged her mother tightly shutting her eyes tightly no doubt she had been waiting for this moment. **

"**I've missed you"**

"**I know we have you but you have to let us go for him" she now heard her fathers voice her mother was replaced by her father in her arms. **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You can't stay" her sisters voice fang from behind her, she turned smiling at the sight of her sister and nieces who smiled and waved she looked back to see that her father was gone. **

"**You don't belong here Selene you must go" It was Kraven's voice that now sounded every time she looked to see someone else they disappeared. **

"**Why"**

"**Cause he needs you" Kraven looked to the horizon without thinking her eyes flowed to see what his eyes where looking at then back again to see Michael. **

"**Why is this happening" she was becoming confused.**

"**I cannot explain, I've seen our son, he is beautiful, you have to let us go and move on or you will keep us here in lingo, I will love you and Kain always, but you cannot stay you have to go" He hugged her tightly sweeping his hand though her hair. **

"**I don't want to go and go where" **

**He didn't give her an explanation, just stood back from her as the soil around her became black she couldn't move her feet the ground became a hole and she began to sink**

"**Michael?" she reached out to him but he reluctantly stood back and watched, she began to sink fast almost falling into the hole something was pulling her back **

"**Sorry it's just not your time" he whispered as she yelled his name again now up to her waist in the black hole trying to grab the surrounding grass, gripping and scratching for a grip. But all the grass became slippery making it impossible to grasp a grip. **

"**Michael!" she reached for him but he just stood there watching not budging an inch. The blackness grasped her shoulders and pulled her down. She no longer had anything to grip onto and began to fall. Fall once again in to the black oblivion. _I am nothing but fate and cruelties play toy...it won't let me find the light with my own eyes, trying seems to be a waste of time... In shadow always, the single thought of my son is what pulls me along this meridian... my little light I am returning for you... _**

* * *

**Marcus stood silent for a moment it wouldn't sink in, then harsh reality finally pulled at his heart, with anger.**

"**I believe there are two more names upon Selene's list" He stood up strait then drew his blade. Soren and Kahn stood up with a sense of power, they where losing the battle, but where going to make one hell of a last stand. **

**Before Marcus charged into the field he glimpsed at Viktor. **

"**Now that is very odd" he muttered to himself. Viktor should have perished by now but something lingered in Marcus's mind, Selene's death was strange not all of her body should have turned to ashes, her bones should still have remained. Yet, she was injected with three viruses. And Viktor was bitten by himself, maybe that will let him barely live, but be incredibly weak. He didn't care he dove into the field as the rage of battle became louder and louder once again. **

**Viktor's eyes where red, scanning the armor and cloths that lay full of black ash, when he spotted something in the black powder. Gently taking the small white triangle he gave it a pull to reveal it was a photo. When he turned it over his gut wrenched as his eyes read the photo of Selene in a stunning blue dress in her lap sat a small adorable baby, this he realized was her son. He gently brushed the ash off the photo making it clean to inspect it closer. He was most defiantly his mother's son, with his big brown eyes and black mane of hair. Before he would have called him an abomination all he could see now was a child he wanted to see as a grandson. **

* * *

**Erika and Duncan had decided not to stay any longer they already knew, and began to pack getting even further away. Kain had finally settled down in Erika's arms as she rocked him gently, while Duncan sorted out all their possessions. Both their eyes where red from crying, but they had to move on, it was the deal Selene had made with them they knew it was a large possibility that she wouldn't live. **

**Wiping his face Duncan placed the bags by the door everything was ready. **

"**Done" **

**Erika looked at the phone on the pillow next to her it was the last thing they hadn't packed yet. **

"**Just in case?" Duncan asked picking it up.**

"**Yes, it wouldn't hurt" **

**He was about to stuff the phone into his pocket when the door was kicked open, upsetting Kain, and in poured a group or six soldiers all dressed in black but they where not dealers. **

"**Here they are!" one by the door yelled, summoning the seventh figure from down the hall. **

**With the guns aimed at them both Duncan was beginning to understand the primal instinct to protect his mate and unborn child, he was feeling the force Michael had for Selene, no matter what weapons they had, or even if they had none he would tear apart every part of they body until every last drop of his life was gone. He couldn't control it, all the mussels in his body tensed his eyes changed blue he couldn't help but give off a warning hiss, bearing his fangs at them. By the scent they could tell they where Lycans. **

**The large Lycan that walked in sniffed the air looking at Erika then glimpsed at Duncan**

"**His mate is with young watch your step" Any male protecting a mate with child was potentially dangerous no matter what they where, Lycan, Vampyre or Hybrid. **

"**Give us the child and you and your mate can leave" **

**Duncan couldn't give up Kain nor could he let them harm Erika. **

* * *

**Viktor could feel his unique power creating itself when a flash of an image took over his eyes, he saw the blond Vampyre he had seen the night he died over a year ago and another Vampyre he had never seen hissing at some Lycans. The vision cleared for a second then another came. Closer he saw this time was Kain in Erika's arms, along with a vision of another child to symbol her pregnancy. Now as a hybrid his obligation was to protect anyone in his new species and most of all Kain. He placed the photo carefully in his pocket not to damage it and slowly climbed to his feet, he was weak but he now had his own mission to for fill. **

**Marcus preoccupied with a group of Lycans never saw Viktor disappear into the trees fleeing the battle. **

**Marcus swung his sword as fast as he could slicing of limbs as he ran along, like a lawnmower to grass. Blades swung at him clipping his skin again and again, one Lycan managing to cut a large slice right down his back, though his armor and all. He found a silver plated sword taking it up in his other hand he held the two swords out and swirled them like blender blades. In a roar of orange light he formed himself into a fury tornado swirling his blades around slicing to pieces whatever lay in his path. His fury of losing Selene and fury power combined feeding of each other giving him an unlimited power supply, and making him a reckless enemy. **

**Kahn and Soren had problems of their own, they stood with barely thirty or so hybrid left and a few dealers who changed sides seeing Viktor with them in a group watching each others backs, they where surrounded and outnumbered by Lycans and dealers, which measured to more than one hundred still. Although was steadily dropping by the slice as Marcus out of control was shredding the clumsily footed Lycans and dealers who couldn't get out of the way. All they could see was an orange tornado, then a spray of red when he got someone**

"**I hope he keeps that up, if he does we have a slim chance" Kahn shouted to Soren who shot a Lycan though the forehead with a silver arrow from the crossbow he held. **

"**Yeah but he might hit us" He yelled back shooting another who was about to make a feast out of a dealer who was now on their side. Their chance and victory looked grim. **

* * *

**Viktor made it to the road to find a number of dealers and Lycans had fled. The wounded Lycans where ganging up on a hybrid. Viktor licked his lips, he needed to feed. He took up a piece of wire from the smashed fence and wound each end around both his hands. In a flash he wound it around the Lycans neck then pulled it tight almost cutting off the Lycans head completely severing it enough to kill him. Letting go he grabbed the next Lycans throat ripping out the airway, in seconds. The other two Lycans in fear knowing who he was fled in fear, the slower Lycan fell to the ground with a sharp pain in his back then felt a set of teeth sink into his shoulder and almost rip it off completely, as Viktor began to feed. **

**As everything on the surface battled on deep in the dark ruins something else began to stir. In the chamber Orlian first emerged, where Amos and Selene first fell was movement. With the power of the ancients a drip of the black goop from the moat flowed up the side of the platform flowing though the cracks and spaces between the bricks to the small dry puddle of blood that had come from Selene's forehead mixing with it, in moments it began to bubble and grow into black smoke. **


	66. Ash and smoke

**Marcus was growing more and more aggravated as he couldn't fine either Jarad or Cyrus, facing the fact they had lost the battle in conclusion lost the war, lost the first Vampyre he changed into hybrid and most of all Selene. And now his chance at revenge was also lost, exhaustion was beginning to drive though every mussel in his body. Killing as many as he could he slowed losing his sharp edge and reflex, a large dealer took his advantage and punched Marcus upside the face sending him into a tree that cracked with the extreme blow to the trunk. He flopped to the ground, feeling powerless hearing the footsteps near when a dog's snarl was heard then a yelp. Looking up to see of all things Cass ripping out the dealers throat. He was shocked at the sheer power in Cass's skinny frame as she managed to kill the dealer. **

"**Cass?" Marcus called to the boxer who waged her tail her moth covered in blood. She came running over to him and began licking his face**

"**Good girl where did you come from?" Marcus asked but didn't really care. Within a moment he noticed he had landed not far from where the remains of Selene lay. Or used to. He sat back for a moment almost doing what he told Selene to do, give up and let go. He watched Cass sniff the empty armor and cloths. She sat down next to them looking down giving a little whine.**

"**You come back for Selene" he asked seeing the sad expression in Cass's big brown eyes, and fuzzy face. **

"**She's not here anymore..." Marcus looked to the black ash**

"**She's gone..." he said frowning, he noticed the black ash was gone. He scrambled over to the empty cloths and armor lifting it up looking inside there was no ash not a speck left it had all disappeared.**

"**Strange" A feeling came over him, his mind then scanned its memories to the Vorador's powers**

"**Could it be...?" He looked out into the field the amount of bodies and smell was diabolical, in total of both sides together there had to be almost a thousand bodies on the field. **

**Cass let out a grow as a Lycan and a few dealers approached them Marcus saw them but didn't react he watched the now dwindled down to twenty solders on his side left. Kahn was barely standing and Soren fought off the dealers and Lycans off himself and Kahn but was beginning to struggle. **

**Marcus drew in a deep breath and was about to climb to his feet for a last stand when three large Lycans leapt over his shoulder and took out the dealers and Lycan in front of him. **

"**What the...?" Marcus stood up in shock why would two formed Lycans help him.**

"**Marcus, friend you need help" Marcus swung around claws out to face Blecher. **

**Marcus frowned not recognizing the Lycan in front of him**

"**I am Blecher, I wanted friendship and once wanted to join and protect..."**

"**Selene and Michael? Selene told me about you" **

"**You where friends?" **

"**Yes I tired to do the same, until Cyrus showed up" Marcus pointed to the battle field where only few of this soldiers remained**

"**I am aware of the battle, a Elaine told me, you and I have a common foe, and I come with reason" Blecher blew on a whistle to have Lycans pour out of the trees toward the Hybrids in the centre protecting them, joining the battle. **

"**You help is much appreciated" Marcus sighed with relief and forever grateful "Where is he?" **

"**Who?"**

"**Michael?" **

"**You don't know" **

"**Know what?"**

"**Jarad killed him over a year ago" **

**Blechers face dropped **

"**What about Selene?"**

**Blecher's eyes dropped in hurt as Marcus lowered his head, the unmistakable look on his face Blecher knew. **

"**Child birth?" **

"**No" he pointed to the cloths by his feet**

"**Barely an hour ago" **

"**What happened to the child?!" **

"**He's safe" Marcus thought at least. **

"**Oh thank god!" Blecher drew his weapon. Marcus had savored the moment of rest as he quickly and briefly explained about the Vampyre's now evolved. **

**Jarad had seen Blecher arrive, there was only one other person other than Viktor he feared, it was Blecher. Hope was reinstalled in the remaining side of Marcus, as an unexpected reinforcement arrived. **

**The dealers and Lycans didn't care that there where now more. The roar of battle that seemed to never end drew on as the sun was soon to rise. As the sky lightened the red of the long bloody night of battle it was a harsh reality of battle and war. Another battle cry was called only to be replaced a louder more aggressive roar from the ruins below. Everyone froze at the sound below, to have another roar follow, it was so loud the ground shook. Marcus knew. A loud hollowing sound whipped up though the hollows of the ruins a groan of rock cracking echoed with a roar. It grew louder and louder as it approached the surface, everyone hybrid, Vampyre, and Lycan scrambled away from the rocking ruins, and the trembling ground beneath their feet. **

**All stared in shock curiosity or fear as a cloud of black smoke shot at full speed out of the largest hole in the ground into the air. A loud screech came from the cloud that hovered above causing everyone's ears to sting. They covered their ears desperately to block the sound but their eardrums almost burst, as the ground below vibrated from the sheer power the black from possessed. Flicks of red flames flared around the cloud making it appear like a fire storm. It fanned out then wove down at the field toward a lot of dealers and Lycans on Jarads side, like a flaming trail, it engulfed the group of soldiers, after it passed all that was left was a pile of black bones. **

"**What the fuck is that!" Blecher yelled in horror**

"**Not what who" he smiled to himself**

"**Tell your men to circle in the centre and stay together it won't attack them there!" Marcus instructed Blecher quickly. Marcus climbed up onto a tall ruin Watching as the black menace took out another lot of his enemy Marcus lit himself alight with his power of fury glowing orange trying to gain its attention. The black cloud had taken out almost half the enemy army, Marcus and Blecher well and truly now had the upper hand. **

**Marcus yelled at the cloud as it neared **

"**You want Jarad don't you?" **

**It instantly deterred then hovered in front of him, it landed on the stone nearby he was close enough to talk for no one else to hear. **

"**Selene, I know it's you, I'm glad you are alive, Jarad is among the trees over there, don't harm the Lycans in the middle, they are Blecher's soldiers. In fact I will persuade the rest to join us" **

"**I am aware of that" Her voice was a sweet song to his ears, there was no doubt he was still in love with her. Before his very eyes, the black could thinned a little for him to see her.**

"**Had a hair cut?" He joked amazed at her new form. She still had her human frame and looks, her hair was black long and seemed to flame and float around her, and it contained fiery red streaks. Her eyes instead of all black like his where red looking as though they where made of blood. Her skin was dark red with splotches of the black goop from the moat below, flames swirled around her, the cloud hid the rest of her form. **

"**I have become the center of the star, now I understand" She disappeared into her black cloud and shot up into the air toward the trees. Blecher stood at the bottom of the ruin**

"**Well what was it" **

"**A friend has returned you'll soon see. Convince the rest that there leaders are dead, and tell them to join us or die" **

**Blecher asked no questions and ran back to the remaining soldiers who lay low looking to the sky waiting watching in fear for the flying fire storm to return. **

"**The center of the star... its familiar" Marcus muttered to himself. He jumped down to the ground and found a part of ground unstained from the pool of red death. He drew a five pointed star on the ground with his claw then stared at it for a moment. Then something dawned on him, in the first triangle at the top he wrote a 'V' for Vampyre, in the next triangle an 'L' for Lycan, next an 'H' for Hybrid, then another 'H' for Human. He stopped at the last triangle **

"**The fifth bloodline... Vorador" he wrote another 'V'**

"**Of course" he realized then wrote a name in the center. Selene. **

"**Born human, bitten by Victor, became Vampyre, adapted by the Vorador became the bloodline carrier, then bitten by me, then injected by Soren the formula... She's part of everything" he told himself realizing the extreme power Selene had. **

**He stood up looking over the field to see if he saw her, the field was finally at peace all that lay now was surrendered soldiers, a sea of bloody bodies, ash and smoke. **

"**She really is the queen of all the Immortals"**

"**Yes such poower I ill me ing!" Cyrus came form behind trying to blurt such power I will be king, Marcus knew what he meant, he swung at Cyrus only to have Cyrus bite Marcus in the arm taking his power. **

**Just one more blood line and I will be as powerful as she! Cyrus thought for the brief moment swallowing the blood as Marcus tried to throw him off. **


	67. Watery grave

**Hi everyone,**

**I just want to thank VampyricAngel for your wonderful long review you made my day. I've been quite down lately. I was also wondering if anyone was still enjoying the story. No I have a bit more effort and time into it (A lot more enthusiastic) knowing someone likes the certain characteristics about it, it helps in the review so I know what to keep going on.**

**Thank you**

**-Evelyn-**

**Jarad made his escape out of the forest two a car he had waiting. He grew alarmed at the rumbling from beneath his feet and the silence coming from the battle field. He got into his car and slammed to door shut his mission in seeing Selene's death was his one mission he had completed there was no point sticking around, now he was to collect Kain. He was most unaware of the stealth cloud following him closely. He started the car, in the roar of the engine he sprayed a shower of shingle in the take off, trying to get as far from the battle as possible avoiding the chance of running into Viktor. **

**As his eyes watched the road he was unaware of the black smoke filtering in though the vents and into the back seat. Sighing with rest and relief he flicked the radio on, to have Gary Glitter sound though, to make it worse he began to sing along. Still in her cloud form except for her face **

"**Appalling! That's just fucken awful!" she screeched in horror at the heinous sound of both the music and him singing to it, she may be over a hundred years old and was in a war but even she knows what some music is repulsive, since she used to listen to it in her car to and from nightly raids she kept up somewhat. **

**He jumped at hearing her voice and yelled in shock thinking he was hearing a ghost, swerved looked away narrowly missing the ditch along side the road, then looked in the back seat to see it was empty**

"**Bloody hearing things!" he shook it off, then continued to listen to his music still not noticing the black mist in the car, shadows hid her well, she had taken the mist form. **

"**Even I have better taste in music than that, its so revolting its nauseating" She taunted him, having her bit of twisted sadistic fun playing with his mind before killing him. He slammed on the breaks and looked into the back seat looking everywhere.**

"**Your dead I saw you turn to ashes!" he looked everywhere yelling at himself seeing nothing**

"**This is torture, bloody ghastly" the stereo became covered in black ooze that poured out of the tape player destroying the paler and tape.**

"**No wonder no Vampyre could get to you that was a Vampyre repellant" **

**Jarad's eyes where wide**

"**Fuck of Selene, finish dieing" he was fooled for good in thinking she was a ghost. **

"**I don't think so"**

"**You can't harm me" he became cocky trying to ignore it and began to drive again**

"**That's what you think..." He looked in the revision mirror to see her pale white face with her blood eyes, hovering in the black could. Grabbing his gun he swung his arm over and fired the entire clip into the back seat, to see she was gone and there were only bullet holes in the back seat. He turned around to see the oncoming bridge at the last minute. He couldn't swerve in time to hit the barrier with a ear-splitting smash flipping the car over the side into the river below. Water began to fill the car quickly, Jarad tried to open the door when a black haze covered the door stopping it. Jarad desperately scrambled to the other side and pushed at the door to find the same black haze. Though the windscreen he could see a dark figure in the water and the familiar face of Selene floating in the haze giving him the sadistic wicked grin, he was done for. Almost if she could breathe underwater she faded into the black. He paused sitting on the roof of the car as it sat upside down he had only a small pocket of air left. He tried the back doors then tried to shoot the windscreen and surrounding windows, but it only made the water pour in faster the black sheet held him in. **

"**Fuck, this is not happening" he could hear her walk on top of the overturned car that sat just below the water**

"**Selene you bitch!" **

"**You never gave Michael a chance to fight fairly or his life you swarmed him, like you are being swarmed with water now... and metal" **

**He stopped hearing her words that followed with the slow creaking of the metal frame beginning to change shape. Louder groans of the metal stressing inward vibrated though the water as the doors began to concave in on him he changed into his Lycan form, with all strength he pushed against the metal growling and scratching at it trying to stop it, but with only a pocket of barely a cm of water it was pointless. Still in her mist form Selene stood on the car crushing it without any effort, like stepping on a crumpled piece of paper flattening it completely it was so easy. **

"**This is for Kain!" was the last words he heard as the metal casing of the car compacted itself crushing him inside breaking all his bones twisting him in an unnatural shape she stopped when the river began to run red, and the solo sound of the river slowly flowing was all that cloud be heard. **

**She hovered off the water surface and landed on the bank, to be greeted with Marcus. **

**He had watched most of it**

"**Two down one to go?" he asked in amusement but she could tell form his expression something was wrong. **

"**What is it?"**

"**Will you always be a black mist?" he asked avoid telling her the news.**

**He heard her sigh. The mist faded to show her full changed form of power, all the bloodlines mixed. Before him she stood on eh ground her body was covered in a black armor made of the flesh eating ooze, across it contained intricate patterns made of fire lines that appeared glowing and flowing like magma. Her hair long and black with the flames as he saw before, her skin now in the lighter sky was red, but what he found most intriguing about her was she had a pair of wings that where skin but had a layer of flames over them giving the impression of wings of flame.**

"**I look like a demon in this form" she said keeping her distance, he was unable to approach her form the heat she radiated. **

"**You are far from it"**

"**Tell me, what are you hiding?"**

"**Its Cyrus, he bit me"**

**Selene's face dropped**

"**What! And the bastard lived?"**

"**Unfortunately, he thinks he is as powerful as you but he isn't, you have all five bloodlines in you, you should still be able to exterminate him easily" **

**Selene only just realized the sun was rising **

"**The sun!" she quickly became a cloud form hissing and flew under the bridge sheltered from the lights rays. Marcus jumped into the water and wandered though the shallows under the bridge. **

"**You won't burn Selene if you did you would have felt the burn by now" the black cloud clung to the bridge above him. he reached out his arm and hand toward her**

"**I know its strange I was the same when I fist walked into the light come feel its warm rays" **

**Something strange then happened on the small stony shore on the side of the river under the bridge near Marcus she hovered. The cloud became blood and began to pour in a long line onto the ground, more and more almost as if he was watching the blood pour into a clear mould the blood messily filled up the shape of her delicate figure until it was full. Her wings never disappeared, they where still formed on her back. The figure drew in a breath, and she opened her eyes. She stood before him covered in blood, naked. She wove her wings around her to cover her blood drenched exposed body. In an instant he sung around his face red with embarrassment, and in truth to hide his face as he was aroused by seeing her naked covered in blood, no male Vampyre or part male Vampyre could resist. **

"**Sorry" he said hoping she would think he turned away to be a gentleman. She said nothing, with her new heightened senses she could sense it well enough. She dove into the water washing the blood off then popped her head out of the water. She looked as normal and as human like as she did when she died except for the wings. **

"**Are you going to stand there or fetch me something to ware, they don't give you cloths when you are resurrected" She said almost with a chuckle. **

"**Sure, sure" he said taking off his armor and dumping it on the river bank then took off his shirt. He wandered over to her and handed it out**

"**Oh wait" he took it back then with his claws ripped two slits down each side on the back then handed it to her.**

"**Thank you" She took it, and held it out of the water while he turned and walked out from under the bridge. He scrambled up the bank taking his armor and dumped it next to the horse he had rode there, then took off the saddle and grabbed the blanket. **

**She sat half emerged in the water looking at the light on the bank just out barely a meter. Her skin did not burn, she could feel the cool of the morning and the water she stood in, the fist time she ever felt 'cold' and her eyes did not burn form the sun. As Marcus looked under the bridge he saw her facing away looking at the light. Now that her wings where out the water and clean he could see they where black, and surprisingly feathered wings not skin bat like wings her other form contained. In this form she looked angle like, in her other demon like. **

"**I have a blanket for your waist" She turned to him and gave him a small smile. He wadded back over to her, handed her the blanket then walked out into the sun, giving her time to get out of the water. He heard her light footsteps on the stony shore, he swirled to see she had stopped right before the line of light. **

**He held out his hand. She took it, but let go, to many times had she been burnt by the suns rays, and just dieing from UV didn't help, to be burned completely once was painful enough. **

"**I will wait, but Cyrus is coming he wants to kill you and how can you get rid of him under a bridge?" **

**She sighed deeply and paced back and forth then finally put her hand out again right on the edge of the light. Slowly she submerged her figures into the light. **

**No pain, no burning she told herself, then put her whole hand in the light and waited. No pain, of burning instead she felt something she hadn't felt since she was bitten, the rays tingled her skin with warmth, taking the cold from her flesh that the river had placed in her. She slowly fully submerged into the light wanting more warmth and received it, she couldn't hold back the smile on her face as her skin all over felt light and warm, after over one hundred years she felt the cold chill of the damned immortal life fade. Marcus was examining her wings closer, her feathers weren't like normal feathers, they had a sliver shimmer to them, the feathers had a beautiful swirling pattern in total together when they made one large faint pattern that could only be seen in the sun, and when they moved the pattern danced and changed. **

"**Fan out your wings" he asked in great curiosity. **

**She opened out the wings to there wide full span, to reveal on the longer larger feathers inside the wings where pure silver colored feathers with gold rims. Even she was examining them.**

"**This is unbelievable" She muttered she was in the sun and had beautiful angle like wings.**

"**Yes that is unbelievable I didn't get a set of wings" Cyrus yelled at them form atop the bridge. Half evolved Vampyre, half hybrid his form was not as elegant as hers but it did allow him to grow another vile tongue. **

"**I will cut that tongue form your mouth just like the last one Cyrus!" Marcus yelled at him. Cyrus jumped off the bridge to show he had long legs where is ankle was, where is foot should have begun was another bone as long as his femur then he had his short foot without the soul, for jumping easily. **

**They where much like her own legs when she was in her new advanced form.**

"**Isn't the sun wonderful?" he snared. **

"**You saved me the trouble of finding you" She yelled back at him. The thought played though her mind if she could change into a more powerful supreme form what could he change into?. **


	68. Baby sitter

**Hey whoops last note on my last chapter sounded bat I meant people who like it charcteristic wise not in genral, sorry didn't mean to ofend anyone I fixed it, I just like to know if anyone likes the ideas.**

**thankyou for your reveiws (GREATLY appreaciated everyone of them :)**

**-Evelyn-**

* * *

****

**Duncan had somehow convinced the Lycans to leave Kain with them for the day lying that Kain was venerable to the sun. Thankfully they fooled for it leaving Duncan time to plan and escape, plus the Lycans had to wait for the word from Jarad. To Kain's fortune, the Lycans where no longer out to kill Kain they needed him for Lucian's memories that passed on though from Michael's bloodline. Erika couldn't sleep with the Lycans staring at her Duncan sat close to her watching the Lycan hold Kain. Kain was not his biological son but as Selene had bitten him when pregnant with Kain there was still a bond that raised the mussels in his back to protect him. With Duncan near and the sun finally risen Erika finally fell to sleep, and Duncan pretended to drift off still listening to the Lycans movements and plotting his escape. That was as soon as he could think of one. **

**The largest of all the Lycans held Kain in his large hands watching him**

"**Look at him the big softy" the Lycan guarding the door whispered to the Lycan on the other side, who chuckled at the sight. The large Lycan who even in size was bigger than Raze could almost hold Kain in one hand. Kain stared up at the Lycan with wide eyes sucking on his knuckles, gooing and giggling every time the Lycan made a suction pop sound with his lips. A tall woman walked up behind him and watched with amusement**

"**He's a bright little chap isn't he?" she whispered waving her hand at Kain.**

"**Sure is, it's his Lycan side that makes him cute" **

"**Fancy that never took you of all Lycans to be a big sap when it came to children" **

**The rest of the Lycans snickered amongst themselves. Kain began giggling chronically **

"**What's so funny" The Lycan sat him up cooking his words, he than got a whiff of the unmistakable smell from the full nappy. **

"**Pheewie!!!" The Lycan held him up and away from him. He stood up holding Kain up for one of the others to take him.**

"**No you're the nanny you can change the diaper" He sighed then placed Kain down on the end of the bed. The Lycan was picked up Kain's bag looking for a clean diaper when the main door swung open. Duncan learnt first hand for the first time what it felt like to be burned by the sun. In the doorway Viktor stood his eye black, at the same time Duncan had thrown himself off the side of the bed into the shade on the other side yelling in pain. **

**Erika woke with the bang of the door sitting up to fill with shock not understanding how Viktor was alive, let alone his Hybrid scent.**

"**Impossible" the lead Lycan yelled causing Kain to begin to cry. Viktor's eyes went strait to Kain laying on the bed, he almost smiled at the sight of him. Erika still afraid of Viktor remained still in bed. **

"**Get him!" **

**On order the two Lycans who had kept guard by the door lunged at him only to have their faces swiped clean off in a single swipe that also broke their necks. Viktor growled at the remaining five Lycans who stood back almost in fear. Since Selene's resurrection Viktor grew dramatically in strength. As he walked in closer to the bed the Lycans backed away, two scrambled out the back window though the bathroom while the other three stood solid still. Erika yelled trying to leap to her feet but got her legs caught in the sheets throwing her to the floor. She tried desperately to pull and untangle her feet, but couldn't seem to break free, every twist and move she made they tightened around her ankles. She heard the heavy steps move closer and closer to Kain, with every step it was like a pound to her skull as her fear grew, she dragged herself along the floor sheets and all toward the foot of the bed. Selene trusted her with Kain and she couldn't even protect him. Everything Erika was going though now was what Selene had first dreamed. Viktor picked up Kain and held him in one arm, instead of drawing his sword he pulled out the photo of Selene and Kain at the wedding then smiled**

"**You are your mother's son and a lot more adorable than in the picture"**

**Kain stopped crying as Viktor cuddled him gently, Viktor's Vampyric scent was in Selene, and Selene's scent was in Viktor having used her own blood to create him, the scent soothing Kain.**

**Erika stopped screaming and frowned confused **

"**No you can't have him, Selene trusted me to take care of him!" **

"**I know, and she resurrected me to take care of him, you have a baby of your own to care for now" **

"**No, she's going to ring and come for him!" she stressed with that little twinge of hope looking at the cell phone on the bed.**

"**I'm sorry to inform you Selene fell in battle, she won't be coming" **

**Erika's face dropped she knew it was true and now it had been confirmed. **

"**I am taking my grandson and raise him now" He said sternly pulling the bag with Kain's things and extra nappy's over his shoulder, he knew by the smell he was going to need them. Erika couldn't do a thing but watch Viktor take Kain. He stopped bent down and took a pair of sunglasses off the dead Lycan then shut the door behind him blocking the light to let Duncan out form behind the bed. The three remaining Lycans scrambled out the back leaving Erika alone. She finally managed to untwist herself and run over to him. His skin was red and he panted in pain**

"**Oh that burns more than I thought!" he managed to struggle his words. **

"**Viktor took Kain, he's gone... and... and Selene definitely won't be coming there's nothing we can do" she began to sob **

"**We let her down"**

"**No, we will look for him at sunset we'll find him, if it's the last thing I do"**

**Viktor had jumped on a train and been a stowaway till he found the town they where staying at. He was having is first day of his all his life and previous life in the sun, being born a Vampyre he had never seen sun light or stepped into it in his life, it was a satisfying experience, now he knew the meaning of warmth. **

**He looked odd wearing the sunglasses clad in his leather robes holding Kain walking briskly down the street looking for some sort of transport. **

**Thinking no one had lived though the battle Viktor had starting a new hybrid coven in mind, he and Kain would rule it together, he would teach him all the combat and skilled he had taught his mother. **

"**First things first" he said to Kain, he was now becoming annoyed with the smell. Kain didn't seem all that bothered, but was quite happy and content with Viktor carrying him in the sun. **

**Viktor found a apartment block, one apartment on the bottom floor no one was home giving him somewhere to change the diaper. He placed down a rug then put Kain down and removed the nappy. With stronger senses of smell now, it made the nappy more diabolical smelling. After raising Sonja he was no stranger at changing nappies. Bare arsed Kain took the free time to kick his legs about without the irritation of the nappy. Viktor picked up a disposable nappy and frowned at it**

"**Hmm and does this go" he asked Kain, who giggled watching Viktor with his puzzle. Viktor couldn't tell the back from the front, let alone figure out what the tape was. Ten minutes later he had put the diaper on the right way but used safety pins each side to hold it on instead of the tape.**

"**That will do" He took a small pair of little red pants, red and white striped top and a little leather coat with Celtic patterns like his own, dressing Kain almost to match. **

**He was about to pick Kain up after packing everything up when one of the Lycans who followed him finally had the guts to confront him**

"**Give me the child"**

"**Not bloody likely" Viktor snapped his eyes changing black**

"**I've killed a hybrid before I don't fear you" he growled at him. Viktor snarled and changed into his hybrid form then quickly picked up the full old diaper and threw it at the Lycan.**

**It hit his shoulder smearing shit everywhere. In the distraction Viktor stuck two of his claws right into the Lycans eyes, literally clawing out his eyes. The Lycan screamed in pain holding his empty sockets, giving Viktor more than enough time to finish him off. He pulled the pack back on his back then took Kain back up into his arms rocking him to stop him from crying**

"**There, there" Viktor bobbed him about in moments Kain was back to giggling as Viktor pulled faces to cheer him up. **

**Selene threw Cyrus into the water and was tiring to hold his head under the water until the bubbles stopped to drown him. Marcus stood on the bank watching with his arms crossed, amuse but it all. The Vorador bloodline had aloud Selene to do so much more than Cyrus could, and Cyrus was quick to find Selene healed in less than a second of any wound.**

"**Are you sure you want to kill him that way?" Marcus said stretching his back enjoying the sun. His tattoo on his chest stood out in the sunlight from his white going on tan skin, over the last year he was slowly beginning to colour. **

**Selene put her head up and paused**

"**I suppose it is too quick for what he disserves" **

"**Well stop toying with him and finish him off, you have to ring Erika and Duncan" Selene's eyes widened. From dieing she had forgotten about the phone**

"**Go back and get the phone out of my remains" She couldn't quite grasp how weird it was to say.**

**Marcus jogged away only to ride back before leaving. **

"**You want your cloths?" **

"**What do you think?" she snapped at his stupid question. He rolled his eyes **

"**Your back" he muttered to himself, knowing she would hear it anyway. **

**Cyrus just wouldn't drown putting her in a bad mood. She lifted his head out the water**

"**Die damn it!" she yelled at him throwing him onto the back annoyed. Cyrus coughed up water and spluttered to her**

"**I can't die you can't kill me, with power like ours we can't kill each other, this is pointless" He snarled beginning to change shape. His skin became a dark yellow Ochre, patterns like on her feathers where over his skin his eyes became red, but not as full as hers. His back, shoulders and chest became bulky his fists became large like clubs his skin turned as hard as stone. He swung at her with intense speed breaking her ribs and spine throwing her though at least five tree trunks. Within seconds she was to her feet all her bones popped back into shape and healed instantly as did her skin and mussels. She changed into her black cloud form so he was unable to do it again. She hovered above him and created a funnel of flames around him then sucked him up into the centre tiring to burn him making the fire as intense as she could get it. With his stone like skin made him immune to the head **

"**You'll have to do better than that!" he yelled summoning a gust of water from the river splashing her, putting out the fire. She jumped to the ground he could see her dark red and black form smouldering, extinguished from the water. He took a step toward her she opened her mouth and let out a roar causing the ground to shake from the concentrated sound pouring from her mouth. He covered his ears yelling in pain from the loud intensity. **

**Duncan had healed in no time and was growing impatient from waiting for the sun to go down. He was angry at being unable to protect Kain, and hot skin aggravated him more. **

"**How can I protect you, our baby or Kain if I burn in the sun?!" he snapped at himself pacing back and forth in the room. The fatherly protection was well and truly overpowering him now**

"**Welcome to the life of a Vampyre" was all she could moap.**

**He stopped staring at the phone he hurt from losing her and picked it up and angrily threw it at the wall smashing it apart. **

"**Duncan! What did you do that for, Marcus could have rang" **

"**He wont no one will we lost" he sat flopping onto the bed next to her. She had never seen this side of him before.**

"**Duncan" she said softly touching his shoulder. He sat up shockingly with a beam on his face**

"**Bite me" **

"**What!"**

"**Bite me, and then we can go after Kain"**

"**No you may die"**

"**Well the trick is to relax right?"**

"**Yes" **

"**Then bite me" **

"**I don't want to"**

"**Come on" he pleaded he did not want to have to bite her.**

"**Mark me it's the only way" **

**She took a deep breath then without warning sank her teeth right into his neck below the teeth marks of Selene. **

**Marcus found the phone in Selene's armour and cloths, Kahn and Soren Stood next to him watching**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Ringing Duncan and Erika what does it look like?"**

"**No, why are you folding up Selene's cloths we where going to burry them" Kahn said shocked at the disrespect in Marcus's actions. **

"**I'm taking them to her, how do you get the number?" he said holding up the phone. Soren took the phone from Marcus and opened the menu, there was only one number saved into the phone. **

"**What do you mean your taking them to her?" Kahn was confused**

"**That black cloud was Selene" Soren butted in holding the ringing phone to his ear. **

"**That fire storm was Selene?" **

"**Yes, it turns out she didn't die her body had to reform itself to cater for all the bloodlines" **

**Kahn smiled from ear to ear at the news. **

"**Their phone is switched off" Soren said hanging up**

"**Shit that means they have left, Selene told them to go by this morning if she didn't ring, she is going to be pissed off"**


	69. Blue Heavens

**Viktor practically took Kain for a stroll thought the park, on his way to a hidden location of which only the elders knew, except he would have to wait for the latch to open since it was light activated and did not open till night. It was situated right underneath the central park that had been planted over top of it but where the door was, was still visible behind the grounds keeper shed, the latch was bricked around the latch door itself used as a pavestone. **

**Viktor sat on the park bench waddling Kain on his knee, who was more occupied with the increasing amount of pigeons on the ground around him. **

**Kain pointed at the pigeons below**

"**Maa" he mumbled pointing at the bird**

"**Bird" Viktor said slowly incase Kain wanted to copy. **

**Kain flapped his arms like wings **

"**Mam" he said, it was clear to Viktor Kain was trying to say Mum, and was confused to the point why he would point to a pigeon calling mum. **

"**Pigeon" Viktor pointed to the bird so Kain would see. **

"**Uww isn't that cute" A couple of passing women giggled and cooed at Kain and Viktor, who let it pass.**

**Kain pointed at one of the pigeon then threw his hands up into the air**

"**Mama!!" he said loudly and the solo pigeon took off into the air and few away.**

"**Look you've scared him away" **

**Kain became silent and sat back, ready for a nap.**

* * *

**Selene and Cyrus tussled over the ground trying to strangle each other, both had stabbed and clawed each other numbers of times, only to have the wound heal right up again. Selene herself had already tried to drown Cyrus at least four times and once in the mud. **

"**This is pointless give up Selene we'll be here all day"**

"**You surrender and I will give you a painless beheading like your little sister!, you've lost the battle and war Cyrus!" she screamed back at him. She was growing tried of yelling at his gaunt face, she wanted to see her son so badly. **

"**Even if you kill me, what would you do?" She asked standing with her hands on her hips. **

"**Kill Marcus and anyone else who stood in my way then take over" **

"**Typical" **

"**Oh and I wont forget to end your bloodline, where ever you are hiding him" **

**He got the reaction he wanted, as her eyes became red with fury **

"**Well at least I have a son, I can see by your face why no one would take you as a mate" She snapped back changing into her darker form. **

**She got the reaction she wanted, as his face screwed up in anger. He became his yellow stone form and charged at her, she jumped into the air as he tore past only to slam directly into the side of the stone bridge. **

"**Ouch" he muttered sitting up shaking his head. She ran at him in such a speed all she looked like was a red comet flying across the ground to the human eye. He flew up and ran at the same speed, they raced along the road pushing each other, trying to steer the other into a tree or rock. Unintentionally they where heading back toward the battle field. The red and yellow comets which long light movement trails traveled along the road until both took a sharp direct perfectly maneuvered sharp 90 degree turn into the trees. They wove in and out the trunks, not one hit a single piece of bark or even touched the ground, the sheer power they possessed in their bodies aloud them to hover at such speed. **

**Both Cyrus and Selene came up with their own ideas to defeat the other as they realized they approached the battle field. **

* * *

**Marcus and Blechor only had to deal with three dealers and a Lycan who did not agree to stop fighting and have peace among them. They where chained up and taken back to the Castle cells until they decided peace was the only way out. Marcus had divided the remaining fit soldiers left into two groups he pointed to the first group**

"**Everyone of the bodies or what's left of them are to be wrapped up and tagged, they will all receive a proper burial, if you cannot identify them or parts from parts lay them over there I will do it" Marcus instructed them. **

"**Second lot you will attend the injured and take them back to the castle" He quickly instructed, before heading back to Selene, with Kahn and Soren who insisted on coming along. **

**He reached the trees to see two glowing lights weave though the trees toward him **

"**What the hell are they?" Marcus muttered squinting his eyes. **

"**Looks like fire..." Soren added doing the same**

"**Shit they are traveling at high speed" Marcus wondered if it was Selene having a little fun could the second light be Cyrus? He asked himself watching.**

**The lights did another sharp turn**

"**Shit there coming right at us get down!" Kahn yelled to everyone standing. **

**Cyrus who was aiming for Marcus missed as he threw himself to the ground shot right over top of all the bodies and soldiers then dove into one of the holes, Selene came to a stop right in between Marcus and Kahn.**

**Kahn stared wide eyed at the red skinned with black deadly armour Selene**

"**Hello Kahn, good to see you made it" She said passively**

"**You to" he smiled sitting up. She turned to Marcus and stood with her hands on her hips giving Marcus the annoyed look**

"**You took your bloody time getting me cloths" She grabbed her roll of cloths from his hands, then in a flash of red was gone, a small trail light of red lead into the hole Cyrus had dived into.**

**Selene knew where Cyrus was hiding there was no point in a jump out attack. She put her cloths down and formed herself purely into her black mist. He hid in an old armory with the metal door shut, he could sense her near. He stood with his back to the door, holding two rusty blades. Thought the keyhole and gap between the door and floor the mist slowly seeped though, it traveled along the floor and up the wall then finally mounted up on the ceiling right above him. It began to form into blood, this time instead of taking bodily shape it poured down onto Cyrus. **

"**Argh!" he yelled getting a shock into where the hell it was coming from. Her blood unlike his own began to eat away at his flesh. Yelling in pain he tried to run but was followed by the moving fountain of blood that sprayed everywhere. **

**No the thought, if she can turn into a sprinkler of blood, there was no way of killing her, she was too powerful. But so am I he persisted trying to wipe the blood off. The blood burned off all his evolved skin leaving his skeletal shape and a thin layer of his original skin it was not powerful enough to devour him completely. She returned pouring into her evolved form and stood with her flame wings lighting the room wafting behind her. **

"**Give up Cyrus"**

**His skin thickened but he could not evolve for a while finally she had given an effective attack. **

**Now to finish him off. **

"**I will never!" he snarled at her and made a run for it though a door on the other side of the armory. She sighed in annoyance**

"**The more you run the more painful I will make your death!" she yelled at him becoming more and more aggravated. **

**She tore out the door slamming her feet against the stone ground angry. Cyrus ran though the passages to arrive at the chamber that was not Amos's tomb. Smelling the scent of her blood he ran over to what was left of her remains. He fell to his knees seeing her dismembered body. He felt sick to his stomach at the same time the anger rose.**

"**Amos, little sister..." He felt as if this was his doing, after sending her into battle after all. He could hear Selene charging down the passage she knew very well where he was and what he had discovered she could almost smell the anger brewing inside him.**

**He stood up to face her as she entered the room**

"**Murderer you killed her!"**

"**And you tried to kill my son, she took my son as he was small and innocent unable to defend for himself, and threw him off the tower she had it coming"**

**Selene snared at him angry that he would accuse her of 'murder' **

"**And you should know in war and battle there is no 'murder' only casualties. I gave her the chance to live in peace she refused because of you" She turned the blame on him even more. **

"**Liar, she made her own choices" he snapped, but she cloud still see the tears build up in his eyes anyway.**

"**I miss judged you Cyrus, I didn't think you cared about her at all" Selene's tone had changed. Cyrus hissed at her and shot off down the passage until he jumped into an old crypt looking for somewhere to hide in a way to hide his tears and defeat. He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground in the corner waiting for her to find him. **

"**Come out come out where ever you are, to see the young lady who's made of fire" she sang just managing to rhyme are with fire taunting him. **

**Cyrus sat waiting, as the passage above became silent. He was in the very same room Orlian had first managed to garb hold of Selene, the room where Orlian had puppeteer the corpses. **

**In other words, teaching Selene a nasty trick. **

**The corpses now obeyed her. Cyrus jumped when he heard sounds coming from the sarcophaguses and standing coffins. **

**Cyrus was confused for a moment until he saw the headless corpse that had tripped up Selene the first time began to drag itself along the ground toward him, its throat making a dry squeaking creepy scrape sounds as it tried to curse at him.**

"**What the..." He jumped to his feet and gave the corpse a kick smashing it to pieces when another one jumped onto his back trying to strangle him, its long overgrown nails dug into his skin and throat while the arm of the body he just kicked pulled itself along by its hand and dung its nails into his ankle.**

"**Fucken get of you maggot farm!" he tried to kick off the hand at the same time pulled bones from the fingers of the boney corpse behind. Three other corpses slowly came from their resting place limping their dry decayed bones and leather flesh over to him, he was being clawed by puppet zombies. **

**Selene sat at the top of the hole watching, she had to do was twiddle her fingers about. After smashing two of the corpses he spotted her perched at the top of the hole. **

**In a loud roar he leapt out of the hole at her only to go trough though her as she formed to mist and back as he passed. He still had the one corpse on his back its legs had fallen off and only its spine shoulders and arms remained. She smiled in amusement **

"**Decided to leave the party so soon? Don't you like your friends? I would have taken a twisted delight in making your sister my puppet, but no head or spine makes a mess of things" **

**Cyrus had had enough, he dove at her teeth out she knew what he was going to do, he wanted to drink her blood to gain her power and kill her. **

**She let him.**

**Her blood taste like no other it was sweet yet had a hot taste like a chili as her blood burned his mouth. He could sense the Vorador in her it would soon be his as he would suck her dry. She winced and spoke between breaks of his teeth ripping her skin **

"**Now, I will tell you" She whispered in his ear as he fed**

"**Vorador blood is not like a Vampyre's of Lycans you cannot bite and take it, it has to be given" **

**He didn't know whether to pull away and yell liar or keep drinking as it was a trick. She grabbed his head and kept his mouth on her throat, he knew it wasn't a trick. She slowly became the mist form and disappeared. He dropped to his knees choking looking around to see where she was, but she was gone. In moments he felt strange, but he felt strong and back to normal. He stood up strait **

"**After all that it was a lie, I lived drinking her blood killed her" he said arrogantly stretching his shoulders.**

* * *

**Marcus awaited with Soren, Blechor and Kahn while vans of hybrids and dealers arrived back with numbers of sheets to the wrap bodies in, blood for the wounded and bandages. They stood at the threshold of the hole also waiting for the out come of Cyrus and Selene's battle below**

"**She must have lead him to that moat to kill him I recon" Kahn suggested, they where all convinced their Selene would win.**

**They got the shock of their lives when Cyrus jumped out of the hole. Cyrus smiled he opened his mouth then froze, his body jolted and twisted about as if he where having a spastic fit. Surrounding soldiers where about to attack when Marcus summoned them to stop**

"**Wait" **

**Cyrus stopped jolting about and shaking stood up strait, Selene's voice came from his mouth **

"**Hello Marcus, I can't seem to kill the bastard, so I took over his body and now he's my new puppet toy"**

**Kahn and Soren began to laugh at the sight of a woman's voice come form Cyrus as Selene controlled him, she had let him drink her to the point she could enter the blood stream and overtake him from within. **

"**Get out of my head!" the normal Cyrus screamed though for a moment, but she regained control. Now Blechor found it funny. **

"**Shut up you" She snapped back at Cyrus in his own body. The soldiers laughed at the split use of his body and of he spastically moved when either of them talked. Selene tried to walk him forward taking shot staggering steps body all tensed and jolting.**

**Soren leaned toward Kahn**

"**Not much difference to her in this body or her own they both have balls" he smartly joked. Kahns face dropped he tried not to laugh, he knew Selene would kick his ass. **

"**I heard that!" She yelled at him**

"**At least I didn't swallow a battery to give me more power" She smartly replied with a come back. The soldiers laughed even harder, Soren's brows rose**

"**I did not, that was an accident" he quickly covered it up. **

**Marcus grew impatient **

"**Selene for the second time stop toying with him and find a way to kill him" He was the only one not laughing.**

"**He and Amos toyed with Kain's life I will with his"**

"**No, we must kill him and go now, Duncan and Erika have already left and the phone is off we have to find them before they get to far"**

"**WHAT!!!" She yelled so loud the ground shook some fell to their knees. Kahn remembered what he thought had happened before**

"**Put him in that black moat" Kahn suggested he had seen a dealer he had fought fall into the moat and be eaten alive within seconds it was potent and concentrated. She wasted no time in steering Cyrus's body back into the hole she first fell into in the battle. Marcus followed jumping in after her landing on the platform next to her. Cyrus managed to gain control over his head and mouth as she fully took over his body. **

"**Want me to push you in?" Marcus asked her/him**

"**No, don't you dare" Cyrus spoke though **

"**No, Get my cloths from outside the armory I will deal to him" She controlled his voice one last time.**

**Marcus jumped back out the hole and headed though the passage knowing where it was since he had past if earlier.**

**Slowly step by step Cyrus tried to fight Selene's power as she pushed his limbs into the action of walking toward the edge. He body shook in the power struggle form within **

"**Only two more steps to oblivion" her voice told him inside his head **

"**No, you wont win" he yelled trying not to let his right leg move, yet it slowly slid across the ground making the second to last step.**

"**Come on don't you want to see your sister" **

"**Fuck up!" he pushed his body to his knees**

"**Don't make it harder for yourself! I died its not so bad" She taunted him forcing his hands to take the edge **

**Oh that is after the most extreme of your flesh burning and ripping off your bones" she so called forgot to mention**

"**I hate you, you will pay"**

"**Not before you do, time to take a nose dive" She pushed him further, it was getting harder she knew he was using every bit of strength he had to fight back. **

**She managed to dive his left arm into the black toxin, it ate though him faster than acid. He screamed pulling his arm back out, all that was left was one of the bones in his forearm everything else had gone. **

"**You Bitch!!!" **

"**Time for your bath!" In one last pull she dove him over the side into the black moat, being part of it, it never effected her in anyway. Marcus had jumped though the hole and began to watch Cyrus throw himself about screaming, that turned into a blubbering sound as it entered his mouth and burned out his throat. Cyrus gave one last look at him as his eyes burned away to nothing the last of his flesh disappeared of his face, his jaw dropped free and his still bones sank into the thick black sludge. **

**Marcus put her cloths and armour on the ground and slowly approached the side, he knew Cyrus was gone but where was she?**

"**Selene?" **

**Up out of the black moat a stream line of black came out of the moat he stood back and gave a smile. It dove under his arm and looped around him like a snake over to her cloths that unfolded themselves and placed themselves into the her body shape and began to fill with the black ooze, into her body shape. In the cloths her pale face formed its soft fine milky features she returned to normal. She sat up arcing her chest forward her face showed pain **

"**Ouch, a little help" she gasped pointing to her back. He realized instantly what she needed, and with his claws he tore two slits down each side the back of her top. Her beautiful wings shot out and spanned out. She sighed with relief.**

"**You can't retract them or hide them?" **

"**No they are permanent, no matter what form I take, I will have to learn how to live with them. He smiled **

"**The battle is over we have won" they hugged for a quick moment in their Victory at last, all her foes are put to death, they all had paid their price.**

**She pulled away quickly **

"**Kain! How will I find him!" **

"**Lets get to the surface, we will try from there"**

"**Try what?"**

"**You'll see"**

**Soren and Kahn watched Selene and Marcus jump clean out of the hole and land behind them, Blechor had gone to help the rest of them.**

"**I take it Cyrus is dead" Kahn asked Selene with a smile, his eyes then fell onto her wings, as did Soren's **

"**How do I get myself a pair of those" Kahn asked giving them a good look along with Soren. **

"**Yes, he's dead and you have to die and came back to get a pair" She turned her focus to Marcus**

"**What do I do" her words where desperate**

"**Close your eyes and focus, think of him and focus on him you will slowly begin to sense which direction he is you have to follow this sense, only a child's parents can do this" **

**Selene closed her eyes and focused hard, her face was masked in a concentrating frown. **

* * *

**Duncan lay still for a moment as his body coped with the change of becoming a hybrid. Then like a coin flipping he was fine.**

"**Well?" Erika asked watching him. He had calmed down quite a bit and slowly sat up feeling the new power within him. **

"**I feel great, come on lets find'em" he shot to his feet eager to use his new powers. **

**He grabbed their already packed bags and ran out to the car. Duncan could feel his skin become hot and become sunburned, but not as bad as anyone else's had, since he had not long been a Vampyre and his skin was still quite tolerant to the sun. **

**Duncan slammed the car into reverse and speed out the park onto the road. Both them wound down the window and hung their heads out sniffing like dogs for Kain's and Viktor's scent. They where part Lycan after all. **

"**I'll kick his arse if he so even touches a hair on his head!" Duncan yelled to Erika.**

"**He wont hurt him, he is Selene's father, he even called him grandson I doubt it very much that he would hurt him, he just wants to raise him"**

"**Her father?" I thought he was dead"**

"**Yes, he is, or was anyway that's what I don't understand. He's her dark father, Viktor"**

**Duncan almost slammed on the breaks instantly**

"**What? You mean thee Viktor, she killed? the one you told me everyone feared?"**

"**Yes, so it appears she didn't kill him" **

* * *

**Selene found it hard to focus **

"**I can't to it!" she yelled becoming upset**

"**Didn't you see anything?" **

"**I saw a park that's it but it could be any park, it had lots of pigeons" **

"**That still could be any park" Soren had to add, to receive a sharp shot look from Selene.**

**Her shoulders dropped, to have Marcus place his hands on each **

"**We will find him, don't worry" **

**Neither of them noticed a pigeon land by Soren until it started cooing. **

"**There's a pigeon, fancy that" Soren pointed to the bird. **

"**Messenger bird" Kahn suggested **

"**Who would send it?" Marcus watched the bird as it walked over to Selene.**

**The bird cooed again, this time it sounded like it said mama. They all frowned **

"**Did the bird just say..." **

"**Mama?" Kahn finished off Soren's sentence. Selene smiled**

"**Kain, he sent me a messenger bird"**

"**Impossible you cant tell me a few months old baby sent us a messenger pigeon" Kahn said in disbelief.**

"**If it's a cleaver fist born hybrid child with abilities we don't even know of yet and he misses his mother yes" **

**Selene felt stupid at what she was about to do but she did it anyway, all she wanted was him in her arms**

"**Where is he, where is my son? Lead me to him" She told the bird who seemed to understand. It took off in the direction she had thought she sensed him, without even waiting for the others she leapt high into the air, spreading her wings she caught a wind current that took her high into the air, high enough, so to anyone on the ground she would just look like a large bird. To the soldiers she just departed she looked angelic flying in her blue heavens sky above.**

"**Quick we should follow her" Kahn said heading for a van**

"**No, don't" Marcus stopped him**

"**Why?"**

"**If she wants to return with her son she will, if she wants to leave and live a life where no one will know where she is and have somewhat of a family life with Kain, let her. She's earnt it"**

**Kahn and Soren wandered off to help the rest while Marcus watched Selene fly away until she was a mere speck. Would she come back? Or run and make a new life, he wanted her to, but his heart wanted her to return.**

* * *

**Viktor worried himself about milk for Kain, there was enough blood and formula mix in the bag to last another day or two, this new world he would have to figure out how to get what he needed. **

**This was not him but like Selene, he died and changed in the process, just like Kraven as well, he would have never thought himself to leisurely sit in a park with his 'grandson' the half species, and of all things sitting in the sun that burnt but not badly. He looked down at Kain's little sleeping face in his arms, now he wondered what Sonja's baby would have been like, but hid biological daughters death by his hands had eaten him everyday until he found Selene, he was almost admitting to himself what a fool he had been. Although his stubbornness and arrogance of the old ways was arguing with him, telling him that was wrong, this child shouldn't have been born, and than looking at his little face made it disappear no doubt he had a massive soft spot for him, and always will, every loin has a part lamb, even the coldest cruelest of creators like Viktor. **

**Lost in thought for a moment he was quickly pulled out by a scent of the rest of the Lycan party form the motel coming to complete their mission and take the child. **


	70. Silver soldier

**Viktor hesitantly stood up trying not to wake Kain, he swung the pack onto his back. He scouted the area with all his senses he could not rely on his eyes as he could hardly open them with the direct sunlight, the glasses only helped a little.**

**The amount of people around them dwindled he had already spotted two of the Lycans. Viktor slipped into the trees deep into the garden in the shade where hardly any of the human eyes would see and it was shady enough to contain better vision. Behind the water house Viktor took off his coat placed it on the ground and lay Kain still sleeping in a pile of soft leaves in the sun, hiding him for a short moment while he dealt to the lingering Lycans. **

"**Stay sleeping" Viktor whispered he didn't need Kain to wake and cry not knowing where he was. **

**The two Lycans who first approached Viktor had never seen the elder before, and couldn't help dwell in how different he was to what they had imagined. Here like before stood shirtless a well aged male in black pants and sunglasses. From Selene's young blood that he was created had knocked off a few aging years of Viktor's appearance, but he was still toned like most male Vampyre's anyway. The two Lycans sniffed searching for Kain but keeping their eyes on Viktor who began to change Vamcan. They knew he was close Viktor would not stray far from him leaving him defenseless. The Lycans changed their own forms, from outside the garden it sounded like dogs fighting drawing no ones attention. **

**Viktor much older and experienced still had his elder power of immense strength much like Marcus, causing him to easily breaking the Lycans bones like sticks. He punched his fist right though the first Lycans chest, and smashed the others head down into his chest. The sound however did attract the rest of the Lycans including their back up, they wasted no time in finding where Viktor was. **

**Surrounded in more than fifteen Lycans Viktor was soon to discover his unique ability. Thinking it had been the gift of vision he was amazed to find it was just Selene's blood that showed him Kain was in danger since Selene was not in physical form to receive the image. As the Lycans approached Viktor skin became solid and silver, then became shiny, every part of his body became liquid metal, he could morph into most shapes and fit though any crack, hole or gap, he could also make his skin solid metal at any point with will power.**

**The Lycans around stood back and hesitated for a moment as they could see their own reflection in his solid body matter, the closest Lycan was the first to discover how powerful Viktor had become. She lunged at him only to have the same impact as jumping at a steel wall she yelped as he stood perfectly still and she hit the solid structure almost breaking her jaw as she tried to bite him. Holding his hand flat and his claws out aimed to a point it was the equivalent to a silver spear, he dove it though her quickly impaling her though the heart killing her on impact, the metal burned her skin only a little, it seemed his metal structure contained some silver. Two other Lycans leapt onto him to have their skin slowly burn they tried to claw his flesh but it was pointless their claws could not penetrate the metal skin, when it did it wiped clean though like water and the skin returned to its normal shiny position giving them back their reflection just to taunt them more. **

"**Find the child" The woman in command whispered to the large Lycan who nursed him back at the hotel. He gave a nod then began to search the area. **

**Viktor became a silver blob winding around a Lycans middle making his form solid then began to squeeze and crush the Lycan like a metal clamp snake. He never even noticed the Lycan leave to look for Kain, he was not too concerned since he could still sense him exactly where he left him. Viktor became swamped in Lycans, he may have seemed indestructible but there was a chance they could still over power him, ten heavy fully formed Lycans could over power a truck. **

**Viktor could begin to sense the Lycan get close to Kain, causing him to become alarmed, when the strangest thing happened, suddenly a Lycan who had her arm clamped around Viktor's neck flew up into the air hovered for a moment then flew into a tree**

"**If you like his power wait till ye see mine" a Scottish accent came out of mid air. Viktor could smell Duncan's scent he was close but could not see him anywhere neither could any other Lycan. Another Lycan suddenly received three long slashes down his back then like the other was thrown into the tree landing on top of the other who was about to get up knowing her down again. Viktor noticed the ground move about below clear footsteps moved along the ground, so it appears the Vampyre he briefly meet in the hotel room was now a Hybrid and his ability was of stealth and invisibility, but he was no threat to Kain or himself, he was his new back up. **

**The large Lycan sniffed around becoming close to Kain, Viktor was still being held down by a number of Lycans and unable to tell Duncan where he was, Duncan was focused on getting the Lycans off Viktor to get to Kain. **

**Erika however knew Kain's scent almost as good as his mother and could pick up the area where he was easily but couldn't quite pinpoint him. On the roof of the water house she scanned where he was seeing the large Lycan she knew to stay out of battle, any blow to the stomach could cause her to miscarry. She came to the conclusion he was inside, as did the large Lycan. **

**He pulled the door off its hinge looking inside at the same time she pulled off a skylight peering inside. With one sniff she could tell he was not inside, her senses better, it took the Lycan a few more moments and he had to go further inside to tell. **

**In a moment every Lycan and Hybrids ears pricked up when they heard a small grizzle, the familiar whine of a un attended baby, Erika followed the sound spotting Kain as he began to cry and throw his arms about waking up alone amongst the leaves. She was down the wall and had him in her arms in moments smiling form ear to ear happy to have him back, only to turn and see she was surrounded in four Lycans not willing to let her go until she handed him over. **

"**Remember she is with pup, don't aim for the stomach" he instructed. They approached her knowing she wouldn't hand him over. She remained crouched then hunched herself protectively over Kain then faced her back toward them the first Lycan grabbed her shoulder to turn her around**

"**Hand him over" **

"**Never you PRICK" she shouted at the same time she changed form, out her back shot numbers of spines going right though the Lycans hand and arm, some spines where almost a meter long. She was rolled over covered, her plain soft skin underneath protecting herself her child and Kain.**

"**Great there goes another good top" she moaned rolling her eyes. Kain giggled looking up watching her. **

"**Cloths and powers don't mix" she whispered to Kain with a smile. She could feel the Lycan try and pull the spine out but he was stuck, well and truly impaled**

"**Shit a brick!" the other Lycans cursed shocked at her power, this was the last thing they expected. **

"**It's a defense power, she is not a fighter, we'll get him" The large Lycan observed looking for a weakness in the defense.  
"I don't care get me off!" the other screamed still trying to slide the sharp spine out, along the spines was lots of tiny little spines making it almost serrated like giving a nasty cut, on the way though flesh and out. Viktor was pleased for the moment that the couple arrived to protect Kain he could see now why Selene had left him with them. **

**One of the Lycans had spotted Duncan's footsteps along the soil and figured out where he was, he snuck up behind or what he took as behind and swung at the air successfully hitting Duncan sending him out of the trees and into the park. Duncan landed in a flower bed, the thud of the landing caused him to lose his form and ability bringing him back into view. He stood up and held his head**

"**Oh shite!" he cursed holding his head only realizing he was standing stark naked in front of two women who where sitting on a park bench, they never saw him come into form only sit up out of the flowerbed. **

**The first woman screeched**

"**Pervert!!!" while the other wide eyed began to yell**

"**Hippie!" she yelled then tried not to giggle. Duncan covered himself realizing, it was sinking in after hitting his head. He had needed to be naked to be fully unseen. **

"**Hippie?" He didn't know what was more insulting being called a hippie since he was naked and had flowers all over him, or the fact she was laughing at him, or what he took as his manliness in size, the fact the other woman screamed pervert never came into thought. He ran back for the garden as soon as he was under cover he tried to change back into his invisible form only to appear as floating flowers. **

**Since Duncan had a fist class flying lesson Viktor became swamped in Lycans again, struggling to kill any, Marcus was right the longer and more he used in a set time slowly used the power up, it was only so long that Viktor could still retain the metal form. **

**Erika held onto Kain while a second Lycan tried to grab her by two of the spikes and pull her away from the wall, only to have more spines shot out of her back into his hands. **

"**Oh great plan dickhead now I'm stuck. Now what?" **

"**Keep pulling her out" He instructed the two. As painful as it was they gave there impaled limbs a good yank trying to pull themselves off as well as pull he r away. Erika lost her balance trying to hold Kain she couldn't place her arms down to avoid falling backward. In the blink of an eye the lead Lycan snatched Kain out of her hands, the only way she could get him back is if she retracted her spikes. **

"**No, give him back bitch!" Erika screamed at her angrily growing more spines over the rest of her limbs, the two Lycans behind held her back. **

"**This child belongs to us now, he will be raised our way" The Lycan cradled Kain roughly who was crying loudly, Viktor had a burst of anger distressed at his grandson's cry, and managed to throw off three Lycans, and kill two. As the Woman roughly handled Kain she never noticed the large amount of pigeons accumulating around her until Kain stopped crying when he saw the one pigeon that he called 'Mama' his messenger pigeon landed on the branch above him. **


	71. Reunion

"**It will pay to let them take the child" Viktor said to Erika signaling for her to come over to him. **

"**No we can't let them take him!" she screamed retracting her claws and spines ready to pounce. Viktor was watching the increasing amount of pigeons growing **

"**No, you will want to come over here, let them take the child" **

"**I can't..."**

"**Get over here damn it, don't put your own child in danger" Viktor growled at her.**

**The Lycan holding Kain smirked**

"**You better do as he says or we will make sure you lose your own child" she snapped just threatening, even though they wouldn't. Erika pouted and stormed over to Viktor then glared at the Lycan holding Kain. All the surviving Lycans backed away letting them go. **

**She held him up **

"**Want to say goodbye or anything to your little one?" she taunted, Viktor took a step forward**

"**Not to him but I do to you" **

"**And what's that?"**

"**Mummy isn't happy" he said in an antagonizing manor razing his brows and crossing his arms. The Lycan rolled her eyes not even caring what he meant **

"**Let's go" was all she muttered. Erika tried to follow them but Viktor stopped her then pointed to the pigeons**

"**Believe it or not Kain summoned them to him"**

"**Pigeons, great lot that does" she sarcastically snapped. **

"**Just wait" **

**Erika didn't question she could tell by the tone of his voice something was up. **

**Making sure the garden was clear of anyone the Lycans came out of the trees and onto the clearing wearing only coats after their transformation. Viktor and Erika stood on the edge of the trees, as did Duncan who was silently waiting for some opportunity to help, not to mention see what Viktor was talking about. The Lycans remained in the open for a moment as one tried to call Jarad on a cellular, while the others stretched and rested on a bench next to a large Iron statue of a soldier and fountain. The pigeons had followed and mounted around the fountain and statue still not even bothered by them. Kain was staring at the pigeon sitting on the statues head**

"**Mama" he blabbed flapping his hands about excited**

"**Look at that he gets so excited over a pigeon" the woman holding him said in amusement**

"**Actually there seems to be a lot of them" The larger Lycan muttered scratching his head like a gorilla. Kain started kicking about smiling like mad and reached for the pigeon getting over exited when a creaking and groan came from within the sculpture. **

"**What the hell" One Lycan cursed his ears pricking up toward the iron figure. Dust and chips began to fall and the sound of groaning twisting moan of metal filled the air as the soldier came to life. **

**Erika watched in amazement**

"**Kain is doing that!" **

"**Nope" Viktor had a half smile watching.**

**The statue jumped off the stone rise landing on the ground with a loud clank. Blood oozed from the eyes of the soldier, its mouth cracked open and a gust of flames shot out bringing the closest Lycan who stood with the cell phone still held to his ear. It burnt him to black bones in seconds. The Lycans began to growl and lunged at the iron and began pulling and breaking it apart. **

**Only to have a large flame whirl out and fly strait up into the air. **

"**What the fuck is that thing!" one yelled staring at the air where it disappeared. There was a moments silence then out of no where a bolt of fire shot out of the sky incinerating another Lycan then another. The Lycans began to scramble about to avoid being hit, but the one Lycan who held Kain stood still knowing that the fire would not harm them, she now knew what Viktor was talking about. **

"**You want your son" she growled at the sky**

**Erika eyes almost popped out of her head**

"**She's alive"**

"**So it seems, she must have been resurrected like I was" He said coming out of the trees heading for the woman. Selene dropped down out of the sky and landed in front of the woman, her eyes lit up wildly as did the largest smiled smothered her face when she saw Kain who was jumping about arms flapping reaching out for her, he was so excited he was screaming. **

"**Selene your alive!" Erika yelled form behind, she was pleased to see her, confused at how she grew wings, or why her hair was streaks of flame or how her eyes became blood, but the story would come later, she was alive was all that mattered. Selene stood forward with her hands out**

"**Give me my son, Jarad no longer draws breath and rest of your pack now is with Blecher, hand him over" **

"**I don't believe you, come any closer and you will lose him!" she snapped.**

**Selene frowned menacingly**

"**Big mistake" she snarled she stomped her foot hard onto the ground causing to shudder and crack though the woman's feet.**

"**Harm a single hair on his head and you will suffer an eternity of pain" Selene growled. Viktor, Erika and Duncan could feel the pure power gush of Selene **

"**Such power how is it possible" Viktor asked himself observing her new form. The Lycan took Kain's cheeks and faced his head toward her so she could see his little cute face. She was about to snare something to Selene when Kain's eyes became black he giggled looking up at her, her stared frozen still. His skin became a metallic purple, in seconds he sank his fangs into her hand, his tiny claws slashed her skin, even Selene was taken back shocked Viktor however was not. Sonja at the same age could turn her eyes blue and grow her fangs. Selene could read the smile on Viktor's face realizing the change was natural and relaxed. Selene spanned her wings out her skin became red **

"**Give him to me and I will spare your life" She growled **

"**Never" the woman ripped her hand form Kain's mouth only to have him snatched out of her arm by Viktor, the next thing she knew she was surrounded by a black mist. Erika realized Duncan still naked now visible was standing next to her watching the black cloud in amazement, all they could see was blood splatter out of the cloud, and the sound of flesh ripping apart.**

"**Who's a good boy" Viktor held Kain up who still giggled, he was slowly changing back **

"**You take after your mother" she smiled waddling him about playing, Erika did not know what was more strange the so called heartless cold elder who is a massive sop over Kain, or Selene a Vampyre turn flame woman turn black tornado who's doing god knows what to the Lycan. The Black mist faded, a normal Selene as she where when she last saw her in the garage apart form the wings, she stood next to blood covered bones that stood upright in the shape they where when they had flesh on them, then fell to the ground clanking. Selene licked the blood off her lips as she had just fed. **

"**Pick up a nasty feeding habit while we here gone eh?" Duncan raised his brows shocked at the sight before him. **

**Selene said nothing she headed strait for Kain, she just about snatched him away and cuddled him **

"**Mama" he smiled grasping onto her tight. Everything in her body buzzed with love as she finally held her son in her arms cuddling him and kissing him on the head continuously, he loved every little piece of attention. She even wrapped her wings over her arms, over him, she did not want to let him go or out of her sight ever again. Tears of happiness fell from her eyes and onto Kain who was so content, she just remained still locked in affection for at least quarter of an hour talking to no one, all her attention was on him. Erika heard a sniff come form Duncan she looked to see his eyes where glassy. He saw her looking and sniffed**

"**What, I love happy endings" He moped She cuddled into him covering him with a big smile, it was over. **

**It was really over. **

**The Lycans had fled they would soon discover Blecher waiting for them and the fate of Jarad, they would also learn there new rules and way of life none had experienced in hundreds of years, peace.**

"**You said your fist word" She finally spoke watching him so content. Never had Viktor seen such happiness in her eyes such love in her expression or such a beaming smile, she looked more beautiful then she had ever been, she also had a motherly radiant glow nothing at this point could dampen. She knew, the world for him was a lot safer than it was, and she had the power to protect him. **

"**Yes he called the pigeon Mama, and sent it to find you, he knew you where alive form the moment you where resurrected" Viktor explained**

"**He's going to be like his mother, very powerful" he continued.**

**All Selene could do was smile at Kain watching him**

"**Yes he will, so will your child" Selene glanced at Erika and Duncan for a moment then back at Kain.**

"**You know"**

"**Yes, I could sense it the day sat next to you when I asked you to take Kain, before the battle" **

**Selene saw what Kain was wearing then looked at Viktor who smirked back**

"**What?" he asked sarcastically innocent**

"**Let's go home" Erika sighed, she was becoming tired. **

"**Marcus still lives?" Viktor asked almost sour**

"**Yes, as does Kahn and Soren"**

"**What about Kraven?" Erika asked out of plain curiosity **

"**A casualty of battle, he has passed on, now life is to the future and not the past" Selene gave Viktor a look as though he should also let go of the past and some demons that haunt the both of them, he took it to also as a sort of forgiveness, they both had the deep cuts now it was time for them to heal. Duncan stood confidently, hugging Erika**

"**Let's go home, we should get Elaine to give you a check up" he smiled and kissed her on the neck, he was confidant since he had managed to learn how to make certain parts of himself invisible. Duncan began to lead Erika to the car, Viktor followed , they all came to a stop when they noticed Selene was not following.**

"**What's wrong?" Erika frowned**

"**Nothing"**

"**Then come on"**

"**No, I have a few things I need to do"**

**They knew she was leaving them all**

"**Will you ever come back to the castle?" Erika became upset **

"**Maybe someday, tell Marcus thank you for everything he has done for us" Selene grabbed the bag and looped it over her shoulder, and cradled Kain tightly. **

"**Goodbye" She jumped up into the air spanned out her wings and was gone in moments. Selene knew it was short and unexpected but it had to be, there was nothing more horrible than a long painful goodbye and besides it was not the end she would see them again. **

"**No!" Erika yelled watching the sky but Selene was gone again. Duncan put his hand on her shoulder**

"**Let her go, she will be happy" **

"**We lost her to lose her again" **

"**We'll see her again, I know we will. She just needs a break" Erika became upset again and began to cry on the drive back to the castle. Viktor sat in the back seat pouting with his arms crossed most the way back silent like a little boy who didn't get his way. They knew it was because now he couldn't se his 'grandson', he was upset and they knew it. Erika got ever Selene leaving a lot quicker than her supposed death, Duncan was right at least she is not dead. **

**They arrived back at the Castle a day later after driving all night and day. Marcus had arrived back from the battle field after various numbers of times identifying bodies so they could be named and burred respectfully. He stood tired in the doorway when he saw the car pull up the driveway. His heart skipped a beat hoping Selene would get out, but as the car approached he could not sense her, she had not come back. He smiled as Erika and Duncan approached him**

"**Good to have you back" **

"**Good to be back, and Selene gives word, to say thank you for everything you have done for them" **

**Marcus kept his smile as fake as it was, he could not hide the sigh of disappointment he let out. Erika felt dizzy and almost toppled**

"**Oh I think we better get her inside, she hasn't had her throw up session yet" Duncan said supporting her as he quickly strolled her to the bathroom, it was still the morning after all and she had been sleeping in the car and woke on arrival. Marcus face dropped when he saw Viktor alive and well. **

"**Nice to see you too" Viktor read his expression well**

"**I thought you perished when Selene died"**

"**No, the Hybrid bloodline you gave me aloud me to live" **

**There was a awkward silence between them **

"**What are you going to do?" **

"**Go back to my house and throw out the trash" Viktor turned away and headed back for the mansion to deal with the Vampyre's inside**

"**They have already been dealt with, I disposed of the mansion, it no longer stands" **

**Viktor stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Marcus**

"**You blew up my house?" **

"**It holds bad memories it was a monument to hate in the war, it could no longer live, so I destroyed it. The Vampyre's that did live within now live here under my watch, no longer is there status among the Vampyre's or hybrids, even Lycans that live here. You are welcome to live here, but you no longer have your elder power over others" Marcus laid the rules, then turned and went inside leaving Viktor the choice in his own free time. Viktor already knowing he had lost his power status stayed with Marcus hoping Selene and Kain would return. **

**The autumn passed into winter Marcus sat at his window every day hoping he would soon see her walk though the gate. She was like a disease a good one she was in his mind everyday, or in the back of his mind, it was a good disease to him, but a haunting one. Never had he ever longed for a woman, he knew he should get over it and let her live on and he should move on, but he couldn't let her go, and everyone knew it. **

**The cold winter soon delivered the snow of December, it would be Kain's first birthday in a few days, a whole year had passed since the birth, which made Selene hate him so much. He sat at the window again watching the snow fall. He heard heavy footsteps walk in**

"**You're not watching the gate again are you?" Erika asked a hint of concern in her voice. **

"**No just the snow" he sighed, she knew very well what he was thinking. She sat next to him and watched him. She could almost see the thoughts cross his face. **

**He finally faced her giving her a smile as he watched her run her small swollen belly. **

"**It will be Kain's birthday in a couple of days" he said facing out the window again. There was a long silence before she spoke again**

"**You know I know she will be back, woman's intuition"  
"Why do you say that?"**

"**Because, if you love her so much and she loves you she'll come back" **

"**But she doesn't love me"**

"**Doesn't she? It's not what I sensed"**

"**She chose Kraven over me"**

"**No I think he was a comfort thing, she didn't know you all that well she loved him, but was not in love with him, they didn't have the bond or that connection like the two of you had. She's in love with you, but she was afraid that she would be lied to again. Kraven he never lied to her about his feelings. Maybe if you see her next you should tell her how you feel" **

"**It wont make any difference she still wont. She's had two mates and lost them both, she will not want a third" **

"**That's it, she has no mate, and she has let the past go. She has had time to heal, I think she may not let or show you her true feelings for a start, but she will let you know in time, if its true love and is meant to happen it will happen don't give up on love, its far to rare and precious to throw away" She told him, he said nothing but think upon her words. She put her hand on his shoulder as a gesture of sympathy then left him to his thoughts. **

**Marcus dozed off for a while thinking about everything Erika had said, only to wake with a jump to nightfall. He got up and stretched ready for bed about to close the blinds when he spotted a figure beyond the gate. **


	72. Yearning

**Tired and drowsy Marcus squinted at the figure in the snow, the scent was human, so he never bothered to look closer. His heart dropped with disappointment. Flopping onto the bed on his back he stared at the ceiling, board with himself. What was there to do now? Erika was right, he couldn't mope around. But his mind trailed off again, to her. There was no way to get her out of his mind. Slowly deep in thought he drifted off to sleep flat on his back sprawled out where he slept awkwardly all night. **

**Erika sat at the table in the large dinning room across form Viktor who was moaning about something again, it was all he seemed to do, so she was listening but not listening, she had learnt to turn off to him. Her focus was more on her breakfast that she was devouring at quite a speed. Cass sat at the in front of the roaring fire place scratching her back on the rug getting fur everywhere, she was making snuffling and moaning sounds enjoying the scratch, the sound annoying Viktor. **

"**That dog has flea's she's always scratching" Viktor moaned watching Cass.**

"**She doesn't have fleas, she just loves going along the carpet on her back" **

"**Who's dog is it anyway?" **

"**It was Selene's. Kraven gave her to her. Now she seems to hang around Marcus"**

"**Are, he doesn't want to move anything of Selene's even though she has left. He's still waiting for her then I don't know why he just doesn't move on" Viktor said staring at his bowl of cereal. It was strange for him to eat food, he needed to now, blood was not fully sufficient. Being born Vampyre he had never eaten, the first time he tried to eat food he choked each time putting Marcus in fits of laughter, but even he had done the same thing. **

"**He doesn't move on cause he's in love" Erika began to talk to him since he was not moaning. She was the only one who would fully talk to him since she had never had any quarrel with him. Viktor rolled his eyes and shook his head**

"**He'll be waiting forever" **

"**His choice"**

"**He would wait too" Viktor smirked with a smile tapping his fingers on the table still staring at his untouched cereal, which Erika was beginning to eye up. He noticed instantly and slid the bowl across to her then crossed his arms. **

"**It would be nice if she did come back. And they would make a lovely couple Marcus would be good for a father role for Kain"**

**Viktor smiled and rose a brow**

"**Hmmm, yes since you almost damaged his chance of having his own children" he chuckled with a grin.**

"**You heard about that?" **

**Viktor responded with a smile. **

"**Heard about what?" Marcus walked in keeping his reputation at entering right on time as he was the topic of conversation. **

"**Just an event" Erika muttered. Marcus flopped into the chair but the fire to have Cass trot over to him and started with the large soppy eyes for attention, which she received strait away as he scratched her behind the ear. **

"**Morning" Viktor said politely to Marcus's surprise.**

"**Morning" Marcus mumbled in return. **

"**Why don't you go for a walk, the clear air may help you" Erika suggested to Marcus who seemed very glum and tired. Cass's head popped up at the work walk. Marcus seeing Cass's reaction decided it would be a good idea. Without a word he got up and whistled to Cass leaving them to their breakfast. Viktor looked strait at Erika**

"**You right, He's worse than I thought, he's in love" Viktor's tone had changed with a small hint of sympathy. **

**Marcus's feet crunched though the snow as he walked into the town with Cass at his side in her doggie coat. He wandered aimlessly though the city streets, relaxed knowing there was no other Lycan or dealer about to pounce out. Mindlessly he walked Cass to the Butcher got her a bone with meat still on it and sat on the side walk bench while she chewed away at it. He stared into space thinking when a particular movement on top of the nearby building caught his eye. He watched sharply atop the building waiting for another movement. He sniffed the air searching for the scent he longed for searching for some sign, for a moment his heart palpitated as he picked up a faint scent which was like Selene's it was hard to tell as it was distant and only for a brief moment. **

**He let it pass, thinking it could have been anything when he noticed Cass was watching the same area of the building which was unusual since nothing distracts her from chewing a bone. **

"**What is it... where are they?" He asked her she ran toward the building the leash pulling tight before she ran onto the road. He let her guide him, his own nose sniffing away following her into an ally, a familiar ally. Cass lead him to the old mill where Marcus had fist met Duncan and taken Selene to shelter from the sun. There was a faint scent, **

"**Its just an old scent Cass" He mumbled yet that was over a year ago, the scent should not be present at all. Cass lead him though into a different part of the mill, where they had not gone into back then and the scent was present, confirming she had been there since the battle. Marcus looked around when he head Cass bark from the other room. He ran in to see Cass was staring at something shiny upon the floor. In the dust sat a black feather with gold and sliver trim edge and gold pattern, it had come from Selene. He picked up the feather and ran his finger over the soft smooth surface she had been here and never came to the castle he thought painfully. **

**Cass lead him though the mill and onto the roof, along the way he found four more feathers, she must have malted her summer feathers for her winter ones. He kept all the feathers he found carefully sliding them into his pocket not to damage them, besides they where the only feathers in the world like it. **

**After wandering in and around the mill he finally walked back to the castle almost excited to show everyone his findings including one of the large flight feathers of hers he had found, it was almost as long and big as his arm. **

**Viktor had dozed off sitting in the living room in front of the fire as he Erika, Duncan sat with them watching them both sleep, he was stitching some fabric. **

**Marcus ran in holding up the feather. **

"**Shhhhhhhh" Duncan pointed at the sleeping pair. **

"**But look what I found" Marcus whispered excited waving the feather about**

"**You found a big feather that's great" Duncan tried not to sound to sarcastic. Marcus's shoulders dropped. He frowned at Duncan for a moment then noticed what he was doing **

"**Duncan... are you doing a cross stitch?" he lifted a brow. Duncan looked up blank and put the needle down**

"**Um..." **

"**Well here you can make me a feather tapestry" he sarcastically gave a come back to Duncan's sarcasm. **

"**Its Erika's, she was to tired to finish so I'm doing it for her" he held it up for Marcus to see, it was pink fabric with little light pink and purple butterflies**

"**It's for the baby's room, we found out while you where gone were having a girl" **

**Marcus smiled **

"**Congratulations" **

"**Thank you" Duncan sighed **

"**So what is so important about you big feather?" Duncan only began to notice how unusually big it was**

"**What the hell is that off?" He said getting up **

"**Selene" Marcs said with a large smile.**

**Duncan took the feather and had a close look at it **

"**Selene's scent is pouring off it" he said observing the feather**

"**Exactly, that means she's somewhere in town, or has been here recently"**

"**Selene's here?" Erika had woken, her own words woke Viktor.**

"**I'm not sure, but she's malting" Marcus pulled the feathers out of his pocket**

"**Can I have one" Erika asked seeing the beautiful gold and silver patterns along the soft feather. Marcus held out the feathers for her to take one. Viktor picked up the flight feather**

"**A flight feather, that's rare to find, even off a normal bird, usually good luck" he handed the feather back to Marcus. **

"**But if she is here why has she not come to see us?" Duncan asked Erika had been upset she didn't come back she needed Selene as woman's company and Selene had been though immortal pregnancy and would have been great support and guidance. Erika was almost angry she had supported Selene and Selene had not even considered her. **

**Marcus let the others take a feather keeping the flight feather he placed it on the mantel piece next to a photo of the wedding. He sat on his bed no longer moping about, he had hope once again, he felt confidant now, if Selene was right there he thought, he would have the confidant to tell her how he felt, only for him to see a black gold and silver feather outside float down past his window from the sky. **


	73. Shiver

**Hi, **

**Sorry for the late chapter I have lots of assignments all due in at the same time the joys of being a Uni student and they are a higher priority. So this chapter will... (Shit just had an earth quake...argh shaking... phew that's over just a little one) ... be short and now will be even shorter. Paranoid now.**

**Thank you**

**-Evelyn- **

**Marcus pulled the latch open and swung the window open quickly looking to the sky above him. **

"**Selene?" he called but there was no answer. He ran out it room and up two sets of flights to the snowy roof top. His feet crunched in the snow as he investigated the roof. Shivering he saw nothing, it had began snowing again making vision harder, but he noticed another feather lying in the snow, along with foot prints. **

"**Selene?!" he called only the drifting wind answered him. **

"**Why are you doing this to me" he muttered to himself. He jogged over to the side and looked down to the ground, but there was no one to be seen.**

**He sloughed his shoulders sighing, he wanted to see her badly, no part of him didn't for the cruelty she was dishing him. Almost angry he stormed back though the snow and back inside, outing all the way down the stairs and back to his room to find it was cold, he had left the window open.**

"**Bloody hell" he walked over to the window to find it was already shut. He stopped in his tracks, there was no other scent that anyone had been in the room apart from Selene that was now present. She was inside, she must have come though the window he thought looking around for a moment yet he basked in her scent as his heart jumped. **

"**Playing hide and seek" he muttered, he just wanted to see her. **

"**No, my eyes hurt from the white snow I need to stay out the light for a moment, let them recover" her voice came from his office. He whirled around to look into his almost pitch black office to see a faint out line of her, but what his eyes saw first was her red eyes that glowed in the dark that she was unaware off. **

"**Selene..." he barely spoke his face couldn't help but smile. He flicked off the light in his room letting only the roaring fire light the room. **

"**That's almost creepy"**

"**What is?" she said coming out of the office into view from the light of the fire. As his eyes fell upon her face his mind lapped up every small detail as the orange and red flames danced across her delicate face. Any anger in him disappeared at the sight. In a pack on her front Kain was wrapped up warm sleeping soundly. She meet his gaze and they where instantly locked. Erika was right, too right, there was an automatic connection and pull between them **

"**Your eyes" he finally barely answered after a moment. **

"**What about them?" she whispered gently, not to wake Kain.**

"**They glow red in the dark" **

"**They do?" she had been unaware that they did. He pointed to a mirror on the wall, she briefly looked, and sure enough two glowing red orbs looked back at her. She never noticed since no one really looks at there reflection in the dark, its just common sense, or an act of stupidity if you did. **

"**Huh" she turned away from the mirror to face him again. Marcus was watching Kain sleep**

"**He's grown so much" **

"**He has" she strolled over to the bed and unstraped the carrier letting him gently down onto the bed. **

"**Hard to believe it will be a year since he was born, it seems like yesterday" He said offering to take her coat.**

"**I know" she let him take the coat off her shoulders then folder up her wings. As he hung her coat she undid the carrier letting Kain stretch out. He yawed opened his eyes for a moment, stretched then drifted back to sleep as she covered him in a small blanket. **

**Marcus couldn't hold it in **

"**Why did you not come back?" **

**Selene didn't answer for a moment **

"**I needed time, I've let my past go, its no more, not even the battle" she sifted her eyes from her sleeping son and looked up at Marcus**

"**Its over and gone I let everything go. I also wanted some time with just him and I" She spoke so calm and relaxed, he could see it and feel it in her presence let alone her voice how clam and relaxed she now was, a lot of her aggressiveness had faded. She was still stubborn and strong, just seemed more at peace. **

"**Why did you not come strait back here when you came back to town"**

"**I did what do you mean?"**

"**I found your feathers in the mill" he pointed to the flight feather on the mantelpiece. **

"**I stopped there when the snow storm came in, I needed to change this ones diaper and I don't take him out when it snows so heavy. I flew to the door but no one answers so I tried the roof access to find it was locked. Then I heard you call from the window, I glided down but you where gone. Your office was warmer and dark so I waited there until you returned" **

**He sighed and smiled to himself feeling stupid that he had accused her to himself that she was playing with his heart and mind.**

"**Do you plan to stay"**

"**I'm not sure, I will while Erika has her baby, maybe longer, it will be good for Kain to have a friend who is the same as him" **

**Marcus had hopped she would stay. He sat next to her on the bed**

"**Well your room is still the way you left it so is Kain's nursery, plus a box of a few other things you left behind at the mansion" **

**She gave him a how did you managed that look, but was returned with a 'don't ask' eye roll from him. They watched Kain pull faces in his sleep for a while in the silence. She smiled in happy thought of it would be better to stay permanently for Kain's sake, where as Marcus's mind was arguing with itself whether to tell her now how he felt or not. **

"**Missed you" he managed to say, he felt like a teenage boy trying to talk to a girl for the first time, never had he felt like it. To his delight she smiled looking up **

"**I've missed all of you too" her answer was kind, but it gave him the signal not to ask or tell her just yet, but he would all in good time. **

**Hmmm, I just noticed the sort of irony in this being one of the end chapters and there's an earthquake... which was what the first chapters where about... Now I ask myself what's the chances in that?**


	74. Magnet

**Hi, **

**Thank you to every one who reviews, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, sorry I haven't been updating lately I have had so much work to do, and I am trying to keep up with the chapters along with it. **

**Thank you for reading my story **

**-Evelyn-**

**Kain awoke to see both Marcus and his mother watching him. He covered his face with his hands laughing then looked past his fingers to see if they where still watching. **

"**Hey little man" Marcus said smiling. **

"**Hi" Kain laughed waving his hand at Marcus then shoving his thumb in his mouth.**

"**He can talk" **

"**Yes, single words, he mainly points to things" Selene picked him up he latched onto her wrapping his arms around her neck cuddling her. He watched Marcus on the side his face half buried in Selene's hair. **

**Marcus smiled again**

"**He's shy?"**

"**Yes, he can be" She looked down at Kain with a smile, she held him up them put him down on the ground holding his hands until he was standing up on his own then let go. Kain now confidant and smiling held up his hands and walked over to Marcus, with a big smile on his face.**

"**Who's a confidant little walker then?"**

"**He knows he has powers, you should see the speed he can crawl" she laughed watching Marcus pick him up.**

"**I can't get over how big you have grown" Marcus ruffed up his short black hair. In the silence they heard a moan come form outside the door, it was unmistakably a dogs moan. Selene opened the do to have Cass almost bowl her over wagging her tail like mad, on her hind legs trying to like Selene's face**

"**Down, down Cass" Selene tried to push her down but Cass was just too excited to see her. **

"**Dooog" Kain yelled holding his arms out toward Cass. Cass came running over and sniffed Kain's hands, her cold nose on his skin tickled causing him sot laugh hysterically. Marcus let Kain reach in and pat Cass, Cass was good to the extent she only licked his face once and let him pat her. To Marcus's surprise Kain was surprisingly gentle most young children whack an animal on the head thinking they are patting. Kain patted Cass's fur softy smiling at the soft smooth texture on his hand.**

"**He loves animals, can't get enough of them"**

"**He's so good with her, not whacking her did you teach him that?"**

"**No, he just did it himself, he doesn't pull on the ears either, I took him to the Zoo a couple of times, he loves it but I had to be careful somehow he can communicate with them, all the animals in the enclosures he seemed to summon over to him, buy holding out his hands" **

**Marcus's brows shot up interested in what may be Kain's ability. **

"**Not to mention he has every stray dog, cat and goodness knows what follow us, every time we stayed at a hotel I would wake up in the morning he would be looking out the window, and there right outside was hundreds of pigeons, seagulls, ducks or what ever else could make it to the window. I'm sure if we had slept in a warehouse I would have woken up covered in rats and mice"**

**Marcus laughed loudly gaining the passing Soren's attention. **

**He poked his head inside the door to see what could possibly make the 'moping Marcus' as they had called him, laugh. **

"**Soren" Selene smiled seeing him investigate. **

"**Selene your back" He stepped into the doorway. **

"**Yes, I've come back to be here when Erika has the baby"**

"**And this ones birthday" Marcus said watching Kain make a fuss of Cass who was loving every little bit of attention from him. Kain waved to Soren, who did not wave back, making Kain pout.**

"**Do the others know you're here"**

"**No I was about to go see them" **

"**Would you like me to rally them up in the main room for you?"**

"**If you could" Marcus replied not Selene. Soren nodded giving a smile then popped back out the door. **

**Selene waited till she heard him disappear right down the hall before she spoke. **

"**He never changes" **

"**I know, although he has relaxed a little and chilled out, but he's still the same" he handed Kain over to Selene who held her arms out for him. **

"**Wings!" Kain yelled over and over as she picked him up.**

"**What does he mean" **

"**We invented this game, well sort of slide really, watch" She held him up while she unfolded her wings then looped them into crescents in front of her.**

"**Yay!" Kain yelled getting exited for the game. She held him up one end then dropped him into the wing letting him slide down the soft smooth feathered surface along the crescent before he got to the bottom she lifted the wing he was on and placed the other wing underneath for him to land on, as soon as he did she lifted that wing up for him to slide back down in the other direction as he slid down the placed the first wing underneath catching him again the raised it up for him to slide back the other way again. She repeated it again and again Kain laughed hysterically it was his favorite play. **

"**He absolutely loves it, he can go for hours and never gets sick of it"**

"**I can see that" Marcus laughed in amusement.**

"**Fist time I've let him do this for a while" She stopped the sliding and took him up into her arms again then headed for the door. **

"**Why is that" he opened the door for them**

"**Because this one has a bad habit of trying to pull out my feathers" she said Kain looked away. **

"**Oh, I see" Marcus lead her down the hall to the main lounge room, Cass following close behind Kain watching her follow over Selene's shoulder. They came to a stop where they where greeted by Soren outside the door. **

"**There all here, they don't know why though" Soren explained. Kain waved to him a second time but got no response. While Marcus and Selene talked to Soren Kain looked back down at Cass, upset Soren did not wave back or even say hello, he pointed to Cass and was about to point at Soren **

"**Kain, don't even think about it" She never even saw what he did but she knew very well. Kain turned around and gave the best cute innocent look but it didn't fool his mother. Soren disappeared back into the room leaving the door pushed shut.**

"**What was Kain doing?"**

"**He was going to get Cass to bite or pee on Soren, he's done it before" she rolled her eyes, then shot a quick look at Kain. **

"**Before you go in, there's something you should know" Marcus said, Selene put Kain down on the ground keeping him amused with Cass, while Marcus told her about Viktor. **

"**Viktor lives her now, I destroyed the mansion, his house" **

**She paused a moment, then unexpectedly gave a smile. **

"**He's got to live somewhere"**

"**You okay with that?"**

"**Sure, I told you I've let the past go"**

**As they spoke Cass had wandered into the main lounge Kain crawled in quickly behind her. Viktor sat on a large chair reading a paper next the fire, Erika and Duncan sat on the couch, Erika biffing Duncan with a cushion as his line of bad jokes was beginning to annoy her, on the couch across from them sat Kahn and Julian who rolled their eyes at Duncan, at the table reading some charts with Soren looking over her shoulder was Elaine. Cass ran in and sat by the fire next to Viktor's chair.**

**Kain crawled in and sat next to or pretty much on top of her, she didn't mind just licked his face and let him. Everyone's eyes shot up, they did not expect to see Kain crawl in and sit with Cass. **

**Viktor smiled leaning forward quickly putting aside his paper**

"**Are you who I think you are?" Kain held up both hands and waved with his fingers**

"**Hi" **

"**It's Kain!" Erika smiled in delight and slowly but as fast as she could, scrambled over to him and awkwardly sat on the floor next to him**

"**Hello Kain, where's your mummy?"**

"**Dear" he tried to say there, pointing to the door. Remembering Erika's scent well he got up and hopped on what lap he could sit on and awkwardly hugged her over her swollen belly. **

"**He remembers me" She smiled in delight cuddling him**

"**You're growing up so fast!" she watched him smiled and look at her belly. He patted it gently a questioning look on his face. Even for a one year old he was growing and learning at an inhuman pace.**

"**A baby, your going to have a friend" **

**Duncan sat next to Erika to get the same treatment, as soon as he sat down Kain crawled off her lap stood up and slowly walked over to Duncan.**

"**Look at that he's walking, he remembers me too" **

**Viktor wanted to pick up Kain and give him a cuddle but he kept his distance in case Selene wouldn't be happy about it. Everyone surrounded him talking to him trying to get him to walk to them except Soren, who was not much of a children guy, not that he didn't like them, he just didn't know how to react or behave around them. **

**Selene and Marcus watched as Kain stood with the circle of people around him calling him to them. **

"**Come to me come on sweetie this way" Julian called him over then noticed Selene and Marcus. **

"**Selene" everyone turned away for a moment**

"**Your back" Erika said with the warmest of smiles yet getting up to run over**

"**No stay put" Selene came over to her and sat down to receive a strong clamping hug from almost everyone even Kahn. **

"**He's grown so much" Erika nodded to Kain who still held his balance watching every one in aw of attention.**

"**So have you" Selene gently patted her belly like Kain had done. **

**Viktor along with Soren stood back, Viktor felt quite alienated but he always did, she never even looked at him once. Kain finally made his decision on who to walk to, he slowly made his way over to the large chair by the fire place, the room fell silent as Kain held his arms out to Viktor wanting to be picked up. Viktor froze look up at Selene who sat still, Kain had gone to the one person who was not calling him, except for Soren who kept a distance from Cass. Eyes slowly flowed over to Selene, even Kain's looked at her waiting for her reaction. To their surprise she smiled**

"**Well are you or are you not going to pick up your grandson?" **


	75. Song to the Siren

"**Then Lilly was born, and you and your mother decided to stay"**

**Marcus told the whole story to the eight year old Kain and seven year old Lilly once again, they loved hearing it again and again and would reenact parts of it in play. Marcus lead Fausgus along by the reins, with Kain and Lilly upon his back, learning to ride. Lilly looked so much like Erika, blue eyes and blond locks she was almost a miniature spitting image. They where the best of friends, along with Rick, the eight year old human boy that lived in a farm house with his family down the road and would pay numbers of visits, after time even he discovered Kain and Lilly's true nature, but kept it a secret only he knew making him feel unique in being the only one who knew. **

"**Then you became my dad and we lived happily ever after" Kain finished off the story**

"**Right" Marcus laughed, looking back to Selene who sat on the grass with Erika, Julian and Elaine, basking in the sun, for the last seven years that quickly became Selene and Erika's favorite thing, they always have the excuse 'We have a hundred or so years of daylight to catch up on'. **

**Selene never lied to Kain on who his father was, they told him what happened, mostly in story so the truth wasn't so harsh, and his biological father died a hero saving him and Selene. Yet Kain still called Marcus dad.**

**Selene and Erika watched Marcus lead the horse around the paddock **

"**He's not even teaching them to ride, just telling them stories" Erika rolled her eyes. **

"**Kain can control the horse anyway and Lilly's a natural" Selene sighed slowly rolling onto her side carefully putting a pillow under her heavily swollen belly of twins. **

**She and Marcus after five years, had finally gotten together after numbers off attempts of Erika trying to set them up on a date, the tension between them grew to the point a full blown argument ended up in the bedroom. **

**Kain took the reins then pointed in the distance**

"**There's Rick!" he pointed at the small figure biking up the drive, Marcus turned to see the boy when Kain without a word ordered Fausgus to take off. **

"**Kain!" Lilly growled grabbing onto him, knowing very well what he was up to. **

"**Oi!" Marcus yelled at Kain, who now had Fausgus at a canter toward the gate.**

"**Kain get back here!" Marcus yelled running after him, getting Selene's attention. She sat half way, only to have Fausgus jump clean over her rolling her back down onto the ground. Marcus came running to her side **

"**Are you alright" he quickly checked her over then helped her up**

"**I'm fine" She turned around and stood with her hands on her hips**

"**Kain turn around this bloody instant!" She screamed at him, the ground almost vibrating. Kain pulled the reins to a stop, as soon as the horse was stationary Lilly jumped off, **

"**You're in the shit" she snared at him**

"**Lilly!" Erika yelled at her hearing her swear. **

**Kain knew he better stop it was one thing to run form Marcus, but when his mother yelled at him she meant business, and knew better than to disobey the last time he decided to ignore her, he ended up grounded for a week which entitled scooping horse manure, nothing but full study, and training, no friends, or play, it was a harsh punishment but after all he did steal Selene's car and drove it into a bog to sink it in the mud. Kain got off the horse and slowly walked back with Lilly, heads down knowing they where in trouble. **

"**What where you thinking jumping over your mother like that? The hooves could have clipped her, she's in no condition to play around" Selene was to tired to yell at Kain, she let Marcus tell him off, and sat back down.**

**Marcus softened his tone trying to get though to Kain in a not so forceful way hoping Kain would listen**

"**You have to remember she's twins, your brother and sister. She's exhausted, her and stressed to the point her feathers are falling out because of it she doesn't need giving her a fright like that or worrying about you charging off, not to mention Lilly was on the back that was irresponsible"**

"**Yes dad, sorry" Kain was sincere in his apology to both his mother, Marcus and Lilly. **

"**Any you watch your mouth young lady" Erika pointed to Lilly who nodded**

"**Rick's here, go play, and leave the horse behind" Marcus quickly grabbed the reins before Kain lead him away.**

"**My feathers aren't falling out" Selene lifted her wings only to have the wind blow away quite a few lose feathers showering Erika who got one in her mouth. They where also everywhere all over ground. Erika spat out the feather**

"**Um honey you're losing your feathers"**

"**Sorry, I'm just losing my winter coat, and cause I'm pregnant I haven't got the nutrition to fully keep the coat" **

**She excused the fact and left it. They would grow back they always did. Wings as she discovered could be quite a nuisance, Marcus tried not to show he was annoyed to wake up with feathers everywhere when she was malting, piled in the bed in his hair up his nose in his mouth, in the shower all over the floor, she had shed enough to create a number of duvets, but it wasn't her fault she couldn't help it. **

**Selene couldn't sleep later that night. Without waking Marcus she crept out her room stopping on the way to look into Kain's room to see him fast asleep content, rubbing her heavy belly that was twice the size as her last pregnancy. She slowly waddled down the hall alone in her thoughts, the first time she really had to herself, yes Marcus was a wonderful loving caring mate but sometimes his clinging temperament could get a little annoying. It was not long before she found herself at the tower where she had taken Kain after he was born. She didn't dare climb the stairs, instead she sat at the window in the nearby room, watching the stars in the night sky. Alone her mind played out her long life to this very point. And so many things fell into place, now she could see fate was not playing with her at all. She understood it all now. The silence was broken as a set of footsteps strolled into the room. **

"**I'm fine Marcus, I just wanted a short walk..." She paused to see it was Viktor who had walked in not Marcus. She had hardly ever seen him, only from time to time when he visited Kain or baby sat them, it was usually though Erika though. **

**He came in and sat opposite her. He smiled seeing her large swell that she lightly rubbed, she was not due for another month and a half, but she could not carry twin's full term. It was the first time he had seen her pregnant, he had not seen her for a long time.**

"**You look beautiful and motherly" he said his eyes following hers to the stars in the sky. **

"**Thank you" **

**There was a long moment's silence before he spoke again.**

"**Thinking about your life? I was" he told her knowing she was the bond was still close. **

"**Yes"**

**He lowered his head, **

"**About the bad things?" he asked intending the delicate subject of his past with her family, he was not sure of how she now felt about it.**

"**Sometimes. I used to think fate used me like a toy I was only destined to suffer. But it's funny how fate can change in an instant, maybe I was in control all along and never knew it. Ether way everything I went though was for a reason, I am a being of every bloodline, to have gotten to this point I had to learn though pain and time the wisdom that comes with such a power, its like it tested me, and trained me though everything I could possibly endure before it gave me such a power"**

"**Do you blame me in anyway, I don't blame you if you do" his words where light. **

"**No, it was part of the journey here, if you hadn't have done what you had, I would not have Kain, or the twins. For that I am grateful. It has taken me years but I have let what happened to my family go I killed you for it already. I don't think we need to dwell on it anymore" She explained to him. The soft almost human side of Viktor broke though as his eyes began to water, knowing the forgiveness. To get where she was, it was the one thing she had to learn the most, and the last task was to forgive him, in a unspoken way she just had. **

**His tears where of joy, she even let him embrace her gently hugging her like a father finding a lost daughter, he was grateful. Smiled where exchanged and he left her to her thoughts, her heart palpitated as if a weight had been lifted. Still her mind dwelled on her life. **

"**As winter turns to spring, spring to summer, to the autumn winds and back to winter, one was always sure that the other would follow. It never ends, like the immortal life, life passes in ups and downs, but something will always for surely follow, it plays like an ever lasting song, the chorus always sure to come. In my life, I will always hear the siren, looking out for my son, knowing that this peace will not last forever, the mortals will soon discover us, and it will not go down so peacefully. The siren rings, to the song, my life is the song to the siren" **

**Well that's it. **

**I hoped you liked my story as badly written as it was.**

**Shoot me if you want, but I somehow ended up managing to almost throw a bit of everything in there, that was not my intention but it happened. **

**Please, after reading all the 70 chapters, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. **

**I would really appreciate it. There is a sequel to this how ever it will not be written everyone hates me around about now for putting characters in change. **

**That was more or less really what the story was about. It is possible for people ie Kraven, to change it was what it represented, and the old lesson of forgiveness which is not a common theme seen in any stories. **

**If you do want the sequel say so, but it will not be written until November. **

**And if people want the relationship of Marcus and Selene put into story please say so also, and I will write a short story on it, and post it separate to this one but I will write in the summery that it is form this one. **

**Sorry I will stop going on and on, but I will thank the reviewers for your wonderful reviewers, especially, Keri, Vampyricangle, and Mystwalker, and recently Natara, and manymore, list them all I'll be here all night, Thank you.**

**Yours sincerely**

**All the way from little New Zealand **

**-Evelyn- **


	76. Authors notes

**Author notes;**

**If anyone wants a short story, ie Viktor baby sitting, or Marcus and Selene, Erika, Duncan and Lilly ect just say so. **

**Two storys have been written, the joy of baby sitting, and long time love (Marcus and Selene's relationship) **

**If anyone thinks I've done a crap job, (Which I don't blame you) you can write one of your own using my characters if you want. (Or re-write one of my scenes as one person inquired) Just tell me first I would much like to read it. **

**Just email me**

**Thankyou for your reviews**

**-Evelyn- **

**The sequel has been started its called Chorus of Dark revelation I have started it now rather than in November, since I had all the idea's now ant it was annoying me. **


End file.
